DC thời loạn thế Nghiệp bá vương
by WingsTran
Summary: AU. Chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu các nhân vật trong DC đều sinh ra vào thời loạn thế?
1. Cầu thân Đông quốc

**Author**: Wings89  
**Disclaimer**: các nhân vật trong Detective Conan  
**Summary**: Chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu các nhân vật trong DC đều sinh ra vào thời loạn thế?  
_Không còn những vụ án giết người với những bí ẩn phải phân tích bằng khoa học và lo-gic, thay vào đó họ sẽ bị cuốn vào vòng xoáy của quyền lực và chiến tranh. Mỗi bậc quân vương đều chung chí hướng thống nhất thiên hạ, nhưng bá chủ giang sơn chung qui cũng chỉ có một người. Ai sẽ là Rồng và ai sẽ là Hổ?..._

**Giới thiệu nhân vật**

**Shinichi Kudou**: vương tử của Tây quốc Tokyo , do ăn chơi trác táng nên chỉ được giao cho cai trị một kinh thành nhỏ cận biên giới, tên là Teitan. Tuy nhiên không ai biết được ý nguyện và quyết tâm thống nhất thiên hạ của chàng.

**Ran Mouri**: chính phi của nhị vương tử, con gái của thừa tướng đương triều Korogo Mouri. Cô bé được gả cho Shinichi vào năm lên 8 tuổi. Giỏi võ nhưng tính bốc đồng, rất ngây thơ và hầu như không biết gì về chính trị hay sách lược. Được cái dũng cảm can trường hơn người.

**Shiho Miyano**: công chúa duy nhất của vương triều Black Org Đông phương quốc, do vua Gin và hoàng hậu Vermouth trị vì. Từ bé đã nổi tiếng khắp các đế quốc về tài năng thiên bẩm, trên thông thiên văn, dưới rành địa lý. Tính tình lại rất lạnh lùng và trầm tĩnh(gien di truyền từ song thân).

**Heiji Hattori**: Đế vương phương Nam, thống trị Địa quốc Osaka với hơn 100 thành trì lớn nhỏ giàu có trù phú, là anh hùng xuất thiếu niên, có tài thao lược về quân sự. Tuy nhiên do sớm ngồi trên ngôi vị cao nhất trời Nam, nên tính tình hơi kiêu ngạo, đặc biệt cực kỳ háo thắng. Ghét nhất: bị thua người khác!

**Kazuha**: Công chúa của Bắc phương quốc- vợ của Heiji. Nhìn chung tính cô giống với Ran Mouri. Ưu điểm: thông thạo cách làm hơn 1000 loại Sushi ( và ngày nào hoàng cung cũng ăn shushi trừ cơm)

**Kaitou Kid**: Một sát thủ thần bí, luôn xuất hiện vào những đêm trăng và rất giỏi dụng ma thuật.

**Shuiichi Aikai**: Thiên hạ đệ nhất sát thủ =-= Hành tung bí ẩn, lai lịch bí ẩn, mụch đích xuất hiện cũng bí ẩn.

**Giới thiệu bối cảnh**

Đây là thiên hạ thời loạn thế.

Đông-Nam-Tây-Bắc mỗi phương một chúa trị vì. Tuy nhiên tham vọng của mỗi phương đều hướng về Đại Thiên Quốc trong truyền thuyết- nơi có long trụ thần thánh cho Thiên long canh giữ. Nổi trội nhất là Tây quốc của hoàng đế Yusaku và Nam quốc của vị đế vương trẻ tuổi Hattori, được xem là hai kẻ thù không đội trời chung trên con đường tiến đến thống nhất thiên hạ.

Do sự bang giao tốt giữ Bắc Quốc và Nam quốc, vua Bắc quốc đã gả con gái mình là công chúa Kazuha cho hoàng đế Hattori. Một năm sau, hoàng đế băng hà để lại di chiếu cho con rể kế vị, từ đó Bắc-Nam sát nhập, khiến thế lực quân sự nghiêng hẳn về Nam Quốc.

Tây quốc nhiều lần mong muốn kết nối liên minh với Đông quốc nhưng chỉ nhận được sự từ chối. Lý do kể ra cũng đáng xấu hổ, vị vương tử duy nhất của Tây Quốc là Shinichi Kudou tuy nổi tiếng tài mạo song toàn, văn thông võ lược nhưng ngặt nỗi lại đam mê tửu sắc, ăn chơi trác táng, đến cả vua cha cũng quản không nổi phải tống khứ ra biên cương để cậu bình tâm suy xét chính mình. Chính vì thế bao lần vua Yusaku đích thân hạ chiếu cầu hôn công chúa Đông quốc cho con trai mình đều bị từ chối thẳng thừng ( nếu ko muốn nói bị đá thẳng cẳng). Bất lực, hoàng đế Yusaku ngã bệnh, ko cam tâm nhìn thiên hạ dần rơi vào tay Hattori trời Nam.

Đông quốc vẫn giữ thế trung lập, ko tỏ ra ủng hộ hay chống đối với bên nào. Tuy rằng mục tiêu là xâm chiếm thiên hạ nhưng cả Nam và Tây đều phải kiêng dè Đông quốc, bởi đây là thành trì bí ẩn nhất, nơi huấn luyện những sát thủ bậc nhất thiên hạ, có khả năng hoán chuyển càn khôn trong chớp mắt. Vua Gin và hoàng hậu Vermouth đều là những dị nhân bí ẩn lạnh lùng, đối với việc quốc gia đại sự ngàn lần xem trọng. Tuy Đông quốc ko muốn tham gia vào cuộc chiến tranh giành thiên hạ, nhưng e rằng vòng xoáy binh quyền sớm muộn cũng cuốn họ vào. Và công chúa Shiho Miyano- chính là niềm tự hào lẫn nỗi lo lắng lớn nhất. Tự hào bởi nàng không những xinh đẹp mà còn là nhà thiên học tài hoa, là mục tiêu chính được nhắc đến trong việc bình quân thời loạn- cả vua trời Nam và đế trời Tây đều mong muốn chiếm được trí tuệ của nàng. Còn lo là vì...cái gien lạnh lùng băng giá di truyền khiến công chúa năm nay ngót nghét 19 mà vẫn chưa tìm được ý trung nhân nào. Nàng hầu như coi khinh đàn ông trong thiên hạ bởi cho rằng ko ai xứng với mình. Kỷ lục số hoàng tử vương tôn bị nàng từ chối lên đến vài trăm người. Vậy nên phụ mẫu nàng cứ ngày lo đêm sợ con gái cưng mình bị...ế!

Nghe tin trời Nam đang huấn luyện binh quyền, chuẩn bị cho kế hoạch thống nhất thiên hạ, hoàng tử Shinichi Kudou- lúc đó đang uống rượu trong tửu lầu, khẽ mỉm cười. Agasa- cận thần tham mưu của chàng, vừa gửi một bức mật hàm, ngụ ý rằng thời cơ đã đến.

**Chap 1: Cầu thân Đông quốc**

Đêm nay là Rằm 18, trăng sáng vằng vặc treo lửng lơ trên bầu trời huyền diệu. Vương tử Kudou ngồi lặng trên bậc cửa sổ, phóng mắt nhìn về kinh thành Tokyo tráng lệ. Hơn 3 năm rồi chàng chưa trở về đó một lần.

- Shinichi?

Một giọng nói nhỏ nhẹ vang lên. Chàng quay lại, khẽ mỉm cười.

- Ta làm nàng thức giấc sao?

- Không...

Chính phi của chàng- Ran Mouri, với tấm áo choàng màu trắng bước đến gần phu quân của mình, mơ hồ nhìn thấy được sự thay đổi trong ánh mắt người đàn ông cương trực.

Thực ra dù bề ngoài, chàng luôn thể hiện như một kẻ ăn chơi lêu lổng nhưng không mấy ai biết được, đêm nào chàng cũng vùi đầu đọc kinh thư, học chiến lược, nghị đàm cùng Văn trung thần Agasa về tình hình trị an tứ quốc. Hơn ai hết, nàng hiểu rằng, phu quân nàng đang có một ý định lớn lao hơn nhiều so với việc kế thừa Tây quốc Tokyo.

- Chàng đang nghĩ gì?_ Ran rót một ít rượu vào chiếc ly rỗng mà vương tử đang cầm.

Vương tử Kudou lặng im không nói, đôi mắt không rời khỏi bầu trời lấp lánh những vì sao.

- Nàng có cảm thấy kinh thành Teitan đã quá nhỏ bé không?_, một lúc sau, vương tử chợt hỏi.

- Teitan hay Tây quốc, đều quá nhỏ bé so với trái tim của chàng._ Ran cười nhẹ, đáp lại_ Thiếp biết chàng đang nghĩ gì. Từ sau khi nghe Nam-Bắc sát nhập, chàng luôn trằn trọc mỗi đêm. Chàng nghĩ đến việc Nam quốc không lâu sẽ phát binh tấn công chúng ta?

- Phải.

Một tiếng thở dài thoát khỏi cổ họng, vị vương tử trẻ nâng chung rượu nốc cạn.

- Nhưng hiện nay Tây quốc chỉ đơn độc một mình, trong khi Nam quốc binh hùng tướng mạnh...

- Đông quốc thì sao?

- Đó chính là điều ta đang nghĩ.

Vương tử quay lại, nắm lấy tay người vợ nhỏ bé của mình.

- Năm 8 tuổi, nàng đã được gả về cho ta. Từ trước đến nay, lúc nào ta cũng khiến nàng phải nghe lời khiển trách của phụ vương và mẫu hậu, mỗi khi ta ra ngoài gây sự. Cũng vì ta mà nàng phải rời xa kinh đô Tây quốc, xa cha mẹ, đến chốn biên cương hẻo lánh này. Ta thực sự có lỗi với nàng.

Vị hoàng phi trẻ tuổi lắc đầu.

- Đã là phu thê, thì có phúc cùng hưởng, có hoạ cùng chia. Sao chàng lại nói những lời đó? Huống chi suốt 10 năm qua, chàng luôn đối xử với thiếp rất tốt, yêu thương thiếp...

Vương tử Kudou thở dài lần nữa. Chàng nâng bàn tay nàng, đặt lên đó một nụ hôn nhẹ.

- Nàng đã hi sinh cho ta quá nhiều...tuổi trẻ, và cả hạnh phúc.

- Ở bên chàng chính là hạnh phúc của thiếp.

- Nhưng nếu chiến sự nổ ra, ta sẽ ko ở bên nàng thường xuyên được nữa. Lúc đó, nàng nhất định là rất cô đơn.

- Chờ đợi phu quân thắng trận trở về, cũng là nghĩa vụ của thê tử, phải ko?

Vương tử Kudou bước đến chiếc bàn thấp, rót một chung rượu nữa. Nghiệp bá vương chắc chắn không thể lùi bước, nhưng...

- Ta định sẽ đến Đông quốc một chuyến.

Sau thời gian cân nhắc, chàng cũng nói ra nguyện vọng của mình. Vẫn thấy phu nhân mình chưa hiểu, chàng trầm ngâm một lúc rồi bước đến bên nàng, nhìn sâu vào đôi mắt ngây thơ của Ran, nhẹ giọng:

- Ta sẽ sang Đông quốc, cầu thân với công chúa Shiho Miyano.

Đôi mắt nàng mở to kinh ngạc, chỉ thoáng chốc, nhưng ngay lập tức dịu lại. Nàng mỉm cười.

- Thiếp cũng đoán trước là vậy. Cô ấy là người không thể thiếu trong kế hoạch thống nhất thiên hạ của chàng.

- Ran..._ vương tử buồn bã nhìn người vợ đầu ấp tay gối hơn 10 năm._ Ta không muốn nàng buồn, nhưng ta...

- Thiếp hiểu. Huống chi, chàng cũng cần một người để sinh con nối dõi nữa, điều mà thiếp vẫn chưa làm được cho chàng.

Một giọt nước mắt rơi xuống khỏi bờ mi. Mỗi khi nhắc đến chuyện này, lòng nàng đau như cắt. Năm 14 tuổi nàng từng sẩy thai một lần vì thể trạng quá yếu ớt, lại nhỏ tuổi. Từ đó đến nay vẫn chưa hoài thai được lần nào. Các ngự y đều nói có thể là do ảnh hưởng của lần đó.

- Chuyện sinh con ta ko trách nàng, nàng biết mà.

Vương tử ôm vợ vào lòng, khẽ lau những giọt nước mắt đang rơi trên gương mặt xinh đẹp. Nối dõi tông đường trở thành nỗi ám ảnh lẫn niềm khao khát của nàng ấy suốt những năm qua, chàng biết. Đó cũng là lý do vua cha nhiều lần ép chàng phải lập thứ thiếp, nhưng chàng đều từ chối. Bởi chàng không muốn Ran phải suy nghĩ về điều này, nàng sẽ ray rứt và vô cùng đau khổ.

- Ta hứa với nàng, dù ta có bao nhiêu người vợ, nàng vẫn mãi mãi là chính phi của ta.

Vương tử Kudou thì thầm, nâng gương mặt vương phi và dịu dàng đặt một nụ hôn lên môi nàng.

Bức rèm buông xuống nhẹ nhàng...Đêm bình yên...

Sau khi giao lại những vụ chính sự cần giải quyết cho Lễ bộ thị lang Eisuke, vương tử Kudou chia tay vợ, khởi hành sang Đông quốc cùng Văn thần Agasa.

Ròng rã hơn bốn ngày, chàng cũng đặt chân đến kinh thành Black Org của Đông Quốc.

- Agasa, có chắc là ở đây không vậy?

Vương tử Kudou sững sờ nhìn thành thị sầm uất trước mặt. Trước giờ chàng chỉ nghe phụ vương nhắc về Đông quốc như một lãnh thổ kỳ bí, với những tay sát thủ bậc nhất thiên hạ. Chàng không nghĩ kinh thành của họ lại hào nhoáng xa hoa đến thế.

Đọc được suy nghĩ của chủ nhân, văn thần Agasa vuốt chòm râu trắng gật gù.

-Tuy Đông quốc nổi trội khắp Tứ quốc về tài hành thích và ám toán, nhưng không bỏ qua sự phát triển tột bậc về kinh tế lẫn chính trị. Giao thương của Đông quốc rất tốt, vì vua Gin luôn đích thân điều hành hệ thống tiền tệ, giao dịch giữa các thành thị. Bên cạnh đó, hoàng hậu Vermouth lại rất giỏi trong lĩnh vực ngoại giao, nhờ đó mà con đường thông thương qua các vương quốc khác đều không gặp bất cứ trục trặc nào. Cả Nam Quốc và Bắc Quốc vô cùng kính trọng lẫn kiêng dè với họ. Và...ủa, ủa, vương tử..à không, thiếu gia, ngài đâu rồi?

Vị trung thần tội nghiệp cuống cuồng quay tới quay lui. Mới đây mà vương tử Kudou đã bốc hơi đi đằng nào. Nhưng ngay lập tức, tấm biển hiệu dát vàng lộng lẫy đập vào mắt ngài " Vạn Xuân Lầu". Thở dài, vị trung lão thần đành tất tả bước vào trong sự chào mời của những cô nương thanh lâu mỹ lệ.

Qủa nhiên không sai, vương tử Kudou đang ngồi trên một chiếc bàn bên trái, cạnh bên là 2 nữ nhân đang hầu rượu, ánh mắt đa tình lả lơi.

-Thiếu giaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Vị lão thần gào lên tuyệt vọng. Đáp lại tiếng kêu thê thảm đó, vương tử Kudou chỉ liếc qua ngài, sau đó quay lại tiếp tục cười nói với cô gái thanh lâu đang hầu rượu. Không còn cách nào khác hơn, lão trung thành phải lê tấm thân nặng nề đến bên cạnh vị chủ nhân "khó hiểu" của ngài.

- Thiếu gia, chúng ta ko thể ở đây lâu được.

Vị lão thần thì thầm.

- Rải khắp kinh thành đầy rẫy tai mắt của triều đình, nếu lỡ để lời đồn không hay bay tới triều đình, thiếu gia đam mê tửu sắc ngay trong kinh đô của họ, thì việc cầu thân này coi như cầm chắc thất bại.

- Ngươi chỉ khéo lo._ Vương tử cười nhạt_ Dù sao thì "thanh danh" ấy của ta cũng bay từ Tây quốc tới đó lâu rồi, cần gì mà sợ.

- Thiếu gia, ngài đừng có đùa nữa.

- Được, không đùa nữa.

Vương tử Kudou phẩy tay ra hiệu hai cô gái lui xuống. Chàng đưa chung rượu cho ông lão.

- Đường xa ngựa cũng mỏi, ta cần phải nghỉ nghơi một chút lấy tinh thần chứ. Yết kiến trong bộ dạng lấm lem cát bụi thế này, vừa tới cổng hoàng cung đã sớm bị tống ra ngoài rồi, nói gì đến việc được diện kiến hoàng thượng mà cầu với thân, ngươi nghĩ có đúng không?

- Nhưng..nhưng muốn nghỉ ngơi cũng đâu cần vào kỹ viện?- Văn trung thần Agasa cười như mếu.

- Ngươi thật ngốc_ vương tử đưa chén rượu lên môi, nhấp một ngụm, và à lên sảng khoái_ ko vào kỹ viện thì vào đâu? Ở đây vừa có rượu ngon, lại vừa có mỹ nhân...

-Thiếu giaaaaa!_ Lại một lần nữa, tiếng kêu thảm thiết của vị trung thần vang lên, khiến một số người gần đó giật mình quay lại.

- Ngươi be bé cái mồm cho ta nhờ_ Chàng nhăn mặt_ Ý ta nói là, muốn thám thính tình hình ko ở đâu tốt hơn là nơi đây.

Đôi mắt vị trung thần mở to.

- Ý ngài là...

- Rượu ngon và mỹ nữ.._ Chàng tiếp tục rót rượu, đưa lên mũi hít một hơi_ Rất thích hợp.

- Thiếu gia, ý ngài là gì?

- Uổng cho ngươi theo ta bấy lâu này_ chàng lừ mắt nhìn vị cận thần, lắc đầu_ Có bấy nhiêu cũng ko hiểu. Kỹ viện chính là nơi chỉ cần có tiền, thì ngươi muốn moi bao nhiêu thông tin mà chẳng được.

- À...

- Lúc nãy ta đã dò hỏi...

Xoảng.

Tiếng ly rượu vỡ toang, một tiếng gầm lên giận dữ cắt ngang câu chuyện của hai người.

- Hỗn láo, bản công tử mời rượu mà dám từ chối. Con nha đầu này đúng là không muốn sống mà.

Một thiếu niên mặt mày hung tợn, đang níu tay một tiểu cô nương chừng 12, 13 tuổi, gương mặt nhoè nhoẹt nước mắt vì sợ.

- Sao hả, rượu mời không uống, muốn uống rượu phạt phải ko? Chằng lẽ ngươi chưa nghe qua biệt danh Hắc Công Tử của ta?

Gã lại gầm lên, và càng nghiến chặt cổ tay tiểu cô nương đó, khiến nàng bật khóc thét vì đau. Mọi người xung quanh đều sợ hãi tránh xa, không ai dám can dự vào cũng không ai có ý định cứu giúp cô gái tội nghiệp.

-Đường đường là nam tử hán, bắt nạt một cô gái yếu ớt như vậy mà còn dám xưng danh tính sao?

Cả thảy mọi người đều ngạc nhiên, quay lại nơi phát ra giọng nói đó.

- Thì ra chỉ là tên tiểu tử thối.

Gã cười nhạt, nhìn vị thiếu niên trẻ tuổi đang ngồi nhâm nhi vò rượu bên cạnh một lão già đầu tóc bạc phơ.

- Tiểu tử thối vẫn tốt hơn nguỵ quân tử.

Chàng nhếch mép cười, phong thái ung dung như thể không hề trông thấy vẻ mặt đằng đằng sát khí của gã. Qủa nhiên như dự đoán, gã cầm chộp lấy thanh đao trên bàn, lao về phía kẻ ngạo mạn dám nhúng mũi vào chuyện của gã. Mọi người đều thét lên và nhắm mắt lại.

Keng.

Lưỡi đao bén ngót ngay lập tức chặt vào vỏ kiếm. Vương tử phi thân một bước lên bàn, hất thanh đao trên tay gã văng ra xa, sau đó nhanh như cắt rút kiếm ra khỏi vỏ. Chưa đầy một khoảnh khắc, mọi người ngạc nhiên nhìn lưỡi kiếm kề sát cổ gã hung đồ, và đang dần rạch một đường sắc bén lên cổ hắn.

-Đại nhân...xin tha mạng...xin tha mạng...

Gã lắp bắp, mặt cắt không còn giọt máu. Nhưng chỉ nhận lại cái nhìn khinh bỉ của chàng thanh niên.

- Lúc nãy tiểu cô nương đó cũng xin ngươi buông tha, vậy ngươi có tha người ta ko?

Lưỡi kiếm của chàng dí mạnh vào cổ hắn, kéo dài thêm một đường rỉ máu.

- Xin tha mạng...tiểu nhân biết lỗi rồi...

Trung thần Agasa lúc này mới níu tay chàng lại, thì thầm.

- Thiếu gia...Đang ở trên Đông quốc, chém giết là chuyện không hay.

Vương tử Kudou lườm mắt nhìn vị cận quan, sau đó nhìn xuống gã thanh niên đang sắp ngất đi vì sợ. Một nụ cười thâm hiểm chợt nở trên môi.

- Được, ta sẽ tha mạng chó của ngươi, nếu như ngươi thắng ta trong một trò chơi nhỏ.

Gã nhìn trừng trừng vào lưỡi kiếm kê sát cổ, lắp bắp.

- Vâng... vâng...

- Dễ thôi, ta không bảo ngươi đấu kiếm nữa đâu.

Mọi người xung quanh bắt đầu xì xào. Thật kỳ lạ, chàng ấy muốn chơi trò gì đây. Xem bộ dạng không giống người Đông quốc. Bên cạnh những tiếng xì xào đó, không ít những mắt mắt ngưỡng mộ, si mê của những cô nương trong thanh lâu ném tặng chàng. Vẫn thái độ dửng dưng đắc thắng, chàng mỉm cười.

- Ta cho ngươi hỏi ta ba câu. Nếu một trong ba câu ta không trả lời được, ta sẽ tha mạng của ngươi. Còn bằng không...Tự ngươi hiểu lấy.

Vị vương tử thu kiếm lại, ngồi xuống bàn tiếp tục chung rượu dở dang.

Gã thiếu niên lắp bắp, thoạt đầu định đứng lên bỏ chạy nhưng thấy thân thủ phi phàm của chàng, chắc rằng khó lòng tẩu thoát, đành giữ nguyên tư thế hiện tại. Hắn ngẫm nghĩ một chút rồi hỏi:

- Vậy...xin hỏi công tử trên bầu trời có bao nhiêu ngôi sao?

- Mỗi ngôi sao tượng trưng cho một sinh mạng, ngươi cứ đi đếm hết người khắp thiên hạ, bao nhiêu người là bấy nhiêu ngôi sao.

Gã thanh niên tái xám mặt mày, còn chàng vương tử vẫn ung dung rót tiếp rượu và uống thong thả, như thể biết chắc mình sẽ thắng trong cuộc đấu trí này.

- Vậy xin hỏi ngài, bao giờ thì tôi sẽ chết?

Chàng bật cười lớn.

- Ngươi chết lúc nào là do ta quyết định.

Lần này, gã thanh niên toàn thân run cầm cập, dập đầu lia lịa.

- Đại nhân tha mạng, đại nhân tha mạng.

Nhưng chàng vẫn dửng dưng uống rượu, không hề quan tâm đến lời cầu xin đó.

- Nếu như ngươi không hỏi tiếp nữa, vậy thì ...

-Khoan đã!

Một giọng nói trong trẻo vang lên, cắt đứt câu nói của chàng.

Vương tử Kudou và hết thảy mọi người đều ngạc nhiên quay lại. Từ trong đám đông, một thiếu nữ chừng 18, 19 bước ra. Nàng vận y phục màu tím nhạt, bó sát thân hình để lộ những đường cong hoàn mỹ. Một tấm áo choàng lụa màu đen kéo dài chấm gót càng làm nổi bật vẻ bí ẩn kỳ lạ của nàng.

Người thiếu nữ chắn trước mặt gã thanh niên, nhìn chàng bằng đôi mắt xanh băng giá.

- Tôi có thể thay hắn đấu với chàng, được chứ?

Thoáng sững sờ, một tia lửa xẹt ngang khi hai ánh mắt giao nhau. Mái tóc ngắn màu nâu đỏ kiêu hãnh vờn quanh gương mặt trái xoan xinh đẹp, nhưng đôi mắt nàng lại ánh lên vẻ khiêu khích lạnh lùng.

Cả không gian thoáng chốc chìm trong im lặng. Cả gã thiếu niên đang quì sụp dưới sàn cũng ngơ ngác nhìn cô gái vừa đến.

Cuối cùng, chàng bật cười.

- Được.

- Nếu tôi thắng, chàng sẽ tha chết cho hắn?

- Dĩ nhiên. Nhưng nếu cô nương thua thì sao?_ Chàng nâng ly rượu lên môi, nhìn nàng với vẻ thách thức không che giấu.

- Tuỳ chàng định đoạt._ Cô nương trẻ tuổi ấy nhún vai thờ ơ.

- Haha, vậy ta cũng muốn xem bản lĩnh cô nương thế nào. Cứ tự nhiên.

Một khắc im lặng trôi qua. Cứ tưởng không gian đông cứng lại. Mọi người xung quanh gần như nín thở. Có thể nghe thấy tiếng một vài cô gái run rẩy vì kích động.

Đột nhiên, trên gương mặt băng giá nở ra một nụ cười tự mãn. Nàng cong nhẹ đôi mày thanh tú, nhìn sâu vào ánh mắt đang chờ đợi của vị thiếu niên tuấn tú lạ mặt, và cất lời bằng một giọng tự tin.

- Vậy dám hỏi thiếu gia, tôi phải hỏi câu nào để người thông minh như chàng không trả lời được đây?

-...

Chàng kinh ngạc mở to đôi mắt nhìn cô gái- bây giờ trên gương mặt nàng là một vẻ kiêu ngạo đắc thắng. Nụ cười nửa miệng vẫn giữ trên môi, nàng lạnh lùng quay lưng đi trong sự sửng sốt và tiếng reo hò của mọi người trong đại sảnh.

Gã nam nhân biết đã thoát chết, vội vàng đứng dậy, bỏ chạy một mạch khỏi quán. Tiếng bàn tán, tiếng ngợi ca, tiếng cười nói vui vẻ nhanh chóng quay lại trong Vạn Xuân Lầu. Không ai để ý rằng, chàng thanh niên áo trắng vẫn ngồi sững sờ như tượng đá trước một câu hỏi mới trong đầu.

"Nàng là ai?"


	2. Tương ngộ

**Chap 2: Tương ngộ**

-Thiếu gia...

Lần gọi thứ 27, vị chủ nhân anh dũng hào hoa kia dường như vẫn không nghe thấy. Từ chiều tới giờ, vương tử Kudou vẫn chưa qua được cơn bàng hoàng khi đại bại dưới tay một nữ nhi chỉ bằng một câu hỏi.

Ánh mắt xanh lạnh lùng đầy thách thức, vẻ mặt băng giá kiêu ngạo, và...(suy nghĩ lệch lạc một tý) thân hình mảnh mai tuyệt mỹ...khiến chàng cứ bần thần cả người. Từ xưa đến nay, tuy chàng ra vào thanh lâu như cơm bữa, và cũng gặp mặt không ít mỹ nhân, nhưng người thật sự ở bên chàng chỉ có người vợ từ thời thơ ấu. Chàng chợt nghĩ về vị vương phi đang chờ chàng ở Teitan. Nàng xinh đẹp, dĩ nhiên, đó là nét đẹp ngây thơ hồn hậu của người Tây quốc. Chàng rất thích nụ cười của nàng, nó khiến chàng thấy bình yên và dễ chịu. Nàng luôn nhìn chàng bằng đôi mắt trầm ấm yêu thương, ngưỡng mộ và tôn sùng. Dù phụ vương có trách mắng hay người đời có khinh thường chàng chỉ biết ăn chơi, thì trong mắt nàng, luôn là sự tôn kính.

Nhưng còn nụ cười của vị cô nương khi nãy...Nó khiến chàng thấy bứt rứt, hay đúng hơn là khó chịu. Vì nụ cười ấy hàm ý rằng, chàng chẳng là cái đinh gì trong mắt nàng ấy, chẳng qua chỉ là tên tiểu tử có chút tài nghệ múa may mà bày đặt vẽ vời chơi trò đấu trí. Nghĩ tới đây chàng tức điên lên. Đúng, chính là ý nghĩa đó! Nụ cười ngạo mạn và đôi mắt khinh khỉnh ấy, chính là có ý như vậy!

RẦM!

Chàng đập tay xuống bàn, khiến nó rung lên gần như muốn vỡ nát.

Tức thật!

Đường đường là vương tử một nước, vừa sang Đông Quốc đã bị một nha đầu coi thường!

- Vương tử, ngài không sao chứ ?

Viên trung thần giật nảy người. Vừa mới đây thôi, gương mặt chàng còn thẫn thờ ngơ ngẩn, giờ chuyển qua tím ngắt và bừng bừng giận dữ. Không hiểu chuyện gì lại thay đổi nhanh vậy?

- Vương tử ?

- Ta không sao!

Chàng lầm bầm, sau đó bước đến giường.

- Ngươi cũng đi ngủ sớm đi, ngày mai chẳng phải chúng ta còn phải vào triều diện kiến sao?

Nằm dài trên trên giường, lăn tới lăn lui vài bận, vẫn không ngủ được vì...tức, vương tử Kudou đành bật dậy, rót một chung rượu. Lão thần già đã sang phòng bên và có vẻ như đã say giấc.

Nốc thêm vài chung rượu nữa, thì một tiếng cười vang lên ngoài cửa sổ.

- Uống rượu một mình trong đêm thế này, hẳn có nhiều tâm sự lắm phải không Vương tử Kudou?

Chàng lập tức xoay người, rút thanh kiếm khỏi vỏ, nhưng một chiếc lá đã vút từ cửa sổ, tựa như một mảnh tiêu hất thanh kiếm trên tay chàng ghim vụt lên vách tường.

- Vương tử Kudou nóng nảy quá, chẳng qua là giữa đường gặp nhau xem như có duyên, sao chưa gì đã rút kiếm doạ nhau thế?

Vương tử ngước nhìn ra cửa sổ, sững người khi thấy một bóng nam nhân anh tuấn đang đứng ngạo nghễ trên một tán cây cao. Trong đêm đen, gã nổi bật giữa bầu trời với bộ y phục trắng toát, chiếc áo choàng bạch dạ đang tung bay theo chiều gió.

- Ngươi...Kaitou Kid?_ Vương tử Kudou nhìn vị khách không mời, đôi mắt ánh lên tia nhìn cảnh giác_ Sát thủ thần bí của Đông quốc?

- Hey hey..._ Vị nam nhân nhếch mày nhìn chàng, nở một nụ cười nửa miệng ngọt ngào_ Cả vương tử Kudou cũng biết đến danh tính ta, ta thật sự cảm thấy vinh hạnh lắm.

- Ngươi muốn gì?_ Chàng sẵn giọng, bực mình vì nhìn nụ cười nửa miệng của gã, đột nhiên nụ cười ngạo mạn của cô gái hồi chiều hiện về trong tâm trí chàng.

- Chỉ một chút tò mò thôi_ Kaitou mỉm cười_ Ta muốn xem người nào có bản lĩnh đến để cầu thân với công chúa của ta

- Công chúa của ngươi?_ Vương tử Kudou trợn mắt_ Ý ngươi là gì?

- Ngươi thông minh lắm mà, Kudou, hãy tự suy nghĩ lấy._ Vị nam nhân mỉm cười.

Y giơ tay lên, một luồng gió bất chợt thổi mạnh vào phòng, chỉ nghe bốn tiếng vút, và thanh kiếm chàng rơi cạch xuống đất. Bốnchiếc lá đang ghim chặt một bức thư trên tường. Khi vương tử Kudou quay lại, y nhân bí ẩn kia đã biến mất. Dưới ánh trăng ngà ngà, chỉ còn thấp thoáng giọng cười kiêu bạc của hắn.

Chàng nhặt thanh kiếm lên, giật bức thư xuống. Nội dung chỉ vỏn vẹn một dòng

" Ngươi có bao nhiêu cái mạng để chết?_ Kaitou Kid"

" Hắn thật láo xược!", vương tử cau mày, vò nát bức thư và ném ra cửa sổ. Chàng đã từng nghe danh Kaitou Kid, sát thủ dưới ánh trăng. Gã không dùng kiếm hay ám khí, mà dùng ma thuật rất giỏi. Không ai biết gã là ai và từ đâu đến, nhưng nghe nói có quan hệ bí mật với hoàng tộc Black Org và được sự tín nhiệm của vua và hoàng hậu.

Chỉ biết gã là một trong hai thích khách nguy hiểm nhất của Đông quốc.

Và chưa có một ai thoát khỏi cái chết, khi đã được cảnh báo.

Bạch Y Sát Thủ- Kaitou Kid.

Nhưng tại sao gã lại đến đây để tìm chàng? Trông bộ dạng thì không có vẻ gì là thù địch, nhưng bức thư gã để lại thì sao? Gã có quan hệ gì với công chúa?

Công chúa?

Vương tử Kudou nhắm mắt lại, nhớ đến bức vẽ công chúa mà chàng từng thấy thoáng qua lúc nhỏ.

Đó là vào năm chàng 10 tuổi, triều chính có chút biến động, quần thần chia hai phe tả hữu đấu đá nhau về việc phân chia Tứ quốc. Nhằm giữ vững triều cương, hoàng đế Yusaku đưa chàng lên ngôi thái tử, phòng khi có sự bất trắc thì cũng kịp còn người kế vị. Đồng thời, phụ vương chàng buộc chàng lập tức lập phi, nhằm xây dựng thêm một chỗ dựa vững chắc trong triều. Con gái của tể tướng đương triều Kogoro Mouri được chọn- khi ấy nàng mới 8 tuổi. Nhưng trước đó, phụ vương chàng từng nói công chúa Đông quốc sẽ trở thành vợ chàng trong tương lai, và đưa chàng xem một bức tranh vẽ cô ấy. Nhưng do vụng về lóng ngóng, vừa mở bức tranh ra thì một cơn gió đã cuốn nó bay xuống hồ sen. Lúc mở lên xem thì đã nhoè hết cả, chỉ còn loáng thoáng nhớ được cô ấy có đôi mắt xanh đẹp như hai viên ngọc bích. Sau khi thành thân với Ran, dưới áp lực và quyền thế của tể tướng Mouri, cuối cùng cũng dẹp yên triều chính.

Sau đó chàng cũng không nhớ gì đến vị công chúa Đông quốc ấy nữa, mãi đến mấy năm trước, nàng chợt nổi danh khắp tứ quốc về tài năng học thuật, nhưng tính khí lại lập dị khác thường, đỉnh điểm là việc nàng thẳng thừng từ chối Nam Đế Hattori về lời cầu thân- khi nàng mới 14 tuổi, chỉ bằng một câu nói: " Đế trời Nam cũng chỉ là cái danh, ta không hứng thú với những kẻ hữu dũng vô mưu". Khỏi phải nói lòng tự ái của hoàng đế phương Nam bị vùi dập thê thảm, tình bang giao giữa 2 nước rạn nứt và suýt nữa xảy ra chiến tranh. May mắn nhờ hoàng hậu Vermouth đứng ra dàn xếp, sau khi hứa mở rộng thông thương với phía Nam ở hai thành lớn là Haido và Beika. Nhưng từ đó về sau, Nam quốc và Đông quốc cũng nằm luôn nằm trong tình trạng chiến tranh lạnh đến bây giờ.

Công chúa lập dị và sát thủ bạch y?

Vương tử Kudou gác tay lên trán băn khoăn.

Đông quốc quả nhiên là một nơi ngoạ hổ tàng long.

Vương tử thức dậy khi những ánh nắng đầu tiên lọt vào phòng. Bên ngoài là tiếng thúc giục của lão cận thần.

- Thiếu giaaaaaaa!

- Được rồi, được rồi. Làm gì mà lúc nào cũng như sắp trăng trối đến nơi ấy.

Sau khi thay y phục, chàng bước ra cửa với gương mặt cau có vì...mất ngủ. Chính xác là bị ám ảnh trong giấc mộng bởi 3 người: vị cô nương hôm qua, sát thủ bí ẩn và nàng công chúa mà chàng sắp đi cầu thân.

- Thiếu gia, hôm nay chúng ta vào cung cầu thân, người bỏ bộ mặt u ám đó đi!

Agasa quệt mồ hôi trên trán nhìn thần sắc cáu kỉnh của chủ nhân mình, thầm nghĩ phen này chắc tiêu thật rồi. Ai đời đi hỏi vợ mà vác cái bộ mặt như thể đi viếng tang thế kia!

- Hừ...

Vương tử giắt kiếm trên vai, chẳng nói chẳng rằng rời khỏi quán trọ, để mặc vị cận thần lếch thếch theo sau.

Hoàng cung Black Org.

Vương tử Kudou đang quỳ một cách cung kính dưới ngai vàng- nơi vua Gin đang ngồi chống cằm nhìn chàng với đôi mắt lạnh lùng nghi hoặc. Khí thế ( nói đúng hơn là sát khí ) của bậc đế vương nắm giữ quyền trượng Đông quốc, khiến chàng toát mồ hôi lạnh.

Hoàng đế Gin có mái tóc bạch kim dài thượt, che nửa một bên gương mặt, vận bộ hoàng y màu đen và khoác một hắc bào chấm gót. Gương mặt trầm tĩnh đó không rời khỏi chàng từ khi chàng vào điện.

Bên cạnh ngài, hoàng hậu Vermouth, khiến chàng khá kinh ngạc về nét đẹp sắc sảo gần như hoàn hảo. Giống như phu quân mình, hoàng hậu chỉ im lặng lắng nghe chàng nói lên mục đích xin diện kiến, sau đó quan sát chàng bằng đôi mắt ngọt ngào nhưng nguy hiểm.

Trải dài hai bên là những thị vệ mặc đồ đen vẫn im lặng như các pho tượng hình người.

Cuối cùng, hoàng hậu mỉm cười, nhưng gương mặt vẫn không có vẻ thay đổi.

- Bệ hạ, chàng xem công chúa của ta thật có phúc. Đích thân Tây quốc vương tử sang cầu thân.

Đoạn, hoàng hậu ngừng lại, quay xuống nhìn chàng.

- Nhưng ta thắc mắc tự hỏi, vương tử Kudou có bản lĩnh gì đế công chúa của ta đồng ý ?

- Nếu hoàng thượng và hoàng hậu cho phép tại hạ được vinh dự gặp công chúa...

- Ngươi đang mộng tưởng chắc?- Vua Gin khoát tay, ngạo nghễ cất giọng trầm trầm cắt ngang câu nói của chàng_ Ngươi tưởng ái nữ của ta ai muốn gặp cũng được sao?

- Bệ hạ..._ Hoàng hậu Vermouth giơ một ngón tay lên môi ngài, dịu dàng_ Dù sao vương tử cũng đến đây, phải đón tiếp cho đúng nghi lễ chứ.

Hoàng hậu khẽ mỉm cười, chân mày cong lên hình thành một ánh nhìn khá kỳ lạ, hất đầu về phía Kudou:

- Cứ để chàng ta thử xem. Dù sao, ngài đừng quên công chúa của chúng ta cũng 19 tuổi rồi.

Vua nhìn sang hoàng hậu bằng đôi mắt ngờ vực, nhưng ngay lập tức, ngài mỉm cười khi bắt gặp đôi môi nàng đang rở rộng một nụ cười ngọt ngào.

- Được, nếu nàng đã muốn vậy...

Vua quay xuống, khoé miệng khẽ nhếch lên:

- Nhưng thật tiếc là công chúa đã xuất cung cách đây 2 ngày, và chính ta cũng chẳng biết nó đang ở đâu và khi nào trở về.

- Xuất cung?_ Vương tử tròn mắt

- Dù sao, ta cũng đang bận việc triều chính, ko thể đi suốt ngày quản giáo nó được. Nhân tiện vương tử sang Đông quốc, nếu ko phiền hãy đi tìm nó về giùm ta luôn nhé.

Vua Gin cười nhạt, quét ánh mắt lạnh băng mỉa mai về phía chàng, hệt như một lời thách thức.

- Vâng, tại hạ sẽ tìm công chúa trở về.

Vương tử Kudou mỉm cười, đáp lại ánh mắt ấy bằng sự tự tin cương trực. Chàng đứng dậy, cáo lui trong nụ cười khó hiểu của hoàng hậu Vermouth.


	3. Công chúa

**Chap 3: Công chúa**

- Thiếu...gia...chờ...chúttttt...

Vương tử Kudou vừa đặt chân khỏi hoàng cung, nụ cười trên miệng lập tức tắt ngấm, thay vào đó vẻ mặt hầm hầm như thể muốn tìm một ai đó chém giết cho bỏ tức.

Thật không tin nổi!

Rõ ràng là không muốn cho ta gặp công chúa nên cố ý từ chối khéo, chứ ai đời lại để công chúa chạy lung tung ngoài đường được chứ? Còn bắt ta kiếm về giùm nữa? Ta đến cầu thân chứ đâu phải đi tìm trẻ lạc? Mà dù có là thật đi nữa, có biết mặt mũi thế nào mà kiếm? Rõ ràng cố ý chơi ta mà!

Càng nghĩ, vương tử càng cảm thấy bao nhiêu gân xanh gân đỏ nổi hết lên da. Đặt chân tới Đông quốc 2 ngày mà gặp toàn chuyện xúi quẩy liên tục.

- Agasa!_ chàng quay lại hét lên.

-Dạ...có lão...

Vị lão thần tội nghiệp cứ phải chạy theo kịp bước chân của chàng, nên dừng lại là thở hồng hộc.

- Ta phải đi tìm nơi để giải toả nỗi ấm ức đây. Ngươi có biết chỗ nào hay ho không?

- Dạ...không, nhưng xin thiếu gia đừng ra vào kỹ viện nữa, lỡ như...

- Ôi trời, mấy chỗ đó đi hoài cũng chán. Thôi, ta đi đến một nơi tìm đối thủ chơi trò chơi trí tuệ với ta vậy.

Vương tử Kudou xoa hai tay cười nhạt. Trong khi lão văn thần ngơ ngác không hiểu cái nơi " trí tuệ" kia là ở đâu.

- Thiếu gia?'

Chàng chẳng nói chẳng rằng, vừa đi vừa nghiêng ngó. Một lúc sau, vương tử Kudou reo lên vui vẻ:

-Hey, tới rồi, Agasa!

- Hả?

Văn trung thần Agasa ngước nhìn tấm bảng hiệu trước mặt, và đôi con ngươi thì muốn tuột khỏi hốc mắt.

- Trí tuệ..?

Lão lắp bắp nhìn vị chủ nhân của mình, như thể có sự nhầm lẫn gì ở đây. Nhưng chỉ nhận được một nụ cười hớn hở.

- Ta vào trước đây, không vào thì chờ ta ngoài này.

Và không đợi lão trung thần kịp lên tiếng hay can ngăn, vương tử Kudou xăm xăm bước vào cánh cổng lớn trong tiếng mời chào của hai gã bảo kê.

" Chào mừng khách quan đến với Sòng bạc Tiểu Tiểu"

Phải, đó chính là Sòng bạc lớn nhất ở kinh đô Black Org!

- Tuyệt thật! _ Vương tử Kudou hài lòng nhìn một lượt quanh đại sảnh, tất cả các bàn đều đông nghẹt người chơi.

- Thiếu gia à, chúng ta về thôi..._ Agasa tất tả chạy theo, níu tay chàng lại_ Thế này không hay đâu...

- Ta chỉ xem một chút thôi...

- Mấy trăm lần trước ngài cũng nói như vậy...

- Có im hay không thì...

Giọng nói của chàng ngưng bặt. Một bóng dáng quen thuộc đang thấp thoáng bên cuối sảnh trái. Vương tử Kudou gạt tay lão trung thần ra, vội vã sải bước về phía đó.

Đúng là vị cô nương ấy!

Nàng vẫn mặc bộ đồ giống hôm qua, chỉ khác mỗi màu sắc. Chiếc váy bên trong thay bằng màu lam ngọc bích, nhưng bên ngoài vẫn choàng một chiếc hắc bào kỳ lạ. Nàng đứng khoanh tay, dựa lưng vào cột, lơ đãng nhìn vào đám đông vây quanh một chiếc bàn tài xỉu.

Bất chợt nàng khẽ mỉm cười, dường như phát hiện ra điều gì. Một ai đó gọi nàng từ phía bên, nàng quay người và dợm bước đi.

- Khoan đã!

Một bàn tay rắn rỏi nắm lấy cổ tay nàng. Và gần như ngay lập tức, hai thanh kiếm kề sát vào cổ Vương tử Kudou.

-Này...tôi...

Một đôi nam nữ, mặc bộ hắc y, gương mặt u ám, đứng chắn trước mặt cô gái, hai thanh kiếm kề sát vào cổ chàng.

- Ta chỉ muốn nói chuyện với nàng...

Vị cô nương khẽ nhíu mày, nhìn chàng bằng đôi mắt xanh lạnh giá. Vương tử nuốt khan, mỉm cười nhìn nàng:

-Hôm qua chúng ta đã gặp nhau, nàng có nhớ không?

-Không nhớ._ Vị cô nương trả lời dửng dưng. Lập tức, hai thanh kiếm siết chặt hơn vào cổ. Lão cận thần Agasa vừa chạy tới, tròn mắt kinh hãi, luýnh quýnh hét lớn.

- Không được vô lễ với thiếu gia của ta.

-Vô lễ?_ Vị cô nương cong đôi mày lên_ Hỏi thiếu gia của ngươi xem ai vô lễ với ai trước?

-Các người..._ Agasa gắt lên, nhưng lập tức, vương tử Kudou chặn lại.

- Là ta vô lễ với nàng ấy trước, được rồi, Agasa.

Chàng thở dài. Thật là...Nàng ấy cố tình hay thực sự đã quên? Cả hai mới găp nhau hôm qua thôi mà.

- Cô nương thứ lỗi_ Chàng nhẹ giọng_ chẳng qua ta đã gặp một vị cô nương trông rất giống nàng...

-Và...?_ nàng bắt chéo hai tay, đôi môi khẽ nhếch lên dường như đang chế giễu.

-Và ta chỉ muốn gặp lại nàng ấy.

Chàng thở dài. Phải, ta chỉ muốn gặp lại nàng ấy và cho nàng ấy một trận vì cái tội nhìn ta bằng con mắt khinh nhược đó. Nhưng giờ thì chắc khó khăn rồi, ai mà ngờ bên cạnh nàng lại có hai cao thủ bảo vệ, thân thủ nhanh đến mức chàng cũng trở tay không kịp.

- Bỏ kiếm xuống đi, Korn, Chianty.

Vị cô nương hạ lệnh với giọng thờ ơ. Dường như nàng không mấy quan tâm tới việc chàng ta có thực sự chết hay không, chỉ đơn giản là nàng không thích phải thấy máu rơi ở nơi này.

Nàng quay bước, thậm chí không thèm nhìn vị thiếu niên kia thêm nửa con mắt. Nhưng bước chân của nàng khựng lại khi nghe chàng trai nói lớn:

- Nàng có muốn cá cược với ta một lần nữa không?

Vị cô nương nghiêng đầu, nhìn chàng qua vai hai người cận vệ. Tò mò trong nỗi muộn phiền vì bị quấy nhiễu.

- Nếu ta thắng, hãy cho ta biết tên nàng.

- Vậy nếu chàng thua?_ Một nụ cười khinh mạn nở trên đôi môi hồng xinh đẹp, nhưng nó không đủ xua tan sự lạnh lẽo trong đôi mắt xanh biếc của nàng.

- Tuỳ nàng định đoạt.

- Thiếu gia à..._ Agasa nhăn mặt tỏ vẻ phản đối, nhưng bàn tay chàng đã đưa lên chặn lại.

Lão cận thần này sống đủ lâu để có mắt nhìn người. Ngày hôm qua, ngay khi cô nương này xuất hiện, lão đã chắc chắn một điều cô ấy ko phải người tầm thường. Dính vào có khi toi mạng như chơi. Thế mà vương tử cứ... Lão thở dài.

- Vậy chúng ta sẽ thi gì?_ Cô gái hỏi, với giọng nói đều đều không lên xuống.

- Đây là sòng bạc. Dĩ nhiên chúng ta chơi tài xỉu.

Đến đây, lão thần Agasa gần như ngất đi vì đau tim. Cái này chính là trò chơi trí tuệ của vương tử đó ư?

-Được.

Nàng mỉm cười. Và bước chậm rãi đến chiếc bàn bên cạnh, nơi lúc nãy nàng đứng nhìn một lúc lâu. Gã chủ sòng thấy nàng, đột nhiên mặt mày tái xám, nhưng khi nhìn vào ánh mắt khẽ nheo lại của nàng, gã nở một nụ cười và nhanh chóng lấy lại thần sắc ban đầu.

- Tài hay xỉu, cô nương mời đặt vào.

Nàng nhìn vương tử Kudou.

- Chàng hay ta chọn trước?

- Ta nhường nàng chọn trước_ Vương tử Kudou khẽ cúi người, đưa một bàn tay ra tỏ ý mời.

Nhưng dường như nàng không mấy quan tâm đến nghĩa cử hào hiệp đó. Nàng quét đôi mắt xanh lạnh lùng nhìn khắp lượt trên bàn. Quanh đó là những tấm ngân lượng, những thỏi bạc đã được chồng kín hai ô tài, xỉu.

- Ta chọn xỉu.

- Được, vậy ta chọn tài.

Tiếng lắc xí ngầu bắt đầu vang lên. Bàn tay người chủ sòng xoay nhanh thoăn thoắt, tiếng những hạt xí ngầu va đập nhau lổn xổn.

Rầm!

Gã ụp cái chuông xuống bàn.

Những viên xí ngầu xoay vòng...và dừng lại, có thể nghe rõ tiếng chạm trên mặt bàn.

-MỞ!

Gã hô to. Những con bạc reo hò ầm ĩ. Tiếng het hét, tiếng cười nói, tiếng đập bàn pha lẫn vào nhau hình thành chuỗi âm thanh hỗn tạp khó nghe.

Duy chỉ có hai người im lặng.

- XỈUUUUUU!

Tiếng gã chủ sòng hô vang, không gian như bừng lên những âm thanh phấn khích. Mấy con bạc đặt tài thì mặt mày cau có ném oạch mấy thỏi bạc xuống bàn, lẩm bẩm văng tục.

Vị cô nương nhếch môi, cười lạnh lùng.

Nhưng vương tử Kudou thì chẳng có chút buồn bã, giống như đã tiên đoán được thế trận này chàng sẽ thua. Chàng chỉ khẽ thở dài.

- Ta lại thua, chúc mừng nàng.

Nàng không nói gì, quay gót bước đi, không quay đầu lại. Vương tử Kudou bước theo sau, vẫn giữ một khoảng cách an toàn với nàng bởi vệ sỹ đang đứng đằng xa không thôi ném cho chàng những ánh nhìn đe doạ.

- Nàng đã thắng, vậy nàng cần gì ở ta?

- Chỉ cần ngươi đừng đi theo ta nữa.

- Được.

Vương tử dừng lại, nhìn bóng nàng dần khuất dạng ra ngoài cửa.

- Thiếu..thiếu gia à...Ngài làm ơn cho cái mạng già này sống thêm vài năm nữa với...

- Nàng ấy thật thú vị, phải ko?

Vương tử Kudou nhướng cao đôi mày, khẽ mỉm cười.

- Thú vị ở chỗ nào chứ? Vả lại không hiểu sao thiếu gia lại gọi cái trò may rủi này là trò trí tuệ.

- Vì nàng ấy đã thắng ta.

- Cái gì?

- Ngươi thật già cả mắt hoa rồi. Nàng ấy đã thắng ta, ko phải bằng may mắn, mà bằng mánh khoé, hiểu chưa?

Chàng bật cười nhìn gương mặt viên trung thần đang nghệch ra.

- Chẳng lẽ ngươi chưa bao giờ nghe câu " Cờ gian bạc lận"? Hahaha, hảo cô nương, không ngờ cô ấy lại cao tay hơn ta nghĩ.

- Nhưng người ta đã bảo thiếu gia đừng đi theo rồi.

- Thì ta đâu có nói đi theo.

Vương tử mỉm cười.

- Ta đường đường chính chính xuất hiện trước mặt nàng ấy là được rồi.

- Sao cơ?

- Đi thôi, còn đứng ngơ ngẩn ở đây làm gì!

Vương tử Kudou thong thả bước ra khỏi quán, trên tay chàng nắm chặt một quân xí ngầu.

Viên xí ngầu phân định thắng thua ấy được bắn ra rất nhanh trước chiếc chuông úp xuống bàn.


	4. Câu đố

**Chap 4: Câu đố**

Nàng nâng chén rượu lên môi, chưa kịp uống thì một thanh kiếm đặt xuống bàn. Đôi mi nàng khép lại với vẻ không hài lòng, khi nghe một giọng nói...quá dai dẳng.

- Chúng ta lại gặp nhau, cô nương.

- Chẳng phải ta nói chàng đừng đi theo ta nữa sao?_ có một chút cáu kỉnh trong giọng nói lạnh lùng.

- Nàng chỉ bảo ta không đi theo, chứ đâu bảo ta không được xuất hiện trước mặt nàng.

Vương tử Kudou trả lời bình thản, nhưng vị cô nương kia thì suýt nữa phụt cả ly rượu ra ngoài. Thật tình từ bé tới lớn nàng chưa thấy ai...mặt dày như cái mâm sắt thế này!

Chàng ngồi xuống, mỉm cười nhìn nàng.

- Nàng đã thắng ta 2 lần, ít nhất cũng để ta một lần gỡ lại chứ.

- Lại nữa sao?_ Nàng cong đôi mày thanh tú lên tỏ rõ vẻ phiền nhiễu_ Vậy nếu ngươi thua nữa?

_Ta sẽ ko bao giờ xuất hiện trước mặt nàng.

Vương tử trả lời với giọng dứt khoát và tràn đầy tự tin.

-Được_ Nàng thở dài_ Dù sao nếu ta không đồng ý, chắc chẳng bao giờ thoát khỏi hồn ma đeo bám này.

- Ta đã để nàng chọn trước một lần, vậy lần này ta sẽ ra câu đố nhé?

- Câu đố?_ Đến bây giờ, nàng mới ngẩng đầu lên, đặt chung rượu xuống bàn. Đôi mắt xanh thăm thẳm xoáy sâu vào chàng, khiến tim chàng chợt lạc mất một nhịp.

Chàng hắng giọng.

- Phải, chỉ một câu đố thôi. Nếu nàng thắng, ta sẽ không bao giờ quấy rầy nàng nữa.

Nụ cười mỉa mai hiện lên trên gương mặt lạnh giá xinh đẹp.

- Bao gồm cả việc không đi theo, không xuất hiện, không để tôi thấy chàng ở bất cứ đâu và bất cứ nơi nào?

- Phải. Nhưng nếu nàng thua..._ Vương tử Kudou nhoẻn miệng cười.

- Ta sẽ không thua_ Nàng cụp đôi mi xuống_ Ta chưa thua bất cứ ai bao giờ.

- Nàng tự tin thật đấy!_ Vương tử khịt mũi_ Khổng Minh còn có lúc sai lầm, nhân gian không ai là hoàn mỹ.

- Nếu ta thua, ta sẽ chịu bất cứ điều kiện gì của chàng đặt ra._ Giọng nàng có vẻ hơi bực dọc.

- Tất cả?_ Vương tử tiếp tục chiêu bài khích tướng.

-Phải_ Nàng dừng lại, đôi mắt chớp nhẹ trước khi ném cho chàng một tia nhìn lạnh lẽo_ Trừ những điều tổn hại đến danh tiết của ta.

- Ta không bỉ ổi đến vậy đâu_ Vương tử bật cười lớn, nàng ta quả nhiên rất thông minh và còn lo xa nữa.

- Giờ thì hỏi đi_ Nàng nhún vai, ngón tay gõ nhẹ vào mép chung rượu.

Vương tử Kudou chống tay lên trán, mỉm cười.

- Đức vua kêu hoàng hậu của mình bằng gì?

Ngón tay đang di di trên mép ly rượu khựng lại. Đôi mắt xanh mở lớn, một thoáng ngạc nhiên xuất hiện trên khuôn mặt vô cảm. Đó là câu đố sao?

Vương tử Kudou khoanh tay trước ngực, ngạo nghễ nhìn vị cô nương đang bối rối. À ha, thông minh ắt sẽ bị thông minh hại, câu đố càng dễ thì nàng lại càng lúng túng.

Sau một lúc ngập ngừng, nàng trả lời.

- Ái phi?

- Sai._ Chàng vừa nói, vừa ngoắc tay bảo tiểu nhị đưa ra một bầu rượu.

- Hoàng hậu?

- Không đúng_ Vương tử thong thả rót rượu vào chung, đưa lên mũi hít một hơi dài, thở ra sảng khoái.

- Nàng?_ Vị cô nương xem ra đã hơi mất kiên nhẫn. Ánh mắt xanh đang dao động trong nỗi lo lắng.

- Haha, hảo tửu, hảo tửu._ Chàng reo lên sau khi nhấp một ngụm_ Tiếc là mỹ nhân lại đoán sai nữa rồi.

- Nương tử thì sao?_ Nàng nhíu mày.

- Còn gì nữa nào?_ Vương tử Kudou bắt đầu thấy thú vị, xem ra bản lĩnh cô nương này cao thật, chắc hẳn đúng như nàng đã nói, chưa từng thua ai bao giờ, nên mới ngoan cố đến vậy.

Nàng cắn chặt môi, nhìn chăm chăm vào ly rượu trên bàn. Đó là một câu đố sao? Nàng tưởng hắn đố về sách lược hay chính trị, hoặc về nho gia câu đối. Về những khoảng ấy dĩ nhiên nàng rất tự tin, nhưng hắn lại kiếm đâu ra câu đố ngớ ngẩn đến vậy? À không đúng, nếu câu đố của hắn mà ngớ ngẩn, mình lại ko giải được, hoá ra mình còn ngớ ngẩn hơn câu đố của hắn ư? Không thể thua được, ngươi-là công chúa Shiho Miyano lừng lẫy của Đông quốc cơ mà!

Nhìn gương mặt nàng từ lạnh lùng băng giá dần chuyển sang vẻ cau có khó chịu, chàng không khỏi buồn cười. Cái cách nàng nhăn trán, cái cách nàng nhíu đôi mày, cách nàng mím môi khi suy nghĩ, trông thật đáng yêu. Chàng chợt nghĩ về hoàng phi của mình. Mỗi khi chàng ra câu đố mà nàng không giải được, thế nào đôi mắt cũng đỏ hoe, sau đó giận dỗi quay lưng đi khóc tấm tức. Chàng không hiểu sao nữ nhi lại có quá nhiều cách thể hiện trên gương mặt khi gặp phải vấn đề khó khăn như vậy!

- Ngươi có thể cho ta thêm thời gian hay không?

Cuối cùng, nàng thở hắt ra với giọng mệt mỏi.

- Câu đố này lại làm khó một người thông minh như nàng đến thế ư?

Vương tử Kudou nốc một chung rượu với vẻ mặt bình thản.

- Nàng biết không, đó chỉ là một câu đố cho trẻ con Tây quốc mà thôi!

- Tây quốc?_ Nàng sững người, sau đó nhìn chàng ngờ vực_ Chàng là người Tây quốc?

Vương tử Kudou không đáp, xem như là một cách đồng thuận.

- Thảo nào...ta chưa gặp chàng bao giờ._ Nàng lẩm bẩm_ Một người kỳ lạ như vậy thì đáng lẽ ta phải được biết sớm chứ...Không lý nào có người từ Tây quốc đến mà chàng ấy lại không báo cho ta...

- Chàng ấy là ai vậy?_ Vương tử tò mò hỏi, nhưng ngay lập tức bị cái nhìn lạnh buốt của nàng xuyên thấu vào tim, khiến chàng khẽ rùng mình.

- Nghe lén việc người khác không hay ho chút nào đâu._ Nàng lạnh lùng.

- Ta đường đường chính chính ngồi ở đây nghe, chứ nghe lén lúc nào_ Chàng nhăn mặt, cố biện minh_ Ai biểu nàng nói to quá chi.

- Cái gì?_ Nàng khẽ thét lên, và ngay lập tức, hai cận vệ nàng từ đâu phi thân ra, chớp mắt đã đứng bên cạnh với thanh kiếm tuốt khỏi vỏ.

Trước khi vương tử Kudou kịp lên tiếng, nàng đã hất tay ra hiệu dừng lại.

- Korn, Chianty, ta đã nói lúc ta uống rượu thì đừng vào mà.

- Nhưng, thưa...tiểu thơ.._ người đàn ông lên tiếng, đôi mắt vẫn dán chặt vào vị thanh niên trước mặt với ánh nhìn nguy hiểm_ Hình như gã này đang làm phiền tiểu thơ?

-Không, bọn ta chỉ trò chuyện thôi_ Nàng nhún vai_ Hai người ra ngoài đi, và cất kiếm vào. Các ngươi làm bọn thực khách bỏ chạy hết, lát chủ quán ra đòi bồi thường là ta ko có đủ ngân lượng trả đâu!

Vương tử khẽ cười thầm. Chàng không ngờ con người lạnh lùng ấy cũng có lúc thốt ra những câu đùa cợt. Vương tử nhìn hai tên cận vệ bỏ đi, đủng đỉnh nói.

- Nếu vậy ta sẽ trả giúp nàng.

- Không cần._ Nàng thẳng thừng_ Trở lại câu chuyện, chàng là người Tây quốc, vậy đến Đông quốc làm gì?

- Nàng hãy thắng ta trước đã_ Chàng giơ ly rượu lên ngang mặt nàng_ Nhưng chỉ e rằng lúc đó, ta cũng ko có cơ hội xuất hiện giải thích cho nàng nghe rồi.

- Cho ta một đêm. Sáng mai ta sẽ đưa chàng câu trả lời.

Không đợi vương tử đồng ý hay không, nàng đứng dậy, đặt lên bàn một đĩnh bạc nén, sau đó quay người bỏ đi. Tấm áo choàng đen phấp phới theo từng bước chân uyển chuyển. Vương tử nói với theo:

- Được, sáng mai ta sẽ chờ nàng tại đây!

Sáng hôm sau...

Vương tử Kudou vươn vai thoải mái.

AAAAAAA...

Mặc kệ hôm nay cô nương đó có giải được hay không, nhưng biết chắc là nàng ấy có một đêm mất ngủ. Thế là xem như ta trả thù thành công! ( Ặc, ặc, hoá ra là vì trả thù sao? Đồ nhỏ nhen) Ai bảo nàng báo hại ta bị ám ảnh một đêm không ngủ được?

Nghĩ tới đó, tinh thần chàng sảng khoái vô cùng. Không buồn đánh thức vị lão thần còn đang say ngủ, chàng thong thả bước xuống lầu, đi đến chỗ hẹn.

Qủa nhiên cô nương ấy đã đến, còn đến sớm hơn mình, Trông bộ mặt kia chắc chắn là cả đêm thức suy nghĩ rồi. Một nụ cười gian xảo xuất hiện trên gương mặt, trước khi chàng quay trở lại bộ dạng thư sinh nho nhã bước vào quán.

- Nàng đến sớm hơn cả ta nữa.

Chàng mỉm cười. Nàng đang dùng một ấm trà thay rượu. Có lẽ cả đêm không ngủ khiến nàng không buồn uống rượu.

Chàng ngồi xuống, đối diện với nàng.

Cô nương ấy trông vẫn rất bình thản, vẻ mặt băng giá, đôi mắt thờ ơ, như thể mọi sự trên đời này đều ko có gì đáng để quan tâm đến. Nó khiến chàng không đoán được là nàng ấy có biết câu trả lời hay chưa.

Vương tử gọi một bình Quế Hoa Tửu. Đó là đặc tửu của Đông quốc, vị thơm nhạt, nhưng nồng đượm, được chưng cất từ Quế Hoa. Chàng rất thích uống nó.

Hai người cứ ngồi im lặng bên nhau, một người thưởng trà, một người thưởng rượu, cơ hồ như hai kẻ vô hình trong mắt đối phương.

Cuối cùng, giọng nói trong veo nhưng lãnh đạm của nàng cũng vang lên.

- Câu trả lời là gì?

Vương tử dừng lại, chung rượu lưng chừng trên môi được đặt xuống bàn. Một nụ cười tự mãn hiện trên khuôn mặt,

- Nghĩa là nàng chịu thua sao?

- Phải._ Nàng trả lời thờ ơ nhưng trong giọng nói lộ rõ vẻ bất lực và khó chịu.

- Bất ngờ thật!_ Chàng bật cười_ Nhưng ta cũng đoán trước là như vậy. Giống như hôm qua, ta cũng đoán trước là nàng sẽ thắng, dù nàng đặt cược bên nào đi chăng nữa!

- Chàng..._ Đôi mắt xanh khẽ rung lên_ Cái gì?

- Nàng hiểu ta muốn nói gì mà_ Vương tử khẽ mỉm cười_ Bọn trong sòng bạc đó chẳng phải đều là người của nàng sao?

-...

Nàng lặng im, chỉ trừng trừng nhìn vào vị thiếu niên trước mặt, như thể lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy người này, hoặc lần đầu tiên phát hiện ra hắn không đơn giản như nàng nghĩ. Phải, nàng đã đánh giá hắn quá thấp!

- Ta biết nàng rất thông minh, nhưng chính sự thông minh đó đôi khi lại làm lu mờ đi những điều vốn dĩ rõ ràng. Nó khiến tầm nhìn nàng hướng về một thứ quá cao trong khi thực chất sự việc lại vô cùng đơn giản...

- Câu trả lời là gì?_ Nàng xem chừng đã mất kiên nhẫn, hoặc đã chán ngán bài thuyết giảng của chàng, nên cắt ngang nó bằng một giọng cụt lủn.

Chàng lấy tay xoa cằm, ngạo nghễ nhìn nàng bằng đôi mắt thích thú.

- Thế nàng đang gọi ta bằng gì?_ Chàng hỏi lại và có chút giễu cợt trong giọng nói.

- Chàng...?_ Nàng nhíu mày...Chợt, nàng thở hắt ra, đôi mắt xanh ánh lên giận dữ_ Chàng gạt ta.

- Đó là một câu đố!_ Vương tử Kudou mỉm cười_ ta đã nói rồi mà, một câu đố cực kỳ đơn giản của trẻ con Tây quốc.

-...

- Thôi nào, cau có sẽ làm gương mặt nàng xấu đi đấy, tiểu cô nương._ Chàng bật cười nhìn vẻ mặt-không-thể-chấp-nhận-sự-thật của nàng.

- Chàng giỏi lắm.

Nànng nhắm mắt lại, cố giữ bình tĩnh. Phải, chỉ là một câu đố trẻ con Tây quốc...đó chỉ là một câu đó trẻ con Tây quốc...NHƯNG NÀNG KHÔNG GIẢI ĐƯỢC! Nó là một câu đố mẹo! Chàng ta đã dùng một câu đố mẹo để trả thù vụ cá cược tài xỉu mà nàng thắng nhờ mánh khoé! Chàng ta...chàng ta...lấy gậy ông đập lưng ông! Chàng ta thật nham hiểm!

- Vậy nàng đã chuẩn bị để thực hiện yêu cầu của ta chưa?_ Vương tử Kudou chậm rãi khoanh tay lên bàn, hướng về nàng chờ đợi.

Nàng cắn nhẹ môi.

- Chàng muốn gì?

- Trả lời tất cả các câu hỏi của ta, và dĩ nhiên, trả lời thành thật nhé._ Chàng cười nhẹ._ Yên tâm, ta không hỏi những câu ảnh hưởng tới danh tiết của nàng chút nào đâu.

-...

- Câu đầu tiên, ta vẫn chưa được biết cao danh quý tánh của nàng.

Nàng nhìn chàng bằng đôi mắt xanh ngọc lạnh lùng. Một tia nhìn kiêu bạc loé lên khi đôi môi mở ra những âm tiết nhẹ nhàng, nhưng đủ sức giáng vào đầu vương tử một nhát đao chí mạng.

- Shiho Miyano.


	5. Kỳ phùng địch thủ

**Chap 5: Kỳ phùng địch thủ**

Đông quốc đang là mùa xuân ấm áp. Tiết trời lúc bình minh luôn dịu nhẹ với những cơn gió mơn man xoa dịu lòng người. Khắp mọi ngã phố của Đông quốc, nhà nhà đều đang vui sướng xếp hoa đăng chuẩn bị cho những ngày lễ xuân nhộn nhịp. Chim hót ríu rít, trẻ ca tưng bừng. Chốt lại, Đông quốc rất thanh bình và không gian ở kinh đô Black Org lại càng sầm uất.

Chỉ trừ...

Tuý Tiên Lầu.

Từ lúc trời chưa hửng sáng, một đoàn hắc y nhân đã xông vào quán, ra lệnh hôm nay phong toả toàn bộ Tuý Tiên Lầu. Trong lúc chủ quán còn đang lắp bắp sợ hãi, ko biết đã gặp phải phường thảo khấu nào, thì một vị cô nương vận hoàng y, mang hắc long bào bước đến, đặt lên bàn 100 lượng vàng ròng, nói là tiền thuê cả tửu lâu hôm nay.

Khỏi nói cũng biết, gã chủ quán từ sợ hãi chuyển sang mừng rỡ, bọn hắc y nhân hung hãn cũng từ thảo khấu được tôn lên làm đại nhân, đại hiệp hết cả. ( bởi vậy, không nên phủ nhận sức mạnh của đồng tiền dù trong bất cứ thời đại nào)

Vị cô nương kia chọn một bàn ngay lối ra vào, lặng lẽ gọi một ấm trà Long Tĩnh thượng hạng, ngồi nhẩn nha cho tới khi một vị thiếu hiệp bạch y bước vào.

Hai người đó ngồi toạ đàm một lúc, gương mặt chàng trai lúc thì hớn hở, lúc lại trầm mặc, khi thì ngạo nghễ cười chiến thắng. Nhưng bây giờ thì y trông như bị đóng băng trên ghế với gương mặt trắng bệch và thần khí u ám. Vị cô nương vẫn giữ nguyên khí chất như từ lúc đặt chân đến, lạnh như băng tuyết và tĩnh như hồ thu.

Shiho vẫn bình thản nâng trà thay rượu, trong khi vương tử Kudou vẫn còn chưa thoát khỏi trạng thái bất động như sét đánh giữa đồng hoang.

- Chàng đến Đông quốc để cầu thân, lẽ nào dung mạo của ta cũng ko biết?_ Nàng nhếch nhẹ đôi môi anh đào xinh xắn, mỉm cười tự mãn_ ...hở vương tử Kudou?

Nghe đến tên mình, vương tử giật bắn người, chừng như vừa thoát khỏi cơn mê, nhưng ngay lập tức lại nghệch mặt ra như thể vừa bị nhấn chìm xuống một cơn mê khác vậy.

- Sao...sao nàng biết ta...?

- Đông quốc nổi tiếng nhất trong tứ quốc về tài thám thính và ám sát, chẳng lẽ chàng chưa nghe qua?_ Nàng nhấp một ngụm trà, không một chút thay đổi trong giọng nói.

- Dĩ..dĩ nhiên..._ Kudou trả lời mà cảm giác rõ sống lưng mình lạnh toát. Xem ra đúng là chàng đã rơi vào long đầm hổ huyệt rồi, nếu còn cà nhơn cà nhơn, e rằng ko còn mạng để bước khỏi nơi đây.

-Vậy, chàng còn điều gì muốn hỏi ta nữa?

- Nàng là..là.. công chúa...?_ Chàng nhìn vị cô nương trước mặt với vẻ nghi ngờ. Phong thái thì cũng giống lắm, nhưng...

-Không thể sao?._ Có một chút kiêu ngạo lấp lánh sao đôi mắt xanh ngọc kỳ lạ.

- Vậy thì..._Kudou hắng giọng, ngẩng lên nhìn nàng với vẻ nghiêm túc_Chắc nàng đã từng nghe danh ta?

-Đã từng_ Shiho công chúa đặt tách trà xuống bàn, nhìn sâu vào gương mặt tuấn tú đối diện_Vương tử Shinichi Kudou, Tây quốc mỹ nam nhân, võ nghệ siêu quần, cầm quân xuất chúng, hào hoa đa tình, cơ trí hơn người, rộng rãi phóng khoáng. Đi khắp Tây quốc không cô nương nào là không mơ ước được chàng một lần ghé mắt tới...

Dám chắc nếu cơ thể con người có thể tự biến dạng, thì lỗ mũi của vương tử Kudou đã phình to bằng mấy chục vò Quế Hoa Tửu gộp lại. Mặc dù khoái chí lắm lắm, nhưng chàng vẫn giả vờ khiêm nhường, cúi đầu chắp tay:

-Đa tạ công chúa đã quá khen, tại hạ nào được như lời đồn thổi...chỉ...

- Chỉ mỗi tội đam mê tửu sắc, chơi bời trác táng, nghe tiếng đã lâu, nay mới gặp mặt, quả là danh bất hư truyền._ Công chúa cắt ngang lời chàng, và tiếp tục với giọng mỉa mai không che giấu.

Những lời thỏ thẻ từ cái miệng xinh xinh kia vừa thoát ra, lập tức ném chàng vương tử tội nghiệp từ trên thiên giới xuống tận 18 tầng âm ty địa phủ, có sức sát thương chí mạng ngang tầm Đồ long đao lẫn Ỷ thiên kiếm cùng hợp bích chém vào.

Gương mặt chàng từ trắng bệch đổi qua đỏ lựng, rồi chuyển màu tím tái và dừng lại ở khuôn thước của xám xịt âm u.

- Nàng...nàng...nàng...

- Vừa đặt chân đến Đông quốc đã bước vào kỹ viện, mới rời khỏi hoàng cung đã sa vào sòng bạc. Chàng thật là đa tài đa nghệ!_ Công chúa vẫn tiếp tục đều đều nhưng ánh mắt nàng lại rất hả hê, như thể người vợ bắt tại trận phu quân mình đang tằng tịu với một ả tiện nhân nào đó.

- Nói hay lắm!_ Vương tử Kudou bắt đầu lấy lại thần khí, chàng cong đôi mày nhìn nàng khiêu khích_ Nàng vờ quên hay cố ý quên, chẳng phải đó đều là những nơi ta gặp nàng hay sao? Công chúa một quốc có thể tự tiện ra vào Kỹ viện, có thể ngang nhiên lui tới sòng bạc, hà cớ gì bổn vương tử lại ko? Nữ nhi cành vàng lá ngọc chẳng phải "khuê môn bất xuất" hay sao? Sao lại có thể tuỳ ý xuất đầu lộ diện ở những nơi không đàng hoàng sạch sẽ đến vậy?

Vương tử Kudou tuôn ra một tràng, không hề khách khí. Rõ ràng là con nha đầu này, ủa nhầm, vị công chúa này đã chọc trúng chỗ đau của chàng! Chàng quyết ăn miếng trả miếng mới được, không thì chưa cưới về đã bị nàng ta đè đầu cưỡi cổ, con hổ đang ngủ mà cứ tưởng con mèo quặp râu! Phải, chàng có phong lưu đa tình thật, có đam mê tửu sắc thật nhưng cốt yếu cũng là vẻ bề ngoài để qua mắt những người khác, tự bảo vệ mình, nàng ấy ko rõ trắng đen phải trái, ngang nhiên mạt sát chàng, như thể chàng là tử tội đáng bị đem ra trảm đầu thị chúng.

- Khuê môn bất xuất? Luật lệ nào buộc nữ nhi phải tự túc cầm thân? Luật lệ nào cấm nữ nhi ko ra vào thanh lâu? Luật lệ nào nói rằng nữ nhi thì ko được đến sòng bạc? Chính vì tư tưởng cổ hủ trọng nam khinh nữ, mà Tây quốc suốt đời chỉ là một con rùa rụt đầu, ko ngoi lên nổi so với Nam quốc!

- Nàng nói cái gì?_ Vương tử giáng một cú đấm thật mạnh xuống...bàn, làm ấm trà và chung rượu nảy lên, sau đó lăn xuống đất vỡ tan.

Gương mặt chàng bừng bừng giận dữ. May cho chàng, từ sáng sớm công chúa đã triệu Korn và Chianty ở lại hoàng cung, chỉ đem theo đội Hắc Y tử, và hạ lệnh ko được bước vào khi chưa nghe nàng gọi. Nếu ko, e rằng với tần suất âm thanh vừa rồi, chàng chưa kịp giải trình với ai thì đã đầu lìa khỏi cổ, cầu thân cũng biến thành cầu tang.

Sắc khí của Shiho công chúa cũng không khá hơn là mấy. Đôi mắt nàng mở to, hai hòn ngọc trong veo hực lên hai ngọn lửa ngùn ngụt. Nàng nắm chặt đôi tay, cảm thấy đầu óc mình quay cuồng.

Từ khi chào đời đến nay, chưa một ai dám ăn nói vô lễ với nàng như vậy. Chưa một kẻ nào dám dùng giọng điệu khiêu khích và mỉa mai đó để chất vấn nàng. Chưa kẻ nào dám khinh thường hay cợt nhả nàng chỉ vì nàng là "nữ nhi". Vậy mà hắn dám...

Không khí trong Tuý Tiên Lầu trở nên cô đặc lại.

Một thiếu niên anh tuấn bất phàm đang nghiến răng nhìn chằm chằm vào vị cô nương đối diện, ánh mắt như thể muốn ăn gan uống máu người ta. Vị cô nương ấy vẫn ngồi im lặng trên ghế, gương mặt thanh tú nhuốm đầy tử khí, đôi mắt vốn lạnh lẽo như băng giá ấy giờ đang bừng bừng nộ khí, đốt thẳng vào vị thiếu niên trước mặt như chỉ hận là ko lập tức cho hắn huyết nhục phơi thây.

Mối hôn sự chưa kịp bắt đầu đã có nguy cơ tan vỡ...

Dây tơ hồng Nguyệt lão chưa kịp thắt đã có nguy cơ đứt đoạn...

Hai người như thế cứ trừng trừng nhìn nhau, hoả diệm sơn e còn chưa nóng bằng hai cái đầu đang bốc khói...

Chỉ là...

Không biết vì sao càng nhìn càng không ổn...

Càng lúc càng thấy giống đôi tình nhân đang đắm đuối trao gửi ánh mắt yêu đương.

Choang!

Tiếng một vò rượu vỡ tan, đánh thức hai kẻ đang si si tỉnh tỉnh kia thoát khỏi giấc mộng giữa ban ngày.

Hoá ra viên tiểu nhị thấy rượu và trà đều vỡ, định mang ra vò rượu khác, nhưng vừa bước ra khỏi quầy, trông thấy sát khí ngùn ngụt, tử khí rợp trời, thì bủn rủn tay chân, đứng ko vững nên ngất xỉu luôn tại chỗ. Cái này nhân gian hay gọi là, trâu bò húc nhau ruồi muỗi chết!

Nhưng dù sao cũng đa tạ tinh thần "đại nghĩa diệt thân" của hắn, bởi nhờ tiếng vỡ đó mà hai kẻ kia đã thôi không mục quang đấu nữa ( đấu bằng ánh mắt).

Công chúa Shiho đột ngột đứng dậy, khiến vương tử Kudou giật nảy người, dù nghĩ rằng nàng chắc ko vì mấy lời đó mà thình lình phóng vào cổ chàng một mũi dao gọn đâu, nhưng dẫu sao, độc nhất thiên hạ ko độc bằng lòng dạ đàn bà, chàng thủ thế trước vẫn hơn. Ai chả biết Đông quốc nổi tiếng nhất về hành thích người khác!

Nhưng không, trông nàng ko có vẻ gì là biết võ công (hay ít ra là giả vờ chưa biết). Sắc diện nàng đã trở lại bình thường, đôi mắt xanh ngọc thu hẹp lại một ánh nhìn sáng hoắc. Và trước sự sững sờ của vương tử Kudou, nàng nhoẻn miệng cười- là cười thực sự, một nụ cười ngọt ngào, mê hoặc, khiến chàng tự nhiên cảm thấy...bao nhiêu điều nàng nói nãy giờ đều hoàn toàn đúng cả, cãi lại nàng là sai, chàng sai mươi mươi ra đấy rõ ràng!

- Vương tử Kudou, ta trở về cung, chờ chàng tiếp kiến cầu thân!

Nàng quay đi, không quên để lại cho chàng một ánh mắt vừa lạnh lùng bí hiểm, vừa đắm đuối nồng nàn, khiến chàng lập tức ngây đơ, lòng dâng trào niềm hối tiếc ko nguôi, tự dằn vặt rằng dẫu sao nàng cũng là phận nữ nhi, sao chàng có thể dùng lời lẽ đó mà mạt sát nàng như vậy. Chàng vương tử đáng thương đã ko biết rằng, đối với dân Đông quốc, ai nhận được ánh mắt ấy của công chúa thì chỉ có 2 con đường: một là vĩnh viễn rời khỏi Đông quốc, mãi mãi biến mất trên giang hồ, tuyệt đối mai danh ẩn tích ko được để ai nhìn thấy, hai là tự sát để còn được chết toàn thây và ít đau đớn.

Rời khỏi Tuý Tiên Lầu...

Tại một hẻm vắng.

- Tiểu tử đó đã chọc giận công chúa của ta rồi!_ Một bóng nam nhân toàn thân vận bạch y xuất hiện ngạo nghễ trên không trung.

- Kaitou, hình như ta bị kẻ khác trêu chọc, chàng rất vui thì phải?

Shiho công chúa không thèm quay lưng lại, trong khi Kaitou Kid nhẹ nhàng đáp xuống bên cạnh nàng như một cánh chim uyển chuyển.

- Haha, kẻ có bản lĩnh chọc nàng nổi giận chừng ấy, e rằng thiên hạ này không quá ba người. Dĩ nhiên ta cảm thấy rất thú vị rồi._ Kaitou áp sát bên nàng từ phía sau._ Nhưng ta thắc mắc sao nàng lại có thể để yên hắn như thế? Nếu là kẻ khác, chắc chắn nàng đã ko để hắn nguyên vẹn rời đó.

- Chàng cũng nói, kẻ có thể làm ta nổi giận, thiên hạ không quá ba người là gì?_ Nàng cười nhạt._ Vậy hai kẻ trước, chàng đã quên bọn chúng thế nào rồi sao?

- Hahahaa_ Bạch y sát thủ cười khoái trá, quả nhiên chàng đoán không sai, nàng ta thực sự nổi giận rồi.

Nàng đưa tay lên, từ từ cởi chiếc hắc long bào đang mặc.

- Cách trả thù đệ nhất thiên hạ, chính là bắt hắn muốn sống không được, muốn chết cũng không xong. Hành hạ hắn muốn điên cũng điên ko được, sống đau khổ gấp vạn lần cái chết..., đó chẳng phải chính chàng đã dạy ta ư?_ Nàng liếc chàng qua vai bằng ánh mắt lạnh lẽo giễu cợt.

Đáp lại, chàng ta nở nụ cười nửa miệng- nụ cười làm nên danh phong " Nhất tiếu khuynh nhân thành, tái tiếu khuynh nhân quốc" của Đông phương đệ nhất mỹ nam tử- Kaitou Kid- bạch y sát thủ.

Nàng vứt hắc long bào vào tay Kaitou, nhẹ nhàng phi thân lên ngựa.

- Hồi cung.

Nàng hạ lệnh, lạnh lùng và dứt khoát


	6. Công chúa hồi cung

**Chap 6: Công chúa hồi cung**

- Đây là toàn bộ sổ sách thu chi tháng này của 26 tửu lầu, 12 sòng bạc và 7 thanh lâu. Đích thân con đã đi thị sát, phụ vương và mẫu hậu, mời xem qua.

Công chúa Shiho đặt một tập công văn dày trên bàn. Nhưng vua Gin chỉ thờ ơ lướt qua vài trang rồi đóng lại. Ngài nhìn công chúa.

- Ta lúc nào cũng tin tưởng con. Nhưng hôm nay ta triệu con vào ko phải vì việc này.

Hoàng hậu Vermouth mỉm cười ngọt ngào:

- Nghe nói con đã gặp vương tử Kudou, lại còn thi đấu trò gì đó đến 3 lần?

- Ai nói vậy?_ Công chúa buột miệng, nhưng sau đó lập tức im lặng, chỉ thầm nguyền rủa" ta mà biết tên nào bép xép, lập tức điều đi canh nghĩa địa 2 tuần"

- Nghĩa là có gặp?_ Vua Gin nhếch mép, nở một nụ cười rộng_ Con thấy hắn thế nào?

- Hắn thế nào cũng chẳng liên quan tới con_ công chúa nhún vai lạnh lùng

- Ta lại nghe báo rằng hai đứa rất hợp nhau._ hoàng hậu mỉm cười_ nhưng ko may hắn ta lại chọc công chúa nổi giận, phải ko?

Công chúa mím môi, tiếp tục lầm bầm," ta biết đứa nào ăn nói bậy bạ như vậy sẽ đá hắn xuống sông Trường Giang nuôi cá sấu"

- Mẫu hậu, con chưa muốn thành thân đâu.

Cuối cùng, công chúa thở dài, biết chắc nếu dây dưa thêm sẽ chẳng thu được kết quả tốt nào.

- Huống chi, hắn đã xúc phạm con. Hắn bảo con là loại nữ nhi không ra gì, không những sa chân vào thanh lâu còn la cà chốn cờ bạc...Hắn...

-Ấy, ấy, khoan..._vua Gin cắt lời_ Sao con ko giải thích cho y rằng con đang làm việc cho triều đình?

Công chúa tròn mắt.

- Hả? Ko phải phụ vương nói ko được lộ ra bí mật quốc gia sao?

( Bí mật quốc gia là hầu hết các chốn ăn chơi ở Đông quốc đều thuộc triều đình quản lý, chính xác là vua Gin và hoàng hậu Vermouth cai quản)

-Uhm..uhm.._ vua Gin ậm ừ_ Ta đã cho người đi điều tra, gã Kudou đó cũng ko phải tay vừa đâu. Hắn là một kẻ khá khôn ngoan nữa là khác.

- Trừ khi hắn khôn ngoan hơn con_ Công chúa trả lời_Không thì chẳng có gì gọi là khôn ngoan cả.

-Được rồi, được rồi_ hoàng hậu ngăn lại, nếu ko thì e cuộc chiến của hai cha con lại xảy ra_ Phụ vương con chỉ hỏi thế thôi, chứ đâu có ý gì. Nếu con ko thích hắn thì thôi.

Công chúa nhìn hoàng hậu bằng đôi mắt ngờ vực. Mẫu hậu chịu nhường bước, việc cầu thân này chắc có quỷ rồi!

Qủa nhiên dự đoán ko lầm, hoàng hậu chỉ để công chúa thở ra đúng một hơi, sau đó mỉm cười ngọt ngào:

- Nhưng công chúa của ta, con đã 19 tuổi rồi. Chẳng lẽ con chưa từng nghe câu, Nữ thập tam, nam thập lục sao? Bằng tuổi con, công chúa Kazuha đã là mẹ của một tiểu hoàng tử 4 tuổi rồi đấy!

- Cô ta thích loại đàn ông đầu óc ngu si, tứ chi phát triển, ko có nghĩa là con cũng thích!_ Công chúa Shiho cười nhạt_ Ko những thế còn đê tiện vô sỉ, vừa cầu hôn con thất bại đã chạy qua thành thân với công chúa Bắc quốc.

Nếu những lời này truyền ra ngoài, chắc chắn cuộc chiến đẫm máu giữa Đông quốc và Nam quốc là ko tránh khỏi. Nhưng may mắn làm sao, trong triều chỉ có những cận thần thân tín mà thôi.

-Shiho_ vua Gin chống cằm lạnh lùng_ Mặc dù ta ko thích thằng tiểu tử đó, nhưng ta càng không thích nhìn con mình bị ế chồng đâu nhé!

- Huhm, chẳng lẽ ko có đàn ông thì chết sao?_ Công chúa cụp mắt xuống, tránh ánh nhìn lạnh lẽo của đức hoàng đế oai phong lẫm lẫm kia.

- Con là công chúa duy nhất, tương lai sẽ là người kế vị Đông quốc, ko thành thân thì kiếm đâu ra người nối dõi hả?

- Ôi, phụ vương, người lo quá xa rồi đấy_ công chúa thở dài._Nhưng dù sao, con đâu đã nói là con sẽ từ chối vụ cầu thân này?

-CÁI GÌ?_ Cả vua Gin và hoàng hậu cùng lúc thốt lên sửng sốt. Cả hai nhìn nhau, sau đó nhìn chằm chằm xuống người đang đứng phía dưới, như thể đó ko phải là con gái của họ.

- Hai người thật kỳ lạ_ Công chúa nhíu mày_ không đồng ý cũng ko được, mà đồng ý cũng ko xong. Thế là thế nào?

- Con nói thật?_ Vua Gin dường như ko tin vào tai mình

- Dĩ nhiên, con đã nói đùa với phụ vương bao giờ chưa?_ chợt công chúa dừng lại, cười bẽn lẽn_ Mà nếu có thì Người cũng quên đi nhé...

- Chẳng phải con vừa nói con chưa muốn thành thân sao?_ hoàng hậu Vermouth dường như nắm bắt vấn đề nhanh hơn. Sinh con ra ko ai hiểu con bằng mẹ mà!

- Con chỉ nói ko từ chối cầu thân, chứ có nói đồng ý thành thân đâu._ Công chúa mỉm cười vặc lại. Gì chứ nàng thừa khôn ngoan để đảo lộn ngôn từ, biến có thành không, tẩy trắng thành đen.

-Thế là sao hử?_ Vua Gin bắt đầu mất kiên nhẫn.

- Y sẽ nhanh chóng vào cung lần nữa thôi. Khi đó, phụ vương cứ để y đến gặp con. Tự con ắt sẽ giải quyết gọn gàng sạch sẽ!

- Ta ko muốn phải gây chiến với Tây quốc đâu đấy, con gái à_ Vua Gin trừng mắt nhìn công chúa

- Con hứa_ công chúa nhếch miệng khẽ cười nhẹ, sau đó cúi đầu lui ra. Bỏ lại hai đấng sinh thành ngồi nhìn nhau và tự hỏi, "không biết con bé này giống ai?"

Vương tử Kudou bước vào hoàng cung với tư thế hiên ngang oai vệ. Bất chấp lời nguyên can, nài nỉ, chàng quyết định bỏ lão trung thần Agasa lại quán trọ, đơn thân độc mã vào cung.

Sau màn chào hỏi qua loa, vua Gin và hoàng hậu Vermouth tống tiễn chàng đến tẩm cung công chúa, theo yêu cầu của nàng.

Vậy nên, hiện nay, nơi vương tử Kudou đang ngồi chính là...

Tuyết Tinh Cung.

Huhm, vua lạnh như băng, hoàng hậu lạnh như đá, công chúa lạnh như tiền, đến cả cấm cấm cung cũng đặt tên là Tuyết.

Thảo nào mỗi lần đặt chân bước qua Long Môn Quan, thì tự nhiên hàn khí xộc thẳng vào người, khiến toàn thân run bần bật.

Thiện tai, thiện tai. Nếu ta mà cưới nàng về, việc đầu tiên là xây cho nàng một cung điện mang tên " Hoả Diệm Cung" để hâm nóng nàng lại mới ổn.

Ngồi một lúc, bầy cung tỳ dọn ra một bữa ăn thịnh soạn. Không lâu sau, công chúa bước vào.

Hôm nay, nàng vận bộ hoàng y màu vàng nhạt, gương mặt điểm chút phấn hồng, trông càng xinh tươi mỹ lệ bội phần. Vương tử Kudou lập tức đứng lên hành lễ:

- Lần trước mạo muội, vô tình xúc phạm công chúa, tại hạ thật có lỗi.

Shiho chỉ mỉm cười, giơ tay ra hiệu chàng ngồi xuống. Hai người vừa ăn uống vừa trò chuyện. Mặc dù phần lớn là vương tử Kudou nói, và công chúa hoặc chỉ im lặng lắng nghe, hoặc thờ ơ thêm vào dăm ba câu. Đến lúc tiệc tàn, công chúa nhoẻn miệng cười.

- Chàng đã từng biết những người đến cầu thân ta, đều phải qua 5 ải, được gọi là Ngũ Quỷ Môn?

Vương tử Kudou nhướng cao đôi mày rậm.

-Đã từng nghe.

- Vậy chàng chuẩn bị để bước vào ải đầu tiên chưa?_Shiho nhìn chàng.

- Lúc nào cũng sẵn sàng, thưa công chúa_ Ánh mắt vương tử ánh lên vẻ tự tin kỳ lạ.

Nàng vỗ tay ba cái, lập tức một nha đầu bưng vào ba chung rượu. Ly rượu bằng đúc bằng vàng ròng, chạm trổ ba loài linh vật Long, Phụng, Hổ.

- Ba ly rượu này đựng ba loại rượu khác nhau, một là Bách Nhược Tửu, hai là Đỉnh Thiên Hồng, ba là Đào Nhi Tửu. Ta cho chàng chọn một ly để uống, nhưng ta cũng nhắc chàng nhớ rằng, trong 3 ly thì có 2 ly có chứa thiên hạ đệ nhất kịch độc đấy.

Chàng chăm chú nhìn ba ly rượu, sau đó, ko ngại ngần ly Phụng, giơ lên trước mặt nàng.

- Rượu ko độc là Đào Nhi Tửu, đựng trong Phụng Mạch này, phải ko?

Và chàng nốc một hơi trước đôi mắt thoáng vẻ ngạc nhiên của công chúa.

- Làm sao..chàng biết?

-Hảo tửu!_ Đặt chung rượu xuống bàn, vương tử Kudou bật cười sảng khoái_ Chỉ cần nghe tên là biết ngay. Trong ba loại, chỉ có Đào Nhi Tửu là không có chứa " thiên binh vạn mã"- mà chốn sa trường, thiên binh vạn mã há chẳng phải đáng sợ nhất ư? Có thể giết người tàn khốc nhất ư? Vả lại, ko phải Tứ quốc có thuyết " Đào Nhi cưỡi Phụng toạ Thiên sơn", ý diễn đạt cảnh giới cực lạc thanh bình của thiên quốc sao?

Công chúa nhíu mày.

Phụ vương nói đúng, hắn ta rất khôn ngoan, ko phải chỉ biết đến tửu sắc như lời đồn đại.

Nàng thở dài.

- Chàng đã thắng. Ngày mai, chúng ta sẽ tiếp tục.

- Ơ? Chỉ thế này sao? Ta tưởng phải khó khăn hơn chứ._ Vương tử Kudou sửng sốt, nhưng sau đó chàng mỉm cười tự mãn.

- Chỉ thế này thôi. Nếu ngày mai, chàng còn sống thì chúng ta sẽ tiếp tục.

Công chúa nói giọng rất nhẹ nhàng, nhưng vương tử Kudou lại nghe như sấm nổ bên tai.

-Ý...ý nàng là gì?

- Chàng đoán đúng tất cả, trừ một chuyện: 2 chung rượu có chứa chất kịch độc, chỉ một chung là chứa loại độc bình thường thôi.

Đôi mắt công chúa thu hẹp lại ánh nhìn sắc nhọn.

- Thông minh sẽ bị thông minh hại, những điều chàng nói với ta chẳng lẽ chàng đã quên?

Một chút cao ngạo và mỉa mai trong giọng nói của nàng.

- Và trước khi đến cầu thân, hẳn chàng đã gặp Kaitou? Hắn ko để lại lời cảnh báo nào sao?

Đầu óc chàng quay cuồng. Cơn đau quặn lên khiến chàng ôm bụng quỵ xuống. Bức thư bị chàng vò nát ném ra ngoài cửa sổ hiện lên rât rõ trong đầu chàng " Ngươi có bao nhiêu cái mạng để chết?". Nó có ý nghĩa như vậy sao?

- Vương tử, hẹn mai gặp lại, nếu có thể.

Công chúa cúi đầu hành lễ, sau đó khoác hắc long bào, lạnh lùng quay ra cửa.

Thật khốn khổ cho vương tử Kudou, ngàn dặm xa xôi từ Tây quốc sang Đông quốc cầu thân, vậy mà ái thê tương lai ấy cười một nụ còn tiếc, liếc một cái còn lười, không những hành hạ chàng một đêm mất ngủ, giờ còn định thuốc chết chàng nữa.

Loại nữ nhân nguy hiểm thế này, thảo nào 19 tuổi đầu ko ai dám rước!

Nếu ko vì tài trí của nàng, cả đời chàng cũng chẳng phải cực thân trong đau khổ như vậy.

Vừa lẩm bẩm, chàng vừa ôm bụng lết vào giường. Nàng ấy nói chỉ là loại độc bình thường, nghĩa là ko đến nỗi nào. Cũng may trước khi đi, chàng đã đem theo mấy viên giải độc đan phòng hờ ( nguyên nhân từ lúc bé hay bị người ta đầu độc quá, nên lúc nào trong người cũng thủ sẵn thuốc giải).

- Nàng cho hắn uống loại độc dược nào thế?- Kaitou đưa ngón tay vuốt nhẹ tấm hắc long bào treo trên giá.

- Loại độc gì đâu. Chỉ là thuốc tiêu chảy thôi._ Nàng cười, nhưng đôi mày khẽ cong lên_ Độc bình thường thì thể nào hắn chả có thuốc giải, Tây quốc nổi tiếng là điều chế đan dược trị bách độc mà. Loại thuốc đó chỉ làm hắn đau bụng bình thường, nhưng hắn chắc chắn nghĩ trúng độc nên sẽ uống thuốc giải độc, chính viên thuốc đó mới là ĐỘC thật sự.

Ngừng lại một chút trước khi tiếp tục bức hoạ dang dở, nàng ngẩng lên nhìn Kaitou.

- Thuốc giải Tây quốc có dược tính cao, còn thuốc tiêu chảy của Đông quốc hàn tính mạnh, sẽ khiến hắn rơi vào trạng thái toàn thân lúc thì nóng như lửa, khi thì lạnh như băng tuyết, còn phải liên tục ra vào hố xí đến khi nào rệu rã hết cả mới thôi. Ta sẽ chống mắt lên xem ngày mai hắn còn bao nhiêu phần công lực mà đấu với ta.

Kaitou liếc nhìn công chúa, khẽ lẩm bẩm.

"Độc nhất thiên hạ, ko gì độc bằng công chúa Shiho"

-Cái gì?- Shiho ngừng bút, nhìn Kaitou bằng đôi mắt lạnh lẽo.

-Không, ta chỉ nói..là hơi tội nghiệp hắn.

-Chàng cũng biết tội nghiệp người khác? Ngày mai chắc mặt trời sẽ mọc ở hướng Tây !

- Nhưng lần đầu tiên gặp hắn, ta cũng bất ngờ đấy, hắn trông giống ta như đúc.

-Giống chỗ nào?

- Nàng ko thấy thế sao?

-Không hề.

Công chúa cười nhạt.

- Gương mặt hắn không nham hiểm bằng chàng.

-...Đa tạ, quá khen!


	7. Bán mạng cầu thân

**Chap 7: Bán mạng cầu thân**

- Chàng làm ta ngạc nhiên đấy.

Công chúa Shiho ngẩn người nhìn vương tử Kudou đang dùng điểm tâm trong phòng. Dù thần sắc vẫn còn hơi xanh xao nhưng trông hắn vẫn ổn.

-Loại thuốc đó chỉ đủ làm giảm 2 thành công lực của ta thôi.

Chàng nhe răng cười.

- Ta vẫn còn 8 thành công lực để đấu với nàng.

- Định dùng 8 thành công lực để vượt qua 4 ải nữa?_ Công chúa cong cao đôi chân mày, vẻ châm biếm hiện rõ trên mặt_ Vượt qua ải 2 xem chàng còn bao nhiêu sức nữa mới là quan trọng.

- Bao giờ nàng bắt đầu?_ vương tử Kudou nâng chung rượu lên môi.

- Chẳng phải đã bắt đầu rồi sao?

Công chúa mỉm cười, hất đầu về phía bàn điểm tâm.

Vương tử Kudou khựng lại. Đôi mắt mở to vì kinh hãi.

- Nàng lại...bỏ độc vào thức ăn?

- Không._ Công chúa bình thản lắc đầu.

Vương tử Kudou thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Nhưng giọng nói trong veo thánh thót ấy lại vang lên đầy vẻ mỉa mai.

- Bản thân từng loại thức ăn thì ko có độc. Nhưng một số loại khi ăn chung với nhau sẽ gây ra ngộ độc, tuỳ liều lượng chàng dùng mà độc phát nhanh hay chậm, mạnh hay yếu.

Nàng mỉm cười, khẽ nghiêng người trước khi nở một nụ cười đắc thắng.

- Chúc chàng may mắn.

Công chúa Shiho quay đi, vẫn lạnh lùng, dứt khoát. Tà hắc long bào bay phấp phới uyển chuyển theo gót ngọc của nàng.

Vương tử Kudou buông đũa, nhìn trân trân vào mớ điểm tâm hào nhoáng trên bàn.

Chàng thở dài.

"Ran ơi, ta ko biết liệu có giữ được mạng mà về gặp nàng lần cuối hay ko nữa"

Chàng thì thầm.

Đột nhiên, một tiếng cười khúc khích vang đến bên tai. Chàng hoảng hốt ngẩng đầu lên, thhuận tay vơ lấy thanh kiếm phóng thẳng về phía trước.

Choang.

Chỉ thấy một dải lụa đen phóng vụt ra, hất thanh kiếm bay thẳng xuống sàn.

Đó là một cô nương xinh đẹp, trạc 19, 20. Cô có mái tóc dài ngang lưng, gương mặt toát lên vẻ dịu dàng đến kỳ lạ. Đặc biệt, đôi mắt xanh tròn to, lấp lánh ánh nắng.

- Ta cứ tưởng ngươi sẽ bỏ chạy ngay từ đêm đầu tiên của ải thứ nhất cơ.

Cô gái mỉm cười nhìn chàng, lắc nhẹ mái tóc.

- Nhưng ngươi vẫn trụ được qua ải 2 là giỏi lắm. Ta phục ngươi đấy!

Cô gái lộn hai vòng, trước khi nhẹ nhàng đáp xuống. Vương tử Kudou lùi lại hai bước, định vào thế phòng thủ thì đột nhiên, tâm can chàng đau đớn như bị kim chích, tứ chi bải hoải, mất hết sức lực.

Chàng khuỵ xuống trên hai gối, cố gắng chống tay đỡ lấy thân người.

Cô gái thở dài.

- Biểu muội ta cũng thật quá đáng. Lần nào cũng vậy hết.

Đoạn, cô cúi người nhìn vương tử Kudou bằng ánh mắt vừa căm phẫn vừa thương cảm.

- Ngươi không thể trách nó được. Nam nhân thiên hạ ai đến cầu thân đều chỉ có hai loại: hoặc vì vinh hoa phú quý, hoặc muốn lợi dụng thiên tuệ của nó. Shiho đã vô cùng chán ghét những kẻ chỉ biết xu nịnh bợ quyền. Từ bé đến lớn, nó luôn sống trong cảnh người người tán dương, kẻ kẻ bưng đỡ, nhưng chẳng ai thật tâm yêu thương nó cả, trừ 4 người: hoàng thúc, hoàng tẩu, Kaitou và ta.

"Hoàng thúc", vương tử Kudou nghĩ thầm. Chàng bật cười nhẹ.

- Nàng là...quận chúa Akemi Miyano?

Quận chúa đứng thẳng dậy, tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên thích thú.

- Ngươi cũng biết ta?

Hơi thở chàng bắt đầu khó khăn, khi độc tính xông lên cổ họng, khiến nó bỏng rát đau đớn.

- Gọi công chúa là biểu muội, gọi hoàng đế và hoàng hậu là thúc tẩu. Ngoài quận chúa thì còn ai...

- Thông minh!

Cô gái khẽ vỗ nhẹ hai bàn tay. Dù là cùng huyết thống, nhưng vị quận chúa này với công chúa kia đúng là một trời một vực.

Vương tử Kudou khẽ phì cười, mặc dù cái đau đang lan nhanh trong cơ thể, và chàng thì vẫn không cách nào tự đứng lên được.

Cô ấy...làm chàng nhớ đến hoàng phi bé nhỏ đang ở Tây quốc xa xôi.

Hồn nhiên, trong sáng, như một viên ngọc long lanh trong ánh mặt trời.

- Vậy...

Quận chúa ngồi xuống, nhìn thẳng vào mắt chàng với vẻ nghiêm túc.

- Ngươi là loại nào trong 2 loại đó?

"Loại..?". Thần trí chàng đang bắt đầu điên đảo. Hai mắt chàng mờ dần. Mồ hôi túa ra như tắm. Vơ vét tất cả ý nghĩ còn lại trong đầu, chàng buông một câu trước khi thực sự gục xuống trên nền đất lạnh.

- Loại ...thứ 3.

Vương tử Kudou không còn biết gì nữa.

Khi chàng tỉnh dậy, cũng là lúc mặt trời đang dần hé dạng của ngày kế tiếp. Đầu chàng vẫn còn đau, toàn thân vẫn còn ê ẩm, nhưng hình như đã hồi phục nhiều.

- Ngươi tỉnh rồi à?

Một âm thanh dịu dàng vang lên. Vương tử Kudou lập tức bật dậy.

Từ ánh sáng của ngọn nến, quận chúa Akemi đang dần bước đến.

- Ngươi hôn mê đúng một ngày. Cũng may là ta cho thuốc giải kịp thời, mới nhặt lại giùm nửa cái mạng của ngươi đấy.

- Nàng đã...cứu ta?_ Vương tử Kudou sờ tay lên trán, cố nhớ lại. Đúng là có ai đó đã nhét thứ gì đó vào miệng chàng._ Tại sao...?

Quận chúa Akemi nhìn chàng chăm chú.

- Vì ta muốn nghe câu trả lời của ngươi.

- Câu nào?

- Loại thứ 3, nghĩa là gì?

Vương tử bóp trán nhớ lại. Qủa thật 2 ngày vào cung là 2 ngày nằm liệt giường vì độc, khiến tâm trí chàng ko còn minh mẫn gì nữa rồi. Nhưng Thiên đế xót thương, chàng vẫn chưa hoàn toàn mất trí vì độc ( hoặc may mắn, nàng công chúa tàn nhẫn ấy không hạ loạn thần dược cho chàng )

- Loại thứ 3, nghĩa là...không phải như hai loại trước.

Cuối cùng, chàng cũng tìm được câu trả lời xác đáng, dù rằng, nó không đúng sự thật lắm.

- Ngươi nói dối._ quận chúa Akemi nheo mắt nhìn chàng_ Ta biết ngươi đến cầu thân Shiho vì muốn lợi dụng trí tuệ của nó, giúp ngươi hoàn thành cơ nghiệp thống nhất Tứ quốc.

Sắc mặt vương tử Kudou hơi tái đi, nhưng chàng lập tức lấy lại khí sắc ban đầu. Quận chúa Akimi tiếp tục:

- Vốn dĩ Tây-Nam thế lực ngang bằng, nhưng sau khi Bắc quốc sát nhập, Nam quốc trở nên binh hùng tướng mạnh. Trong khi đó, Đông quốc tuy ko kiêu hùng về số lượng quân sỹ, nhưng nổi tiếng hơn cả về tài dụng quân thao lược, đặc biệt Shiho có khả năng thiên phú, không chỉ đoán trước thiên cơ mà còn thông thạo binh pháp. Chiếm được nó có thể xem như ngang ngửa trăm vạn hùng binh của Nam quốc hiện nay. Đó là lý do ngươi đến đây, phải ko?

- Nếu nàng đã biết vậy, sao còn cứu ta?_ Vương tử Kudou thở dài, nhìn quận chúa Akemi với đôi mắt hoài nghi_ Tại sao ko để ta chết?

- Vì ta muốn nghe ngươi giải thích_ quận chúa mỉm cười_ loại thứ 3 là gì?

- Chỉ vậy thôi sao?

- Cứu ngươi thì khó, chứ giết ngươi thì dễ lắm_ Cô vỗ nhẹ vào thắt lưng của mình_ Độc ta dùng là Thiên Hạ Đệ Nhất Độc Thần, một giọt chết ngay tức khắc. Chứ ko phải loại nửa sống nửa chết như Shiho hay dùng đâu.

Thề với trời đất, nếu lúc đó trong mồm đang ngậm thức ăn thì chắc chắn vương tử Kudou đã bị nghẹn chết!

"Đúng là tri nhân, tri diện, bất tri tâm", chàng lầm bầm trong đầu," ta muốn rút lại mấy lời khen này hôm trước khi gặp nàng ấy quá"

- Nói đi.

Quận chúa cất giọng dịu dàng. Giọng nàng vốn rất ấm áp, khác hẳn với giọng nói băng giá lạnh lẽo của công chúa Shiho. Nhưng mà...bây giờ thì vương tử Kudou chỉ thấy cái lạnh lan toả khắp toàn thân, khiến lông tóc chàng dựng đứng hết cả. Ai có thể nghĩ rằng đằng sau gương mặt thanh tú mỹ lệ, đoan trang hiền thục kia lại là một quận chúa hạ độc người không gớm tay.

Vương tử Kudou ngẫm nghĩ một chút.

Thực ra, mục đích của chàng đến Đông quốc cầu thân đúng là như quận chúa đã nói.

Nhưng...

...Từ sau khi gặp nàng trong thanh lâu, chưa biết nàng là ai, chàng đã sớm bị thu hút bởi nét đẹp băng giá và sự thông minh đĩnh đạc của nàng.

Nàng khác hoàn toàn với những nữ nhi bình thường mà chàng đã gặp.

Khác hoàn toàn với vương phi của chàng.

Đó là...cảm giác giống như bị hút vào một hố sâu vô tận. Không biết điểm dừng và ko đoán được điều gì sẽ xảy ra.

Nàng khiến chàng có cảm giác muốn được khám phá, muốn được chinh phục, khao khát sở hữu và khao khát tìm hiểu.

Đúng, chính là như thế!

Đôi mắt xanh lạnh lẽo nhưng chất chứa u hoài của công chúa Shiho khiến vương tử Kudou khẽ thở dài.

Phải, ngay từ lần đầu tiên gặp nàng, thứ mà chàng khao khát muốn biết, không phải là trí tuệ uyên thâm, mà chính là những tâm sự, những bí mật che giấu dưới hai đáy hồ thu trong veo lạnh lẽo kia.

Một công chúa cành vàng lá ngọc, tài sắc vẹn toàn, người người tôn kính, tại sao lại mang đôi mắt buồn tẻ đau thương đó?...Chàng muốn biết, thực sự muốn biết.

- Nếu ngươi nói dối_ quận chúa Akemi cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ của vương tử Kudou bằng một giọng nhẫn nhịn_ Kết cuộc cũng không khá hơn đâu.

- Mạng của ta do nàng nhặt lại_ Vương tử Kudou khẽ lắc đầu_ Ta hà tất phải nguỵ biện làm gì.

- ...

- Mục đích ta sang Đông quốc cầu thân, từ lúc đầu, đúng như những gì nàng nói, quận chúa Akemi. Và đến tận bây giờ, nó vẫn là mục đích chính để ta tiếp tục bán mạng hoàn tất việc cầu thân này.

Quận chúa nhíu mày.

- Ý người...là vì thiên tuệ của nó?

- Có lẽ..._ Vương tử thở dài_ Ta ko muốn bao biện bằng những lời đường mật dối trá. Thứ quan trọng đầu tiên ta cần ở nàng ấy, chính là trí tuệ thiên phú của nàng. Nhưng ta cần điều đó ko vì bản thân, mà vì bá tánh thiên hạ.

Vương tử dừng lại, đưa tầm mắt nhìn ra cửa sổ, hướng về Tây Quốc.

- Khi Nam quốc đã bành trướng thế lực đủ rộng, giao tranh là điều tất yếu. Nhưng khi binh thương mã loạn, bá tánh lại là người chịu nhiều thiệt thòi nhất. Điều mà ta muốn, chính là trí tuệ của nàng ấy, có thể giảm thiểu mọi khả năng tổn thương cho thần dân của ta, hoặc của các nước khác nói chung. Bởi lẽ, thống nhất thiên hạ nghĩa là bá tánh một nhà. Tham vọng của ta ko phải là cơ nghiệp bá vương, mà chính là hạnh phúc của dân lành.

- Ngươi nói hay lắm_ Quận chúa bật cười cay đắng_ Ngươi nói vì hạnh phúc cả bá tánh? Vậy ngươi có nghĩ đến hạnh phúc của Shiho ko?

Ánh mắt quận chúa Akemi xoáy sâu vào vương tử Kudou, đầy phẫn nộ.

- Chẳng lẽ ngươi cho rằng, hạnh phúc của bá tánh quan trọng hơn hạnh phúc của Shiho? Như vậy thì thiên lý trong ngươi nằm ở đâu?

- Quận chúa Akemi_ vương tử Kudou ngẩng lên nhìn nàng, đôi mắt cương trực sáng quắc trong đêm, ánh lên niềm tin mãnh liệt_ Bổn vương sẽ dùng cả cuộc đời mình để khiến công chúa Shiho được hạnh phúc.

Thân hình mảnh mai bất giác run nhẹ, nàng trừng mắt nhìn gã thiếu niên đang ngồi trên giường.

Vương tử cười nhẹ.

- Bổn vương sẽ trở thành hạnh phúc của công chúa.

- Đó là loại thứ ba mà ngươi nói?

Vương tử Kudou đáp lại câu hỏi này bằng ánh mắt cứng cỏi, thay cho lời khẳng định.

- Ngươi dám thề?_ Đôi mắt xanh ngọc thoáng chút lay động. Giọng nói nàng trầm lại, nhẹ nhàng hơn, nhưng cũng kiên quyết hơn.

- Mạng của ta là quận chúa nhặt về, nếu ta dám sai lời, xin quận cứ đến lấy lại. Bổn vương chắc chắn không than oán nửa câu.

Một tiếng thở mạnh thoát ra từ cổ họng nàng.

Quận chúa Akemi thổi tắt nến, khi mặt trời đã dần ló dạng. Nàng quay người lại, mục quang u sầu, gương mặt trắng hồng thấm nỗi lo lắng.

- Ta chỉ nhặt về được một lần thôi, những lần sau, ngươi phải tự lực cánh sinh. Có thoát khỏi Quỷ Môn Quan hay không, còn chưa biết được.

Chàng bật cười.

- Hai lần thoát khỏi Quỷ Môn, coi bộ Diêm Vương chê ta xấu trai nên không thèm nhận chăng?

- Đừng vội mừng._ Quận chúa lắc đầu_ Hai ải vừa qua chỉ là trò chơi trẻ con, Shiho chưa ra tay thực sự với ai bao giờ. Nhưng còn ải thứ 3...

Nàng cắn nhẹ môi, vầng trán cao nhăn lại ra chiều suy nghĩ.

Vương tử Kudou thầm than trời, chàng qua 2 ải chỉ còn nửa cái mạng, mà gọi là trò chơi trẻ con? Vậy ải thứ ba này chắc chắn là đối đầu với Ngưu Đầu Mã Diện thật rồi! Nhìn biểu hiện của quận chúa như thế, có lẽ ải này khó khăn gấp trăm vạn lần.

Quận chúa Akemi bước đến, đặt bên cạnh chàng một cuộn tranh, đã được buộc chéo nhiều vòng bằng một dải lụa màu vàng.

- Đừng gỡ ra xem. Và đừng thắc mắc. Ta ko chắc nó có thể cứu ngươi, nhưng ta hi vọng nó sẽ giúp ngươi được phần nào. Trong lúc giao chiến, khi lâm vào tình cảnh thập tử nhất sinh, hãy vứt nó ra.

Chàng cầm cuộn tranh lên, nó khá nặng. Đột nhiên, vương tử Kudou giật mình, ngẩng lên nhìn quận chúa Akemi, người đang bước dần ra khỏi phòng.

- Nàng vừa nói...giao chiến?

Quận chúa Akemi khựng lại, sau đó bước khỏi cửa. Trước kh cánh cửa khép lại, ánh mắt nàng nhìn thẳng vào chàng với vẻ thương cảm:

- Ải thứ 3, giao chiến với Bạch Y sát thủ Kaitou Kid.


	8. Bạch Y Sát Thủ

**Chap 8: Bạch Y Sát Thủ**

Thiết Vân Trường.

Khi vương tử Kudou đặt chân qua Thiết Vân Môn, đã thấy công chúa Shiho ngự giá trên hoàng đình.

Không biết vô tình hay hữu ý, nàng cũng vận bạch y, chỉ có mỗi tấm hắc long bào là không bao giờ thay đổi.

Nàng như không nhận biết y đến, những ngón tay vẫn lả lướt trên tơ đàn, cung trầm điệu bổng, tựa như một khúc trần tình ai oán.

Đứng ung dung trên cành đại thụ, Kaitou nhắm mắt, hoà tiếng tiêu bạc cùng giai điệu của nàng.

Tiếng tiêu réo rắt, tiếng nhạc trầm buồn, tựa hồ như bao lời oán thán đau thương. Không ai hiểu ẩn tình gì trong đó, chỉ biết, nó khiến người ta có cảm giác bất lực và xót xa. Nhạc khúc ấy sâu lắng, đầy nỗi u hoài, cứ lan toả trong không trung, hoà cùng những ngọn gió nhẹ nhàng, lay động từng tán cây ngọn cỏ.

Đột nhiên, tiếng đàn tăng nhanh nhịp điệu. Những ngón tay thon thả dường như có lửa, lướt nhanh như vũ bão trên những tơ đàn, tạo nên một âm điệu hỗn loạn, lay chuyển những xúc cảm dữ dội. Trong khi đó, tiếng tiêu vẫn giữ độ nhu hoà, vừa lả lướt lại rất dịu dàng. Tuy nhiên, hai giai điệu hợp lại cùng khiến lòng người bất giác rơi vào trạng thái xao động khó chịu.

Tang.

Công chúa thình lình dập mạnh đôi tay lên những cung tơ. Không gian thoáng chốc chìm trong sự tĩnh lặng lạ lùng. Chỉ còn tiếng gió thổi xào xạc qua những tán lá.

- Xem chừng chàng vẫn khoẻ, vương tử Kudou?

Công chúa thậm chí không thèm ngẩng lên, mục quang chăm chú nhìn vào những dây đàn mỏng manh trước mắt.

Vương tử Kudou mỉm cười, chắp tay hành lễ.

- Tại hạ vẫn chưa chết, thật nhọc lòng công chúa rồi.

Công chúa Shiho thoáng vẻ ngạc nhiên, nhưng ngay lập tức đã lấy lại sự trầm tĩnh.  
Từ trên không trung, tiếng cười ngạo nghễ của bạch y sát thủ vang lên sảng khoái.

- Hahahaha, xem ra ta đã gặp đối thủ thật rồi.

Hắn phóng xuống, đáp nhẹ nhàng chắn trước công chúa, đối diện với vương tử Kudou.

"Quanh năm suốt tháng có mỗi bộ bạch y này, không lẽ nghề sát thủ trong cung lại nghèo thế sao nhỉ?", vương tử Kudou nghĩ thầm khi nhìn thấy bộ y phục hắn mặc, không khác gì lần trước gặp hắn.

- Chắc chàng cũng biết, ải thứ 3 là tỷ võ với Kaitou Kid- Bạch y sát thủ của Đông Phương Quốc ?

- Tại hạ đã biết.

Công chúa nhướng đôi mày thanh tý, khẽ thở dài. Ánh mắt nàng đăm đắm nhìn vào hai nam nhân trước mặt.

Nàng vốn không lưu tâm nhiều đến dung mạo của vương tử Kudou, chỉ là hôm trước, Kaitou chợt nhắc đến. Hôm nay nhìn kỹ, quả nhiên y và hắn- giống như được tạc từ một khuôn vậy.

Giống nhau?...Không, dù giống đến đâu, y cũng ko phải là...Kaitou.

Trái tim nàng đau thắt lại, khẽ hướng mắt nhìn về chàng bạch y sát thủ đứng trước mặt. Tà áo khoác trắng như tuyết bay nhẹ nhàng trong gió...

- Công chúa?_ Một a hoàn đứng kế bên khẽ gọi, khi thấy thần sắc nàng hơi nhợt nhạt.

Shiho công chúa phẩy tay, ra hiệu cô ta lui xuống. Nàng ngẩng lên, nhìn vào đôi mắt sáng cương nghị của vương tử Kudou, cất giọng lãnh đạm.

- Tỷ thí một hiệp duy nhất. Kẻ nào có thể làm cho đối phương bất động trước, kẻ đó sẽ thắng.

Vương tử Kudou cảm thấy tim mình chực rớt khỏi lồng ngực. Ý nàng như vậy, khác nàng kêu chàng tử chiến?

Chỉ đến cầu thân thôi, mà thực sự phải bỏ mạng lại sao?

Nếu là bình thường, chàng có thừa tự tin để giao đấu, dù không nắm chắc phần thắng nhưng cũng chắc chắn không đại bại nhục nhã. Đằng này, vừa trải qua hai ngày vật vã vì độc dược, sáng nay mới hồi sức một chút... Chàng thở dài, không lẽ kiếp trước chàng dẫm nhầm lên bài vị tổ tiên của nàng, nên kiếp này bị nàng trả báo kinh khủng đến vậy.

- Chàng cần hỏi thêm gì không, vương tử?

Công chúa thu hẹp ánh mắt, nhìn chàng hồ nghi, khi chợt trông thấy chàng đứng lặng đi.

-Không..._ Chàng ngẩng lên nhìn nàng. Được lắm, dù sao mạng ta cũng đã suýt chết 2 lần. Nếu lần này ko qua được, xem như ý trời đã định, ta và nàng hữu duyên vô phận vậy.

Kaitou nghiêng đầu, nhìn công chúa qua vai. Mục quang hai người chạm nhau. Nửa buồn bã, nửa tiếc thương. Rồi chợt như quên đi còn một người thứ ba đang hiện diện, công chúa khẽ nhíu mày. Đôi mắt nàng như đang vẽ nên một bức hoạ đồ xúc cảm. Đau đớn. Tuyệt vọng. Mệt mỏi. Chán chường. Gần như là tất cả sự bi thảm trên thế gian đều được nàng gom về chôn vào đáy mắt.

Vương tử Kudou sững người khi nhìn ra điều đó. Ánh mắt đã khiến chàng rung động. Ánh mắt đã khiến chàng xót xa. Ánh mắt bí ẩn mà chàng chưa tìm ra lời giải thích. Nàng ta dùng ánh mắt ấy nhìn Bạch Y Sát Thủ. Tại sao...sao lại có thể...?

Nguyên nhân ánh mắt đó, là vì...hắn?

Cả ba cứ lặng đi như thế, mỗi người đeo đuổi một suy nghĩ riêng, nhưng dường như đều cùng đi đến một kết thúc.

Xoẹt!

Thanh kiếm trên tay Kaitou bất ngờ tuốt khỏi vỏ, không hề báo trước, chỉ nghe một tiếng thét lạnh lùng tàn nhẫn xé toạc không gian yên tĩnh.

- SÁT!

Bạch y nhân vút người lên không trung, thân thể nhẹ tựa lông hồng, lao thẳng xuống vương tử Kudou với mũi kiếm bén ngót.

Vương tử Kudou lộn người hai vòng, né tầm lao tới của Kaitou. Nhưng ngoài dự đoán của chàng, thanh kiếm trên tay Bạch y sát thủ thình lình như tẻ ra thành mấy mươi thanh khác, hàng chục lưỡi kiếm xoay tít theo hình chiếc quạt đang xoè ra, mà trung tâm chính là chàng.

Ảo kiếm! Một trong Liên Thành Sát Kiếm của Kaitou Kid.

Ảnh quang từ Lãnh Ngân Kiếm loé lên những tia chớp sắc lạnh, cụm ảnh kiếm đang tẻ quạt kia dần thu lại vào trọng tâm, vây chặt Kudou. Từ phía trên, Kaitou vẫn lao người xuống vùn vụt, đôi mắt loé lên những tia sát nhân kinh dị.

Hắn thực sự muốn hạ sát chàng!

Khi luồng ảnh quang đã cận bên, vạn bất đắc dĩ, vương tử Kudou ép sát người xuống đất, từ trong ngực áo phóng liền mấy mũi Xạ Tiêu Châm. Trên cơ bản, Xạ Tiêu Châm không được xem là ám khí, bởi lẽ nó là kim châm dùng trong y thuật châm cứu. Vương tử Kudou mang bên mình để chữa trị cho lão cận thần Agasa tuổi cao sức yếu kia. Nhưng trong khoảnh khắc này, nó chính là vật cứu mạng của chàng.

16 mũi châm phi xuyên qua ảnh kiếm, một mũi nhằm thẳng không trung mà phóng tới. Kaitou theo phản xạ khinh công lộn ngược ra sau để tránh. Không bỏ lỡ cơ hội, vương tử Kudou dùng nâng cơ thể trên hai tay, bật người lên cao. Chỉ thấy một ánh vàng rực loé lên trên tay chàng. Câu Hồn Kiếm lúc này mới thực sự giễu võ dương oai.

Nói về lai lịch hai thanh kiếm này cũng là một trường niên kỷ.

Xét về danh trấn võ lâm, Lãnh Ngân Kiếm trong tay Bạch Y Sát Thủ được xem là Đệ Nhất Huyết Kiếm, bởi trong lịch sử hai trăm năm khai thiên lập quốc, nó chỉ truyền cho những sát thủ bậc nhất thiên hạ. Vì thế, không thể kể hết bao nhiêu máu đã nhuốm trên lưỡi nó, bao nhiêu mạng người đã chết dưới âm khí của nó. Lãnh Ngân Kiếm được đúc từ Hàn Băng Thiết Tử, nguyên liệu duy nhất nằm sâu trong lòng khối băng ngàn năm. Chỉ cần Lãnh Ngân Kiếm chém trúng, dù chỉ là vết thương nhẹ, lập tức hàn khí xông thẳng lên tim, lan nhanh trong mạch máu, không quá ba ngày chết trong đau đớn vật vã vì ngũ tạng đông cứng, máu huyết bốc hơi, thi thể teo tóp đáng sợ.

Còn về Câu Hồn Kiếm, nghe đâu là Trấn Quốc Bảo Kiếm của Tây Quốc, tuy nhiên chưa thấy xuất hiện trên giang hồ bao giờ, bởi tính yêu dị và tà khí của nó đến cả sát thủ bậc nhất thiên hạ cũng phải dè chừng. Bởi lẽ kiếm được đúc bằng chính sinh mạng của thợ rèn kiếm. Trăm năm trước, y vì kiếm mà cuồng loạn, cho rằng để rèn được thanh kiếm Vô thượng giới ( chí cao vô thượng )cần phải đạt đến cảnh người kiếm hợp nhất, phải đem đến cho thanh kiếm máu huyết và linh hồn. Vì thế, ngay khi kiếm chưa rèn thành hình, đang ngùn ngụt trong lửa đỏ, y cầm nó đâm chết cả nhà, để nguyên kiếm nhuộm máu, sau đó quẳng kiếm vào lò đúc, trong lúc kiếm đang thành hình, chính y nhảy vào lò đúc kiếm, dùng máu thịt mình để tế kiếm. Thanh kiếm vừa sinh ra đã nhuốm máu 4 mạng người, nên thiên hạ gọi nó là Câu Hồn Kiếm. Nghe đồn Câu Hồn Kiếm khi đâm vào ai sẽ hút sạch máu của người đó, tựa như lúc xưa đã uống máu các chủ tử của mình.

Công chúa Shiho tuy tài cao bắc đẩu, cũng không lường trước được việc Câu Hồn Kiếm tái xuất giang hồ. Nàng đăm đăm nhìn vào kim quang loang loáng, giữa không trung, bất giác tay ngọc nắm chặt lại.

"Câu Hồn Kiếm...", công chúa lẩm bẩm, "Kaitou...". Hàng mi dài cong vút khẽ động đậy. Nàng...nàng thực sự không nghĩ gã vương tử ấy lại đem Câu Hồn Kiếm ra tỷ võ...

Cả hai đều không phải ngu ngốc để không nhận ra vũ khí đối phương đang sử dụng, đều là loại trúng một nhát chí mạng.

Bởi thế, hai người giằng co, nhưng vẫn giữ khoảng cách nhất định, tránh thương tổn bởi sắc kiếm vô tình.

Kaitou treo người lên tán cây, liếc nhìn công chúa Shiho. Thoáng thấy sắc mặt nàng hơi tái, biết rõ nàng đã nhận ra Câu Hồn Kiếm. Tiếp tục kéo dài, chắc chắn công chúa sẽ hạ lệnh ngừng đấu.

Những mảnh ký ức ngày xưa chợt hiện về, khiến chàng thấy khó thở.

Vô luận là vương tử Tây Quốc hay đế vương Nam Quốc, tuyệt đối ta cũng ko giao công chúa cho bọn ngươi.

Vô luận Thiết Sát Đao hay Câu Hồn Kiếm, ta cũng ko thể thua!

Ta là Đông phương đệ nhất sát thủ Kaitou Kid!

Kaitou nghiến răng, tay nắm chặt chuôi kiếm.

Ta là Bạch Y Sát Thủ- hộ vệ cận thân của công chúa.

Ngón tay y bấu vào thân cây, vô từng dụng lực khiến nơi đó lõm hẳn vào.

Và hơn hết, ta là người duy nhất công chúa yêu thương và là người duy nhất thực tâm yêu thương công chúa.

- Nộp mạng đi, Kudou!

Chỉ nghe khí kiếm vùn vụt, Lãnh Ngân Kiếm di hình vô ảnh, chỉ thoáng thấy đọng lại trên không trung bóng ảnh trông như mảnh trăng khuyết. Nguyệt Khúc Phần, chiêu thức độc tâm ma mị nhất của Kaitou Bạch Y Sát Thủ.

Xoẹtttttttttttttt!

Câu Hồn Kiếm toé ra những tia lửa khi cắm xuống đất, đỡ những mảnh trăng bạc đang lao đến tới tấp. Vương tử Kudou trụ thân đỡ kiếm, nhưng kình lực quá mạnh, đẩy y thoái lui mấy trượng.

Kaitou Kid vẫn như kẻ điên, mất hết lý trí, lưỡi kiếm vung cuồng loạn tạo thành những đợt khí kình mạnh như vũ bão. Hai hàng cổ thụ rung lên bần bật, khí lưu tạo nên những dòng gió xoáy quật điên cuồng vào những tán cây, khiến lá xanh rụng rơi lả tả.

Bàn tay nắm chặt của công chúa Shiho khẽ run lên.

Kaitou...Kaitou...bình tĩnh đi...

Ánh mắt Kaitou lúc này khác hẳn ngày thường. Không còn vẻ lãng tử mê hồn, không còn vẻ cợt nhả trêu ngươi. Mục quang sắc quắc, trừng trừng chiếu thẳng vào đối thủ với ánh nhìn lạnh lẽo như băng giá, tàn khốc vô tình. Chính là ánh mắt lãnh tuyệt vô nhân,! đại sát thủ Đông phương quốc!

Vương tử Kudou vận kình đỡ kiếm, vô tình tác động đến độc chất ngày hôm qua vừa giải hết. Ngực chàng bất ngờ đau thốc, hồ như vạn kim xuyên tâm. Chàng vội thu kình, không ngờ Nguyệt Ảnh Quang nhanh như cắt bay vụt tới từ hai bên.

Chàng nhanh như cắt phi thân lên cao, không ngờ hai Nguyệt Quang Ảnh kia vừa chém vào nhau, lập tức ngưng tụ thành một Đại Nguyệt Ảnh, phóng ngược lên không về phía chàng.

Vương tử Kudou độc thương ko thể phát khí, chỉ biết đưa Câu Hồn Kiếm ra đỡ. Kaitou vẫn điên cuồng chém tới, hàng trăm Nguyệt Ảnh bay về phía chàng không chút khoan nhượng.

Xoẹt.

Xoẹt.

Xoẹt.

Hai cánh tay chàng đau buốt. Câu Hồn Kiếm đang vất vả chống đỡ với Đại Nguyệt Ảnh, trong khi liên hoàn nguyệt ảnh cứ vun vút lao tới không cách phòng vệ. Chàng phi người đạp lên những tán cây để tránh né, nhưng vẫn không thoát được mấy mươi ảnh nguyệt cắt vào người.

Máu bắt đầu tuôn đẫm hai cánh tay, trên mặt chàng cũng xuất hiện ba vết cắt sắc bén.

Không kịp để chàng tiến thủ bày mưu, Kaitou quyết truy cùng giết tận, xuất chiêu cuối cùng- Ảo thuật kiếm.

Y thình lình đứng lặng giữa thinh không, hai tay từ từ mở rộng. Vương tử Kudou tròn mắt kinh ngạc khi thấy Lãnh Ngân Kiếm lơ lửng giữa không trung, nối với hai tay y bằng một luồng ngân quang. Hơi lạnh toả ra từ quang khí xộc ngay đến chỗ vương tử, làm chàng bất giác thoái lui.

Đúng lúc đó, một việc bất ngờ xảy ra, khiến công chúa Shiho ngày thường lạnh lùng trầm tĩnh, cũng phải bật thét lên tiếng la kinh hãi.

Là máu...

Máu vương tử Kudou khi bị Nguyệt ảnh quét trúng, chảy ròng ròng theo hai tay đến chuôi kiếm, nhỏ vào lưỡi kiếm. Câu Hồn Kiếm đương toả kim quang từ từ chuyển sang màu đỏ. Những giọt máu kia đang trườn nhanh quấn lấy lưỡi kiếm, tựa như Huyết Xà bảo kiếm.

Vương tử Kudou trợn trừng nhìn vào đôi tay mình. Như có ma lực, Câu Hồn Kiếm cuốn chặt lấy tay chàng, toả ra hơi nóng hừng hực.

"Phệ Hồn Huyết"_ Công chúa Shiho đứng bật dậy, thanh âm hoảng loạn thét lên," Kaitou, đó là Phệ Hồn Huyết!"

Ba chữ "Phệ Hồn Huyết" khiến sắc mặt quỷ tử của Kaitou thoáng vẻ kinh hãi. Không chừng chừ, y vận hết kình lực, quyết tung vào đòn chí mạng, tuyệt đối không để Phệ Hồn Huyết tái sinh.

Ảo Thuật Kiếm không phải ngẫu nhiên mà danh trấn thiên hạ. Gọi là Ảo Thuật, bởi nó mông muội ảo mị, tựa như ma thuật yêu tà, khả năng sát thương có thể nói là giết người nhanh đến ko kịp thấy máu rơi.

Luồng ngân quang trong tay Kaitou bừng sáng mạnh mẽ, chỉ thấy Lãnh Ngân Kiếm thoáng chốc chìm hẳn vào vầng hào quang đó.

Một cơn gió mạnh rít lên, nghe như âm thanh loài rắn dữ lao đến bên con mồi. Rõ ràng tiếng gió rít bên tai, đột nhiên một luồng hàn khí từ dưới phụt lên. Vương tử Kudou còn đang vô định hướng thì đã thấy hàng chục thanh kiếm, hay ảnh kiếm, chồng chéo nhau tạo nên một trận đồ kì dị, từ trên bao ụp xuống giam chàng vào trong. Chưa hết, luồng hàn khí từ dưới đất giờ mới lộ nguyên hình là Lãnh Ngân Kiếm, xuyên thẳng qua trận pháp kiếm kia hướng vào chàng.

Vương tử Kudou dùng hết sức mình, cầm Câu Hồn Kiếm quét ngang trận kiếm đồ. Lạ thay, quét đến đâu thì ảnh kiếm biến mất đến đó, chỉ còn lưu lại những giọt máu đỏ như đang nhảy múa giữa không gian, tuôn ra từ lưỡi kiếm. Lãnh Ngân Kiếm bay xuyên qua hai bàn tay chàng, hất Câu Hồn Kiếm văng lên cao, không quênđể lại một đường cắt bén ngón giữa hai bàn tay, khiến chúng thiếu điều muốn đứt lìa ra luôn.

Câu hồn kiếm văng ra ngoài, thình lình khựng giữa không trung, quay mũi kiếm, nhằm công chúa Shiho mà đâm tới.

Cục diện thay đổi bất ngờ. Công chúa tuy tinh thông binh lược, trí tuệ thiên toàn, nhưng đối với võ công một chút cũng không biết. Nàng sững sờ nhìn thanh kiếm nhuốm đỏ máu tươi lao thẳng đến mình, giống như mãnh thú khát máu lao vào con mồi.

Nàng nhắm mắt lại. Không còn cách né tránh.

Phập.

Lưỡi kiếm đâm xuyên vào da thịt, máu phun vọt khắp Vọng đài đình.

Tiếng hai ả nô tỳ rú lên khiếp đảm trước khi lăn đùng ra ngất xỉu.

Máu nhuộm chiếc đàn tranh, loan dài thành dòng trên sàn. Máu nhuốm lên tấm rèm nhung màu trắng tinh khiết. Máu bắn thành những bông hoa trên trần, trên cột.

Khắp nơi một màu máu...

Đôi mắt công chúa nhuộm đỏ một màu máu trước khi khép lại.


	9. Một mạng đổi một mạng

**Chap 9: Một mạng đổi một mạng**

Lãnh Ngân Kiếm rơi xuống đất, nghe keng một tiếng, khô khốc, lạnh lùng.

Kaitou Kid trừng trừng nhìn vào Vọng Đài Đình.

Cách hắn không xa, vương tử Kudou cũng đang chết đứng như Từ Hải, hai mắt kinh hoàng hướng về cùng một phía.

Chỉ thấy cơ thể yếu ớt mong manh của công chúa Shiho, từ từ khuỵ xuống nền đất lạnh.

Tiếng thét kinh hãi của hai ả nô tỳ đã kinh động đội hộ giá. Thoáng chốc, thị vệ đại nội toàn bộ chạy vào, vây kín Thiết Vân Trường. Korn, Chianty cũng phi thân đến, quỳ xuống bên cạnh, bắt mạch công chúa. Đoạn, Chianty bế thốc công chúa lên, chạy thẳng về hoàng cung.

Korn nhìn thanh Câu Hồn Kiếm, sau đó ngước mục quang chiếu thẳng vương tử Kudou:

- Bắt lấy hắn. Ám sát công chúa, 10 cái mạng ngươi cũng ko đủ chết!

Thế là, ngày thứ 3 từ lúc vào cung cầu thân, 2 ngày nằm liệt giường vì độc, vương tử Kudou tội nghiệp tiếp tục phiêu du đến một chân trời mới trong công cuộc chinh phục mỹ nhân: Thiên Lao!

Tình duyên hai người này cũng lận đận lao đao lắm đa...

Hoàng hậu Vermouth và hoàng đế Gin vừa nghe tin, lập tức phi thân đến ngay Tuyết Tinh Cung. Quận chúa Akemi đang ở trong bắt mạch chẩn thương, bên ngoài cửa phòng là các hộ vệ cận thân của công chúa, Kaitou Kid và quận mã gia Shuiichi Akai.

Quận chúa hạ lệnh, mọi người ai cũng phải đứng ngoài chờ đợi tin tức.

Ở Đông Phương Quốc, ngoài công chúa Shiho nổi tiếng thông tuệ, chắc chắn ko ai ko biết quận chúa Akemi được mệnh danh là Đông Phương Đệ Nhất Thánh Y.

Thực ra, nói đến lý do quận chúa Akemi trở thành Thánh Y cũng phải nhắc tới công lao ko nhỏ của quận mã gia Shuiichi Aikai- Đông phương đệ nhị - Hắc Y Sát Thủ. Do phu quân mình ngày đêm phải làm việc trong hoàn cảnh máu chảy thịt rơi, bất đắc dĩ quận chúa Akemi cũng phải ngày đêm mày mò y dược, tìm hiểu y thuật nhằm cứu mạng cho phu quân lúc cần thiết. 7 năm gả cho Shuiichi là 7 năm nàng lăn lộn trong dược liệu, sách y, băng bó và điều chế độc dược lẫn giải dược. Nghiễm nhiên, quận chúa trở thành ngự y đặc biệt trong hoàng tộc.

Trong phòng lúc này, chỉ có hai người: quận chúa Akemi mồ hôi đầm đìa ướt trán, vừa châm cứu cầm máu, vừa lau rửa vết thương, vừa phải canh chừng không để công chúa bị sốc độc của Phệ Hồn Huyết. Công chúa Shiho gương mặt trắng bệch, hầu như không còn chút thần khí nào, đôi mắt nhắm nghiền không chút động đậy.

Phệ Hồn Huyết quả nhiên lợi hại.

Trong Phệ Hồn có Cổ Chú, là loại độc ma vô cùng thần bí. Khi bị Phệ Hồn Huyết đâm trúng, Cổ Chú theo máu lập tức đi vào cơ thể, nở ra Cổ Trùng. Cổ Trùng trưởng thành trong máu, sẽ bám vào lục phủ ngũ tạng, hút sạch máu cơ thể, sau đó cắn xé toàn bộ cơ quan nội tạng, dẫn đến cái chết vô cùng thảm khốc. Thất kiếu chảy máu, toàn thân đau đớn.

Độc này...cơ bản không có thuốc giải.

Quận chúa Akemi thở dốc, khi mạch đập công chúa có dấu hiệu rối loạn. Vết thương dù đã băng bó và thoa thuốc, thậm chí bế phong các huyệt đạo xung quanh cầm máu, nhưng máu vẫn ko ngừng chảy, ướt đẫm dải băng dày, thấm hết qua áo.

Làm sao...làm sao đây?

Kaitou phi thân lên nóc Tuyết Tinh Cung, gỡ một viên ngói, nhìn vào phòng. Đập vào mắt y là quận chúa Akemi lệ tuôn lã chã, bên cạnh là công chúa Shiho mê man trên giường, vết thương máu tuôn đẫm ngực, loang đỏ bộ bạch y nàng đang mặc.

Kaitou nắm chặt chuôi kiếm, nghiến răng.

Mắt y hằn lên những vằn đỏ như máu.

Y lẳng lặng khinh công qua nóc các toà cung, tiến về Thiên Lao.

Sát khí như quỷ thần, ánh mắt lãnh khốc vô tình, độc nhân vô đạo.

_Vương tử Kudou. Ta bắt ngươi nợ máu trả bằng máu!_

Quận chúa Akemi nhìn biểu muội yêu thương, thầm oán trách bản thân. Nếu như hôm qua nàng ko cứu hắn, hôm nay Shiho công chúa ko ra nông nỗi này.

Ah...

Hắn...?

Một ý nghĩa chớp nhoáng loé lên trong đầu.

Tại sao ta ko nghĩ ra sớm hơn.

Đúng, chỉ có hắn mới cứu được Shiho. Ngay bây giờ. Dù cách này có hơi tàn bạo độc ác, nhưng ko còn cách nào khác.

Quận chúa đứng bật dậy, đẩy cửa bước ra ngoài. Nàng giải thích vắn tắt cho vua và hoàng hậu hiểu tình trạng công chúa, nhưng ko phép vào thăm, sợ hai người sẽ kích động, không khéo lập tức khởi binh đánh Tây quốc.

Nàng quay sang nhìn phu quân, định nói điều gì đó, chợt nhíu mày, khi phát hiện sự vắng mặt của một người đáng lẽ-không-thể-vắng-mặt.

- Kaitou đâu chàng?_ Nàng hỏi Shuiichi.

Chàng chỉ tay lên nóc nhà. Nhưng chẳng có ai trên đó. Quận chúa biết ngay sự chẳng lành, nàng hét lớn:

- Ngăn tên tiểu tử ngốc đó lại. Hắn mà giết Kudou, Shiho chắc chắn vong mạng!

Thiên lao.

Vương tử Kudou ngước nhìn qua khung cửa. Mây vẫn bay, trời vẫn rạng rỡ những tia nắng. Mà lòng chàng sao thấy tối tăm lạnh lẽo đến vậy.

Chuyến cầu thân lần này sao lại quá gian nan, hay chăng ý trời ko muốn chàng và nàng ấy tương hợp nhân duyên?

Chàng xoè rộng hai bàn tay, chằm chằm nhìn vào nó.

Tay vẫn còn vấy máu.

Chàng...chàng đã hại nàng ấy.

Chàng biết Câu Hồn Kiếm ko dễ đem ra đùa giỡn, chẳng qua khi nghe tin phải giao đấu với bạch y sát thủ, trong người lại đang bị độc phá, chàng mới quyết định mang Câu Hồn Kiếm ra chống đỡ mà thôi. Chàng ko hề nghĩ đến sự vụ thế này, càng ko nghĩ đến vô tình làm Phệ Hồn Huyết tái sinh.

Hình ảnh đó chàng ko thể quên, mãi mãi ko quên.

Thanh kiếm lao thẳng vào Vọng Đài Đình, đâm xuyên qua người công chúa, bén ngót, sau đó nó tự động rút ngược ra ngoài và rơi xuống đất.

Máu.

Vết thương trên ngực máu tuôn ồng ộc. Toàn thân nàng đẫm trong bể máu.

Chàng...chàng đã làm gì?

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Vương tử Kudou đấm mạnh vào tường, làm gian lao nhỏ run lên. Một mảng tường nứt ra, chợt, một thứ rơi khỏi áo của chàng.

Cuộn tranh của quận chúa Akemi.

À...nàng ấy có nói đến lúc sinh tử cứ vứt ra.

Chàng cúi xuống, nhặt lên, săm soi.

Lúc giao chiến, chàng quên khuấy đi mất. Sau một lúc tần ngần, chàng gỡ sợi dây vàng đang quấn chặt cuộn tranh.

Hình ảnh đập vào mắt khiến vương tử Kudou sững sờ.

Đó là một bức tranh liên hoàn về chân dung công chúa Shiho. Nhưng lại là những điều chàng chưa hề trông ấy ở nàng.

Công chúa đang vẽ tranh, công chúa đang ngồi đánh đàn, công chúa đang đọc kinh thư, công chúa đang chạy trên một chiếc cầu nhỏ bắc qua hoa viên... Một bức tranh nhưng rất sống động, tả thực về những hoạt động của công chúa Shiho, nhưng là khi...nàng còn nhỏ, chừng 8 đến 12 tuổi. Và điều duy nhất khiến chàng kinh ngạc, là biểu cảm của công chúa hoàn toàn khác với bây giờ. Trong mỗi bức tranh, công chúa đều đang cười, cười rất hạnh phúc, vui vẻ. Một nụ cười thật sự đẹp như bình minh buổi sớm.

Vương tử Kudou dán mắt vào từng bức hoạ, tưởng như mình đang nằm mơ. Chàng giật mình nhìn cuối trang tranh:

_" Trên trời nguyện làm chim tung cánh. Dưới đất nguyện kết nhánh liền cành_ Kaitou Kid"_

Chàng đã đoán đúng. Quan hệ giữa Bạch Y sát thủ với công chúa...

Hai người đó yêu nhau? Đó là lý do công chúa ko muốn thành thân? Vì nàng đã có người trong mộng? Nhưng nếu vậy, tại sao họ ko sớm kết duyên, hà cớ gì phải bày nhiều trò để hành hạ người khác? Hay là Hoàng đế chê Kaitou ko môn đăng hộ đối?

Chàng đang đau đầu trong hàng loạt suy nghĩ, thì cánh cửa đại lao vỡ tung, vọng lại một tiếng ẦM nặng nề.

Vương tử Kudou lập tức toàn thân ớn lạnh. Chàng cuộn tấm tranh lại, nhìn về phía cửa đại lao.

Bước chân chậm rãi nhưng chứa đầy oán khí, hắn đang từ từ tiến về phía chàng.

Vương tử Kudou thở dài, " Kaitou Kid", chàng biết, hắn đến trả thù cho công chúa.

Kaitou đứng đối diện với chàng, qua song sắt của đại lao. Nhãn thần của y lạnh lùng như băng tuyết, thêm chút tà mị, không thiếu phần oán hận đau thương.

Vương tử Kudou đáp lại ánh mắt của y bằng vẻ ân hận thương tiếc, càng khiến hoả khí trong y bốc lên ngùn ngụt.

Y vung Lãnh Ngân Kiếm lên, chỉ thấy một luồng hào quang màu bạc loé sáng, sau đó là những tiếng ầm ầm của song sắt gãy vụn. Kình lực của hắn khiến vương tử Kudou bay thẳng vào tường, hộc ra một ngụm máu tươi. Đoán chừng bị gãy vài ba cái xương sườn.

Y nhếch mép, nụ cười nửa miệng vốn dĩ lãng tử mê hồn, hôm nay sao chỉ nghe mùi tử khí bạo tàn.

Đó là bộ mặt thật của Bạch Y Sát Thủ đó sao?

Lãnh Ngân Kiếm lại vung lên, nhắm thẳng vương tử Kudou không chút khoan nhượng.

Tam thập lục kế, tẩu vi thượng sách.

Chàng cong người bật qua một bên, sau đó nhanh chân phi thân ra ngoài. May mắn Kaitou đã phá tung hết cửa. Chàng ko muốn đấu với y nữa. Đả thương công chúa là lỗi của chàng. Y muốn giết chàng cũng là lẽ đương nhiên, ko trách được.

Kaitou đứng yên, nâng kiếm ngang mặt, dụng lực một tay chưởng mạnh vào chuôi kiếm, bắn Lãnh Ngân Kiếm dí sát theo vương tử Kudou.

Lãnh Ngân Kiếm như oan hồn đeo bám, nhất nhất không tha cho Kudou, cứ nhằm yết hầu chàng mà lao tới. Chàng thân đang mang thương tích, ko thể chống cự, đành trừng mắt nhìn nó đến lấy mạng mình.

Vútttttttttttttttt.

Keng.

Ngay lúc mũi kiếm chạm sát vào da cổ chàng, một thanh truỷ thủ phóng vụt tới, hất Lãnh Ngân Kiếm văng ra ngoài.

- DỪNG LẠI, KAITOU!

Tiếng Quận chúa Akemi vang lên lanh lảnh.

- NGƯƠI MÀ GIẾT HẮN TỨC LÀ GIẾT SHIHO ĐẤY!

Lời nói đó vừa vọng vài tai, Kaitou lập tức phát kình, thu hồi Lãnh Ngân Kiếm. Chàng nhìn quận chúa Akemi đang hớt hải chạy vào.

- Kaitou, tên tiểu tử ngốc. Đợi ta cứu được Shiho, tên này ngươi muốn đâm muốn chém tuỳ ý.

Không đợi cả hai kịp phản ứng, quận chúa nhìn phu quân, gật nhẹ đầu.

Quận mã Shuiichi Akai mặt lạnh như tiền, không nói không rằng bước vào, túm lấy cổ áo vương tử Kudou, xốc chàng đứng dậy, sau đó giơ chân đạp chàng khỏi cửa thiên lao.

- Đi, tới Tuyết Tinh Cung.

Quận mã ra lệnh, với chất giọng khô khốc như quỷ thần, ko chút âm điệu tình cảm.

Quận chúa Akemi quay bước đi, vương tử Kudou vội vã nối gót, kế đến là quận mã Shuiichi Akai.

Bỏ lại Kaitou Kid lặng lẽ đứng một mình trong Thiên lao.

Y cúi xuống, nhặt bức hoạ rơi ra từ trong tấm áo tên vương tử lúc nãy.

Đôi tay y run run khi nhìn vào những bức chân dung của công chúa. Ánh mắt lãnh khốc vô tình chuyển sang đau đớn khôn nguôi.

Trên đường đi.

- Quận chúa Akemi, ta có thể cứu được công chúa thật ư?

Nàng không thèm quay lại, lạnh nhạt.

- Nếu không thì ta đã để Kaitou một nhát chém chết ngươi rồi.

Quận chúa khựng lại một chút, khẽ nhếch môi cười.

- Nhưng ngươi cũng đừng vội mừng. Mạng của ngươi có giữ được không, còn tuỳ vào ý trời.

- Ý trời?_ Vương tử Kudou cau mày

- Mạng của ngươi, ta giữ lại, ko phải để cứu ngươi mà là để cứu Shiho.

Công chúa quay lại.

- Ngươi ko cứu nó ngươi cũng bị giết. Ngươi cứu nó, nó sống, còn ngươi chết hay sống thì còn tuỳ ý trời. Xem trời muốn để ngươi thế nào.

- Làm cách nào ta cứu được nàng ấy?

- Lấy một mạng đổi một mạng.

Quận chúa lạnh lùng quay gót đi. Vương tử Kudou thoáng chút giật mình, nhưng cũng vội vã bám theo.

Ý tứ của quận chúa chàng đã rõ. Nghĩa là lấy mạng chàng đổi mạng công chúa Shiho.

Cũng tốt. Thà chết vì người đẹp còn hơn chết trong tay tên sát nhân vô tình kia.

_( A a, trường hợp này điển hình cho câu: Chết vì gái đây nè)_


	10. Sự thật

**Chap 10: Sự Thật  
**

Vương tử Kduou nhìn công chúa thiêm thiếp trên giường, sắc mặt trắng bệch với vết thương không ngừng rỉ máu.

Nỗi đau đớn từ đâu xộc vào tim chàng. Chính chàng đã hại cô ấy.

-Ta phải làm gì, quận chúa Akemi?

Tay chàng run run nắm chặt lại.

Quận chúa không trả lời, lấy một thanh truỷ thủ, hơu trên lửa một lúc. Đoạn, nàng đưa cho chàng.

- Ngươi- tự rạch tay, lấy máu nhểu vào vết thương của nó.

- Sao?

Quận chúa ngồi xuống giường, đỡ nửa người công chúa dậy, từ từ cởi y phục của nàng.

Vương tử Kudou tỏ vẻ bối rối.

- Ta...ta...

Đôi tay quận chúa Akemi dừng lại. Nàng ngước lên nhìn chàng, cười nhạt.

- Ta nghe nói ngươi đã có vương phi, lẽ nào lại ngại ngùng thân thể nữ nhân?

Vương tử Kudou đỏ mặt ngượng ngùng, không biết trả lời sao thì quận chúa lạnh lùng nói tiếp.

- Câu Hồn Kiếm nhờ máu ngươi mà hồi sinh được Phệ Hồn Huyết, Cổ chú cũng nhờ máu ngươi mà sinh ra. Giờ chỉ có cách dĩ độc trị độc, dùng máu ngươi dẫn dụ toàn bộ Cổ Trùng trong cơ thể nó đến miệng vết thương, sau đó ngươ hút hết cổ trùng ra ngoài.

-Hút Cổ Trùng?_ Vương tử Kudou nín thở.

- Ngươi sợ sao?_ quận chúa lườm hắn bằng đôi mắt đầy oán khí.

- Không, dĩ nhiên là không._ Chàng nuốt khan, chàng thật sự không sợ cổ trùng. Cái chàng sợ là...

Quận chúa đã cởi bỏ lớp áo ngoài của công chúa, còn lại lớp vải trắng đang quấn chặt quanh nàng.

Thu hết can đảm, vương tử Kudou quệt mồ hôi thì thầm:

- Nhưng...nam nữ thụ thụ bất thân, ta và công chúa...chưa thành thân, đụng vào cơ thể nàng..._ Vương tử lắp bắp, cố tìm lời nào có thể biểu thị chuẩn xác ý mình, nhưng quả thật khó khăn.

- Hừ, thì tất nhiên sau này ngươi phải thành thân với nó_ Nàng dừng lại, rồi cười nhẹ_ Dĩ nhiên, nếu ngươi còn sống.

Phải ha, dùng miệng trực tiếp hút Cổ Trùng, lành ít dữ nhiều ha. Chỉ cần lỡ miệng nuốt 1 con trùng thôi coi như đời xong hết luôn, lấy gì mà còn ngại ngùng lễ nghi tôn giáo.

Lớp băng quấn cuối cùng cũng buông xuống. Quận chúa Akemi lạnh lùng ra lệnh:

-Nhanh.

Vương tử Kudou hít thật sâu, giữ tâm bình khí định. Chàng lấy truỷ thủ rạch một đường dài trên cánh tay mình. Máu tuôn đỏ thành dòng, chàng đưa tay ngang người, để máu nhỏ xuống vết thương sâu hoắm.

Máu nhỏ xuống miệng vết thương, lập tức xung quanh da thịt công chúa biến thành một màu đen bầm. Chàng kiên nhẫn để mùi máu thu hút Cổ Trùng hội tụ về một nơi.

Tầm khắc sau, xung quanh miệng vết thương chuyển thành màu xanh đen kỳ dị, lúc nhúc những con vật bé tí.

Quận chúa Akemi cúi xuống giường lấy ra một cái chậu vàng- vốn là công chúa dùng rửa mặt. Nàng đặt cạnh vương tử Kudou, chỉ vào đó:

- Hút ra và nhổ vào đây.

Chàng thoáng ngần ngừ, không phải vì kinh sợ vết thương đầy độc trùng, mà vì vị trí vết thương có phần hơi...nhạy cảm. Liếc nhìn sắc diện của quận chúa Akemi, chàng biết nếu còn chậm trễ sẽ lỡ mất thời cơ, lúc đó có muốn cứu cũng ko cứu được.

- Công chúa, thứ lỗi ta mạo phạm nàng.

Chàng thì thầm, dù biết rằng công chúa không nghe được, nhưng tạ lỗi trước dù sao cũng đỡ áy náy lương tâm. Chàng khom người, đưa miệng đặt lên vết thương, hút mạnh và xoay ngang nhổ vào chậu. Cảm giác hàng trăm con cổ trùng trong miệng khiến chànng thực sự buồn nôn. Nhưng vương tử Kudou biết, chàng ko thể dừng lại, cũng ko muốn dừng lại. Tính mạng công chúa như chỉ mành treo chuông, toàn bộ phụ thuộc vào chàng.

Hút được một lúc, màu xanh đen dần tan ra thành màu đen lợt. Quận chúa Akemi ko suy nghĩ ra lệnh ngay:

- Tiếp tục rỏ máu vào. Cổ trùng vẫn chưa hết.

Chàng cầm truỷ thủ, rạch một đường trên tay nữa. Máu tiếp tục chảy ròng ròng, tay chàng chi chết vết sẹo cả mới lẫn cũ.

Mọi việc lập đi lập lại như thế chừng hai mươi lần. Lúc này, ko chỉ sắc mặt công chúa trắng bệch mà sắc mặt vương tử Kudou cũng chẳng kém hơn là bao. Hai mươi lần hiến máu nhân đạo khiến chàng bắt đầu thấy hoa mắt. Vết thương của công chúa đã tan màu xanh đen, dần dần trở lại làn da hồng hào trắng trẻo.

Khi vương tử Kudou nhổ nốt đợt cổ trùng cuối cùng, quận chúa Akemi thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

- Vất vả cho ngươi.

Quận chúa vỗ nhẹ vào vai chàng, sau đó gỡ một dải băng trắng quấn quanh người công chúa lại. Ko còn cổ trùng hoành hành, vết thương cũng ko còn rỉ máu, chỉ cần bôi thuốc là ổn.

Đặt công chúa Shiho nằm xuống, nàng nhẹ nhàng bước về chiếc bàn giữa phòng, mở hộp ngọc lấy ra một viên đan dược. Nàng vứt về phía vương tử Kudou.

- Uống đi, Hồi Huyết Đan.

- Đa tạ.

Đoạn, quận chúa lục lọi trong hộp ngọc thêm vài thứ gì đó, rồi cầm một lọ nhỏ đến bên cạnh chàng.

- Thoa cái này vào mấy vết thương.

- Đa tạ.

- Mặc dù Shiho ra nông nỗi này đều do ngươi hại, nhưng ta vẫn muốn nói một câu cảm ơn ngươi vì ngươi đã cứu nó.

Giọng quận chúa đã nhẹ nhàng trở lại, dù không được êm ái hồn nhiên như lần đầu gặp mặt chàng. Cũng phải, biểu muội yêu thương bị chàng hại ra nông nỗi này, khó trách quận chúa giận dữ với chàng.

Biểu muội?

A...nhắc đến mới nhớ, bức tranh nàng đưa cho hắn và...quan hệ của công chúa với Kaitou?

- Quận chúa, ta có thể hỏi nàng một chuyện ko?

Sau một lúc ngập ngừng, vương tử Kudou cũng cất tiếng. Thực ra ko phải chàng muốn xâm phạm đời tư của người khác, chỉ là...nếu thực sự công chúa đã có ý trung nhân, và hai người yêu nhau sâu đậm như vậy, chàng hà tất phải chen chân vào...Khiến tình nhân ly biệt, lòng công chúa càng than oán nhiều hơn.

Quận chúa Akemi không buồn liếc nhìn chàng,

- Chuyện gì?

- Có phải công chúa đã có ý trung nhân?

Đôi tay nàng đang thu xếp các dượtc liệu, chợt khựng lại.

-Cái gì?

- Công chúa và Bạch Y Sát Thủ, Kaitou Kid, đang yêu nhau phải ko?

Có thể nhìn thấy bàn tay quận chúa Akemi run lên một chút, và hốt hoảng đến đánh đổ cả lọ dược liệu trên tay. Nàng hít thật sâu, từ từ quay người lại nhìn chàng.

- Ngươi...đã mở bức tranh đó ra xem?

- Thứ lỗi...Lúc ở Thiên Lao, ta chỉ tò mò...

Vương tử Kudou siết nhẹ bàn tay, nhìn công chúa Shiho vẫn đang mê man trên giường, hơi thở phập phồng yếu ớt.

Chàng thực sự muốn nàng ấy.

Không phải trí tuệ vô song, không phải gương mặt xinh đẹp tuyệt trần.

Chàng muốn chính là nàng ấy, dịu dàng, mỏng manh, như bây giờ, đang thiêm thiếp trên giường. Chàng muốn dùng cả cuộc đời che chở và đền bù cho nàng những đau đớn hôm nay nàng phải chịu.

Nhưng cái chính là...tâm nàng đã sớm thuộc về người khác...Thật hay chăng?

Nếu thật, chàng chấp nhận từ bỏ. Để nàng được hạnh phúc. Nhưng chàng muốn biết, tạo sao nàng luôn buồn bã u uất, lạnh lẽo vô tình như thế? Dù nàng đang ở cạnh người yêu thương?

- Quận chúa, xin hãy nói ta biết sự thật.

Chàng ngước nhìn quận chúa Akemi, đôi mắt vừa nài nỉ vừa cương quyết.

Nàng đáp lại chàng bằng ánh mắt đau đớn và bất lực. Ánh mắt y hệt công chúa Shiho.

-Phải.

Một chữ duy nhất thoát khỏi miệng quận chúa Akemi. Thần sắc nàng trầm hẳn xuống. Vương tử Kudou cảm thấy nhói đau trong ngực, dù đã sớm biết sự thật này. Chàng chậm rãi hỏi tiếp.

- Có phải vì vua Gin và hoàng hậu Vermouth phản đối hai người họ?

- Phải.

- Vì sao? Chẳng lẽ vì Kaitou là sát thủ?

- Phu quân ta cũng là sát thủ._ Quận chúa Akemi cười như không cười, không biết nàng đang nghĩ gì, chỉ thấy hiện lên vẻ chua xót không tả nỗi.

Vương tử Kudou im lặng. Chàng thừa thông minh để hiểu lý do hai người ấy không đến được với nhau sâu xa hơn nhiều. Và chắc chắn là bí mật kinh thiên động địa, nên sắc mt quận chúa mới nặng nề như vậy.

Thời gian từng khắc chậm chạp trôi qua, không gian trong căn phòng đột nhiên yên tĩnh đến nghẹt thở. Luồng hơi nóng từ ngọn nến bốc lên, càng khiến căn phòng thêm vẻ tịch mịch u ám.

Vương tử Kudou nhìn chằm chằm vào quận chúa Akemi, người đang cúi đầu nhìn vào các ngón tay đang vần vò trên một lọ thuốc màu xanh ngọc.

-Quận chúa?_ Vương tử Kudou khẽ khàng cất tiếng, phá tan sự im lặng vô thường.

Nàng ngẩng lên nhìn chàng. Ánh mắt sâu hun hút, đầy nỗi lo âu và phiền muộn. Rốt cuộc, nàng cũng hít một hơi thật sâu, xoáy thẳng vào đôi mắt chờ đợi của chàng, nhấn mạnh từng chữ:

- Chúng là huynh-muội-cùng-chung-huyết-thống.


	11. Quá khứ

**Quá khứ**

11 năm trước.

Kaitou Kid tò mò nhìn sư phụ hắn gói gém hành trang.

- Chúng ta lại sắp dọn đi à, Sư phụ?

- Không, ta đưa con vào cung.

- Vào cung?

Hài tử 10 tuổi với đôi mắt sáng rỡ nhìn người phụ nữ phong trần trước mặt. Thật ra hắn không biết hoàng cung là gì, chỉ nghe mọi người nói, đó là nơi mà mọi người đều có thức ăn ngon và quần áo đẹp để mặc.

Thức ăn ngon thì hắn không cần, trời sinh dễ tính, cho gì ăn đó, nhưng hắn lại rất thích quần áo đẹp! Vì mỗi lần hắn mặc quần áo mới ( thật ra là đồ cũ của người ta cho ) thì ai cũng khen hắn xinh trai, thậm chí lũ tiểu muội tử khắp làng đều xúm xít lấy hắn. Thế nên, hắn ngộ ra một chân lý là, chỉ cần mặc đồ đẹp sẽ có nữ nhân theo đuổi. Mà hắn thì..a...cực kỳ thích nhìn những đôi mắt tròn xoe, long lanh hướng về phía mình ngưỡng mộ nha. Sư phụ hay bảo hắn, còn nhỏ mà đã có số đào hoa, lớn lên chắc phong lưu đa tình lắm đây. Kaitou đã khoái chí cười đến sặc miếng đậu hũ thúi, suýt thì chết nghẹn. ( **wings**Rút kinh nghiệm, ko khen Kaitou huynh lúc ăn đậu hũ, lựa khi nào huynh ăn xương cá hay gặm chân gà, ta sẽ khen, hô hô )

Sư phụ dẫn hắn vào cung.

Lần đầu tiên, Kaitou nhìn thấy một nơi rộng lớn, xa hoa đến thế. Oa...thì ra phú hộ kinh thành là thế này a? So với thị trấn Hishu và ngôi nhà của hắn thì đúng là một trời một vực.

Rồi sư phụ dẫn hắn đến diện kiến hai người, bắt hắn quỳ xuống, gọi là Hoàng Thượng và Hoàng Hậu. Kaitou cứ răm rắp nghe lệnh, không để ý người được gọi là Hoàng Thượng kia nhìn hắn với tia sáng lạ lùng.

- Ta nghe nói ngươi thông minh sát dạ, võ công cũng không tệ, phải ko?

Hoàng thượng ngồi trên cao, nói vọng xuống với Kaitou bằng giọng uy nghiêm lạnh lẽo.

- Vâng, thần luyện võ từ năm lên 2 tuổi.

- Được, ngươi đến Tuyết Tinh Cung, vừa làm bạn vừa làm hộ vệ cho công chúa của ta.

Người đó phẩy tay áo, một nhóm bốn năm hắc y nhân, mặt mũi nặng như đeo đá, tiến tới khoát tay Kaitou dẫn đi. Hắn không sợ, nhưng cố níu tay sư phụ, hỏi một câu:

- Công chúa là gì?

Sư phụ hắn mỉm cười, gỡ tay hắn ra, xoa đầu hắn.

- Là một thứ rất mỏng manh dễ vỡ, rất quý giá, con bảo bảo vệ thật cẩn thận đó.

Trong đầu Kaitou lúc này hiện lên hình ảnh chiếc bình gốm sứ từ thời Hán, Đường, Tống, Nguyên nào đó chẳng biết, sư phụ rất quý và kêu là đồ cổ, ko cho Kaitou đụng tới bao giờ.

Kaitou gật gù, cúi chào sư phụ, sau đó quay lưng đi theo sau các thị vệ dẫn đường.

"Đồ cổ thì cứ bảo là đồ cổ, bày đặt kêu là công chúa. Người kinh thành đúng là nhàn rỗi, thích vẽ chuyện dư thừa", tiểu tử 10 tuổi đó vừa đi vừa lầm bầm.

Bọn hắc y vệ dẫn Kaitou đến trước một cánh cổng lớn bằng bạch ngọc, nhìn hắn bước vào trong rồi cung kính đóng cổng lại.

Chỉ còn một mình hắn,ngơ ngác ở một nơi hoàn toàn xa lạ.

Kaitou há hốc miệng nhìn một khuôn viên rộng lớn với những bồn hoa khoe sắc rực rỡ, con kênh dài uốn lượn trong veo, điểm xuyến những chiếc cầu ô thước cong cong nho nhỏ, trông thật hài hoà và duyên dáng.

Xa xa hơn chút là một toà cung kỳ lạ, với những mái vòm uốn cong, trên nóc tạc hình một con phượng hoàng đầu đội hoàng mão.

Và Kaitou đã hiểu tại sao đặt tên nơi này là Tuyết Tinh Cung. Bởi tất cả các kiến trúc đều được xây dựng bằng Bạch Ngọc, toát lên vẻ cao quý trang nhã, nhưng ko kém phần thanh lãnh cô đạm. Đặt chân qua Bạch Ngọc Môn, lập tức hắn như lạc vào cõi mộng, khung cảnh này thật sự...khiến hắn mê mê tỉnh tỉnh.

Hắn thực sự khoái chí. Kaitou hét lên sung sướng, sau đó chạy ào qua dải cỏ êm mượt xanh rì, băng qua mấy chiếc cầu ngọc, xộc thẳng tới nơi cây phong cao nhất và...nhảy vọt lên, đu nhanh thoăn thoắt như Tôn Ngộ Không.

Thoắt cái, hắn đã đứng trên một tán cây, cách mặt đất khá xa, phóng tầm mắt nhìn bao quát một lượt. Gì chứ sư phụ có dạy, tìm hiểu địa hình chính là một trong những bước kỷ yếu đầu tiên trong binh pháp ( đặc biệt đối với nghề phi tặc ).

Nơi đây quả nhiên rất rộng, có vài mái đình nhỏ, chắc là nơi mọi người đến nghỉ trưa chăng? Và...

Lão Thiên Gia ơi là Lão Thiên Gia !

Hắn vừa nhìn thấy cái gì kia?

CÁ!

Một con cá bằng bạch ngọc, trắng toát, to bằng cả con ngựa, đang hiên ngang ngoắc đuôi múa vẩy, trợn mắt lên nhìn thằng nhóc ở giữa một ao sen lớn.

CÁ- Cơn ác mộng hằng đêm của hắn!

Kaitou nhìn trừng trừng không chớp mắt con yêu quái khổng lồ kia, mồ hôi bắt đầu rịn ra trên trán.

- Á Á Á AAAAAA

Cuối cùng, nhịn không nỗi, hắn rú lên trong nỗi kinh hoàng tột độ, quên mất là mình đang lủng lẳng trên cây, tay chân múa may loạn xạ.

Cá, cá, nó đang nhìn mình, nó nhìn thấy mình rồi, chạy, chạy, phải chạy...

Và dĩ nhiên, với không gian hạn hẹp chỉ đủ chỗ đứng, ko dư chỗ chạy kia, Kaitou không còn cách nào khác là rơi tự do từ trên cành cây cao xuống, rớt ngay vào lùm cây bên dưới.

Bàn toạ tiếp đất, võ công đủ cao để không gãy xương gãy cẳng, nhưng cái nơi trực tiếp chịu chấn động kia thì thật ko dễ chịu chút nào.

Mà lúc này là lúc, nào, Kaitou đâu còn thời gian để nghĩ tới cái mông chứ?

Cá đang nhìn hắn, cá thấy hắn rồi, phải chạy.

Con cá to thế chắc chắn là thành tinh rồi. Ơ mà nó bằng Bạch Ngọc. Mà mặc kệ, bạch ngọc hay phỉ thuý gì cũng là cá. Hễ là cá thì đều đáng ghê tởm như nhau!

Sư phụ, cứu con.

Kaitou vừa gào vừa thét, náo động cả một góc hoa viên, cắm đầu cắm cổ chạy thục mạng về phía trước bất kể cầu đá, bồn hoa, lùm cây hay bụi cỏ. Hắn vừa chạy vừa nhắm mắt tụng liên hồi:

"Nam mô quan thế âm bồ tát cứu khổ cứu nạn. Nam mô thiên quan tây tạng. Nam mô bồ đề lạt ma. Nam mô thánh Ala..." ( có bao nhiêu thần thánh trên đời hắn tuôn ra hết, bất kể các Ngài có cùng chung gia quyến với nhau hay không )

RẦM

- Á

Một ai đó bất thình lình vọt ra ngoài đường đua của Kaitou, khiến hắn té lăn ra cỏ, kèm theo một giọng trong veo lanh lảnh.

Cá, cá, cá... Trong đầu Kaitou lúc này chỉ có Ngài Cá uy nghi bệ vệ màu trắng như tuyết đang trợn mắt nhe nanh với hắn. Và phản xạ đi kèm với những hình ảnh trong đầu, hắn nhắm tịt mắt lại, gào lớn:

"Nam mô tổ tiên phù mộ, bồ đề lạt ma, thiền trượng sư gia, tổ tổ lão thái gia...Yêu quái mau cút điiiii...Nam mô..."

Bốp

Một cú đá, chính xác hơn là cú đạp- không khoan nhượng, được tống thẳng vào giữa bụng hắn, khiến Kaitou té lăn thêm lần nữa. Và giọng nói trong trẻo lúc nãy vang lên:

- Mộng du à? Tỉnh chưa thế?

Kaitou, lúc này- sau một vài giây suy nghĩ, chắc chắn giọng kia giọng phải của...lão cá, hắn mới từ từ hé mắt ra.

Trước mặt Kaitou, một tiểu cô nương chừng 7, 8 tuổi, đang đứng nhìn y với vẻ lạnh lùng khó chịu.

Kaitou tròn mắt nhìn cô bé, đến nỗi quên phắt đi nỗi sợ Ông Cá đang ở phía sau.

Tiểu cô nương vận một bộ váy dài màu trắng tinh khiết, đai lưng đính Ngũ Sắc Trân Châu lấp lánh cao quý, lưng khoác một tấm hắc long bào thêu hình rồng bằng chỉ bạc. Mái tóc ngắn màu nâu đỏ bay nhẹ nhàng theo gió, thổi những sợi tóc mai bám lên một bên má. Hai ben tóc gắn hai sợi Linh Long Tử bằng bạc óng ánh, vừa tao nhã lại không kém vẻ uy nghi.

- Ngươi là ai? Tôi tớ do mẫu hậu phái đến?_ Giọng nói trong trẻo ấy cất lên lần nữa. Trong chất giọng chứa vẻ uy nghi của đế vương và ngạo khí thanh cao của hoàng tộc.

Kaitou ngẩn người nhìn tiểu cô nương ấy, không biết trả lời thế nào, cho đến khi hai tỷ tỷ xinh đẹp mặc hồng y chạy tới, miệng gọi thất thanh:

- Công chúa...Công chúa!

"Công chúa?"

Mười năm từ lúc sinh ra đời, lần đầu tiên, Kaitou mới biết rằng, thì ra "công chúa" không phải là "đồ cổ" chán ngắt như sư phụ hay cất ở nhà...

"Công chúa" lại là một tiểu nữ tử rất thanh tú đáng yêu...


	12. Quá khứ F2

**Quá Khứ ( F2)**

1 năm sau...

- Công chúa!

- Gọi ta Shiho.

- Công chúa!

- Gọi ta Shiho.

- Shiho...công chúa!

- Bỏ hai chữ đằng sau đi!

- Được, được, Shiho...Làm ơn xuống đây đi mà.

Tiểu công chúa mỉm cười, ôm con tiểu bạch miêu lắc lắc đầu.

- Công chúa,..à không, Shiho, nếu muội không xuống, lỡ té thì sao?

- Thì huynh đỡ ta.

- Shiho à...

Kaitou bứt rứt đứng phía dưới nhìn lên nóc cung điện, nhảy tưng tưng, mồ hôi mồ kê nhễ nhại. Lúc nãy Kaitou vừa chạy qua ngự thiện phòng, dặn dò các món ăn buổi trưa theo lời công chúa nhỏ, quay lại đã thấy nàng ấy đang bò trên nóc cung điện, đuổi theo con tiểu bạch miêu. Thật là...đã dặn bao nhiêu lần, tiểu bạch miêu có trèo cây hay phi tường thì cũng chờ hắn về mà bắt lại, gì chứ leo trèo là nghề của chàng mà! Huống chi hắn biết võ công, lỡ té cũng chẳng nhằm nhò gì, đằng này công chúa chỉ cần thấy tiểu bạch miêu biến khỏi tầm mắt là luống cuống lên hết, không có chút khinh công hộ thân mà cây nào cũng leo, tượng cao mấy cũng trèo, giờ còn mò lên tận nóc cung điện.

Không phải Kaitou lên không được, nhưng hắn cũng mới 11 tuổi, lên trên đó cũng ko thể ôm tiểu công chúa nhảy xuống. Hắn thuyết phục cả buổi, bảo công chúa từ từ men theo lối cũ mà xuống, hắn ở bên dưới sẵn sàng làm nệm thịt cho công chúa té. Thế mà nàng ta cứ lắc đầu, bảo thích ngồi ở đây...hóng mát.

Qủa thực công chúa có nhiều sở thích kỳ lạ khác người lắm đa. Như giữa đêm khuya bắt hắn cầm đèn lồng đứng kế bên soi cho nàng...vẽ tranh. Rồi trưa trời nắng gắt thì bảo hắn cùng nàng xách nước tưới cho mấy luống hoa nhỏ trong viên, rồi...tóm lại là những việc chả ai hiểu nổi.

Nhưng tiểu công chúa cũng là người rất tốt bụng.

Tỷ như việc biết hắn sợ cá, nàng cho người đập vỡ bức tượng Yêu quái Cá mà hắn gặp lần trước, rồi trong hồ sen vớt sạch hết cá, đổi lại nuôi...rùa.

Mặc dù so với các tiểu muội tử ở làng hắn, thì công chúa lạnh lùng hơn, cũng cao ngạo hơn, khó gần hơn, nhưng đối với hắn, nàng đúng là thập phần ưu ái. Có lẽ vì trong cung nàng không có bạn bè, quận chúa Akemi thì bận rộn suốt ngày, nên khi Kaitou tới, công chúa mới cảm thấy vui vẻ hơn.

- Công chúa, cẩn thận á á á

Tiểu bạch miêu từ trong lòng nàng nhảy vọt ra khi một con chim sẻ bay ngang, khiến công chúa theo phản xả nhoài theo bắt lấy. Trượt chân và...

Rầm

Hắn lao tới đúng lúc thân thể bé bỏng yêu kiều kia sắp chạm đất. Không chần chừ, Kaitou lao cả thân vào đỡ. Hắn có thể nghe tiếng rắc của cái xương nào đó vừa nứt, đau muốn chảy nước mắt. Nhưng hắn không chảy nước mắt, dĩ nhiên, từ nhõ đã luyện võ, bao nhiêu nước mắt cũng sớm cạn sạch rồi còn đâu.

Đỡ tiểu công chúa dậy, hắn phủi phủi đất cát trên áo nàng, lo lắng.

- Công chúa có sao không? Có đau chỗ nào ko?

- Gọi ta Shiho._ Tiểu công chúa cau mày, dậm dậm chân vẻ không hài lòng_ Ngươi còn gọi ta công chúa, ta leo lên đó hóng mát tiếp à.

- Được, được rồi, Shiho_ Kaitou luýnh quýnh_ Shiho, Shiho.

Tiểu công chúa nhoẻn miệng cười nhìn hắn, chợt hắn nắm bàn tay bé nhỏ của nàng, la lên.

- Muội chảy máu rồi.

Không đợi tiểu công chúa phản ứng, Kaitou đưa luôn ngón tay bị thương của công chúa vào miệng, mút nhẹ.

Tiểu công chúa đỏ mặt, vội giật tay ra, khẽ gắt lên:

- Ngươi làm gì thế?

- Mỗi lần tay ta bị thương, sư phụ đều làm thế này cả, sẽ hết chảy máu nhanh lắm, cũng ko bị đau nữa.

Kaitou toét miệng cười, chỉ vào miệng mình.

- Sư phụ nói, nước bọt có thể chống nhiễm trùng vết thương.

- Đồ ngốc, làm sao có chuyện đó được.

Công chúa quay mặt đi, giấu hai gò má đỏ ửng như quả gấc chín, vội vã chạy vào phòng, quên béng luôn tiểu bạch miêu đang đứng ngơ ngác nhìn hai vị chủ tử.

Kaitou gãi gãi đầu, cúi xuống ôm tiểu bạch miêu, thở dài:

- Sư phụ ta nói thế thật mà...

Công chúa Shiho bẩm sinh thông tuệ, lại thừa hưởng khí chất lạnh lùng cao ngạo bậc đế vương, vốn không quen kết giao với kẻ lạ, nhưng không hiểu sao từ khi gặp Kaitou, nàng trở nên ấm áp hơn trước rất nhiều. Các cung tỳ đều rất vui mừng trước sự thay đổi của công chúa, nàng biết cười nhiều hơn, biết cáu gắt, biết giận dỗi, không còn là tiểu công chúa lãnh đạm trước tuổi như xưa. Tuyết Tinh Cung đã bắt đầu cựa mình mang hơi thở của sự sống, không còn nét lạnh lẽo cô độc nữa.

Nàng không biết lý do tại sao, nhưng nàng thích nhìn bộ mặt ngốc nghếch của hắn.

Hắn luôn tìm cách để nàng cười, nuông chiều nàng nhưng không bợ đỡ, xu nịnh như mấy kẻ khác. Nàng giận dỗi không ăn, hắn bắt tiểu bạch miêu đến, bày trò chọc nàng vui. Nàng đọc sách khuya đến đâu, hắn cũng đứng nghiêm túc bên cạnh, thỉnh thoảng thêm vài câu bình luận vào. Hắn khiến trái tim cô quạnh của nàng cảm thấy phấn chấn hơn.

Một lần vô tình dậy sớm, khi trời còn chưa kịp hửng sáng, nàng bắt gặp hắn luyện kiếm bên ngoài viên cung.

Những đường kiếm ánh bạc loé sáng, thân thể hắn uyển chuyển như chim yến bay lượn giữa không trung, luồng sáng bạc từ bạch kiếm của hắn toả đến đâu liền mang theo một trận gió lốc xé toạc cả cây cỏ đến đến. Nàng thấy bóng hắn loang loáng bên cạnh vầng ngân quang tuyệt đẹp, vừa ma mị vừa cuốn hút.

Tim nàng đập thình thịch, thình thịch. Và tự dưng cảm thấy cả người nóng hết lên. Tiểu công chúa vội vã chui trở lại giường, đắp chăn trùm kín đầu và nhắm mắt lại. Nhưng hình ảnh ấy vẫn cứ đuổi theo nàng vào giấc mộng.

Từ đó về sau, không biết bao nhiêu lần công chúa "vô tình" thức dậy thật sớm, khi nghe tiếng kiếm vun vút bên ngoài vọng vào. Và cũng không đếm được bao nhiêu lần, tiểu công chúa tựa cửa mỉm cười, nhìn theo bóng hắn mờ ảo trong luồng bạch ngân quang, mãi đến khi trời hửng sáng.

Rồi Kaitou cũng phát hiện ra vị khách không mời đó. Hắn chống kiếm xuống đất, tay tựa lên chuôi kiếm, hướng về tiểu công chúa với đôi mắt đầy yêu thương trìu mến. Những giọt mồ hôi thấm đẫm trên gương mặt anh tuấn thiếu niên, trong buổi sớm lại càng mê hoặc lạ kỳ. Hai người cứ thế nhìn nhau, không màng đến thời gian trôi qua bao lâu... Không có gì phải nói, cũng không cần phải nói, tình xuân miên man ngập tràn đáy mắt đã thay cho mọi lời hoa mỹ của thế gian...

Hai năm sau khi Kaitou đến bên nàng, tiểu công chúa biết rằng trái tim mình đã thuộc về tiểu hộ vệ kia.

Vào hôm sinh thần 12 tuổi, cũng là ngày lễ mừng công chúa thành nhân (lễ trưởng thành), hoàng cung đãi tiệc rất lớn.

Công chúa Shiho vận hắc y, chính thức trở thành Hoàng Thái Nữ, người thừa kế vương vị tương lai của Đông Quốc. Nàng đứng trên Ngọc đài, phóng mắt nhìn khắp bá quan văn võ, mỉm cười đáp lại những lời tung hô chúc tụng, nhưng trái tim vẫn dáo dác tìm kiếm một hình bóng thân quen.

Vua Gin và Hoàng Hậu còn đang bận rộn đón tiếp quan khách, sứ giả đến từ Nam Quốc, Tây Quốc và Bắc Quốc. Hôm nay mọi người đều đem đế rất nhiều lễ vật, đặc biệt là Nam Quốc. Đích thân hoàng đế Hattori mang theo 12 cỗ xe quà tặng đến, xếp hàng dài từ cửa cung điện ra tới tận Long Môn Quan. Theo nghi lễ, công chúa cũng phải ra gặp mặt, chào hỏi vài câu, và nàng thực sự không mấy ấn tượng với vị Vua trẻ tuổi kia (**wings** trong lòng đã có tình nhân thì còn để ai lọt vào mắt hở nàng?), dù hắn cứ chăm chăm nhìn vào nàng và mỉm cười đầy ẩn ý.

Nghe nói vương tử Tây Quốc và công chúa Bắc quốc cũng đến, nhưng nàng chẳng quan tâm. Phụ vương chỉ kêu ra chào Vua Hattori thôi, mấy người khác chắc không cần.

Sau khi nâng chén hớp vài ngụm rượu với vị vua "da đen" kia, nàng lạnh lùng nghiêng người xin cáo lui, hai tay nắm chặt gấu váy, chạy thẳng về Tuyết Tinh Cung.

Kaitou không đến Chính Điện, chỉ có thể ở nơi này.

- Kaitou!

Bước qua cổng bạch ngọc, nàng cất tiếng gọi. Công chúa thả gấu váy xuống, hít một hơi lấy lại bình tĩnh. Dù gì cũng là công chúa một quốc, không thể để mất hình tượng được ( thế leo trèo bung bét cả ra thì khong mất hình tượng à tỷ tỷ )

Nàng chậm rãi bước lên Ngọc Cẩm Thước, băng qua mấy hoa viên để tiến về toà Tuyết Tinh Cung của mình.

-Kaitou!

Nàng gọi thêm lần nữa, nhưng vẫn không tiếng nào đáp lại.

Công chúa Shiho đẩy cửa bước vào. Gian điện ngọc vắng lặng như tờ. Các cung tỳ thái giám đều đã được triệu ra chính điện tiếp đón quan khách.

- Kaitou?

Nàng bắt đầu mất kiên nhẫn. Sinh thần của nàng, hắn ko một tiếng chúc mừng, ko một món quà tặng, chẳng biết đã đi đâu rồi?

Nàng từ từ đi dạo quanh toà cung của mình. Vẫn chẳng có ai.

Lạ thật, ở nơi này từ nhỏ đến lớn, lần đầu tiên sao có cảm giác nó quá rộng, quá hoang liêu đến vậy? Lẽ nào vì không có chàng ở đây?

Meo...meo...

Ah, Tiểu Bạch Miêu.

Công chúa Shiho quay đầu lại, tiếng Tiểu Bạch Miêu vọng đến từ ngoài cửa. Lạ thật, sáng nay đã bảo a hoàn đem Tiểu Bạch Miêu đi tắm gội, sau đó đưa đến Thạch Cung chăm sóc, trước khi tiệc tàn thì không nên đưa về Tuyết Tinh Cung kẻo nó lại lạc. Sao giờ lại ở đây?

- Tiểu Bạch.

Công chúa vừa đi vừa gọi. Bước ra khỏi cửa, nàng nhìn quanh quất, rõ ràng nghe tiếng Tiểu Bạch Miêu ở đâu đây.

-Tiểu Bạch...a

Từ trên không trung, một cơn mưa ngũ sắc rơi xuống. Giọt mưa là những mảnh giấy cắt nhỏ, đủ các màu vàng, đỏ, lục, lam, tím. Những "giọt mưa" ấy lả tả rơi, nhẹ nhàng đậu lên mái tóc nàng.

Từ trên cao, Kaitou Kid nhẹ nhàng phi thân xuống, rút Lãnh Ngân Kiếm xoay nhẹ theo hình vòng cung. Một cơn gió nổi lên, cuốn những "giọt mưa" ngũ sắc bay chơi vơi trong không trung. Kaitou nghiêng người, xoay tít Lãnh Ngân Kiếm trong tay, một luồng ánh sáng bạc loé lên. Như một trò ma thuật, những giọt mưa rực rỡ sắc màu cuốn lấy quần sáng bạc, chơi vơi uốn lượn theo từng đường kiếm nhẹ nhàng của hắn. Thân thể Kaitou càng lúc càng trở nên mờ ảo, chỉ còn thấy một bóng trắng khuất sau làn sương bạc, xung quanh một luồng khí lưu cuộn đầy những cánh hoa ngũ sắc mông lung luyến ái.

Công chúa Shiho không biết làm gì ngoài tròn mắt nhìn cảnh tượng trước mắt.

Những giọt mưa ngũ sắc, đi kèm những cánh hoa ngũ sắc được cắt tỉa tỉ mỉ, như có phép thuật, lơ lửng giữa không trung tạo thành một vòng tròn cuốn quanh Kaitou- người đang ngập hẳn trong tiếng vun vút của ánh kiếm bạc.

Keng.

Thanh kiếm phi vút lên tầng không, bung thành một màn mưa hoa ngũ sắc buông xuống dịu dàng.

Công chúa Shiho lặng người nhìn khung cảnh trước mặt, sau đó nhìn Kaitou.

Chàng thiếu niên 14 tuổi chụp lấy Lãnh Ngân Kiếm đang rơi xuống, sau đó khom người.

- Chúc công chúa vạn phúc an khang. Thứ lỗi vì thần đã chậm trễ.

- Chàng...chuẩn bị tất cả là tặng ta?

Kaitou mỉm cười bối rối, đưa tay lên vò đầu.

- Ta không biết nàng thích gì...Vả lại, ta cũng không có gì quý giá để tặng nàng, nên chỉ có thể...

Một bờ môi non mềm ấm áp đã cắt ngang câu nói của chàng thiếu niên anh tuấn. Kaitou trợn mắt, cả người đông cứng lại. Công chúa Shiho lùi lại một bước, đôi má thoáng ửng hồng.

- Ta thích lắm. Đây là món quà thành nhân ta thích nhất trên đời.

Kaitou ngơ ngẩn nhìn gương mặt thanh tú diễm lệ đang thẹn thùng màu hạnh phúc, bất giác tiến lên một bước nữa, nhẹ nhàng nâng chiếc cằm nhỏ xinh lên.

Công chúa đặt nhẹ tay lên bờ ngực chàng, thật khẽ, đôi mi dài cong vút từ từ khép lại. Bờ môi lạnh giá của Kaitou chạm vào đôi môi anh đào ấm nóng của nàng. Hương thơm dịu dàng thanh thoát khiến tim Kaitou đập loạn xạ. Chàng run run dùng tay luồn qua mái tóc Shiho, kéo nàng sát hơn vào bờ ngực mình. Đôi môi tham lam khẽ tách nhẹ hai bờ môi xinh đẹp, ngấu nghiến không ngừng. Hai linh hồn như muốn tan biến vào nhau trong nhịp đập cuồng loạn của con tim, mà không biết rằng họ sẽ trầm luân trong một mối tình oan khốc nhất trần gian.

Một cơn gió thổi tung những cánh hoa ngũ sắc trên mặt đất, khiến chúng một lần nữa bay thốc lên, lả tả rơi, lấn quấn bên đôi tình nhân đang đắm đuối giữa đất trời. Khung cảnh như cõi thiên thai ảo mộng với trận mưa hoa đủ các màu sắc rực rỡ, đầy huyễn hoặc.

Đôi trẻ không biết rằng, một bóng người đang nhìn chằm chằm vào họ với đôi mắt mở to kinh hoảng.


	13. Quá khứ F3

**Quá Khứ ( F3)**

BỐP.BỐP.BỐP.BỐP.

-Sư phụ...!

- Câm miệng! Đừng gọi ta là sư phụ!

Lau vết máu trên khoé môi, Kaitou nhìn nữ tử trước mặt với vẻ sửng sốt. Đáp lại y chỉ có đôi mắt lạnh lùng tàn nhẫn, pha lẫn sự giận dữ bi thương.

- Kaitou, ta bảo ngươi phụng mệnh bảo vệ công chúa, ko phải là tán tỉnh yêu đương với nàng ta.

-Sư phụ, đồ nhi...

-Ngươi biết ngươi đã làm gì hay ko?

Giọng nữ nhân đột ngột thay đổi. Một tiếng nấc nghẹn ngang cổ họng. Trong bóng tối vẫn có thể cảm nhận những giọt nước mắt đang rơi lã chã.

-Đồ nhi thực sự yêu nàng ấy...

BỐP.

Thêm một cái tát nữa.

- Sư phụ, dù sư phụ đánh chết đồ nhi, đồ nhi vẫn yêu nàng.

- Ngươi...

Đôi mắt xanh cương nghị ánh lên những luồng quang khí cứng cỏi. Cánh tay vị nữ tữ đang giơ lên đã khựng lại giữa không trung. Từ từ, nàng hạ cánh tay xuống, đôi vai khẽ run nhẹ.

- Ngươi không thể, Kaitou.

Nàng nấc lên, từ từ quỳ xuống ngang tầm y. Nàng lắc đầu, đưa tay sờ lên má- nơi in rõ năm dấu tay đỏ của nàng.

- Kaitou, ngươi và công chúa ko thể yêu nhau.

- Tại sao? Vì con không xứng ? Không đâu, Shiho ko quan tâm đến thân phận của con...

-Không thể, Kaitou.

Nàng lập lại, với một giọng u ám thê lương.

- Sư phụ, đồ nhi rất kính yêu sư phụ.

Kaitou ngẩng mặt đối diện với nữ tử, gương mặt tuấn nhã toát lên khí phách một nam tử trượng phu.

- Nhưng trong chuyện này, thứ lỗi đồ nhi ko thể tuân theo.

-Kaitou.

Nàng nắm chặt đôi tay, cố nén một tiếng khóc nghẹn. Nàng phải nói thế nào để tiểu tử ngốc này hiểu đây?

Kaitou mở to đôi mắt xanh, vừa hoảng hốt vừa kinh hãi. Mười mấy năm qua, sư phụ chưa từng trông như thế này. Sư phụ hắn đang khóc? Chuyện gì đã xảy ra? Tại sao sư phụ lại kích động về chuyện của hắn và Shiho như vậy? Hắn đã làm sai điều gì?

- Sư phụ! Sư phụ!

Kaitou lay lay cánh tay của nữ tử, thì đột nhiên, cánh tay ấy dang rộng ra, ôm lấy hắn.

-Kaitou, ngươi và công chúa không thể yêu nhau, nghe lời ta.

- Tại sao?

Hắn hỏi, thần trí mơ mơ hồ hồ. Hắn thực sự quá kinh ngạc trước những biểu hiện của sư phụ hắn.

- Ngươi muốn biết sự thật hay một lời biện bạch dối trá?

Đôi vai sư phụ hắn run lên từng hồi. Hắn có thể cảm nhận được những giọt nước mắt nóng hổi thấm qua vai áo.

- Sự thật. Sư phụ, cho đồ nhi biết sự thật.

Nữ tử buông hắn ra, gương mặt xinh đẹp nhìn hắn chất chứa đau thương. Đôi mày thanh tú khẽ cong lên. Nàng nhìn hắn, thật lâu, như muốn ghi nhớ trọn vẹn thời khắc gương mặt hắn lúc này. Một gương mặt thơ trẻ, tươi tắn và tràn trề nhựa sống, ánh mắt lỗi lạc đầy khí phách phi phàm. Bởi nàng biết, hắn sẽ mãi mãi đánh mất nụ cười sau khi nghe điều khủng khiếp đó.

- Sư phụ.

Hắn đáp lại cái nhìn sâu sắc ấy bằng tâm trạng nghi hoặc.

- Vì ngươi và công chúa...là huynh muội- cùng cha-khác mẹ.

Một cảm giác lạnh toát lan từ đỉnh đầu xuống các ngón tay, ngón chân, nhanh như cắt phủ lấy người hắn.

-Sư phụ?

Hắn trợn trừng nhìn nữ tử trước mặt.

- Sư phụ. Không thể. Người nói dối đồ nhi phải ko?

Hắn nắm lấy vai nữ tử, lắc mạnh.

- Sư phụ, người ko tán thành chuyện đồ nhi và công chúa, nên cố tình nói vậy phải ko?

- Không, đó là sự thật, Kaitou.

Nữ tữ nắm tay giữ hắn lại.

- Đó là sự thật, ngươi và công chúa là huynh muội cùng chung huyết thống. Ngươi vốn là vương tử đương triều của Đông quốc.

- Nói dối.

Hắn gào lên. Gương mặt trắng bệch. Thần sắc hoảng loạn. Hắn lắc đầu điên cuồng.

- Nói dối, sư phụ, người nói dối đồ nhi.

- Ta nói dối ngươi có ích lợi gì?

Nữ tử níu vai hắn lại. Giọt nước mắt đã khô đọng trên bờ mi xinh đẹp.

- Sư phụ đã nói phụ mẫu con chết từ khi con mới sinh ra cơ mà.

- Đó mới đúng là lời nói dối.

- Vậy thân mẫu con là ai?

Nữ tử lặng người đi. Nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh tuyệt đẹp của hắn. Chậm rãi, nàng buông từng chữ:

- Là ta.

-Nói dối!

Công chúa Shiho bật dậy, thoái lui vài bước trước khi đụng vào thành giường.

- Không thể nào, chuyện đó là không thể nào.

Nàng dán chặt đôi mắt vào vị vua mà nàng rất mực tôn kính yêu thương, người đang ngồi trên một chiếc ghế bọc da hổ, hướng về nàng những tia nhìn trầm lặng.

- Phụ vương, người đừng đùa với con nữa, có được không? Chuyện này không thích chút nào đâu.

Công chúa ngồi xuống giường, tay nắm chặt vào tấm lụa trải giường màu xanh lục. Thớ vải dịu êm, mềm mại mà sao nàng có cảm giác như hàng vạn mũi kim đâm xuyên vào da thịt.

- Ta nhớ rất rõ là ta chưa từng đùa với con bao giờ, Shiho.

Hoàng đế Gin cất giọng nặng nề, hàm chứa bao điều phiền muộn.

Nàng như chết cứng trên giường. Phải, phụ vương...chưa từng biết nói đùa bao giờ. Nhưng, nhưng nếu...

- Phụ vương, làm ơn...làm ơn nói với con, là người chỉ nói đùa đi, có được ko?

Nàng ngẩng mặt lên nhìn hoàng đế, từ hai hòn ngọc xanh biếc đã bắt đầu tuôn ra hai dòng nước mắt. Nàng run rẩy, gượng cười, lập lại:

- Phụ vương? Nói với con là người chỉ nói đùa đi.

- Ta xin lỗi, Shiho.

Vị hoàng đế lạnh lùng băng giá nhất Tứ Quốc, thốt nhiên chưa từng nói những lời này bao giờ. Đây là lần đầu tiên. Cũng là lần duy nhất.

Đó là lỗi của Ngài, thực sự là lỗi của Ngài.

Năm đó, ngài và nàng ấy là thanh mai trúc mã, tình như thủ túc, ngài xem nàng là hồng nhan tri kỷ, thế gian chỉ một người. Vậy mà trong một cơn say không làm chủ được, ngài đã xâm phạm đến danh tiết của nàng. Không lâu sau, nàng lặng lẽ bỏ đi khi biết đã mang hài tử của ngài. Ngài đã muốn đưa nàng về cung, nhưng nàng quyết tâm cự tuyệt. Nàng bảo nàng không yêu ngài. Ngài cũng không yêu nàng. Giưã hai người chỉ là tình cảm tương giao từ thời thơ ấu. Không nên vì sai lầm một khắc mà phải ngàn đời ân hận, miễn cưỡng bên nhau.

Và sau mười năm thuyết phục, ngài cũng đưa được nàng và hài tử trở về, với lời hứa là giữ nguyên thân phận hiện tại của đứa bé. Nàng muốn Kaitou được lớn lên bình thường, không sa vào vương quyền và địa vị. Ngài đồng ý, và để đứa trẻ đến Tuyết Tinh Cung với công chúa của ngài, trong danh phận hộ vệ.

Oan nghiệt làm sao, hai đứa trẻ lại yêu nhau. Qủa báo ư?

Ngài như chết lặng đi khi nghe nàng ấy kể lại việc này. Sau buổi tiệc sinh thần, nàng lôi Kaitou đi đâu đó để giáo huấn, còn ngài tức tốc đến Tuyết Tinh Cung tìm công chúa.

-Shiho.

Hoàng đế Gin hướng ánh mắt thâm trầm nhìn ái nữ. Gương mặt băng giá cô tịch sầm xuống vẻ xót xa.

Công chúa Shiho vẫn ngồi trên giường, đầu cúi xuống, chắc chắn là Ngài có thể thấy được những giọt trân châu đang rơi xuống trên mu bàn tay của nàng, chảy dài xuống tà váy trắng.

- Con cứ từ từ bình tâm lại.

Hoàng đế nén một tiếng thở dài, phất tay áo đứng dậy, nặng nề bước ra ngoài. Bước khỏi cửa, ngài khựng lại khi giọng nói ái nữ cất lên ai oán đầy bi phẫn.

- Phụ vương. Con sẽ không tha thứ cho người. Mãi mãi.

Không còn ngôn ngữ nào diễn đạt tâm trạng tồi tệ lúc này của vị hoàng đế khét tiếng âm hiểm bạo tàn nhất Tứ Quốc. Nhưng chắc chắn một điều, thật vô phúc cho tên nô tài nào xuất hiện trong tầm mắt của ngài.

Hoàng đế lắc đầu, khẽ khàng đóng cửa lại, vẫn kịp tiếp thu câu nói cuối cùng của vị công chúa ngài yêu thương nhất:

- Con hận người, mãi mãi.

Mưa.

Mưa rả rích không ngừng, khiến cây cối cũng theo đó mà ũ rũ thê lương. Trong màng mưa trắng xoá đó, một thiếu niên anh tuấn và một thiếu nữ yêu kiều đang ôm chặt lấy nhau.

Cả hai đều ướt đẫm dưới mưa.

- Muội hận, muội thật sự rất hận.

Công chúa Shiho nức nở níu chặt bờ vai Kaitou, mái tóc màu nâu đỏ bết lại trên gương mặt xinh đẹp.

Kaitou lặng thinh, không nói gì và cũng không biết nói gì. Chỉ có thể ôm chặt lấy nàng, ôm bờ vai đang run lên từng hồi của nàng.

Công chúa lạnh lùng, công chúa cao ngạo, công chúa thanh khiết. Kaitou chưa từng gặp qua, cũng chưa từng biết đến. Tiểu công chúa mà chàng ở bên cạnh suốt bốn năm qua đích thực là vị công chúa tốt bụng, ấm áp và đáng yêu nhất trên đời. Và vị công chúa hôm nay, người đang ở trong vòng tay chàng, đích thực chỉ là một tiểu cô nương yếu ớt, mỏng manh mà chàng rất muốn bảo vệ.

Cái đau xé nát tâm can chàng.

Cơn mưa, từng hạt, từng hạt, quất vào mặt, rát buốt, khiến tim chàng càng thêm tê tái.

Từng lời, từng chữ của mẫu thân- người chàng gọi là sư phụ, thấm vào đầu, khiến chàng như muốn vỡ tung.

Và...bờ vai run rẩy, giọng nói đang lạc đi trong màn mưa, khiến chàng chỉ muốn một kiếm tự đâm chết mình!

Trời ơi, ta đã phạm lỗi lầm gì? Tại sao Người lại trừng phạt ta như thế?

Chàng muốn gào lên, cho vỡ oà tất cả mọi căm phẫn trong lòng.

Nhưng chàng không thể.

Chàng không thể làm công chúa bé nhỏ đau đớn thêm nữa.

Không thể khiến tim nàng tan nát thêm nữa.

Nên Kaitou chỉ có thể đứng lặng trong mưa, ôm lấy nàng, dùng tấm áo choàng trắng tinh bao bọc nàng.

Kaitou tựa cằm lên mái tóc đẫm nước của Shiho, lặng đi một lúc lâu. Sau đó, y từ từ đặt lên đó một nụ hôn. Và lướt dịu dàng xuống trán. Bờ môi lạnh băng chạm vào đôi mi đang khép kín, và vị mằn mặn của nước mắt rơi trên đầu lưỡi của Kaitou.

Đau. Thực sự, chưa bao giờ y đau đến thế.

Dù có tập luyện bị kiếm đâm, đao chém, hay té từ trên cây xuống đến gãy xương đứt gân, tất cả gộp lại cũng chưa thấm vào đâu so với nỗi đau này. Một giọt nước mắt lặng lẽ rơi trên gương mặt nhoè nước mưa của hắn.

- Shiho. Ta yêu nàng.

Hắn thì thầm bên tai công chúa, bằng một giọng trầm trầm thật dịu dàng. Hắn cảm nhận bàn tay công chúa trên bờ ngực hắn đang dần siết chặt lại.

- Ta sẽ ở bên nàng. Mãi mãi.

- Nhưng...

Công chúa Shiho dụi đầu vào ngực hắn, lời nói tắt nghẽn đi. Kaitou lướt đôi môi lên trán nàng lần nữa. Rồi xuống mũi.

Cuối cùng, đôi môi hắn dừng lại trên môi Shiho. Run rẩy, đau đớn. Dừng lại trên đó. Cảm nhận vị lạnh của mưa, vị mặn của nước mắt, vị đau của linh hồn.

- Ta sẽ ở bên nàng, mãi mãi.

Hắn lập lại.

- Tuy không thể danh chính ngôn thuận bên nhau làm phu thê, nhưng nếu trở thành Đệ Nhất Sát Thủ của Đông quốc, ta có thể ở bên cạnh nàng, bảo vệ nàng, chăm sóc nàng.

Hắn nói thật từ tốn, thật nhẹ nhàng. Từng lời, từng lời là những mũi dao đâm vào tim hắn. Nhưng đó là cách duy nhất, để hắn có thể ở bên nàng.

Công chúa Shiho ngước nhìn hắn.

Trong màn mưa trắng rợp cả bầu trời, gương mặt anh tú của Kaitou khẽ mỉm cười. Nụ cười nửa miệng. Cay đắng. Đau đớn. Bất lực. Tuyệt vọng.

Đó là nụ cười đi theo Kaitou hết những tháng năm còn lại của cuộc đời.

Nụ cười nửa miệng- một nụ cười không bao giờ nguyên vẹn.

Như chính trái tim hắn, con người hắn, số phận hắn - vĩnh viễn không còn nguyên vẹn.

Thứ duy nhất còn hoàn bích, là tình yêu hắn giành cho nàng.

Vĩnh cửu.

Nàng nhắm mắt lại, gục lên bờ ngực của hắn. Lịm dần đi.


	14. Hai ải cuối cùng

**Hai ải cuối cùng**

Chàng lặng im, thả tâm trí phiêu diêu theo quá khứ của nàng. Sau cùng chàng đã hiểu, tại sao đôi mắt nàng luôn ngập chìm trong sự lãnh đạm cô thuần, chất chứa u uẩn.

Một công chúa thơ trẻ, dâng trọn tình yêu đầu thuần khiết thanh quý cho một người- trớ trêu thay lại là huynh trưởng của mình. Nỗi đau ấy, chàng mơ hồ có thể cảm nhận được.

Vương tử Kudou khẽ động đôi mi, mục quang đau xót dán chặt vào gương mặt trắng nhợt đang thiêm thiếp trên giường.

Nói nàng lạnh lùng, không bằng bảo rằng nàng quá yếu đuối. Vẻ lạnh lùng ấy vốn dĩ che giấu trái tim đã bị tổn thương sâu sắc mà thôi.

Chàng hít một hơi thật sâu, dịu dàng cúi xuống hôn nhẹ lên trán nàng trong sự ngạc nhiên của quận chúa Akemi.

Công chúa đáng thương...

Vương tử Kudou thầm thì, đưa tay vuốt nhẹ lên làn da trắng mịn, tựa hồ cảm thấy một luồng hơi nóng chạy xuyên qua từng ngón tay, khiến tim chàng nhảy mất hai nhịp.

Sau 7 ngày đêm, cuối cùng Shiho công chúa cũng hồi tỉnh. Dù vết thương vẫn chưa hoàn toàn hồi phục, nhưng công chúa đã có thể xuống giường đi lại.

Quận chúa Akemi đã có một ngày một đêm ngồi tâm sự cùng nàng, không biết nói những gì. Chỉ biết sau đó, công chúa hạ lệnh tuyên triệu vương tử Kudou vào Tuyết Tinh Cung.

Kaitou vẫn lặng lẽ đứng bên cạnh nàng, thâm trầm bí hiểm. Gương mặt anh tuấn tiêu sái, ngọc thụ lâm phong toát lên vẻ lãnh khốc vô tình, hàn khí vây toả khiến xung quanh như bị đóng băng. Chẳng ai dám đến gần y trong phạm vi 100 mét, trừ công chúa Shiho.

- Kaitou.

Công chúa ho nhẹ, nhìn chàng.

- Nếu chàng cứ mang bộ mặt đó mãi, Tuyết Tinh Cung sẽ sớm biến thành Tuyết Băng Cung đấy.

Kaitou liếc công chúa, đuôi mắt nhếch lên, thấp thoáng nét yêu thương dịu dàng trong đáy mắt.

- Tại sao không cho ta băm vằm tên tiểu tử đó ra?

Công chúa sững người trong giây lát, sắc mặt thoáng biến đổi. Kaitou nhìn nàng, tim hắn thắt lại. Nàng thở dài.

- Ta ko muốn gây chiến với Tây Quốc.

- Chỉ thế thôi sao?_ Kaitou thu hẹp đôi mắt, lướt qua gương mặt trắng như bạch ngọc của nàng.

- Phải.

-Công chúa, vương tử Kduou đã đến.

Một ả nô tỳ tiến vào bẩm báo. Câu nói vừa dứt, ả cảm nhận rõ luồng sát khí xuyên thấu tim gan, khiến toàn thân ớn lạnh, tay chân run lẩy bẩy mất hết sức lực. Nàng ta không cần ngẩng lên cũng biết luồng tử khí đó xuất phát từ đâu. Trước khi ả kịp sùi bọt mép ngất xỉu, công chúa Shiho đã thương tình cho ả lui ra ngoài.

- Vương tử Kudou Tây Quốc, vấn an công chúa điện hạ.

Vương tử thân vận lam y, khoác huyền bào , chắp quyền thi lễ cùng nàng. Shiho hờ hững phất nhẹ tay áo.

- Miễn lễ.

Chàng ngẩng mặt, đối diện với nàng. Đây là lần đầu tiên, vương tử Kudou nhìn thấy nàng- trái tim thực sự của nàng đã bị giấu kín suốt 7 năm qua. Có một chút gì đó xao động, nhất là khi nhìn thấy nụ cười lãnh đạm kiêu bạc kia.

Công chúa Shiho ngồi nửa thân trên giường, lưng tựa vào hai chiếc gối dày. Trông nàng đã khá hơn dù sắc mặt vẫn còn nhợt nhạt. Vương tử Kudou liếc nhìn Kaitou, chỉ thấy một màu âm khí u tịch. Xem ra hắn vẫn còn căm phẫn chàng vô cùng. Bất giác, chàng thở dài một tiếng, thực sự không biết đối diện thế nào với hai người.

- Biểu tỷ nói chàng đã cứu ta, ta vẫn còn nợ chàng một lời cảm tạ.

Một lúc sau, công chúa mới khẽ khàng cất giọng. Vẫn là một thanh âm không chút cảm xúc, phẳng lặng như nước hồ thu.

- Là ta hại nàng bị thương, nàng chớ cần khách sáo. Cứu nàng là bổn phận của ta mà.

Công chúa nhìn chàng, sắc mặt có chút u phiền.

- Việc cầu thân đã gián đoạn 1 tuần, chắc chàng cũng nóng lòng muốn kết thúc sớm?

Câu hỏi vừa thoát khỏi miệng, vương tử Kudou lập tức mở to mắt kinh ngạc, trong khi Kaitou sầm mặt xuống rõ rết. Không chút nể mặt, y quét tia mắt lạnh lẽo như hàn băng ngàn năm về phái người-có-gương-mặt-giống-y-như-đúc.

Vương tử khẽ nhếch môi, hình thành một hình vòng cung trên mặt. Chàng đáp trả ánh mắt lạnh lùng ấy bằng đôi mắt sâu thăm thẳm đầy ý tứ. Giọng nói mạch lạc, tự tin, chàng nhìn Shiho dứt khoát.

- Thỉnh công chúa chỉ giáo.

Nàng cúi đầu, ngẫm nghĩ một lúc. Đoạn quay lại nhìn chàng, cười như không cười.

- Chàng rất thích chơi câu đố?

- Phải. _ Vương tử Kudou gật đầu_ Đó là sở thích từ lúc còn bé.

- Thế thì ải 4 này, ta cho chàng giải câu đố vậy.

Shiho liếc nhẹ qua Kaitou, thấy sắc mặt y càng ngày càng u tối. Công chúa ho khan mấy tiếng, chậm rãi nói.

- Khoảng cách giữa sự thật và sự dối trá là bao xa? Và tại sao lại như thế?

Vương tử Kudou hơi nhướng mày, khoé môi hiện lên một nụ cười ma mị.

- Ngày mai hãy đến đưa đáp án. Giờ ta mệt rồi.

Công chúa khoát tay, ra hiệu tiễn khách. Vương tử Kudou từ tốn gật đầu, bình thản quay gót đi. Trông bộ dạng chàng ấy, có vẻ đã biết được câu trả lời, nhưng ko vội kết thúc trò chơi quá sớm.

Cánh cửa vừa khép lại, Kaitou nheo mắt nhìn nàng.

- Ải 4, nếu ta nhớ không lầm là thả hắn vào đấu với lão hổ mà?

- Hắn đã cứu ta, thương thế không nhẹ, giờ quẳng vào chuồng cọp thì chết chắc.  
( **wings**quẳng đi tỷ tỷ, ủng hộ 2 chân hai tay thêm hai lỗ mũi)

- Nàng xót hắn sao?_ Nụ cười nửa miệng quen thuộc xuất hiện, một nỗi xót xa dâng tràn lên đáy mắt.

- Kaitou. Ta không có.

Tim nàng đau thắt, bất giác đưa tay ôm ngực theo bản năng. Kaitou hốt hoảng quỳ xuống, gương mặt lạnh băng phút chốc nhuốm vẻ hoang mang sợ hãi.

- Shiho. Shiho, vết thương tái phát sao? Có cần ngự y ko? Ta gọi quận chúa đến ngay.

- Không, không.

Nàng níu tay áo hắn lại, mỉm cười yếu ớt.

- Ta không sao.

- Còn nói không sao? Vết thương như vậy, mới 7 ngày đâu đã hồi phục.

- Không sao thật mà. Kaitou, chỉ cần chàng hứa với ta, đừng nói những lời đó nữa, ta tự khắc sẽ không sao.

Sắc mặt Kaitou lập tức khoác lên vẻ lãnh khốc tuyệt tình. Chàng đứng dậy. Shiho thở dài, khẽ đặt bàn tay lên đôi tay đang nắm chặt kiềm chế của hắn. Một vẻ u khuất sâu lắng đọng trong mắt nàng.

- Kaitou. Biểu tỉ nói rất đúng. Nếu cứ như vậy, ta không những tự làm đau mình, mà còn làm đau chàng.

- Quận chúa muốn nàng cho hắn cơ hội?

Giọng nói lạnh lùng tàn nhẫn vang lên, như cố nén chặt nỗi bi phẫn trong lòng. Công chúa lặng im không đáp, né tránh mắt ánh đau thương của hắn.

- Nàng đã chấp nhận, nên mới cho hắn qua ải dễ dàng như vậy?

Giọng Kaitou bắt đầu trầm xuống. Có thể cảm nhận rõ những đợt bão tố đang dâng tràn bên trong từng âm sắc, chỉ chực chờ vỡ tung.

- Nàng không còn yêu ta nữa?

- Không.

Lần này, công chúa không suy nghĩ mà bật ra ngay tức khắc. Nét mặt Kaitou hơi giãn ra một chút, nhưng không bớt đi mấy phần băng giá.

Shiho cắn môi. Những lời của quận chúa Akemi vẫn vang vọng bên tai, vừa như khuyên can, vừa như nhắc nhở.

Nàng hiểu chứ. Làm sao nàng không hiểu, 7 năm trôi qua, nàng và Kaitou đã sống trong đau đớn triền miên như thế nào. Sự thật ko thể thay đổi, Kaitou là vương huynh của nàng. Nàng đau đến mức ngất đi. Tình yêu của nàng giành cho chàng, qua 7 năm không hề phai nhạt, mà thậm chí càng lúc càng sâu đậm hơn. Cứ thế này, chính nàng sẽ phát điên mất!

Còn Kaitou, vì nàng hi sinh quá nhiều suốt những năm qua. Không cần hoàng vị, ngày đêm khổ luyện võ công, vì nàng ko tiếc tàn sát bao nhiêu người để giữ vững ngôi vị Đệ Nhất Sát Thủ, vì nàng mà khoá chặt con tim, tự biến mình thành khối băng ngàn năm. Nhưng rốt cuộc, y vẫn là vương huynh của nàng. Hai tiếng vương huynh-vương muội, chưa bao giờ xuất hiện trên môi hai người, mà được chôn sâu trong lòng, cứ âm ỷ đêm ngày, quằn quại đêm ngày, đau đến bất lực.

"Nếu muội yêu Kaitou, thì hãy cho bản thân mình cơ hội, cũng là cho Kaitou cơ hội. Muội nhẫn tâm để nó sống như thế, đau khổ như thế suốt quãng đời còn lại ư? Còn muội? Muội có hạnh phúc gì, vui vẻ gì đâu? Hà tất khiên cưỡng bản thân như thế. Mở rộng lòng mình đi, Shiho."

"Tại sao tỷ lại khuyên muội vào lúc này? Những lần cầu thân khác, chẳng phải chính tỷ đều nói họ ko xứng với muội sao?"

" Muội muốn nghe ta nói thật?"

"Tỷ nói đi"

"Vì hắn rất giống Kaitou."

"Chỉ thế thôi sao?"

"Trái tim hắn cũng giống Kaitou- Kaitou cách đây 7 năm. Rất giống"

"Dù giống đến mấy, cũng ko phải là Kaitou"

"Hắn chắc chắn sẽ tốt hơn Kaitou, hoàng muội, hãy nghe tỷ"

"Sao tỷ khẳng định được?"

"Vì hắn không phải là Vương-Huynh của muội!"

"Tỷ..."

"Shiho, giày vò bản thân muội chính là giày vò Kaitou. Cả 2 đều là biểu muội, biểu đệ của tỷ. Tỷ ko muốn nhìn hai đừa trầm luân trong mối tình oan khốc đó nữa. Cho Shinichi Kudou một cơ hội, chính là cho muội và Kaitou một cơ hội."

Công chúa Shiho ngả đầu lên cánh tay của Kaitou, khép lại bờ mi xinh đẹp.

- Kaitou. Dù có thế nào chăng nữa, người ta yêu nhất chính là chàng, mãi mãi không thay đổi.

Tiếng nàng thì thầm, nhẹ như tiếng thoảng.

Sáng sớm hôm sau.

Vương tử Kudou vừa đến, đã nhìn thấy Shiho công chúa chờ sẵn với một tách trà trên môi. Nhìn nàng, chàng mỉm cười.

- Hình như công chúa đang đợi ta?

- Không đợi chàng, ko lẽ đợi mẫu hậu hay phụ vương ta đến?

Nàng nhếch môi, cười ý nhị. Vương tử Kudou thoáng chút lúng túng, thêm ít phần hưng phấn. Công chúa cũng biết đùa, xem ra thương tích đúng là lành hẳn.

- Ta mang đáp án đến cho nàng.

- Không cần, trực tiếp qua ải 5 đi.

Nàng khoát tay, thong thả đứng dậy, bước đến cánh cửa bên trái. Nàng không hứng thú với việc phí thời gian cho một điều nàng đã biết rõ.

Vương tử Kudou nhún vai, dường như đã lường trước được việc này, lẳng lặng nối gót theo nàng.

Qua gian phòng bên cạnh, chàng khẽ ồ nhẹ. Thư phòng của nàng đây sao? Dường như là một biển sách. Xung quanh các giá gỗ cao ngất, chạm đến trần, chứa đầy những quyển kinh thư, văn từ, ngữ án. Có một chiếc cổ cầm, một tràng kỷ dài bọc gấm nhung. Công chúa Shiho bước đến một bàn cờ, chỉ tay vào đó, mỉm cười.

- Ải 5, ta và chàng đấu cờ.

Mặt vương tử Kudou nghệch ra. Chàng nheo mắt nhìn bàn cờ, rồi lướt mục quang vào công chúa. Ồ ồ, trông nàng rất nghiêm túc, hình như không phải đùa.

Quaí, sao ải 4, ải 5 lại quá dễ như vậy? Trong khi ải 1,2,3 thì cứ như muốn lấy mạng người. Như đọc được suy nghĩ của chàng, Shiho kéo tà váy, từ tốn ngồi xuống, nhặt những quân cờ xếp lên bàn.

- Vì cả hai ta đều bị nội thương, nên ta sắp xếp tuỳ tiện lại hai ải cuối. Gấp gáp quá ko biết chuẩn bị thế nào cho hợp với tài nghệ của chàng, đành mong chàng lượng thứ cho.

- À...ra là vậy.

Vương tử trầm ngâm một chút, nở nụ cười phấn chấn.

- Ko biết ải 4, ải 5 theo đúng luật lệ là gì?

- Chàng hỏi làm chi?- Công chúa ko buồn liếc mắt, cẩn thận vào những con cờ trong tay.

- Ta cũng muốn thử cho biết.

Công chúa Shiho chựng lại, quân cờ trong tay đặt lưng chừng giữa không gian. Nàng cười nhạt.

- Thật à?

- Dĩ nhiên. Thân làm nam tử hán, đại trượng phu, đã qua 3 ải khó khăn như thế, ta cũng muốn thử sức một chút với hai ải sau. Như vậy mới công bằng với những kẻ đi trước.

- Ải 4 là đấu với lão Hổ._ Shiho vẫn không ngẩng lên nhìn chàng, thong thả buông từng chữ rất nhẹ, nhưng vẫn đủ khiến vương tử Kudou toát mồ hôi lạnh_ Hai con hổ đó vốn là cống phẩm của Man Di,do phụ vương ta nuôi từ lúc nhỏ. Bình thường nó vốn rất hiền, nhưng trước khi giao đấu, bọn chúng sẽ bị bỏ đói 1 tuần, tính khí sẽ vô cùng nóng nảy, chỉ gặp con mồi là lao vào cấu xé, ko còn biết nghe lệnh ai. Kẻ may mắn nhất còn sống sót qua ải 4 mà ta từng gặp, cũng bị cắn nát tứ chi, trở thành phế nhân vĩnh viễn.

Vương tử Kudou cảm thấy gai ốc nổi đầy mình, toàn thân như bị nhấn chìm vào hố băng, nuốt nước miếng ực một cái.

- Ải 5 nguyên thuỷ là thi bơi lội.

Hai mắt vương tử sáng lên được một tý. Cuối cùng cũng có một ải giống người bình thường. Mà khoan, công chúa này đâu phải người bình thường? Quả nhiên, giọng nói hờ hững của công chúa lại tiếp nối sau đó, âm sắc không bộc lộ chút cảm xúc nào.

- ...Dưới một hồ nuôi đầy cá sấu. Nhưng chàng yên tâm, trước giờ chưa ai tử nạn ở ải này cả.

Nàng dừng lại, ngước nhìn chàng, đôi mắt thấp thoáng vẻ trêu chọc.

- Vì họ sống thọ lắm cũng chỉ kết thúc ở ải 4 thôi.

Vương tử Kudou gượng gạo nở một nụ cười méo xệch, đưa tay lau mồ hôi đang túa ra trên trán.

- Ta đổi ý rồi. Người trí thức chỉ nên thi đấu bằng trí tuệ thôi, hehe.

(**wings** chứ ko phải sợ vãi cả ra đấy à **Kudou** rút kiếm** Muốn chết huh? **wings**dzọt)

- Đấu 3 ván thắng 2 định thắng thua à nàng?

- Không.

Shiho chống tay lên cằ, nghiêng đầu mỉm cười.

- Trong vòng 3 ngày, chỉ cần thắng ta một ván, xem như chàng thắng.

- Cái gì?

Hai con ngươi vương tử Kudou suýt lọt khỏi tròng. Dù biết nàng thông minh nhất thiên hạ, nhưng có cần tự phụ thế không? Bản vương tử có thể ko đấu lại cọp, cũng ko bơi nổi qua cá sấu, nhưng ít nhất đánh cờ thì chắc chắn không thể bị khinh bạc như thế nha!

Được, được, khá khen thay cho tiểu nha đầu!

Vương tử Kudou mục quang sáng quắc, trừng trừng nhìn công chúa, ngụ ý quyết tâm chinh phục thói cao ngạo của nàng.

Đáp lại, nàng chỉ mỉm cười, hư không lãnh bạc.


	15. Ván cờ

**Ván cờ**

Công chúa Shiho đưa tay che miệng, ngáp dài khi đặt quân cờ xuống bàn.

- Ván thứ 51. Hôm nay chúng ta kết thúc ở đây.

- A a a_ vương tử Kudou ôm đầu rền rĩ.

Thật không thể tin nổi.

51 ván thua trắng.

2 ngày liên tục.

Trời ơi, cô ấy không phải là người. Chắc chắn ko phải là người.

Cậu đập đập tay vào trán, xoa dịu sự căng thẳng tột độ, trong khi Shiho lững thững bước đến giá sách, lấy một quyển binh thư, ngồi xuống tràng kỷ.

Kudou dán mắt vào thế cờ vừa rồi. Qủa thật mỗi bước đi, cậu đều suy tính rất kỹ, thậm chí nghĩ ra cả mười mấy thế cờ cho bước kế tiếp, nhưng vẫn ko lần nào bẫy được nàng ấy. Rốt cuộc là tại sao?

- Nếu chàng có thể đoán trước được 100 nước cờ, ta sẽ đoán được 101 nước. Nếu chàng đoán được 1000 nước, ta sẽ đoán được 1001 nước. Vì vậy, chàng không thể thắng được ta.

Công chúa lơ đãng cất giọng, dường như không để tâm đến gương mặt tối sầm của chàng vương tử đáng thương.

- Nàng thụ giáo kỳ nghệ của lão sư nào thế?

- Ta tự học.

Kudou mắt tròn mắt dẹt, hết nhìn nàng lại quay xuống nhìn thế cờ vừa ngã ngũ. Chàng buông một tiếng thở dài, lẩm bẩm.

- Qủa xứng là thiên tài.

Công chúa ngẩng lên khỏi cuốn binh thư, đôi mày thanh tú nhướng cao.

- Ta ko xem đó là lời khen đâu.

- Hở?_ Vương tử Kudou giật mình vì sự lãnh đạm trong giọng nói của nàng.

- Mọi người ai cũng bảo ta là thiên tài, nhưng ko biết rằng để đổi lấy 2 chữ đó là bao nhiêu đêm ta thức trắng mày mò kinh thư, binh pháp. Cuối cùng, tất cả tâm huyết, mồ hôi và nước mắt của ta lại bị chính 2 chữ Thiên tài đó che khuất. Họ hoàn toàn phủ nhận công sức của ta, xem những gì ta đạt được là một sự hiển nhiên phải thế.

Một sự chán nản hiện trên gương mặt lạnh lùng tuyệt mỹ.

- Nàng...chắc hẳn rất cô độc, phải ko? _ Vương tử Kudou ngả lưng vào ghế, nhìn nàng với chút thương cảm.

Shiho không trả lời, chỉ lặng lẽ lật từng trang sách. Tuyết Thư Trai ( phòng sách) chìm trong im lặng.

Một công chúa cao quý, vừa quá thông minh lại vô tình lãnh tuyệt, không cô độc mới lạ. Có lẽ vì tiếp xúc với ít người, nên nàng không tài nào dứt bỏ hình bóng vương huynh của nàng trong trái tim được. Làm sao để nàng có thể mở rộng tấm lòng đây?

Một nụ cười rộng nở trên môi, chàng đứng bật dậy.

- Công chúa, đấu cờ cả ngày chắc nàng đã mệt. Ta xin phép cáo từ, nàng nghỉ ngơi sớm.

Shiho thoáng chút kinh ngạc, giờ mới là buổi chiều, làm gì đã sớm? Chẳng phải hôm qua chàng ta nằn nì phải đấu tới tận khuya sao?

Nhưng cũng ko liên quan đến nàng, Shiho gật đầu đáp lễ, sau đó bước vào phòng ngủ phía trong.

Vương tử Kudou nhanh chân rời khỏi Tuyết Tinh Cung, đôi mắt hiện lên những tia hân hoan khó tả.

Không chắc sẽ thành công, nhưng hi vọng nàng sẽ thích.

Chàng tiến thẳng tới cung của quận chúa Akemi.

Màn đêm buông xuống, cả hoàng cung chìm trong giấc ngủ sâu. Lính gác và thị vệ vẫn thường xuyên đi tuần xung quanh, bên ngoài tẩm thất là các tì nữ thay phiên gác đèn chầu chực.

Không ai để ý trên nóc Tuyết Tinh Cung có một bóng hắc y nhân, trên mặt là chiếc mặt nạ vàng lạnh lẽo ánh kim quang, thân pháp nhanh nhẹn, bước chân nhẹ như gió, đang hướng mắt quan sát một lượt.

Có 4 thị vệ tuần tra, 2 cung nữ trước cửa. Khoé môi chàng nhếch lên, tạo thành một hình vòng cung đầy hứng khởi.

Lấy từ chiếc túi nhỏ 4 viên sỏi, chàng bắn thẳng về phía những tên thị vệ, trúng ngay Mê huyệt của họ. Không hẹn mà gặp, cả 4 lập tức lăn ra đất, ngủ say như chết.

Chàng nhẹ nhàng phóng xuống đất, dùng lăng ba vi bộ nhanh như cắt áp sát 2 cung nữ, thổi một luồng Mê hồn hương. Cũng như 4 gã kia, 2 nàng chớp mắt đã ngã xuống đất.

"Ta cũng biết thương hoa tiếc ngọc lắm", chàng thì thầm, sau đó đẩy cửa bước vào, gỡ chiếc mặt nạ xuống.

Vương tử Shinichi Kudou!

Chàng nhẹ nhàng tiến đến bên giường công chúa, điểm huyệt nàng, sau đó bế nàng trên tay, ung dung ra khỏi cửa.

Kudou luồn qua ngự viên, đến bên bờ thành, nhún nhẹ thân người đã phi qua bức tường thành cao ngất.

Chỉ bằng một bước nhảy, chàng và công chúa Shiho đã ở ngoài hoàng cung.

Tất cả mọi người đều có những bí mật.

Bí mật của vương tử Kudou, chính là chàng còn một thân phận khác nữa.

Đại tướng quân nắm giữ toàn bộ binh quyền, người thống lĩnh đội kỵ binh, bộ binh, thuỷ binh và cả đại nội thị vệ- kẻ luôn giấu mặt sau chiếc mặt nạ vàng bí ẩn- chính là Shinichi Kudou, vương tử duy nhất của Tây quốc.

Chàng cũng chính là Thần Quỷ tàn bạo khát máu nhất trong truyền thuyết Tứ Quốc, kẻ từng thống lĩnh đại quân sát phạt 12 tiểu bang loạn phản ở Tây quốc, trong vòng 2 đêm giết sạch 6000 quân địch, thiêu rụi 7 làng mạc, hơn 2000 kẻ quy hàng cũng bị hạ lệnh thanh trừng ko còn một mống.

Kẻ có ngạo khí như Thần, tà khí như Quỷ, bất phân chính tà, nên gọi là Thần Quỷ.

Những bí mật này chỉ có đương kim hoàng đế Tây Quốc- phụ vương của chàng- Suyaku là biết rõ, thậm chí mẫu thân chàng cũng ko hề hay biết. Và tất nhiên, Đông quốc cũng hoàn toàn mù tịt về việc này.

Đêm nay, chàng mang mặt nạ vàng, lặng lẽ đưa công chúa rời cung, thực ra có ý định gì?


	16. Bạch dạ

**Chap 16: Bạch dạ**

Shiho cảm thấy lạnh.

Kỳ lạ thật, Tuyết Tinh Cung luôn có lò than sưởi ấm, sao lại lạnh được nhỉ? Mà mùi này...đâu phải mùi trầm hương ?

Đôi mi dài khẽ động đậy. Mất một lúc sau, nàng mới dần dần hồi tỉnh, nhận ra trước mặt mình ko phải là bức màn châu sa dệt sợi vàng, thêu hình phượng hoàng, cũng không phải vòm trần Tuyết Tinh Cung chạm trổ cầu kỳ nữa...trước mặt nàng là gì nhỉ...màu đen...bầu trời đen...lấp lánh những vì sao đang chớp tắt. Rất đẹp.

Khoan đã...Bầu trời?

Nàng mở bừng mắt dậy.

Nàng đang ở ngoài trời?

Đang nằm trên một thảm cỏ xanh?

Cạnh một con sông nhỏ?

Chuyện quái gì đã xảy ra thế này?

- Công chúa, nàng tỉnh rồi.

Giọng nói quen thuộc cất lên từ phía sau. Nàng chống tay ngồi dậy.

- Tại sao...ta lại ở đây?

- Là ta bắt cóc nàng ra khỏi cung đấy_ Kudou nheo mắt nhìn nàng, trên tay đang cầm vài thanh tre đan đan lại với nhau, tạo thành hình đèn treo.

Nàng hơi cau mày. Với võ công chàng ta, làm sao có thể vượt qua đại nội thị vệ, lính canh để đưa nàng xuất cung được?

Còn Kaitou..?... Ah...phải rồi, chàng đã cùng biểu tỷ phu nhận nhiệm vụ đến Loạn Tán Cư ngày hôm qua...Thảo nào...

-Đừng ngẩn ngơ ra đó, tới đây nào, công chúa.

Vương tử Kudou vẫy tay, nhưng nàng không buồn nhúc nhích. Ánh mắt nàng lơ đãng di chuyển một lượt khắp xung quanh, trước khi dừng lại trên một đống lồng đèn giấy lăn lóc trên cỏ.

- Cái gì thế?_ Shiho hơi cong chân mày lên_ Bộ có nhiều người chết lắm sao mà làm nhiều lồng đèn tang vậy?

Suýt nữa chàng đã té ngửa ra sau khi nghe câu hỏi ngây thơ của nàng.

- Cái này là hoa đăng, công chúa ơi.

Vương tử bật cười, giọng chàng hào sảng vọng giữa bầu trời đêm lộng gió.

- Hoa đăng là một trong những lễ hội náo nhiệt nhất Tây Quốc, nàng có bao giờ nghe về Bạch Dạ chưa?

Shiho công chúa gật đầu.

- Là một phong tục của Tây Quốc, xuất phát từ 100 năm trước, do Katsura Nakataru đầu tiên khởi xướng. Bởi nhiều tháng ròng hạn hán kéo dài, người dân mới tổ chức tế đàn, đốt hoa đăng và cầu nguyện với thần linh. Lễ hội kéo dài suốt đêm để đưa tâm nguyện về cuộc sống bình an hạnh phúc của người dân...Nhưng sau đó...

-Ôi ôi, được rồi, công chúa của tôi!_Kudou rên lên một tiếng thảm thiết, giơ một tay lên trời tỏ ý đầu hàng_ Đây ko phải giờ học lịch sử.

Nàng nhướng mày, sau đó hạ xuống thật nhanh. Cánh tay nàng vần vò lên những cọng cỏ bên dưới.

- Tới đây, ta chỉ nàng làm hoa đăng.

- Ta không thích.

- Nhưng ta thích. Nữ nhi Tây Quốc ai cũng biết làm hoa đăng hết.

- Vậy ngươi cũng là nữ nhi à?_ Nàng nhếch nhẹ cánh môi hồng, tạo thành nụ cười chế giễu vô cùng đáng yêu.

Vương tử Kudou nháy mắt.

- Nàng có muốn kiểm tra ko, công chúa?

- Vô sỉ!

Shiho quay đi, đôi má thoáng ửng hồng, dù gương mặt tuyệt bích vẫn mang nét lạnh lùng không thay đổi.

Không những không tỏ ra phật lòng, Kudou còn bật cười sảng khoái. Lúc này, trông chàng hoàn toàn khác với những gì giang hồ đồn đại, cũng như những ngày qua trong hoàng cung. Cứ như một con người khác.

Gió đêm.

Những cơn gió mát rượi luồn qua kẽ tay của nàng, tạo thành cảm giác lành lạnh. Nàng xoè bàn tay ra, rồi nắm lại.

Gió vẫn cứ man mát rỉ qua kẽ tay.

Mở bàn tay ra. Không có gì.

Chàng ấy là một cơn gió...mà ta không bao giờ nắm giữ được...

- Nàng đang nghĩ tới...Bạch Y sát thủ à?_ Kudou cất tiếng trầm trầm, vừa giống an ủi vừa như dỗ dành. Chất giọng chàng không có vẻ gì như đang muốn đặt câu hỏi.

Shiho chếch đầu sang phải, hai hòn ngọc xanh biếc chiếu về vị thiếu niên anh tuấn với vẻ khó chịu.

Tại sao...chàng ta lại biết?

Kudou bình thản nói tiếp, không hề chú ý đến sắc mặt hơi tối đi của vị cô nương trước mặt.

- Gió tuy vô hình nhưng cũng hữu hình. Tình yêu cũng vậy, vừa vô hình cũng vừa hữu hình. Hà cớ gì nàng cứ phải giam mình vào những ràng buộc hữu hình, trong khi thực chất mọi thứ đều vô hình vô ảnh?

- Ta có hỏi chàng sao?_ Nàng mím môi, bàn tay sẵn đà bứt lên vài lọn cỏ.

- Nếu đã biết mình ko thể giữ lại ngọn gió trong tay, thì cứ thoải mái tận hưởng sự mát mẻ của nó đi. Như thế chẳng vui thú hơn sao?

- Nhiều chuyện.

- A a, nữ nhi các nàng thật là vong ân bội nghĩa. Ta có lòng tốt khuyên bảo nàng mà nàng mắng ta đa sự?

Vương tử Kudou dán một mảnh giấy trắng xung quanh chiếc khung đèn, sau đó đứng dậy, phủi phủi những hạt cát trên y phục.

- Thôi được, nàng mắng ta nhiều chuyện, giờ ta ko nhiều chuyện nữa. Ta đi đây.

- Cái gì?

Shiho lập tức bật dậy. Nàng đã sớm xác định đây là vùng ngoại thành, muốn về đến hoàng cung thực sự rất xa. Chẳng rõ tên vương tử đó dùng cách nào mà mang nàng đến đây được, trong khi chẳng thấy con ngựa nào?

Giờ thì hắn phủi tay, vứt nàng ở đây và rũ bỏ mọi trách nhiệm?

( nghe cứ như...là chuyện gì ấy ấy nhỉ?)

Lưng áo của Kudou có cảm giác bị giật ngược. Chàng nở nụ cười tự mãn, liếc nàng qua vai.

- Luyến tiếc kẻ nhiều chuyện này rồi à?

Nàng quét đôi mắt sắc bén âm u về phía chàng, hiển thị cho cơn thịnh nộ đang sắp dâng tràn.

- Đưa ta về cung.

- A a, đó không phải là một việc mà kẻ nhiều chuyện như ta phải làm._ Chàng nhún vai, sau đó chỉ vào những chiếc hoa đăng trên đất_ Kẻ nhiều chuyện như ta chỉ biết làm hoa đăng thôi.

-Chàng..._ Đôi mắt Shiho ánh lên một tia giận dữ, nhưng ngay lập tức, nó dịu xuống, hạ nhiệt nhanh chóng trở thành một tia lãnh khốc vô tình._ Đ0ược, ta tự về.

Nàng quay lưng đi, không nói không rằng, lẳng lặng hướng về phía cánh rừng. Nhưng bàn tay của Kudou đã kịp nắm nàng lại.

- Thôi thôi, được rồi công chúa._ Chàng hạ giọng_ Để ta làm kẻ nhiều chuyện thêm lần nữa vậy. Ta sợ nàng rồi.

Shiho không trả lời, hất tay chàng ra, nhưng chỉ khiến bàn tay kia càng thêm siết chặt.

- Công chúa giận rồi sao? Này, ta ko cố ý làm nàng giận đâu.

Thoáng chốc, vương tử Kudou trở lại vẻ ngây ngốc thường ngày. Chàng bối rối gãi đầu gãi tai.

- Ta chỉ muốn nàng vui lên một chút. Ah, nữ nhi chẳng phải thích mấy việc lãng mạn sao? Ta đã cất công ngồi làm hoa đăng gần hai canh giờ.

- Cái gì?_ Nàng quay phắt lại_ Hai canh giờ? Chàng đem ta ra đây hai canh giờ rồi?

Kudou gật gật đầu, đưa tay quệt mũi.

- Ta thấy nàng ngủ ngon quá, nên ko nỡ đánh thức nàng.

- Chàng có bị bệnh không vậy?_ Nàng tròn mắt, giật mạnh tay khỏi y_ Ngồi đây hai canh giờ làm hoa đăng?

Kudou đang lúng túng chưa biết đối đáp thế nào, công chúa tiếp lời,

- Mà có bệnh thì bệnh một mình được rồi, sao kéo cả ta theo làm gì? Muốn ta bệnh chung với chàng sao? Ta ghét nhất bị cảm mạo, phong hàn đấy. Toàn phải uống những thứ thuốc đắng nghét. Chàng...

Nàng ngừng lại, cau mày nhìn vị vương tử đang toét miệng cười, cứ như ko phải nàng đang mắng nhiếc, mà là đang tâng bốc tán dương chàng ta vậy. Có ai bị chửi mà mặt mày tươi roi rói thế kia ko?

Chẳng lẽ thần kinh y thực sự có vấn đề?

Công chúa băn khoăn tự hỏi, đôi mắt không rời khoé miệng đang chếch cao hình vòng cung kia.

- Nàng trông rất đáng yêu...khi giận dữ.

- Cái gì?

Cuối cùng, Kudou cũng bật ra một câu nói thay vì tiếp tục nhe răng cười, nhưng câu nói này vô tình lại càng khẳng định cho sự nghi ngờ của nàng là sự thật.

Đáng yêu?

Khi giận dữ?

Hắn ta bị điên rồi, mới có thể nói ra những lời khiến người ta nổi gai ốc như vậy!

Có phải là tại nàng hành hạ hắn quá đáng ko?

Làm gì có, ải 4 ải 5 đều dễ đến thế cơ mà...Bất quá chỉ hơi chịu đau chút xíu ải ải 1, ải 2 thôi.

Và ải 3...nàng nhớ rõ ràng Kaitou đâu có chém nhát nào trúng đầu của hắn đâu?

-Chàng...không sao chứ hả?_ Nàng thận trọng lui một bước, đầy cảnh giác nhìn Kudou, khiến chàng không khỏi phá lên cười.

Ôi nàng công chúa này, có thật là Shiho Miyano thông minh nhất thiên hạ, lãnh tuyệt vô tình nhất thiên hạ hay ko?

Tại sao trong mắt chàng, nàng ấy cũng chỉ là một cô nương bình thường, không, là đáng yêu quá mức bình thường như vậy?

Nhưng không nỡ phá đi "niềm vui" của nàng, vương tử Kudou đập đập tay vào trán:

- Chắc chú tâm làm việc hơi lâu , đầu ta bị đau._ Chàng xoa xoa tay lên đầu_ Nhưng chút sẽ khỏi.

Shiho nhìn chàng tỏ ý ngờ vực.

Chú tâm làm đồ chơi mà cũng bị đau đầu hả? Ngồi đánh cờ cả ngày còn chưa thấy chàng ta than mỏi mắt nữa là...

- Dù sao cũng ra đây rồi, hoa đăng cũng xong rồi, ko nên bỏ phí tâm huyết của ta, phải ko công chúa?

- Chàng muốn làm gì?

Rất tự nhiên, Kudou nắm tay nàng, kéo đến bên cạnh mớ đèn lồng. Chàng mỉm cười.

- Ta sẽ cho nàng thấy, Bạch Dạ của Tây Quốc là như thế nào.

- Này, này, chàng làm gì ta thế?

Một dải băng được Kudou lấy ra, quấn ngang đôi mắt Shiho, khiến nàng cảm thấy có chút bất an. Nàng rất ghét cảm giác mò mẫm trong bóng tối, hay đúng hơn là sợ nó. Không biết tại sao, cũng không biết từ lúc nào, nhưng bóng tối thường khiến nàng thấy hoang mang. Bởi nàng ko biết có gì đang chờ đón mình, khi mà ngay cả nhìn nàng cũng ko nhìn được.

- Không sao đâu, yên tâm.

Giọng Kudou thầm thì bên tai nàng, nhẹ như ru.

- Ta phải chuẩn bị một chút, công chúa cứ theo ta là được.

Kudou nắm tay Shiho, dắt nàng đi từng bước. Theo hướng gió và mùi hương đưa tới, nàng biết hắn đang dẫn nàng vào rừng...chính xác là hướng nam- U Lâm Tiêu Tịch.

Nàng chưa từng đến đó bao giờ, nhưng biểu tỷ Akemi thì rồi. Biểu tỷ nói nơi đó rất đáng chán. Chỉ có bóng tối,cây cối và một con suối nhỏ. Nhưng nơi đó cũng rất đáng sợ, vì có thú dữ, có đạo tặc.

Chàng ta định đưa nàng đến đó làm gì?

Không phải trả thù nàng về việc bị hành hạ mấy ngày trước đó chứ?

Shiho hơi rùng mình nghi tưởng tượng đến việc chàng vương tử này sẽ vứt nàng trong một hang động âm u nào đó, cùng với một con sói, hoặc tệ hơn là treo nàng lên cây... Nghĩ tới đó, Shiho muốn giật mảnh băng bịt mắt ra, nhưng Kudou đã ngăn lại.

- Chưa tới nơi.

- Chàng định làm gì?_ Giọng nàng gay gắt, nhưng không có vẻ cự tuyệt rõ ràng.

- Cứ tin tưởng ở ta, công chúa.

- Ta thà tin cái đầu gối còn hơn._ Nàng lẩm bẩm, vương tử Kudou cười nhẹ trước lời đùa cợt dễ thương ấy.

Một lúc sau, chàng dừng lại. Shiho nghe tiếng nước chảy róc rách. Có lẽ là con suối mà biểu tỷ kể.

Shiho toan giơ tay lấy khăn bịt mắt ra, nhưng lại bị Kudou cản lần nữa.

- Khoan khoan, chưa xong mà._ Chàng kéo tay Shiho sang bên trái, nhẹ nhàng ấn nàng xuống_ Ngồi chờ ta một chút. Ta chuẩn bị tý.

Shiho cau mày.

Chàng ta định bày trò quỷ gì đây?

Bạch Dạ của Tây quốc, chẳng phải chỉ là một lễ tế thần ư?

Việc đó liên quan gì nàng, mà có gì hay ho để nàng xem chứ?

Bằng thái độ buồn chán không tả được, công chúa Shiho ngồi im lặng ở nơi mà nàng cũng chẳng biết là nơi nào, bàn tay dò dẫm trên cái chỗ mình đang ngồi- trơn nhẵn, lành lạnh.

Cảm giác như có vài đường gân mịn. Giống như ngọc thạch?

Vương tử Kudou đang loay hoay xung quanh, làm cái gì đó, nàng không biết, chỉ nghe tiếng loạt xoạt, loạt xoạt.

Kudou liếc nhìn nàng công chúa lặng im như bức tượng, khẽ mỉm cười. Chàng nhớ đến vương phi của mình. Nàng ấy ko bao giờ đủ kiên nhẫn để ngồi yên một chỗ, luôn xông xáo, luôn làm mọi thứ rối tung lên theo cách của nàng. Khi Kudou bảo Ran ngồi yên để chàng chuẩn bị cho nàng bất ngờ, thế nào cũng chỉ quay lưng đi là nàng đã tò tò theo sau, bám áo, níu tay thật chặt, nằng nặc đòi xem. Lúc đó, chàng nghĩ nữ nhân thế gian này chắc chắn ko ai có thể ngồi yên quá một khắc. Nhưng nàng công chúa trước mặt chàng thì khác.

Chàng phì cười. Ôi nữ nhi...sao lại khác xa nhau đến vậy.

- Xong rồi.

Kudou vỗ hai bàn tay vào nhau, bước đến nàng công chúa đang ngồi ngây như sắp hoá đá.

- Từ từ nhé...Uhm..._ Chàng nắm tay nàng, dẫn đi từng bước một cách thận trọng. Dựa vào bước chân và độ dốc, Shiho đoán có lẽ họ đang bước lên một chiếc cầu.

- Rồi, nào...Shiho công chúa...

Dải khăn trên mắt nàng từ từ rơi xuống. Shiho thở dài, chậm chạp hé mở đôi mi, hoàn toàn ko thiết tha gì đến việc sắp xảy ra trước mắt.

Nàng lẩm bẩm, " Bạch Dạ..."

Và hai hòn ngọc xanh lục tuyệt đẹp chợt run lên vì khung cảnh trước mặt.

Đây là...?

Nàng quay lại, đôi mắt mở to nhìn nam nhân phía sau- kẻ đang nheo mắt nhìn nàng với nụ cười tự mãn.

- Đây là...Bạch Dạ của Tây quốc?

- Ngạc nhiên không? Ta đoán...nó khác xa những gì đang có thể tưởng được nhỉ?

Chàng cười nhẹ, gương mặt bừng sáng vẻ anh tuấn lãnh kiệt.

Shiho ngẩn người.

Nàng đang ở trong một thạch động, với những phiến đã trắng mịn như ngọc, tứ phía là những dải thạch nhũ đang phát ra những ánh ngũ sắc kỳ ảo. Không, nó không tự phát sáng, mà là hàng vạn những lân tinh ngũ sắc được quét lên đó, nhấp nháy liên tục những cụm hào quang đủ màu.

Shiho nhìn xuống. Nàng đang đứng trên một băng tinh thạch, bên dưới là con suối nhỏ vắt ngang, chảy dài vào sâu trong lòng núi. Và...trên suối là hàng trăm đoá hoa sen bằng giấy hồng, được xếp cẩn trọng, tỉ mỉ, trôi lửng lơ, bập bềnh. Trên mỗi đoá sen là một ngọn nến đang cháy lung linh.

Trên trần thạch động, hàng chục hoa đăng mà Kudou tự tay làm lúc nãy, đã được thắp lên bằng một ngọn lửa màu xanh nhạt kỳ lạ. Hoả Lam Tinh, nếu nàng đoán không lầm- một trong những hoả dược bí thuật của Tây quốc, phá ra ánh sáng màu lam và có khả năng cháy bền bỉ hơn bất cứ loại đèn đuốc nào.

- Thật ra, Bạch Dạ từ lâu ko còn mang ý nghĩa là một buổi lể tế thần nữa.- Vương tử Kudou mỉm cười, rút trong ống tay áo một ống tre nhỏ_ Nó đã trở thành một đêm lễ giành cho tình yêu thương, đặc biệt là những đôi nam nữ có tình ý với nhau, chàng trai sẽ nhân dịp này để bộc lộ thành ý của mình cho người nữ biết.

Kudou châm lửa vào ống tre, sau đó vứt nó lên không.

Chíuuuu.

Chùm pháo hoa li ti bắn khỏi ống tre, nhanh chóng tản ra, rơi trên những chiếc hoa đăng treo trên trần. Phút chốc, toàn thạch động sáng bừng lên vầng hào quang màu bạc. Trong lúc Shiho còn đang ngơ ngẩn thì từ trong những chiếc hoa đăng, ngọn lửa màu xanh phụt lên, tạo thành những đoá hoa lửa bay lửng lơ trong không khí.

- Hoả Tinh Đăng gần giống như lễ vật cầu hôn của nam nhân Tây quốc giành cho nữ nhi mình yêu thương.

Shiho nhướng mày, liếc chàng một cái thật nhanh trước khi bước xuống câu cầu băng. Những đoá Hoả Tinh Đăng vẫn đang búng tí tách những tia lửa nhỏ, tựa hồ đang nhảy múa đầy hứng khởi.

Kudou khẽ hắng giọng.

- Nàng có muốn nhìn phần hấp dẫn nhất của Bạch Dạ ko?

Công chúa Shiho đang thả hồn trôi theo những đoá hoả tinh đăng, đột ngột khựng lại.

- Còn gì nữa sao?

Ý nàng có nghĩa là...bấy nhiêu đã quá đặc sắc rồi, còn gì có thể hơn chứ?

Chàng mỉm cười, tiến đến một bước, khom người xuống những đoá sen rực rỡ.

Một làn hơi nhẹ thổi ra, dập tắt những ánh nến đang toả sáng lung linh. Cả dòng suối bất chợt chìm vào màn đêm. Đôi mắt Shiho vừa chớm làm quen với màu tối sẫm trên dòng suối, thì thình lình, từ trong những cánh sen, hàng trăm con đom đóm chậm rãi túa ra, phiêu diêu trong không gian lành lạnh.

- A

Không nhịn được bất ngờ, nàng khẽ thốt lên.

Bên trên, Hoả Tinh Đăng vẫn đang nhảy nhót theo làn gió, những cánh hoa lửa khi nở rộ lúc thì tụm lại, và bên dưới, ánh đom đóm mờ ảo phút chốc vây quanh nàng, tạo nên một vòm sáng vàng xanh ấm áp.

Cả hang động chìm trong khung cảnh huyền ảo kỳ lạ, tựa như tiên cảnh bồng lai.

Bất giác, đôi môi anh đào hé mở, tạo thành một nụ cười- một nụ cười mê hoặc, ngọt ngào- nụ cười mà vương tử Kudou thề rằng- nó đẹp hơn tất cả mọi điều trên thế gian.

Giây phút ấy, chàng mới thấm thía giai thoại năm xưa, một vị quân vương đã phải đốt Bảo Đăng Trấn Quốc để nhìn thấy mỹ nhân nở nụ cười, không ngại phá thành xây cung vàng điện ngọc đổi lấy cái nhếch miệng của giai nhân.

Nhất tiếu khuynh nhân thành, tái tiếu khuynh nhân quốc_ chính là ám chỉ nụ cười của nàng đây.

Chàng cảm thấy, chuyến cầu thân lần này, dù có bỏ mạng- nhưng lại được nhìn thấy nụ cười của công chúa Đông Quốc, ngàn vạn lần cũng xứng đáng.

- Đẹp lắm.- Nàng thầm thì với một ánh đom đóm nhỏ trên tay_ Thực sự rất đẹp.

Những ánh hào quang ngũ sắc vẫn lấp lánh toả ra từ bốn vách, dường như cũng vui mừng vì trông thấy nàng vui cười.

Mái tóc màu nâu đỏ trong ánh ngũ quang mang màu của một ngọn lửa ấm áp.


	17. Ván cờ cuối cùng

**Ván cờ cuối cùng**

Hôm nay là ngày thứ ba- kỳ hạn cuối cho ván cờ định mệnh quyết định cho duyên phận hai người. Tâm trạng công chúa có vẻ dễ chịu hơn nhiều, nên nàng có phần nhún nhường Kudou trong các nước đi. Nếu bình thường, không quá hai mươi lượt cờ là chàng đã thua chổng vó, thì hôm này có khi kéo đến 30 lượt cờ vẫn chưa hết ván...dù cuối cùng, kết quả chàng vẫn thua phũ phàng.

Ván thứ 14 kết thúc thì cũng đến giờ dùng bữa trưa. Ngự thiên phòng mang thức ăn đến tận nơi, đặt xuống và lặng lẽ rời khỏi phòng. Shiho nhìn về bàn ăn:

- Hôm nay chàng cùng ta dùng bữa.

- Hả?- Vương tử Kudou tròn mắt, ko tin vào tai mình.

Nàng ko nói gì thêm, chậm rãi ngồi xuống bàn.

Đợi khi vương tử Kudou đã yên vị, nàng mỉm cười.

- Xem là bữa tiệc chia tay. Hoặc cảm ơn chàng về Bạch Dạ. Lí do nào cũng được.

- Ta chọn lí do thứ hai_ Kudou gật đầu đáp lễ, nhâm nhi ly rượu Thượng Sa Hoàng.

- Chàng ko thể thắng được ta_ Nàng lắc đầu_ Và chàng sẽ phải dừng bước ở đây thôi. Thế là quá đủ.

- Chỉ là những ván cờ, nàng dựa vào những quân cờ để tìm ý trung nhân sao?

- Đánh cờ cũng như ra trận. Dù là đánh cờ hay trên chiến trường thì đối thủ cũng đều là con người. Mỗi bước đi là cả một sách lược cần tính toán tỉ mỉ, thành hay bại chỉ cách nhau một nước cờ.

- Nghe như nàng đang giáo huấn ta về binh pháp chăng?

- Không, chỉ là chia sẻ chút tâm sự thôi. Nếu chàng ko thích nghe, ta sẽ ko nói nữa.

- Ta có nói ko thích nghe bao giờ?_ Kudou dừng lại, ngẩng lên nhìn nàng vẻ nghiêm túc_ Ta đang rất muốn thọ giáo.

- Thọ giáo thì không dám_ Nàng cúi đầu vào đôi đũa bạc trên tay_ Chỉ là ta nghĩ...chơi cờ là một trong những điều cơ bản trong binh pháp. Cờ nghệ có thể dạy ta rất nhiều thứ: sự kiên nhẫn, óc phán đoán, quan sát thế trận, đánh giá đối thủ...Trên bàn cờ, chúng ta chính là Thiên gia lão nhân, và ta có thể tuỳ nghi điều khiển cục diện theo ý mình.

- Cờ nghệ- theo nàng nói, quả thật rất kỳ thú.

- Phải. Đối với ta, luyện cờ là cách tốt nhất để tự rèn luyện bản thân mình. Im lặng nhìn vào những nước cờ, dùng tâm để nhận ra hướng đi của đối thủ...thực sự rất tuyệt.

Ván cờ thứ 15 bắt đầu sau bữa ăn vài khắc.

Công chúa có vẻ buồn chán, nên vừa chơi cờ vừa đọc binh pháp, mặc kệ chàng vương tử đáng thương ngồi vò đầu bứt tai lẫn...vặt tóc.

_Im lặng nhìn vào những nước cờ, dùng tâm để nhận ra hướng đi của đối thủ_

Kudou hít một hơi thật sâu, để đầu óc thư thái một chút trước khi đặt mắt vào những quân cờ trước mặt.

_Nếu ta là nàng, ta sẽ đi hướng nào để tuyệt đường sống của đối phương?_

Công chúa ngáp đến lần thứ 6 thì vương tử Kudou mới chịu mỉm cười một cái, nhấc bàn tay ngà ngọc đặt lên quân cờ.

Shiho liếc nhanh, chớt mắt hai lần, sau đó đi nước cờ nữa, và tiếp tục quay lại với cuốn binh pháp, vừa đọc vừa ngáp.

Vương tử Kudou sau một phút đực ra như thằng ngốc, hai mắt lại trợn trừng nhìn vào thế cờ nàng mới đi. Lần này, tiến bộ hơn, công chúa chỉ ngáp tới lần thứ 3 thì chàng đã đi được bước tiếp theo. Ngáp thêm 4 lần nữa thì vương tử Kudou đã lập kỷ lục...15 ván bại liên tiếp.

Tốc độ ván cờ được đẩy nhanh cùng số lần xao nhãng của Shiho càng lúc càng giảm. Đến ván thứ 23, nàng hầu như đã bỏ cuốn binh pháp khỏi tay, tập trung vào ván đấu với vị vương tử trẻ.

Lần đầu tiên trong trong suốt 3 ngày, đôi mày thanh tú của nàng mới nhíu nhẹ một lần ( trong khi trán Kudou đã chằng chịt vết nhăn)- ở ván cờ thứ 28.

Không tệ, chàng ta tiến bộ rất nhanh.

Ván thứ 32, chỉ còn 2 nước nữa, hoặc chàng ta sẽ thắng- hoặc chàng ta sẽ thua. Quân bài chốt đang trong tay nàng.

Không gian ở Tuyết Tinh Cung đang lạnh tê tái hơn bao giờ hết.

Shiho ngẩng lên nhìn Kudou, gương mặt nàng thoáng chút đăm chiêu. Nàng nhặt Pháo nắm trong tay, bất chợt hỏi.

- Nếu chàng có thể thắng ta...và cưới ta là thê tử, chàng có thể cho ta những gì?

Kudou bất thình lình bị kéo khỏi mạch suy tư, ngơ ngác hỏi lại.

- Hơ?

- Ta nghe nói chàng đã có một vương phi ở Tây Quốc, nghĩa là cả vị trí chính phi ta cũng ko có...Vậy chàng có thể cho ta được những gì?

- Tình yêu._ Kudou nhìn nàng, khẽ mỉm cười

Shiho lắc đầu.

- Ta ko cần một tình yêu ko hoàn bích.

- Hạnh phúc._ Kudou có vẻ dò hỏi hơn là khẳng định.

Nhưng cũng chỉ nhận lại cái lắc đầu.

- Cuộc sống ta vẫn hạnh phúc khi ko có chàng.

Vương tử Kudou nhìn ra cửa sổ, những tán lá xanh đung đưa rì rào trong gió.

Ta có thể cho nàng thứ gì ư?

_Nàng ko cần tình yêu, ko cần hạnh phúc?_

Nàng ko cần vương vị chính phi, ko cần vinh hoa phú quý?

Nàng cần...?

Kudou quay lại, xoáy sâu vào đôi mắt xanh ngọc sâu lắng của nàng, từng chững- buông ra với vẻ cương trực quả quyết.

_- **Thiên hạ.  
**_

Shiho sững người.

Chàng đứng dậy, bước đến bên cạnh nàng, nhặt quân cờ "Tướng" đặt vào lòng bàn tay nàng, rành rọt từng chữ.

- Nếu nàng trở thành vợ ta, ta sẽ đem cả _TỨ QUỐC_ dâng cho nàng.

Không biết thời gian bao lâu đã trôi qua từ sau lời nói đó.

Chỉ nhớ rõ một điều, vương tử Kudou đã nhìn thấy nàng cười- nụ cười như đêm Bạch Dạ mà nàng đã từng cho chàng thấy.

- Chàng đã thắng, vương tử.

Quân "Tướng" cười ngạo mạn trên ván cờ thứ 32.


	18. Âm mưu

**Chap 18: Âm mưu**

Rầm

- Cái gì? Công chúa Miyano của Đông Quốc sẽ gả cho tên Kudou bất tài, vô dụng đó sao?

Hoàng đế Hattori gầm lên giận dữ. Tin tức về lễ thành hôn của Shiho và Shinichi nhanh chóng lan khắp Tứ Quốc.

- Con ranh đó đã từ chối lời cầu thân của Nam Quốc ta, lại chọn Tây Quốc ư? Khác nào sự sỉ nhục?

Công văn, thư tín, nghiên bút...tất cả những thứ nằm trên bàn đều được hất tung xuống đất. Triều thần hoang mang sợ hãi, chỉ biết khép nép đứng run rẩy bên dưới.

- Giỏi, giỏi lắm, công chúa Miyano!_ Vị hoàng đế trẻ rít lên trong giận dữ_ Tây Quốc muốn muốn tưởng chiếm được nàng sẽ dễ dàng thống nhất Tứ Quốc ư? Mơ tưởng hão huyền. Người đâu, triệu hồi Aoko về gấp cho ta!

- Tuân lệnh!

Tung kình lực chẻ đôi chiếc bàn, Hattori ngả mình xuống long ngự đầy phẫn nộ.

" Được, Shinichi Kudou, ta sẽ biến hôn lễ của ngươi trở thành tang lễ"

Shiho ngước nhìn bầu trời, những vì sao đêm lấp lánh xa xôi. Dù rất đẹp, rất khao khát nhưng nàng mãi ko cách nào chạm vào được.

- Biểu muội, ta đến rồi._ Giọng trầm trầm, hơi khàn của Shuiichi Akai- biểu tỷ phu của nàng, khiến Shiho thoáng giật mình.

- Thứ lỗi, giờ này còn khiến huynh nhọc công đến đây._ Nàng gật đầu_ Nhưng muội đoán chừng Nam Quốc sắp có hành động trong buổi hôn lễ tới...

- Ta đã nhận được tin_ Shuiichi hừ giọng_ Muội cứ yên tâm, ta ko để tân lang của muội chết ngay trong đêm động phòng đâu.

Shiho hạ tầm nhìn xuống khoảng không vô định trước mắt, ngập ngừng.

- Còn Kaitou...

- Đệ ấy đang trên đường trở về đây_ Ánh mắt Shuiichi thu hẹp lại_Ta nghĩ...muội nên trực tiếp nói chuyện với Kaitou, trước khi xuất giá.

Shiho gật đầu, khẽ thở dài.

- Vậy...mọi chuyện nhờ huynh thu xếp.

Vương tử Kudou đã viết thư về Tây Quốc, thông báo việc mình cầu thân thành công. Lão thần Agasa sau hai ngày miệt mài liên tục cuối cùng cũng đưa được bức thư về tay hoàng đế Yusaku. Khỏi phải nói, ngài đã mừng rỡ đến thế nào, ngay lập tức chuẩn bị đầy đủ sính lễ lên đường đến Đông Quốc đón dâu.

Tây Quốc tràn ngập niềm vui với tin thành hôn của vương tử, duy chỉ có hai người là vô cùng buồn bã và tức giận. Đó là Vương phi của chàng, Ran Mouri và phụ thân của nàng- Kogoro Mouri. Nhận được tin, Kogoro cảm thấy địa vị của mình đã bị đe doạ nghiêm trọng. Nếu mang Công chúa Đông Quốc so với con lão, lão biết rõ đã cầm chắc phần thua. Huống hồ, Ran vẫn chưa hạ sinh được hoàng tử, ngôi vị vương phi tuy có thể giữ nhưng chắc chắn cũng chỉ còn là hữu danh vô thực- nếu nàng công chúa kia sinh hạ hoàng nam.

Không thể để chuyện này xảy ra.

Lão phải làm một thứ gì đó.

Vội vã, Kogoro Mouri thúc ngựa về hướng thành Teitan.

- Nàng sẽ theo hắn, thật sao?

Kaitou nhìn bờ lưng nhỏ bé của Shiho, thấp giọng đến mức gần như thì thầm. Nàng ko quay lại, nhưng hắn có thể nhìn rõ bờ vai nàng đang run lên từng hồi.

- Ta muốn chàng được hạnh phúc.

Shiho nén những tiếng nấc, cố gắng giữ giọng bình thản lạnh lùng.

- Chàng hãy mở rộng trái tim...đón nhận một người con gái khác vào...đừng chờ đợi hay đau khổ vì ta nữa...

- Hạnh phúc?_Kaitoi cười khan._ Được, ta nhất định sẽ hạnh phúc.

Kaitou bước đến phía sau, vòng tay qua eo Shiho, ghì siết nàng vào lòng. Hơi thở nóng hổi phả lên chiếc cổ trắng ngần thon nhỏ.

- Ta nhất định sẽ hạnh phúc...khi ta vẫn còn ở bên nàng, dù là trong bóng tối.

- Kaitou..._ Shiho chạm vào đôi tay đang run lên của gã sát thủ. Một giọt nước mắt âm ấm lặng lẽ lăn dài trên má.

- Ta sống là vì nàng_ Kaitou thì thầm hôn nhẹ lên vành tai công chúa_ Mãi mãi.

- Ta...ta sắp phải xuất giá, đó là sự thật.

- Sự thật là nàng vẫn yêu ta_ Kaitou càng siết chặt vòng tay hơn, đôi môi miết nhẹ lên cổ nàng_ Sự thật là nàng chỉ xem hắn như vật thay thế của ta...Phải ko? Nàng ko yêu hắn.

- Ta...ta...

- Ta sẽ theo nàng sang Tây Quốc.

- Làm...làm sao như thế được?

- Ta là sát thủ. Nơi nào ta muốn đi, căn bản ko ai giữ được.

Shiho thở dài...

_Chẳng lẽ...nàng và chàng phải mãi mãi trầm luân trong bể tình đau đớn này sao?_


	19. Hôn lễ

**Chap 19: Hôn lễ**

Theo nghi lễ truyền thống, Hoàng đế hai nước Tây Quốc và Đông Quốc sẽ dùng một bữa Long Thỉnh Phụng, sau đó vương tử Tây Quốc sẽ đích thân đóng Long Mộc vào bản hôn ước ( như giấy đăng ký kết hôn bây giờ á), chính thức cùng công chúa nên duyên vợ chồng. Hôn lễ được cử hành trọng thể trong hai ngày.

Hoàng cung Đông Quốc đang tất bật người ra kẻ vào, trang trí đèn long phụng, dán những chữ Song Hỷ khắp nơi. Ngay cả dạ phục cũng đổi thành màu đỏ ( thay vì đen như mọi ngày). Hoàng cung lần lượt đón tiếp những vị sứ giả đến từ Nam Quốc và Bắc quốc.

Shuiichi Akai và Kaitou Kid đã sớm vạch kế hoạch phòng thủ trong đêm hôn lễ. Dù muốn dù không, cũng ko thể để vương tử Kudou chết ngay trên lãnh thổ Đông Quốc.

Lượng khách mời khá đông, lại đều là hoàng thân quốc thích, hoặc sứ giả, khó phân biệt được nếu sát thủ trà trộn vào. Tuyết Tinh Cung được canh phòng cẩn mật bởi hàng sát thủ cận thân của hoàng tộc.

Tuy nhiên, tâm trạng Kaitou có vẻ không tốt lắm. Từ sáng sớm, hắn đã vác bộ mặt nặng như đeo đá, đôi mắt âm u và luồng sát khí toả ra thì khiến ai đi ngang cũng phải rùng mình. Có khi sát thủ thật sự cũng sớm bị hắn doạ cho chết khiếp rồi đấy chứ!

- Đệ bỏ ngay cái bộ mặt đưa đám ấy đi._ Shuichi làu bàu liếc qua Kaitou. Thật tình mà nói, nếu ko phải là nhiệm vụ, chính chàng cũng chỉ muốn tránh xa thật xa khỏi cái tên sát thủ đang ko biết lên cơn cuồng sát vào lúc nào này.

Kaitou không trả lời, chỉ lẳng lặng tập trung vào toà bạch cung- nơi có người chàng đang yêu và mãi yêu, nay sắp thuộc về một gã đàn ông khác.

Nghi lễ được cử hành vào giờ Thìn, vương Tử Kudou sẽ hộ tống đoàn kiệu đưa tân nương tử từ Tuyết Tinh Cung đến Chính Điện làm lễ giao bái và yến tiệc sẽ kéo dài đến tận khuya.

Shiho công chúa chăm chú nhìn hình ảnh của mình phản chiếu trong gương.

Phụng mão bằng vàng ròng, chạm trổ tinh xảo với những hạt ngọc cầu kỳ. Bộ váy cưới truyền thống của Đông Quốc, dệt từ tơ lụa hảo hạng nhất, thêu chỉ vàng đôi long phụng cầu hoàn. Hôm nay, nàng được trang điểm khác với mọi ngày. Gương mặt phớt chút sắc hồng, đôi môi đỏ ngọt ngào, ánh mắt màu xanh lục ngọc rạng rỡ hơn với sắc kim tuyền đặc biệt trên hàng mi dài cong vút. Trông nàng lúc này tựa như nàng tiên bước ra từ trong bức hoạ chốn thiên cung.

Nàng miết nhẹ ngón tay lên tấm gương, thầm mỉm cười. Một nỗi đau gợn sóng trong tim Shiho.

Hôm nay là hôn lễ của nàng.

Hôn lễ mà những ngày còn thơ, nàng đã từng ao ước sẽ được sánh bước bên Kaitou.

- Shiho, muội xong chưa? Kiệu hoa đến rồi.

Quận chúa Akemi đẩy cửa bước vào, khựng lại khi trông thấy dòng lệ đang chảy trên gương mặt xinh đẹp.

- Shiho?

- Muội xong rồi_ Nàng đưa tay quệt nước mắt, đứng dậy_ Chúng ta đi thôi.

Akemi nhìn nàng, tỏ rõ sự thương cảm. Khẽ vỗ vai biểu muội, nàng thầm thì.

- Đừng nghĩ ngợi về quá khứ nữa, muội muội.

-Kaitou, đệ định làm gì với...cái thứ trên tay vậy?_ Shuichi trợn mắt trừng trừng nhìn gã bạch y sát thủ với đôi mắt kinh hãi.

Đáp lại, y chỉ nhếch mép cười. Nụ cười nửa miệng, lạnh lùng và thâm độc.

Hắn đã cướp người y yêu nhất, giờ lại bắt hắn bảo vệ hôn lễ cho hắn.

Ít nhất cũng phải bắt hắn trả giá một chút chứ.

Vương tử Kudou đứng trong chính điện, mỉm cười nhìn tân nương tử đang được quận chúa Akemi dắt vào.

_Nàng rất đẹp_. Đó là điều đầu tiên chàng nghĩ vào lúc này.

Phía trên, bên phải là Hoàng đế Yusaku và hoàng hậu Yukiko, bên trái là Vua Gin và hoàng hậu Vermouth. Song thân vương tử thì không cần nói, gương mặt rạng rỡ như thể đây là hôn lễ của họ vậy, còn bên kia thì hoàn toàn ngược lại. Vua Gin vẫn giữ vẻ mặt âm u lạnh lẽo như mọi ngày.

Quận chúa Akemi trao tay công chúa Shiho vào tay chàng, đoạn lui xuống đứng về phía hàng thành viên hoàng tộc.

Vương tử Kudou nắm tay nàng, bước đến trước chiếc bàn hành lễ, cùng công chúa quỳ xuống.

- Thần nhi Shinichi Kudou, cùng công chúa Shiho Miyano hôm nay làm lễ bái đường tại Đông Quốc, chính thức nên duyên phu phụ. Kính mong nhận được sự chúc phúc của phụ vương, mẫu hậu, nhạc phụ, nhạc mẫu.

Cả bốn người nhất loạt đứng dậy, trao những lời chúc phúc theo nghi lễ Tứ Quốc.

Phía bên dưới, hai bàn tay Kaitou nắm chặt lại.

- Ta ra ngoài hóng gió một chút, nhờ huynh trông chừng.

Không chờ Shuiichi trả lời, y quay lưng bỏ đi, tà bạch y phấp phới đầy ma mị.

Kaitou tiến thẳng đến Nhạc Thuần Cung, nơi giành riêng cho tân lang-tân nương hoàn tất phần cuối cùng của đêm hôn lễ.

Y đẩy cửa, tiến thẳng đến bàn giữa chính điện. Bình rượu giao bôi đã được chuẩn bị sẵn. Bên cạnh là lò trầm hương đang toả ra hương thơm nồng dịu dàng.

Nhếch môi, y đổ thứ bột trắng vào rượu, sau đó vứt một nắm lá thuốc vào lò trầm hương.

Lúc Kaitou trở lại Điện Chính, thì mọi người đã bắt đầu nhập tiệc. Tiếng nhạc nổi lên, những vũ công đến từ tứ quốc lần lượt biểu diễn những màn đặc sắc nhất mừng hôn lễ.

Đến lượt Nam Quốc biểu diễn.

Một thiếu nữ vận hoàng y, với tấm mạng che khuất nửa mặt, lả lướt trong giai điệu trầm bổng của tiếng đàn mộc. Thân hình nhỏ nhắn cử động uyển chuyển theo tiếng nhạc, vừa ả lơi gọi mời, vừa huyền hoặc kín đáo.

Hầu như tất cả quan khách đều như ngẩn ngơ đắm chìm trong vũ điệu của giai nhân, đến mức chính điện chìm hẳn trong tiếng nhạc.

Xoẹt.

Thình lình một ánh bạch quang loé, như xé gió lao vút về phía vương tử Kudou.

Nhanh như cắt, chàng né qua một bên, ôm chầm lấy công chúa lăn xuống đất. Từ phía sau, Shuiichi Akai và Kaitou Kid cũng khinh công vọt ra, chắn ngay trước hai người. Lãnh Ngân Kiếm tuốt khỏi vỏ với sắc bạc lạnh lẽo chết chóc. Chianty và Korn từ phía sau phóng vụt tới những phi tiêu tẩm độc, nhưng nữ sát thủ kia đã nhanh chóng phi thân né tránh.

- Thích khách! Hộ tống bệ hạ!

Shuichi vừa hét lên, thì Kaitou đã phóng vút theo nữ nhân lạ mặt, đuổi ra bên ngoài. Từ trong đám thực khách, thêm 6 tên khác đột ngột lao vào, tựa như đã có tính toán trước, một luồng khói mê được phun ra. Đám quan khách hỗn loạn bỏ chạy nháo nhào, cản trở sự truy đuổi đám thích khách bí ẩn.

Trong lúc mọi người còn hỗn loạn, một mũi tui phóng vút về phía Kudou. Chàng lập tức vơ lấy ly rượu bằng vàng ném về phía trước, khiến mũi tên gãy thành hai đoạn.

Shinichi giơ tay bịt miệng công chúa, cố ko để nàng hít phải hơi mê, sau đó bật dậy, ôm nàng phi thân qua những bức tường. Hai tên sát thủ vẫn bám theo sát gót, những tên còn lại đang giao chiến kịch liệt với Shuiichi cùng đội cận vệ.

Shiho dường như đã lường trước tình huống này, rất thong thả, nàng lấy từ trong tay áo hai viên dược hoàn màu xanh, ngậm vào mồm một viên, một viên nhét vào miệng Kudou.

- Nó có thể chống lại tác dụng của hơi mê.

Nàng nói, lạnh lùng cứ như nàng chỉ là người qua đường tình cờ chứng kiến việc này vậy. Vương tử mỉm cười nhìn tân nương tử đang trong tay chàng, sau đó liếc nhìn hai gã sát thủ bám theo sau lưng.

- Để nương tử kinh sợ, ta thật là ko phải rồi._ Kudou cúi xuống, khoé môi khẽ nhếch lên, khiến Shiho điếng người sững sờ._ Đừng lo, ta sẽ kết thúc chuyện này sớm thôi. Hãy bám chặt vào ta nhé.

_Thần sắc này...ánh mắt này...cả khẩu khí này...sao lại giống chàng ấy đến thế..._

Bất giác, Shiho đưa hai tay choàng qua cổ Kudou.

_Cả hơi ấm...cả bờ ngực...đều rất giống...  
_  
Vương tử Kudou choàng tay qua eo nàng, đạp chân lên bờ tường, phi thân vút lên không. Câu Hồn Kiếm rời bao, loé lên ánh kim quang rực rỡ, xé toạch cả bầu trời đêm tĩnh mịch.

Shiho tròn mắt nhìn ánh kiếm loang loáng trong không trung, phi ảnh của Kudou lúc này hơn hẳn hồi đấu kiếm ở Thiết Vân Trường. Nàng thậm chí còn không nhìn thấy rõ chàng ta đã ra tay như thế nào, chiêu thức gì, chỉ nghe những tiếng rú lên đầy đau đớn, nhìn lại thì hai tên sát thủ đã nằm quằn quại trên mặt đất với hai cánh tay đều đứt lìa

Câu Hồn Kiếm cũng trở về vị trí cũ, ngoan ngoãn và im lặng giắt bên hông. Vương tử Kudou sắc mặt ko thay đổi, nhẹ nhàng ôm nàng đáp xuống bên cạnh mấy tên sát thủ.

- Ai phái các ngươi đến?_ Giọng chàng lạnh lùng tàn khốc, khiến Shiho ngỡ như mình nghe nhầm. Chàng ta có thật là phu quân của nàng ko? Là người mấy ngày trước đã đến cầu thân với nàng?

Trong khoảnh khắc, Shiho nhận ra chàng vương tử này thật sự ko đơn giản.

Liệu nàng có chọn nhầm tướng công hay ko?

Đang miên man trong suy nghĩ, Kudou tiếp tục cất giọng, vẫn giữ âm điệu không chút cảm xúc đó, thậm chí còn có phần độc ác.

- Tưởng ta ko nói thì ta ko biết sao? Heiji Hattori phái các ngươi đến chứ gì?

Chàng khom người xuống, một tay nắm đầu gã, giật dậy.

- Hôm nay là ngày bổn vương thành thân, ta ko muốn để đôi tay vấy máu. Tạm tha cho cái mạng chó của các ngươi. Về bảo hắn, lễ vật này ta đã nhận, nhất định sẽ đáp trả hắn sớm thôi.

Kudou nhướng mày khinh miệt nhìn hắn, trước khi giơ chân đạp thẳng xuống bụng gã sát thủ còn lại, khiến hắn hộc ra một ngụm máu tươi.

Chàng cười nhạt, bỏ qua vẻ mặt thảng thốt và đôi mắt Shiho đang trừng trừng nhìn mình, nắm lấy tay nàng, thong thả bước về Nhạc Thuần Cung.

- Đi thôi nương tử, chúng ta còn phải động phòng hoa chúc cho kịp giờ lành.

Kaitou đuổi theo nữ thích khách đến bìa rừng thì cô ta đột ngột dừng lại.

Một giọng trong trẻo cất lên, khiến chàng suýt đông cứng vì kinh ngạc.

- Đã lâu ko gặp, huynh ko nhận ra muội nữa sao?

Giọng nói này...

Kaitou hồ nghi nhìn nữ nhân trước mặt.

Tiếng nàng cười khúc khích trong đêm tối.

- Huynh vẫn là tiểu ngốc tử như ngày xưa.

Kaitou lắp bắp, chỉ tay về phía nàng.

- Ao...Aoko?

Nàng nhẹ nhàng gỡ tấm mạng che mặt xuống. Đôi môi xinh xắn nở nụ cười rạng rỡ.

- Muội đây, Kaitou.


	20. Cố nhân

**Cố nhân**

Nhạc Thuần Cung.

Đặt chân qua cửa, Shiho lập tức phát giác ra mùi hương khác thường. Nàng đặc biệt nhạy cảm với hương vị của các loại thảo mộc, bởi lẽ đó là một trong những điều bắt buộc phải học trong hoàng tộc Đông Quốc- cách phân biệt độc dược.

Trong lúc Kudou đang bận cởi tấm hoàng bào cùng những thứ phục trang lằng nhằng trong hôn lễ, thì Shiho lẳng lặng tiến đến bên chiếc bàn đặt trầm hương và rượu giao bôi. Nàng đưa tay lên mũi, phất nhẹ cho làn hương mỏng manh kia tan đi một chút.  
_  
Đoạn Dương Thảo._

Shiho nhướng mày, nâng bình rượu lên, ngửi mùi hương cay cay quen thuộc của loại Thượng Phúc Tửu. Nhưng lẫn trong đó là một vị ngòn ngọt, nồng nồng.

_Liệt Cốt Tử._

Không cần đoán cũng có thể khẳng định, ai là thủ phạm trong vụ hạ dược này. Đoạn Dương Thảo là loại dược liệu kiềm hãm tính dương của nam giới, nếu ngửi trong thời gian dài có thể gây tê liệt hoàn toàn bản năng bẩm sinh đàn ông, khiến họ tuy vẫn là thân thể nam nhân cường tráng, nhưng thực chất chẳng khác gì thái giám...Còn nếu đốt ngửi trong thời gian ngắn chỉ có tác dụng khiến nam giới mất sức, yếu sinh lý tạm thời...Tóm lại đụng vào nữ nhân lúc này thì vô cùng đau khổ, chẳng khác nào đang đói rã ruột, cao lương mỹ vị bày ra trước mắt mà miệng thì bị khâu kín chẳng ăn được tí nào.

Liệt Cốt Tử thì giống như cái tên của nó, uống loại dược liệu này vào thì trong một khoảng thời gian nhất định- tuỳ liều lượng thuốc, khiến nam nhân đó ko thể có con được. Nếu dùng quá liều nhất định gây tuyệt hậu chứ chẳng đùa.

Nàng thực sự ko biết nên cười hay khóc trước "ngón đòn" thâm độc này của Kaitou. Dẫu biết chàng ấy vô cùng bất mãn nếu để gã nam nhân nào đụng vào nàng, nhưng mà...ra tay tàn độc thế này thì quả thực...khó tưởng tượng nổi! Chẳng lẽ chàng ấy ko nghĩ rằng, nếu vương tử Kudou tuyệt tử tuyệt tôn thật, thì nàng chính là người gián tiếp chịu hậu quả nhãn tiền hay sao chứ hả?

Shiho liếc nhìn phu quân mình qua vai, đôi mắt ánh lên những tia bí hiểm khó dò. Nàng lấy từ trong tay áo một gói bột nhỏ màu xanh, đổ vào bình rượu, lắc nhẹ.

_Dù ta ko định sinh con cho chàng, nhưng ta cũng ko muốn chàng tuyệt tự vì ta. Nên ta chỉ giúp chàng đến thế này thôi._

Một vòng tay rắn rỏi thình lình ôm qua eo nàng, hơi thở ấm áp phả vào cổ nàng, dịu dàng.

- Có thể nói ta biết nàng đang suy nghĩ gì hay ko?

- Rượu giao bôi_ Nàng mỉm cười, cầm chung rượu lên_ Nghi thức cuối cùng của hôn lễ.

Vương tử Kudou cầm chung rượu, khoé miệng hơi nhếch lên. Thấp thoáng trong đáy mắt chàng có một luồng tà khí lay động.

_Không lẽ...chàng biết...? Không thể nào, độc chế của Đông Quốc người ngoài ko thể biết được_

Dường như phủ nhận suy nghĩ của nàng, Kudou đưa chung rượu lên môi, nốc cạn sạch ko chừa một giọt. Nàng khẽ thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

- Rượu giao bôi đã uống, vậy thì...chúng ta động phòng được chưa?

Vương tử Kudou thầm thì, những ngón tay lần dò lên phía trên, chạm vào sợi dây áo choàng của nàng, phút chốc, tấm phụng hoàng bào trên lưng nàng đã nằm trên sàn đất lạnh.

Chàng cười nhẹ, nắm vai nàng xoay lại. Gương mặt công chúa thoáng ửng hồng, nét e thẹn thiếu nữ càng khiến vương tử thêm phần kích thích. Chàng dịu dàng đặt lên bờ môi xinh đẹp một nụ hôn nồng nàn...

- Sao muội lại ở đây?_ Kaitou trợn mắt nhìn nữ nhân trước mặt_ Sao lại là thích khách của Nam Quốc?

- Từ sau khi huynh rời khỏi làng, thì bặt vô âm tín. Không lâu sau thôn ta bị bệnh dịch, cha muội đã dẫn muội sang Nam Quốc lánh nạn. Không ngờ giữa đường bị sơn tặc sát hại, muội được một vị quan ở Tây quốc mang về.

Aoko thấp giọng, với chút buồn bã khi nhớ đến chuyện xưa.

- Ông ấy nhận muội làm nghĩa nữ, thấy tư chất võ công muội khá nên tiến cử làm Đại nộimật thám Hoàng Cung. Muội nhận nhiệm vụ lần này sang đây là để tìm huynh, bởi muội biết chắc chắn huynh sẽ xuất hiện trong hôn lễ của công chúa Đông Quốc.

- Thế..._ Kaitou đăm chiêu một lúc, hỏi tiếp_ Muội tìm ta làm gì?

Lần này đến lượt Aoko tròn mắt ngạc nhiên.

- Dĩ nhiên là...

Nàng ngừng lại, nhìn Kaitou với vẻ hoài nghi và chút phớt hồng trên khuôn mặt xinh xắn.

- Huynh...chẳng lẽ đã quên? Ngày xưa huynh từng hứa với muội những gì?

Kaitou đần mặt ra, cong cao chân mày hỏi ngược lại:

- Ta hứa cái gì cơ?

Véoooo.

Một phi tiêu phóng vụt qua mặt Kaitou, cắm phập vào thân cây phía sau. Aoko gương mặt đỏ bừng, hét lên:

- Kaitou, huynh là đồ...bạc tình bạc nghĩa...Đồ sở khanh, lừa gạt!

Cứ sau mỗi chữ "đồ..." là một phi tiêu phóng vun vút tới. Dĩ nhiên với thân thủ bất phàm như Kaitou thì đó chỉ là trò trẻ con, tuy nhiên chàng vẫn ko nhớ ra "lời hứa" mà nàng nhắc đến là gì, nên chỉ còn cách vừa né vừa gãi đầu gãi tai suy nghĩ.

Phóng chừng chục cái phi tiêu, hình như Aoko đã thấm mệt nên nàng dừng lại, trừng trừng nhìn Kaitou với đôi mắt căm phẫn. Những giọt lệ long lanh ứa ra từ khoé mắt khiến Bạch Y Sát Thủ ngỡ ngàng đến bất động.

- Người ta...đã chờ đợi huynh...mà huynh...hic hic...HUYNH LÀ ĐỒ ĐÊ TIỆN VÔ LIÊM SỈ.

Aoko gào lên, quay người nức nở chạy vụt đi trong đêm tối, bỏ lại chàng sát thủ đệ nhất Đông Quốc đứng ngơ ngác...bị mắng mà ko hiểu lý do gì cả.

"Nữ nhi thật khó hiểu", Kaitou lẩm bẩm, bất chợt nhớ đến công chúa Shiho.

_Chết, không lẽ...giương đông kích tây?_

Kaitou nhìn về hướng Hoàng Cung đang dần chìm vào bóng tối. Chỉ còn le lói ánh đèn ở vài nơi.

_Nhạc Thuần Cung?_

Vận khí khinh công hết mức có thể, Kaitou gần như điên cuồng lao về Nhạc Thuần Cung.

Chàng tin rằng với những thứ thuốc đó, vương tử Kaitou ko thể đụng vào công chúa đêm nay được, nhưng nếu...

Công chúa Shiho thở hổn hển trên giường, y phục tuột quá người hơn nửa. Nàng chống tay ngồi dậy, một tay đỡ phu quân mình nằm xuống. Mê Hồn Tán đã có tác dụng kịp lúc, khiến vương tử Kudou lăn ra ngủ say như chết.

RẦM.

Cánh cửa phòng bật mở, Shiho vừa ngẩng lên thì đã thấy Kaitou lao vụt vào.

Đôi mắt nâu đằng đằng sát khí nhìn chòng chọc vào công chúa yêu kiều, với y trang xốc xếch, bên cạnh nàng là vương tử Kudou đang nằm li bì.

- Hắn...hắn đã làm gì muội?_ Kaitou gần như rít qua kẽ răng.

Shiho kéo áo lên, đẩy phu quân mình lăn vào trong, bật cười khúc khích nhìn Kaitou.

- Với chừng ấy thuốc của huynh, cộng thêm Mê Hồn Tán của muội thì làm được gì, huynh nói xem?

- Thật không?_ Kaitou nắm tay Shiho, kéo tuột một bên vai áo cánh tay trái, và thở phào nhẹ nhõm khi dấu Thủ Cung Sa vẫn còn nguyên vẹn.

Nhưng trái với sự nhẹ nhõm của chàng, Shiho thình lình nghiêm mặt lại, đẩy tay Kaitou ra.

- Nhưng mà...chỉ vì hôm nay muội mệt, nên mới cho y uống Mê Hồn Tán. Muội và y đã là phu thê, chuyện này cũng là điều sớm muộn. Tránh được một lúc ko tránh được suốt đời, huynh hiểu ko?

- Ta...

Kaitou nắm chặt tay. Nhìn vào ánh mắt nghiêm nghị của nàng, hắn biết, nàng đã ko còn là công chúa của riêng hắn nữa. Hắn phải sớm chấp nhận chuyện nàng và tên đó... Đúng, phải chấp nhận. Hắn chỉ có thể yêu nàng trong bóng tối mà thôi.

Kaitou cười khan, quay lưng đi.

- Thứ lỗi vì đã quấy rầy. Chúc muội và muội phu bách niên giai lão, vĩnh kết đồng tâm.

Tấm áo choàng Bạch Y Sát Thủ bay phấp phới theo nhịp bước chân của hắn, khiến trái tim Shiho đau như cắt.

- Thứ lỗi cho muội, Kaitou.

Một giọt nước mắt lặng lẽ rơi trên tấm đệm uyên ương đỏ.


	21. Tòng phu Tây quốc

**Chap 21: Tòng phu Tây Quốc**

Hôm nay là ngày tiễn Shiho công chúa về Tây Quốc. Không có những giọt nước mắt, cũng không có màn chia ly bịn rịn, hoàng đế Gin và hoàng hậu Vermouth chỉ căn dặn vài lời, sau đó trở vào chính điện thượng triều như mọi ngày. Quận chúa Akemi ôm biểu muội, tỏ ra khá buồn vì hai người cùng lớn bên nhau, đối với Shiho không khác gì tỷ muội ruột thịt, sau đó quận mã gia gửi cho Shiho vài thứ lặt vặt bảo là để phòng thân bao gồm ám khí, độc châm, vài chục bình độc dược, mê dược, thiên tán dược...Vương tử Kudou toát mồ hôi nhìn dãy xe của hồi môn của nàng- hơn 10 cỗ xe ngựa, chẳng biết có những gì trong đó ( chắc chắn chàng ta ko ngờ rằng trong 10 xe của hồi môn đó có cả... **Bạch Y Sát Thủ** )

Từ Đông Quốc về Tây Quốc chỉ khoảng hai ngay đường, tuy nhiên do phải kéo theo cả đoàn xe dài nên hành trình có trễ lại đôi chút. Và một biến cố nho nhỏ xảy ra âm thầm trong cỗ xe thứ 6- nơi chàng Kaitou đang nằm ôm kiếm gật gù.

Vút.

Phập.

Kaitou mở bừng mắt, đã thấy Aoko đứng trước mặt, ghim sát bên cạnh là phi tiêu đặc chế của Nam Quốc.

- Gì nữa, Aoko?_ Kaitou cau mày, vươn vai dậy.

Aoko ngồi xuống, đối diện với Kaitou, mục quang thoáng vẻ thất vọng.

- Muội nghe nói...huynh và công chúa đã...yêu nhau, phải ko?

Sắc mặt buồn ngủ của Kaitou lập tức chuyển sang sắc trắng, rồi lại nhanh chóng đổi qua vẻ u uất trầm buồn.

- Huynh...yêu nàng ấy thật sao?_ Aoko nhướng mày hỏi, khoé mi âm thầm rơi hai giọt lệ.

- Tại sao muội lại ở đây?_ Kaitou ngẩng lên nhìn Aoko, thay đổi chủ đề_ Ta ko thể để muội giết tên vương tử đó, càng ko để muội đụng đến công chúa.

- Huynh nghĩ muội lặn lội sang Đông Quốc là vì mệnh lệnh thực sao?

Bờ mi thanh tú khẽ lay động, nàng ngoảnh, ánh nhìn mông lung vô định.

- Từ khi huynh rời khỏi làng, liền bặt vô âm tích. Muội...đã chờ rất lâu...để gặp lại huynh...

Một tiếng nấc nghẹn vang lên đầy đau khổ, khiến Kaitou thoáng giật mình. Theo quán tính, chàng giơ bàn tay ra, vừa định chạm vào vai nàng ai ủi thì bốp một cái, đã thấy một thanh gỗ giáng xuống ngay giữa đầu, khiến Kaitou choáng váng, ko kịp phản ứng và hai tròng mắt lảo đảo nhìn thấy cả bầu trời đầy sao. Aoko đứng bật dậy, cầm thanh gỗ, chống tay ngang hông, gào lên.

- Ngày xưa huynh hứa lớn lên sẽ cưới muội làm thê tử, thế mà đi biền biệt mười mấy năm, đã vậy còn yêu người khác nữa. Huynh là đồ bạc tình bạc nghĩa.

Vừa nói, thanh gỗ trên tay nàng ( ko biết từ đâu ra) đập xuống liên hồi, Kaitou vẫn còn đầu choáng mắt hoa, chỉ biết đưa tay lên chịu trận.

- Cái gì? Ta hứa lúc nào chứ?_ Khó khăn lắm chàng mới chụp được đầu gậy và hỏi lại trong hơi thở đứt đoạn.

Đôi mắt Aoko hoe hoe đỏ.

- Huynh...quên thật rồi sao?

- Nếu nhớ thì cần gì hỏi lại?_ Kaitou nhăn nhó gãi đầu._ Có khi nào muội nhầm hay ko?

- Nhầm? Hôn sự là chuyện chung thân cả đời sao mụi có thể nhầm được?_ Aoko lại hét lên. Cũng may cỗ xe này cách khá xa đoàn xe của công chúa và vương tử, nếu ko thì rắc rối to.

- Được rồi Aoko._ Kaitou chồm dậy bịt mồm nàng lại, vô tình kéo nàng ngã chúi vào người hắn.

Tim Aoko gần như vọt khỏi lồng ngực. Cảm giác này...giống như ngày xưa...

Kaitou dường như không mấy để ý đến gương mặt ửng hồng của nàng, đưa một ngón tay lên miệng.

- Khe khẽ chút. Muốn kinh động mọi người à?

Aoko đẩy Kaitou ra, quệt nước mắt, nghiêm sắc mặt lại.

- Nói muội biết...có phải lúc nhỏ huynh bị té đập đầu ở đâu, nên bị mất trí nhớ ko?

- Hả?_ Kaitou trợn mắt_ Ta chẳng phải vẫn nhớ muội đó sao? Mụi là Aoko- muội tử của ta, thường hay đi chung nhóm với Megumi muội muội. Ta và Hakuba vẫn thường hay sang dẫn hai muội xuống trấn mua kẹo hồ lô mà.

- Thế tại sao huynh..._ Aoko chợt ngưng lại, băn khoăn. Một nét e thẹn thoáng trên gương mặt mỹ miều thanh tú. Nàng ngồi xuống phía bên kia, ngả lưng vào thùng xe, mỉm cười.

- Mà thôi, muội ko ép huynh. Dần dần huynh sẽ nhớ ra thôi.

Kaitou khẽ nhíu mày, nhìn Aoko với vẻ khó hiểu. Nhưng một nụ cười anh tuấn nở trên gương mặt lạnh lùng, khi bất chợt những ngày thơ ấu ở thôn Hishu hiện về. Thực sự, đó là khoảng thời gian khá là yên bình. Trong số các muội muội và huynh đệ trong thôn, Kaitou, Hakuba, Aoko và Megumi là một nhóm tiểu quỷ nghịch phá nhất. Chàng đã từng có khoảng thời gian vui vẻ...khi chàng vẫn còn là Kaitou Kuroba.

Đối với chàng, Aoko cũng giống như muội muội ruột thịt. Chàng đã rất yêu quý tiểu muội này. Không ngời bao năm ko gặp, tiểu nha đầu nay đã trở thành một cô nương xinh đẹp như hoa rồi.

Nghĩ đến đó, y khẽ bật cười. Aoko liếc lên, hỏi.

- Gì vậy?

- Không_ Kaitou khịt mũi_ Mà giờ muội định đi đâu đấy? Có định quay về Nam Quốc ko?

- Chưa hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, muội sao có thể trở về.

- Thế muội tính sao? Chẳng lẽ định theo ta sang Đông Quốc thật à?

- Không được ư?_ Aoko mỉm cười_ Huynh là một sát thủ, một cũng là một sát thủ. Huynh theo bảo vệ người. Muội theo để ám sát người. Có gì lạ đâu?

Kaitou lẩm bẩm trong đầu, _Lạ là vì sao hai mục đích trái ngược nhau như thế mà ta và muội còn ngồi đây hàn huyên cho được?_

Đột nhiên, Aoko lên tiếng bâng quơ.

- Kẻ muốn lấy mạng công chúa của huynh...ko phải là muội đâu!

Đôi mắt Kaitou mở lớn, trừng trừng nhìn nàng.

- Ý muội là...còn người khác muốn ám sát công chúa?

Nàng nhếch môi hừ lạnh.

- Mục tiêu của muội là Shinichi Kudou, ko phải công chúa.

- Kẻ đó là ai?_ Giọng Kaitou đột ngột thay đổi, trở nên lạnh lùng với nhãn quang sắc bén, khiến Aoko trong khoảnh khắc cũng cảm thấy hàn khí nặng nề. Nhưng rất nhanh, nàng nhún vai hờ hững.

- Huynh tự đi mà điều tra. Việc bảo vệ công chúa là của huynh, ko phải của muội. Hà cớ gì muội phải quan tâm?

Đôi mắt Kaitou lay động nhẹ, trước khi trở lại vẻ bình thường. Y mỉm cười.

- Muội...đã khác trước rất nhiều, Aoko.

Được nửa đoạn đường, họ dừng lại tại thành Hiroshima- một thành trì khá sầm uất nằm ngay giữa biên giới Đông-Tây. Đây là thành tự quản, nghĩa là ko thuộc về lãnh thổ bên nào. Biên giới mỗi thành đều thuộc chế tự trị, Tứ Quốc bàn nhau mỗi quốc sẽ cử ra một người thay phiên nhau quản mỗi thành và mỗi vài năm lại đổi người mới.

Thái thú Hiroshima hiện thời là người của Bắc Quốc, nên có nhiều khả năng cũng là con rối trong tay Nam Quốc.

Đoàn người ngựa chọn vùng ngoại thành tạm thời trú lại, chỉ có công chúa Shiho,, vương tử Kudou là vào thành tìm tửu quán nghỉ ngơi. Mặc dù đã thuyết phục nhưng hoàng đế Yusaku và hoàng hậu Yukiko vẫn khăng khăng muốn về trước, để lo việc triều chính dang dở và nhanh chóng thao luyện binh mã, chuẩn bị cho những ngày chiến trận sắp tới. Thế nên đoàn người ngựa này đã tách ra một nửa, hộ tống hai người về kinh trước, còn đôi tân lang-tân nương thì cứ thong thả về sau.

Lão cận thần Agasa mặc sức khuyên răng, Hiroshima đang trong tay Bắc Quốc, chắc chắn sẽ có Nam Quốc đứng sau lưng. Đơn thương độc mã vào thành nghỉ ngơi, khác nào tự dâng mồi lên miệng cọp? Nhưng dường như lời khuyên răn của lão chẳng lọt tai chàng vương tử ương bướng kia.

Từ trong xe ngựa, Kaitou đứng dậy, và Aoko nhìn chàng, mỉm cười buồn bã trước khi chàng phi thân bám theo bóng giai nhân vào thành.

_Nàng ấy đã thuộc về một nam nhân khác, sao chàng vẫn chưa buông tay?_

Aoko thì thầm trong bóng tối, rút trong ngực áo một mảnh Băng Tinh Ngọc Bội.

_Chàng thật ngốc, Kaitou!_

Tuy đã là phu thê danh chính ngôn thuận, nhưng giữa Shiho và Shinichi dường như vẫn còn một khoảng cách vô hình. Nàng đối với chàng- vẫn lạnh lùng, lãnh đạm như trước, chỉ khác là đã thay đổi cách xưng hô. Vương tử Kudou ko cảm thấy phiền lòng nhiều, chàng tin rằng qua thời gian, có thể lấp đầy hình ảnh Kaitou trong nàng.

Họ dừng chân tại Thuỷ Nhược Lâu.

Bước thẳng đến chủ quầy, chàng đặt lên bàn một nén vàng ròng.

- Cho ta...

- Hai phòng thượng hạng._ Shiho chen ngang trước khi chàng kịp hoàn thành câu nói.

Shinichi thở dài, gật đầu ra hiệu chủ quán đi chuẩn bị. Từ sau đêm động phòng bất thành, chàng đã hiểu nàng ấy chưa muốn chàng chạm vào người nàng. Và chàng tôn trọng điều đó, ko hề cưỡng cầu. Chàng sẽ đợi...đến khi nàng thực sự trao cho chàng cả con tim và tình yêu. Dẫu sao, thứ chàng muốn cũng ko phải là thân thể mỹ miều kia ( có hơi dối lòng một chút )

Sau một hồi chuẩn bị, gã tiểu nhị dẫn cả hai băng qua hoa viên nhỏ, đi vào một tiểu trúc. Đó là dãy phòng thượng hạng giành cho các đại gia vung vàng thay thay ngân lượng. Shiho và Shinichi được xếp hai phòng ở cạnh nhau, nhìn ra ngoài có một hồ sen nhỏ. Cảnh quang cũng khá đẹp mắt.

Một ánh mắt đằng đằng sát khí lướt qua hai gian phòng Tử Trúc và Thanh Trúc, khoé môi vô tình nhếch lên tạo thành nụ cười vô cùng thâm hiểm.


	22. Sát thủ bí ẩn

**Chap 22: Sát thủ bí ẩn**

Shiho vịn tay lên cánh cửa vừa khép, không màng quay lại, cất giọng điềm đạm.

- Chàng luôn ngang bướng như thế, Kaitou.

Kaitou Kid vận bộ bạch y thường phục, không khoác bạch bào, trông như một thư sinh nho nhã chốn thi lầu. Chỉ khác một điều, trên môi y vẫn nở nụ cười nửa miệng- ngạo thế khinh đời.

- Hôm nay nàng vẫn "không khoẻ" à?_ Y hỏi với chút giễu cợt_ Tân nương tử chưa chi đã biệt phòng thế này, ko sợ phu quân nàng buồn hay sao?

- Thôi cái giọng mỉa mai ấy đi_ Shiho liếc ngang qua chàng trai đang ung dung tựa lưng trên khung cửa_ Phụ vương và mẫu hậu ta có biết việc này ko?

- Ta đoán là biết_ Y nhún vai.

Shiho buông tiếng thở dài. _Chàng ta vẫn như thế, ngốc nghếch và cứng đầu._

- Có phải "bên kia" đã có động tĩnh gì không?_ Shiho rót một chung trà, nhẹ nhàng ngồi xuống bên chiếc bàn đã bày sẵn điểm tâm_ Còn nàng sát thủ mày thanh mi tú kia đâu rồi?

Kaitou cười nhạt.

- Đừng bận tâm, ta tự có trù liệu sẵn. Mà ta nghĩ, "kẻ đó" cũng đã có mặt trong tửu lâu này từ sớm rồi.

Shiho cong nhẹ đôi mày, đặt chung trà lên bàn.

- Vì thế, chàng mới để Aoko đi cùng?

Một khắc im lặng trôi qua, và Kaitou bật cười.

- Không hổ danh là công chúa Shiho. Ngay từ đầu, nàng đã hoàn toàn nắm rõ tình hình, phải ko?

Đôi môi anh đào hé nở, tựa đoá hoa hàm tiếu đang từ từ xoè cánh giữa lớp sương mai mờ ảo.

- Đệ nhất thần toán thuật, không phải chỉ có hư danh.

Cộc.Cộc.

- Phu nhân, ta vào được chứ?_ Tiếng vương tử Kudou vang lên từ ngoài cửa.

- Tự nhiên.

Đẩy cửa, vương tử Kudou hơi ngạc nhiên khi thấy Shiho ngồi trầm ngâm bên ván cờ vây đang dang dở.

- Ta không quấy rầy nàng chứ?

- Không, chàng tới đúng lúc lắm._ Shiho hướng tay về vị trí đối diện_ Thiếp đang định tìm chàng đấu cờ.

- Nàng quả thực rất yêu kỳ nghệ._ Shinichi yên vị phía bên kia tràng kỷ_ Nhưng không khí trong lành thế này, không muốn ra ngoài dạo phố một chút sao?

- Không._ Nàng lắc đầu_ Thiếp muốn nghỉ ngơi trước khi lên đường.

- Được_ Chàng đáp lại bằng vẻ ôn nhu_ Thỉnh nàng chỉ giáo.

Những bước chân lướt nhẹ trên gió qua dãy biệt viện, chẳng bao lâu đã áp sát khuôn viên phòng Tử Trúc. Bóng người khựng lại khi nghe một tiếng cười lạnh.

- Ngươi hành động vội vàng quá đấy.

Kaitou Kid ngồi thong thả trên tán cây phong, tựa lưng nhìn xuống thanh y nhân- kẻ đang hướng về y bằng đôi mắt nhuốm vẻ tà khí. Đó là một thiếu niên anh tuấn với mái tóc đen túm gọn phía sau.

- Dị dung thuật của ngươi xem ra cũng khá._ Kaitou liếc nhìn gương mặt y, khoé môi khẽ nhếch lên_ Nhưng so với ta vẫn còn kém xa.

Nhuyễn kiếm rời khỏi thắt lưng. Kiếm phong rung lên như linh xà, hàn quang lưu chuyển, thanh y nhân lao về phía Kaitou, chỉ thấy ảnh quang loang loáng vụt vào không khí, tạo thành những luồng gió lay động tán cây xào xạc.

Kaitou chỉ cầm một nhánh liễu trên tay, nhẩn nha né tránh những ánh kiếm đâm tới, thong dong như thể đang thưởng hoa bắt bướm.

- Ngươi vẫn chưa chịu xuất chiêu thực sao?_ Y vừa cười vừa cong nửa người ra sau, nhân tiện quất cành liễu vào chân thanh y nhân_ Dựa vào mấy chiêu võ công mèo quào này mà định hành nghề sát thủ? Thật là muốn huỷ hoại thanh danh của Nhược Lãng Chân Nhân mà!

Xoẹt.

Vô Hình Vạn Độc Châm.

Kaitou búng người trên không, cuộn tròn lại xoay hai vòng. Cơ thể phát ra một luồng kình khí màu sáng nhạt, thinh không nghe những tiếng va chạm leng keng mà ko rõ phát ra từ đâu.

- Công chúa quả nhiên liệu sự như thần._ Kaitou nhìn nghe tiếng Vô Hình Châm tan vỡ, bắn ra những làn khói đỏ_ Đúng thật là ngươi.

Lãnh Ngân Kiếm xuất kích, hàn khí cô đọng, vun vút lao thẳng đến lồng ngực đối phương. Chỉ nghe xoạt một tiếng, lưỡi kiếm đã cắm phập vào tán trúc phiá sau. Không mảy may bận tâm, Kaitou chém ngang, khiến cả tán trúc đổ rào sang bên, những mảnh lá bay lả tả trông thi thú vô cùng. Ánh kiếm như sương, lực trầm thế mạnh, thoắt chốc đã chĩa ngược về thanh y nhân lần nữa với ảnh quang loang loáng.

Y phóng vút người lên không, nhếch môi cười nhạt, ném một tảng Thiên Tán Thạch về phía Kaitou, khiến chàng sững người. Nhanh như cắt, Kaitou vận khí ra tay, tung kình lực khiến tảng Thiên Tán Thạch bay vút qua bờ tường bên kia.

Ầm.

Một tiếng nổ lớn vang lên, khói bụi mịt mù. Chỉ nghe tiếng thanh y nhân nọ cười ngạo mạn trước khi biến mất trong làn khói. Vốn dĩ có thể đuổi theo, nhưng Kaitou ko muốn mạo hiểm để công chúa lại trong tiểu trúc một mình.

Kẻ này không phải dễ đối phó.

Ai biết được hắn sẽ còn giở trò gì?

Tiếng nổ đã kinh động đến hầu hết người trong Thuỷ Nhược Lâu. Từ trong các phòng, những vị khách quan đổ ra khu biệt viện tiểu trúc, nháo nhác chen lấn xem việc gì đã xảy ra.

Chỉ có Tử Trúc vẫn cửa chốt then cài, bỏ mặc thế sự.

Kaitou mỉm cười.

Xem ra ...cả **_hắn_** cũng sớm đã nhận ra rồi chăng?

Đặt quân cờ xuống, Shiho nhu hoà cất giọng, nhưng ko khó để nhận ra thập phần lãnh đạm trong thanh âm của nàng.

- Chàng không muốn biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra ngoài kia ư?

- Không_ Shinichi mắt vẫn không rời khỏi thế trận trên bàn_ Chẳng phải người nên hỏi câu này là ta ư?

- Ý chàng thiếp ko hiểu lắm?_ Nàng khẽ cười nhưng đáy mắt hiện lên làn sóng mờ nhạt.

- Hiếu kỳ vốn dĩ bản tính nữ nhi. Lẽ ra ta mới là người hỏi nàng câu đó chứ?

- Chàng đã biết việc này từ trước?

- Chẳng phải nàng cũng thế hay sao?

Im lặng.

Và tiếng cười khúc khích, như phong linh trong gió, vang lên cùng lúc quân cờ trên tay nàng hạ xuống.

- Thế trận đã trong tay. Ván cờ này sớm đã định.

Vương tử Kudou ngẩng lên nhìn nàng, mục quang sáng quắc, ẩn dị bên trong vẻ thâm trầm bí hiểm.

- Ta là Rồng hay là Hổ?

- Thiên cơ bất khả lộ._ Shiho mỉm cười, khoát tay đứng dậy_ Ván cờ đã kết thúc. Phu quân, thiếp muốn được nghỉ ngơi.


	23. Thù trong giặc ngoài

**Chap 23: Thù trong giặc ngoài**

Thanh y nhân phi thân qua bờ tường, nhảy phóc lên lưng tuấn mã đã được cột sẵn ở đó. Y thúc ngựa rời khỏi thành Hiroshima, khoảng hai trăm dặm hướng Tây Bắc thì dừng chân tại một hoang miếu đổ nát.

- Đã thăm dò được gì?_ Một giọng nói trung niên vang lên từ phía trong._ Xem ra việc hành thích đã thất bại.

Thanh y nhân bước vào miếu hoang, không thèm liếc mắt đến kẻ đang đứng trước bệ thờ, tiến thẳng đến bên bậu cửa. Rút trong áo một lọ sứ nhỏ, y đổ vào chiếc chậu nước đặt trước ở đó. Đôi tay thanh mảnh hoà tan chất lỏng vào nước, sau đó vục lên mặt. Từng bệt, từng bệt da thịt trên mặt y lập tức mục rữa, bong tróc theo dấu nước chảy. Thoáng chốc đã lộ ra làn da trắng hồng cùng gương mặt trái xoan kiều diễm. Y vòng tay ra sau, tháo dải băng buộc tóc, khiến suối tóc đen nhánh xoã dài ngang lưng càng tôn thêm vẻ yêu kiều, nhưng gương mặt hiện ra khiến người ta phải sửng sốt- Thái tử phi Tây Quốc- Ran Mouri.

Nàng quay đầu lại, mỉm cười.

- Không ngờ cô ta lại mang theo cả Bạch y sát thủ. E chừng đã có trù liệu trước.

Tể tướng Kogoro Mouri chầm chậm xoay lại.

- Nhưng việc chúng ta ta liên minh với Nam Quốc, liệu có lộ chưa?

- Con ko tiếp cận được ả hồ ly đó. Nhưng danh tiếng về Thần toán thuật, nếu không sai, thì e rằng huyền cơ ả đã nắm.

- Hãy nhanh chóng liên lạc với biểu ca_ Kogoro gật gù_ Thế sự e có chuyển biến.

- Vâng, phụ thân.

- Còn nữa, lập tức khởi hành về Teitan, tránh để y nghi ngờ thân thế của con.

- Nữ nhi hiểu rõ, phụ thân chớ lo.

Ran cột bức thư vào chân con bồ câu màu trắng, sau đó thả đi.

_" Biểu ca, thế trận có biến. Cẩn trọng chờ thời, chớ vội hành sự."_

- Chàng khẳng định chính là nàng ta?

Công chúa Shiho ngồi tựa vào giường, trên tay là quyển Binh Thư Tạp Lục, nhẹ nhàng lật từng trang. Tuy rằng câu hỏi nhưng trông biểu hiện nàng lại không có chút nào nghi hoặc.

Kaitou- mặt khác, đang ngồi thưởng thức vị cay cay nóng nóng của chung Hạnh Hoa Tửu, từ tốn đáp lại.

- Không thể sai. Ta nhận ra vết sẹo sau gáy của nàng ta lúc giao đấu. Huống hồ nàng ta ko dùng hết thực lực võ công, rõ ràng cố ý né tránh phơi bày chiêu thức, để lộ thân phận.

- Xem ra Tây Quốc cũng là nơi long đầm hổ huyệt, tuyệt mệnh vong thần._ Shiho công chúa cười nhẹ_ Ta thắc mắc không rõ còn bao nhiêu kẻ địch đang nằm lẫn trong đám triều thần bên ấy nữa?

- Kẻ mang tướng Thiên Mệnh ấy, thực sự là Shinichi Kudou ?_ Kaitou hạ tầm nhìn xuống, khoé mắt khẽ giật._ Hắn thật sự có bản lĩnh thống nhất Tứ Quốc ư?

Bàn tay ngọc dừng lại trên quyển binh thư với vẻ trầm mặc. Thật khó đoán biết nàng đang định liệu những gì, nhưng nụ cười mờ ảo tựa làn sương mỏng càng khiến nét thanh tú kia thêm thập phần huyền dị.

- Lơ là giáo dưỡng Rồng thành Rắn. Tích cực luyện rèn Rắn hoá Long.

Kaitou đặt chung rượu xuống, mơ hồ hiểu phần nào ý tứ của nàng. Nụ cười nửa miệng hướng về gian phòng sát vách.

Shinichi Kudou nhếch mép cười khẽ, phong thư trên tay đang bị lửa liếm gọn. Chàng vứt tàn tích xuống sàn, dí mạnh gót chân khiến tro bụi cũng phân ly tứ tán.

- Makoto._ Chàng cất giọng lạnh lùng_ Triệu tập Tứ Thiên Vương về Tokyo đợi lệnh.

- Tuân lệnh, thái tử._ Bên kia vách tường, một giọng nói cương nghị vang lên_ Khi nào người trở về Tokyo?

- Sau khi xử lý xong công vụ ở Teitan._ Chàng rút trong ngực áo một tấm da bò đã cuộn lại gọn gàng_ Trước đó, cứ theo chỉ thị bổn vương trong này mà hành sự.

- Tuân lệnh.

- Cẩn thận chớ để lộ hành tung.

- Thuộc hạ đã rõ.

Tứ Thiên Vương của Tây Quốc chính là những cao thủ đại nội mật thám, dưới trướng Shinichi Kudou- có hành tung xuất quỷ nhập thần, thiên hạ ko ai rõ mặt. Chỉ biết đó là bốn kẻ võ công vô cùng lợi hại, đầu óc quỷ quyệt và luôn tuyệt đối trung thành với chủ tử. Kẻ nào đã bị Tứ Thiên Vương nhắm trúng, thì dù có chạy đến chân trời góc bể cũng khó tránh cảnh huyết nhục phân thây.

Công chúa chưa đặt chân về Tây Quốc, Shinichi Kudou đã triệu tập Tứ Thiên Vương, mục đích là gì?

_Chắc chắn không đơn giản là nghênh đón tân nương rồi!_

Nam Quốc.

Hoàng đế Hattori từ khi nhận được mật thư, liền tự giam mình trong phòng với những nỗi hồ nghi bất an.

_Không...dù nàng ta có tài giỏi cỡ nào, cũng ko thể biết được sự thật..._

Sự thật mà ngay cả hoàng triều Tây Quốc đều ko biết...

Sự thật chính là, gia tộc Mouri vốn dĩ là hoàng thân quốc thích của Nam Quốc, năm mươi năm trước đã được bí mật cài vào hoàng cung Tây Quốc nhằm kiềm hãm thế lực quân sự và phá tan những hoạch định liên minh của Tây Quốc với Đông Quốc.

Vụ đảo loạn triều chính năm xưa cũng do Kogoro Mouri một tay sắp đặt, cốt lõi ép buộc Yusaku huỷ bỏ hôn sự định sẵn giữa vương Tử Kudou và công chúa Miyano của Đông Quốc, sau đó đưa con gái mình là Ran Mouri ngồi vào ngôi vị chính phi- bàn thạch vững chắc cho việc lật đổ sau này.

Năm đó khiến cho hôn sự Tây-Đông bất thành, Hattori đã nhọc công ngày đêm bàn mưu tính kế để đoạt được công chúa Miyano của Đông Quốc, nhưng nàng kiên quyết chối từ. Thật không ngờ, ngày nay nàng lại nhận lời cầu thân của vương tử Kudou lần nữa.

Xem ra kế hoạch Thống nhất thiên hạ của Nam Vương Hattori đã vấp phải trở ngại lớn hơn chàng tưởng.


	24. Kế sâu mưu hiểm

**Chap 24: Kế sâu mưu hiểm**

Nhướng cao đôi mày và khẽ hé nụ cười- đó là biểu hiện của lần gặp gỡ đầu tiên giữa công chúa Shiho và chính phi của Kudou- Ran Mouri. Mà không, đến lúc này, công chúa Shiho phải được gọi là thứ phi Tây Quốc thái tử mới đúng.

Sau ba ngày hai đêm, Shiho cũng đặt chân đến thành Teitan- vương cung hiện nay của Shinichi Kudou, và xuất hiện đầu tiên để nghênh đón họ, ko ai khác hơn là vị vương phi yểu điệu thanh tú của chàng. Nàng vận bộ hoàng phục màu hồng nhạt, nụ cười rạng rỡ như những dải nắng bầu trời. Đúng như những gì đồn đại, bất cứ ai tiếp xúc với nàng sẽ nhanh chóng bị thu hút bởi sự ngây thơ thuần khiết của nàng. Lời nót như rót mật, nhưng không kém phần quả cảm can trường, trong ôn hoà có cương trực, trong mềm mỏng có mạnh mẽ.

Shiho nhẹ nhàng gật đầu hành lễ khi Ran bước đến nắm tay nàng.

- Chúng ta đã là tỷ muội, chớ nên khách khí làm gì. Ta tuy ngôi vị chính phi, nhưng xét gia phong ngạo khí, tự thẹn ko bằng công chúa. Ta gọi muội là Shiho nhé?

- Cung kính chi bằng tuân mệnh, cứ thuận theo sự sắp xếp của tỷ._ Shiho hoà nhã đáp lại, nhưng gương mặt vẫn không vơi khí chất lạnh lùng.

Shinichi Kudou sau khi hạ lệnh cho bọn nô tài vận chuyển hành lý xong, quay sang hai ái thê.

- Ta có công vụ cần giải quyết. Ran, nàng đưa Shiho đến Uyển Nguyệt Cung nhé.

- Phu quân, chàng đường xa đã mệt, ko nghỉ ngơi gì cả sao?_ Ran từ tốn nắm tay Shinichi, mày liễu cau nhẹ_ Cẩn trọng sức khoẻ vì thần dân thiên hạ.

- Ta biết rồi_ Shinichi vỗ nhẹ lên bàn tay của nàng, đoạn nhìn Shiho- lúc này đang đứng giương mắt nhìn hai người diễn cảnh "phu thê tương phùng" với thần sắc đăm đăm khó hiểu.

- Shiho, nàng cùng Ran hàn huyên nhé. Sau khi xong việc, ta sẽ đến tìm nàng.

Shiho gật đầu, nhìn bóng dáng anh tuấn khuất dần qua hoa viên, còn chưa kịp lên tiếng thì Ran đã nắm tay nàng kéo đi với nụ cười tươi tắn.

- Phu quân đã chuẩn bị Uyển Nguyệt Cung từ trước khi sang Đông Quốc, muội nhất định sẽ rất thích cho xem. Và...kia là nha hoàn của muội?

Ran hướng về một thiếu nữ xinh đẹp, không biết đã đứng đó từ bao giờ. Đó là một cô nương trạc đôi mươi, mặt hoa da phấn, dung nhan thanh tú trang nhã. Nàng vận bộ Đông quốc phục màu vàng nhạt thêu những cánh hoa nhỏ li ti. Shiho liếc nàng, nụ hàm tiếu khẽ nở.

- Vâng, nàng là nha hoàn, đã theo muội từ nhỏ. Tên là...Touka.

Nha hoàn Touka cung kính chắp tay hành lễ với Ran, nhưng nàng đã xua đi.

- Được rồi, toàn người nhà cả, hà tất khách sáo như thế. Nào, đi thôi.

Uyển Nguyệt Cung là một biệt viện khá rộng, trong nét lộng lẫy không thiếu phần thanh tao, có lối kiến trúc pha trộn hài hoà giữa những đặc điểm ngũ hành phong thuỷ.

Chỉ cần liếc sơ qua, cũng đủ biết người xây biệt cung này hẳn có một kho kiến thức khá uyên thâm về thần toán học. Lúc nãy chẳng phải nàng ta nói, Shinichi Kudou là người dựng nên nó ư? Xem ra chàng ta quả thật ko tầm thường như vẻ bề ngoài ẩn giấu.

Đại sảnh không có gì đặc biệt, sau bức bình phong lớn thêu hình Thất Tiên Nữ và Kim Đồng Ngọc Nữ, chính là loan phòng.

Loan phòng đẹp trang trí khá đẹp mắt với những dải lụa vàng rũ tha thướt chạm đất, tạo nên nét huyền bí chốn cung đình. Chiếc giường rộng với tấm rèm bằng chỉ vàng thêu hình tứ linh- biểu trưng của Tứ Quốc, nằm ẩn khuất sau đằng sau, khiến Shiho bất giác thở dài.

Tấm trải đệm màu trắng tinh khiết nhắc nhở rằng nàng tuy là gái đã có chồng, nhưng thật chất vẫn là thân xử nữ. Điều này quả thật không hay nếu bị loan truyền ra ngoài, tuy nhiên chuyện này chỉ có kẻ trong cuộc biết- là nàng và hắn, thêm một kẻ bất đắc dĩ khác cũng biết là Kaitou.

- Muội muội có chỗ nào chưa hài lòng, để tỷ cho người sửa sang lại.

Vị vương phi Tây Quốc vẫn giữ nụ cười thuần khiết trên môi, nhãn quang sáng lấp lánh những tia nắng rực rỡ. Đứng bên cạnh Shiho, quả là một trời một vực. Công chúa ngạo khí như băng, thuỷ mâu như nước, vừa như vô tình lại vừa khiến người khác phải trầm trồ thầm thèm khát. Nàng lắc đầu.

- Đa tạ tỷ tỷ, cung vàng điện ngọc thế này muội còn gì ko hài lòng?

- Muội đường xa đã mệt, hãy nghỉ ngơi cho khoẻ. Ta bảo trù sư làm ít ngự thiên cho muội dùng.

- Đa tạ.

Cánh cửa khép lại, Shiho công chúa thở ra nhẹ nhõm. Sau lưng nàng, nha hoàn "Touka" cười khúc khích.

- Không hiểu sao nghe hai nàng nói chuyện, ta cảm thấy gió lạnh rít bên tai.

- Vớ vẩn_ Shiho vén tấm lụa vàng, bước qua gian phòng bên trái_ Chuẩn bị sẵn cả nước nóng à? Chu đáo thật.

Nàng nhếch môi nhưng thần sắc tuyệt không tỏ ý cười. Ánh mắt đanh lại nhìn vào bồn nước nóng đã rải đầy những cánh hoa hồng, hoa lan, hoa huệ thơm ngát. Hương hoa lan toả dịu dàng khắp phòng, nhưng Shiho vẫn khoát tay đứng nhìn. Kaitou nhận ra vẻ lạ thường đó, bước vào trong.

- Chuyện gì?

- Chàng ngửi trong nước có vị gì?_ Nàng hờ hững đưa mắt sang một bình gốm sứ đặt ngoài gian sảnh.

Kaitou ghé mũi vào gần thành bồn, hơi nóng bốc lên mang theo mùi hương quyện bởi nhiều loài hoa, nhưng không hoàn toàn lấn át được mùi thơm ngọt đến kỳ lạ.

- Đoạn Tình Tán._ Kaitou thẳng người dậy, nụ cười mỉm xuất hiện trên gương mặt thanh tú, tạo nên vẻ diễm lệ khác thường cho "dung mạo mới" của y_ Không ngờ...ta cũng có đối thủ đấy, haha.

- Tiếp xúc với đoạn tình tán, tuyệt đối ko thể gần gũi với nam tử trong vòng bảy ngày, nếu không độc phát sẽ thiêu đốt toàn thân, đau đớn như vạn mũi kim châm. Không phải là độc giết người, nhưng là độc hại người._ Giọng nàng êm ái như nước hồ thu, nhưng tinh ý sẽ nhận ra đáy mắt nàng là mặt hồ đang nổi sóng_ Nàng ta ra tay quả nhiên thủ đoạn hơn ta nghĩ.

- Haha, trò trẻ con này làm gì được nàng chứ?_ Kaitou cười lớn_ Vốn dĩ ko ai biết nàng có tấm thân vạn độc bất xâm, nên mới gan cùng mình mà hạ dược với nàng.

Chuyện tấm thân vạn độc bất xâm của nàng, kể ra là từ thời mẫu thân nàng còn hành tẩu giang hồ. Hoàng hậu Vermouth xuất thân từ Ngũ Độc Giaó, lại là Tinh Chủ Độc Quân, từ thời thơ ấu đã lấy thân mình luyện độc. Tất cả chết độc trên đời hầu hết Vermouth đã kinh qua, nên cơ thể nàng ấy sớm đã ko còn chịu ảnh hưởng bởi bất cứ loại độc dược nào. Shiho ra đời đã được thừa kế tấm thân vạn độc bất xâm đó của mẹ, nhưng đây là chuyện bí mật của cung đình Đông Quốc, ngoài hoàng thân quốc thích tuyệt ko ai biết. Đơn giản vua Gin ko muốn ai đem xuất thân của hoàng hậu ra đàm tiếu thị phi.

Shiho liếc Kaitou, cười nhạt.

- Ta suy tính xong rồi, giờ phải tắm đây. Chàng định đứng đó mãi à?

- Ta đã nhìn nàng từ nhỏ đến lớn, có gì phải e ngại sao?_ Kaitou bình thản đáp lại, không để ý sắc diện Shiho đang từ hồng chuyển qua đỏ và từ đỏ chuyển sang tím.

Đôi mày lá liễu cong cao nhìn chàng sát thủ- cũng là tình lang trong mộng của nàng, và đồng thời là vương huynh mà nàng rất mực yêu thương. Nàng cắn môi. Và nàng khẽ cười.

Shiho xoay người trực diện với Kaitou, chầm chậm đưa tay kéo dây thắt lưng của mình. Bộ bạch y bên ngoài thoát khỏi thân thể mĩ miều một cách chóng vánh.

Kaitou- lúc này, cả người đông cứng, đôi mắt mở to, và đầu thì choáng váng.

Rất bình thản, bàn tay thon thả tiếp tục lần dò kéo nhẹ những sợi dây vải của lớp bên trong. Và lần này, bộ lam yếm màu xanh hiện ra.

Phụt.

Kaitou nhún người, thoắt chốc đã đứng tít ở bên vách tường, cách nàng hẳn một sảnh điện rộng lớn. Gian phòng nhỏ bên này là thư phòng, chứa đầy sách. Mà Kaitou đâu còn thời gian nghĩ xem đây là phòng gì, bởi chàng ta còn đang bận ôm chiếc mũi đầy máu với đôi mắt đảo điên cuồng vì chóng mặt.

Chàng có thể nghe rõ giọng cười trong veo lanh lảnh của nàng.

-Eisuke, vài ngày nữa ta phải khởi hành trở về Tokyo. Thành Teitan này, ta để ngươi làm thái thú.

Vương tử Kudou đặt quan ấn Thái Thú Teitan lên bàn, sau đó vương vai đứng dậy.

- Đừng lo, lão Agasa sẽ ở đây phụ giúp ngươi.

- Nhưng vương tử...có thật là thời cơ đã đến?_ Eisuke lúng túng hỏi

- Ta không biết_ Chàng bước đến kệ sách, rút ra một quyển Binh Thư Yếu Lược_ Còn phải hỏi thứ phi của ta nữa.

- Vâng_ Eisuke cười nhẹ nhõm_ Nếu thứ phi đã xuất ngọc khẩu, tức là thiên ý về phía ta. Vương tử, chuyến cầu thân này, ngài đã vất vả nhiều.

- Cũng không tệ_ Chàng lật nhanh những trang sách_ Nhưng thứ phi quả rất khó chiều.

- Nữ nhân thiên hạ cũng có người phải khiến ngài thốt lên câu này sao?

- Đa sự. Ngươi rảnh lắm phải ko? Đống công văn đó ko cần đọc hả?

- Vâng, vâng, hạ quan đi ngay_ Eisuke hấp tấp cúi đầu, tủm tỉm cười trước khi rời khỏi phòng_ Vương tử và thứ phi nhanh chóng hạ sinh tiểu vương tử đi, thì thứ phi tức sẽ trở nên dễ chiều ngay thôi mà, hà hà.

Vương tử Kudou vừa ngẩng lên định trừng mắt thì tên lễ bộ thị lang kia đã lủi đi từ lúc nào. Chàng chép miệng, đặt cuốn binh thư xuống, lẩm bẩm.

- Nàng đồng ý thì mới được chứ...

- Ta đồng ý._ Một giọng nữ cao vút réo lên bên tai, khiến vương tử Kudou suýt thì té nhào ra sau bàn.

Tiếng cười khanh khách vang lên trong thư trai, nhưng ko rõ phát ra từ đâu. Chàng ôm đầu rầu rĩ.

- Sonoko, ngươi thôi cái trò hù ma doạ quỷ ấy đi!

- Hahaha

Từ trên thanh xà, một bóng nữ nhi nhẹ nhàng đáp xuống. Tiếp sau đó, cửa sổ hướng ngự hoa viên bật tung, hai bóng người ào vào như gió. Vừa quay lại thì từ bên đối diện, bức tường thình lình vỡ vụn, kèm theo một tiếng ầm kinh động.

Vương tử Kudou ngửa mặt than trời.

- Các ngươi ko thể đi vào bằng cửa chính hay sao vậy hả? Lại tốn ngân lượng tu sửa nữa rồi. Đúng là một bọn phá hoại.

- Bọn ta là Tứ Thiên Vương, dĩ nhiên cách xuất hiện phải kỳ dị khác người chớ_ Sonoko cười khanh khách_ Ngân khố của ngươi kim nguyên bảo chất đầy, đem dát vàng hết cả thành Teitan còn được, lo gì sửa mỗi cái phòng bé tẹo này.

- Sonoko, ko được vô lễ với vương tử_ Makoto nắm tay nữ nhân tóc ngắn kéo lại_ Muội lúc nào cũng hành động lỗ mãng như thế.

- Mỗi khi các ngươi xuất hiện là ồn ào náo động cả lên_ Hakuba lắc đầu, nâng chung rượu trên bàn lên môi thản nhiên uống cạn_ Chẳng có chút qui củ gì.

Sonoko trỏ về phía cánh cửa sổ đã bị gãy nát, bỉu môi.

- Còn ngươi xuất hiện thì âm thầm lặng lẽ lắm đấy hả? Đồ man di tóc vàng.

- Tóc vàng là man di, tóc nâu như ngươi là man rợ._ Hakuba đủng đỉnh đáp lại với nụ cười ý nhị_ Mà dù sao cũng là người Man tộc, hà tất phải phân biệt nhau làm gì!

- Ngươi...ngươi...- Sonoko nắm chặt nắm đấm, nộ khí bừng bừng.

- E hèm...

Tiếng ho khẽ vang lên, nhắc nhở mọi người rằng trong phòng này vẫn còn một người cao cao tại thượng đang bị lãng quên.

Megumi- nữ nhân có mái tóc đen dài đặc trưng của Tây Quốc, cũng là người trầm mặc nhất tự nãy giờ, lạnh lùng cất giọng.

- Triệu kiến bọn ta gấp vậy có việc gì? Nói nhanh để bổn cô nương còn về ngủ.

Lời nàng phun ra nếu người ngoài nghe được, chắc chắn sợ đến mức ngất xỉu, nhưng vương tử Kudou thì ko màng để ý tới thái độ phạm thượng đó ( vì quen quá rồi )

Qủa thật, đối với Tứ Thiên Vương- ngay cả Shinichi Kudou nhiều lúc cũng phải thối lui ba bước. Ít ai ngờ rằng trong Tứ Thiên Vương của Tây Quốc lại có đến hai nữ nhi, cũng là hai thuộc hạ đáo để nhất, không chỉ về tài mà còn về tính. Các nàng khí chất cao ngạo, tự do tự tại, vô cùng phóng khoáng đúng bản lĩnh của nhi nữ giang hồ. Một nàng hồn nhiên ngây thơ, một lại lạnh lùng cứng nhắc- y hệt phiên bản hai vị thê tử của chàng bây giờ. Có lẽ vì là nữ nhi, Kudou đối với hai nàng thập phầh ưu ái, miễn hết mọi nghi lễ quân hầu ( mà ko ko miễn cũng ko đc, hai nàng có bao giờ tự xem mình là "hầu" của chàng đâu? Bất quá chỉ là Bảo tiêu cao cấp thôi )

- Mà khoan, ngươi mới cưới thứ phi, sao chưa gì đã triệu tập bốn chúng ta về làm chi đó? Ko tận hưởng cõi thiên thai tình chàng ý thiếp vài ngày?_ Sonoko phóng tới bên cạnh chàng, chớp mắt_ Hay vì ngươi lực bất tòng tâm, tâm bất tòng ý, khiến tân nương của ngươi ko mãn nguyện, nên bị...

- Ngươi bớt nói một câu, ko ai bảo ngươi câm đâu_ Chàng quát nhẹ với chút bực mình. Nàng nha đầu này tính tình vẫn vậy, ko biết trời cao đất dày là gì_ Makoto, ở nhà ngươi ko cho nàng ta nói chuyện hay sao mà cứ gặp ta là nàng ấy động khẩu ko dứt thế?

- Hịc...thuộc hạ cũng bất trị với nàng...Thái tử, xin thứ tội..._ Makota gãi đầu, đoạn kéo tay Sonoko ấn xuống ghế_ Hảo nương tử của ta, thỉnh nàng an toạ...Hây dzà...

- Được rồi, những việc ta bảo đã thực hiện đến đâu? Báo cáo đi, ta ko có thời gian.

- Ngươi làm gì mà ko có thời gian?- Sonoko nhổm lên hỏi tiếp

- Làm cái việc mà ngươi nói ta lực bất tòng tâm, tâm bất tòng ý, để tân nương của ta phải chịu uất ức ấy.


	25. Sách lược

**Chap 25: Sách lược**

Shinichi đẩy cửa bước vào, đúng lúc Shiho vừa mặc xong y phục. Nàng xoay người lại, khiến thần trí Shinichi thoáng chốc chao đảo. Chỉ có thể miêu tả nàng bằng bốn chữ: Tuyệt sắc khuynh thành. Shiho đầu đội hoa quan, thân khoác trường bào trắng muốt, trên ngực áo thêu những đoá hoa tím nhỏ li ti, nổi bật với màu thiên thanh tao lệ. Tim chàng đập lạc đi vài nhịp, ánh mắt như như như say chìm vào vị ái thê trước mặt. Mãi đến khi Shiho khẽ khàng cất giọng, chàng mới hoàn hồn lại.

- Phu quân, đã đến giờ ngự thiện rồi sao?

- À, chưa..._ Vương tử Kudou ho khẽ, cảm thấy hơi ngượng ngùng trước thái độ của mình. Chàng ngồi xuống chiếc ghế Thạch Đàn bọc da hổ, mỉm cười_ Nàng mặc y phục Tây Quốc...rất đẹp..

Shiho sững lại giây lát, nụ hàm tiếu khẽ hé nét cười e thẹn.

- Đa tạ.

Một khoảnh khắc lắng đọng giữa hai người, chỉ còn ánh mắt giao nhau, nhẹ nhàng và ý tứ, lại như thăm dò và có chút cẩn trọng.

- Chàng..tìm thiếp có việc phải ko?_ Cuối cùng, Shiho là người phá vỡ bầu không khí trầm lặng ấy.

-Uhm.._ Shinichi thu hồi nhãn quang bằng một nụ cười_ Nàng từng nói với ta, muốn thống nhất Tứ Quốc, cần có đủ Thiên Thời-Địa lợi- Nhân hoà. Vậy ta còn thiếu thứ nào?

- Cả ba._ Shiho bình thản đáp, ngồi xuống đối diện với chàng.

Vương tử Kudou có mơ cũng không nghĩ nàng trả lời thẳng thừng như vậy, suýt nữa ngụm trà chưa kịp nuốt xuống đã bắn phụt ra ngoài.

- Cả ba ? Ít nhất cũng phải được một thứ chứ!_ Chàng nhăn mặt phản đối, giọng điệu như trẻ thơ hờn dỗi khiến Shiho thầm cười nhẹ.

- Trước tiên, Nhân của Tây Quốc quá yếu so với Nam Quốc, nếu xuất chiến hiện nay chẳng khác nào lấy trứng chọi đá. Chàng phải ráo riết tuyển mộ thêm quân lực, ko chú tâm vào Lượng mà cần đặc biệt vào Chất. Củng cố lại lực lượng Đại Tướng Quân: từ Bộ Binh, Kỵ Binh, Cung Thủ và cả Pháo Binh, toàn bộ phải đồng tâm đồng lòng. Diệt trừ nghịch tặc, thanh lý môn hộ, sàn lọc trung thần nghĩa sỹ. Hoàn thành tất cả những điều này- chàng mới tụ hội được Nhân Hoà.

Ngưng lại quan sát biểu hiện chú tâm của đấng trượng phu, tâm nàng hơi lay động khi bất chợt nhận ra- mục quang sáng quắc cương nghị ấy đang đắm đuối nhìn nàng...cả vẻ mặt nửa ngạo nghễ nửa nồng nàn ấy. Giọng nàng hạ thấp một chút.

- Tây Quốc núi non trùng điệp, xét về công hay thủ đều rất có lợi thế. Tuy nhiên Nam chinh Bắc phạt lại chủ yếu về đường thuỷ và bộ, với hai dãy sa mạc mênh mông. Thống nhất Tứ Quốc chính là chàng phải vượt qua trở ngại về địa hình đó. Một khi đã huấn luyện binh sỹ thao dược nhuần nhuyễn hai trận địa này, xem như Địa lợi đã thành.

Shiho thả tầm nhìn qua cửa sổ, nơi những vệt mây trải dài bất định.

- Và Thiên thời sẽ tới khi Thánh Long hội tụ.

- Thánh Long?_ Shinichi kinh ngạc_ Thánh Long Vương trong truyền thuyết Tứ Quốc?

Đáp lại chàng là nụ cười nhẹ như nước hồ chớm gợn sóng.


	26. Nhân hoà Chiêu mộ hiền tài 1

**Chap 26: Nhân hoà- Chiêu mộ hiền tài (1)**

Đêm nay trăng thanh, gió mát. Ngọn đèn chao nghiêng, khiến bóng nữ nhân trên tường lay lắt rung động.

-Shiho, nàng hà tất vì y phải nhọc tâm như vậy.

Kaitou khoác tay, lưng tựa trên tràng kỷ, ánh mắt kiên định tại hình ảnh yêu kiều của nàng. Sau khi từ ngự thiện phòng trở về, Shiho đã dán mình trên án thư, cặm cụi viết không ngừng nghỉ. Mà thứ nàng viết là gì chứ- Sách lược bình thiên hạ- Thu đoạt nhân tâm- Chiêu mộ hiền tài. Để làm gì chứ?- Chính là giúp cho trượng phu của nàng- kẻ đã trải qua ba lần sống dở chết dở tại Đông Quốc mới cưới được nàng về. Nhưng cũng là kẻ đã cướp nàng khỏi ta, Kaitou cay đắng nghĩ thầm.

-Kaitou, chàng đã thở dài đến lần thứ 43 rồi đấy._ Shiho nói, vẫn không ngẩng lên.

-Đã qua giờ tý, nàng định thức trắng đêm sao?

-Chàng cứ ngủ đi.

-Nàng biết là ta chưa bao giờ ngủ trước nàng mà.

Lời vừa thoát ra, khiến mâu quang nàng lay động thoáng chốc. Nén tiếng cảm thán, nàng tạm dừng nghiên bút, quay lại nhìn Kaitou.

-Nơi này ko phải Đông Quốc, chàng cũng ko phải cận vệ của ta…

-Vậy ta là gì của nàng?_ Kaitou ngồi thẳng dậy, khoé môi khẽ nhếch, trong đêm tối càng khiến dung mạo anh tuấn của hắn thêm phần ma mị_Là vương huynh…hay tình lang?

-Chàng…_Nàng khẽ cau mày, sau đó lắc đầu_...đi ngủ đi. Ta cũng gần xong rồi.

-Ta ngủ ở đâu? Không lẽ trong phòng cung nữ?_ Kaitou nhướng đôi mày rậm, một tiếng cười nhẹ bật khỏi thanh quản._Ta thay phu quân nàng, làm ấm giường cho nàng nhé?

Đến nước này thì Shiho không thể nào xem như không có gì được. Nàng thu dọn những án văn trên bàn, lẳng lặng đứng dậy tiến vào trong loan phòng.

-Ta chịu thua chàng rồi. Ta đi ngủ đây, được chưa?

-Được…._Kaitou hướng theo bóng dáng uyển chuyển của nàng thấp thoáng sau trướng rũ màn che, khẽ cười_...nhưng nàng vẫn chưa cho ta biết, ta sẽ ngủ ở đâu?

-Bất cứ nơi đâu, trừ giường của ta._Nàng đáp lại với chút chế giễu_ Nhưng cũng đừng để ai phát hiện chàng là nam tử, nếu không chắc chắn sẽ bị đưa đi đoạn tụ ( biến thành thái giám) đấy.

-Đoạn tụ cũng tốt…Nếu điều đó có thể đoạn tuyệt cả những luyến ái tình trường của ta.

-Nó chỉ càng khiến chàng thêm đau khổ hơn thôi…_Shiho nằm xuống, đôi mi dài khép lại cùng giọng nói gần như thầm thì_...không cách nào kết thúc.

Màn đêm buông xuống trong tiếng thở dài của hai trái tim cùng thổn thức.

Trời hửng sáng, Shiho đã rời khỏi Uyển Nguyệt Cung, đến thẳng Ngự thư phòng. Qủa nhiên Shinichi đã ở đó tự lúc nào.

-Nàng quả rất đúng hẹn._Gập quyển sách trên tay, Shinichi đưa mắt vào vật nàng cầm trên tay, gương mặt thoắt hiện ý cười_Thật không ngờ chỉ trong một đêm, thực sự nàng có thể vạch ra sách lược thâu tóm thiên hạ.

Shiho dường như không chú tâm đến những lời của chàng, vẫn với vẻ lãnh lệ thâm trầm, nàng trải rộng ra bàn một mảnh giấy dài đầy những chữ.

-Thiếp dựa trên bản luật pháp cũ của Tây Quốc, chỉnh sửa lại rất nhiều, và đây là bản gần như hoàn thiện nhất. Ngay khi trở về Tokyo lấy lại thực quyền, chàng lập tức áp dụng bản quốc pháp mới này.

-Chỉnh sửa toàn bộ quốc pháp của Tây Quốc?_ Shinichi không khỏi kinh hãi, chộp lấy dải giấy dài trên bàn. Đúng thật là quốc pháp Tây Quốc.

Chàng sửng sốt, tựa hồ không thể tin nổi việc đầu tiên ái thê chàng làm chính là soạn thảo quốc pháp, không những vậy còn muốn chàng lập tức tiến hành. Tư dung thanh ngạo, nàng lãnh đạm cất giọng.

-Không những bố cáo rộng rãi cho toàn dân Tây Quốc biết, còn phải sai người chép lại đúng nguyên bản, dán khắp 72 thị thành lớn nhỏ. Ngoài ra cuối bảng vàng còn ghi rõ, luận kẻ nào thêm hay bớt được một chữ trong bản quốc pháp này, triều đình sẽ thưởng mỗi chữ một lượng bạc.

-Mỗi chữ một lượng bạc?_ Shinichi gần như há hốc, ôi, nàng tưởng hoàng tộc Tây Quốc có giả kim thuật, hoá đá thành vàng chắc?

-Phải._Nàng trả lời không chút đắn đo, thanh âm lạnh băng nhưng kiên định_Cách làm này tuy có chút tốn kém, nhưng tuyệt ko thể tính toán so đo. Thứ nhất, việc thưởng ngân lượngsẽ đưa quốc pháp đến với dân chúng nhanh nhất, vì không những nhà nhà tranh nhau đọc, mà còn đọc kỹ, rất kỹ để có thể thêm bớt hợp lý từng chữ. Quốc pháp sẽ trở thành đầu não của nhân dân, thậm chí trẻ con cũng sẽ thông thuộc. Thứ hai, từ việc chỉnh sửa lại bản quốc pháp mới này, chắc chắn sẽ lộ chân hiền tài, nhân cơ hội đó mà chàng lập lại triều chính. Đặc biệt chỉ nên tin dùng thuộc hạ dưới trướng do mình tuyển chọn, còn hệ thống lão bản tiền triều, tốt nhất nên triệt hết đi.

-Triệt hết?_ Lần thứ hai trong chưa đầy hai khắc, Shinichi ngỡ mình nghe nhầm, nét mặt thất kinh_ Nhưng có những trung thần phụng sự hai triều, liệt gia chi quốc…nếu đồng loạt phế lão lập nhi, e rằng sẽ dễ xảy ra nội loạn.

-Hiện tại Tây Quốc có nội loạn hay ko, thiếp nghĩ chàng là người rõ nhất._Mi cong khẽ động, nàng nhếch môi nhưng không hiển nét cười, hoạ chăng chỉ là chút lay động hàm ý giễu cợt.

Thần sắc Shinichi lúc này thật thâm thuý khó dò. Mâu quang cương trực, thẳng hướng về Shiho, có thể thấy rõ bao tâm tư phức tạp hiển thị trong đáy mắt sâu sắc kia. Dĩ nhiên điều nàng nói chính là ý chàng đã nghĩ tới từ lâu, nhưng thực hiện tuyệt ko thể nóng vội, động thảo kinh xà hậu quả sẽ vô cùng khó lường.

-Bá vương thiên hạ sao lại có thể ngập ngừng thiếu quyết đoán như vậy?_ Nàng cau mày, vẻ không hài lòng phủ trên dung nhan băng khiết.

-Hừmh…Được, thuận theo ý nàng vậy.

Vương tử Shinichi cuối cùng không còn chọn lựa. Lời nàng ắt có huyền cơ, nếu thật sự đây là thời cơ để phế bỏ loạn đảng, có lẽ cũng nên đảo ngược triều chính một phen. Tuy nhiên thâm tâm chàng biết rõ, vụ sự này ko thể thuận buồm xuôi gió mà tiến hành.  
Shiho đảo mắt nhìn thư phòng, trước khi dừng lại ở chiếc Cổ Cầm Thiên Tự Lan. Nàng khoan thai đứng dậy, chậm rãi tiến về chiếc đàn tinh xảo đặt bên kia phòng. Phu quân nàng vẫn đứng yên như thạch, duy có nhãn quang hiếu kỳ vẫn đeo đuổi sát sao dáng ngọc yêu kiều.

Chạm nhẹ vào tơ đàn, hữu ý vang lên một tiếng "tưng" vui nhộn, nàng chợt bật cười. Nụ cười như vô ý lộ ra, khiến Shinichi thoáng tâm chao trí đảo. Nàng cười? Chỉ vì tiếng vang của sợi đàn? Nụ cười như quên hẳn đi nơi đây còn có một người đang đứng lặng nhìn nàng. Năm ngón tay ngọc lướt dịu dàng trên những phím tơ, nụ cười trên môi chuyển dần sang nét ưu tư trầm mặc.

Nàng thích đàn, vì chàng ấy thổi sáo rất hay. Cổ cầm hoà cự tiêu, phối âm thanh như bạch ngọc, phối khí tựa phong sương, trong uy vũ có nhu mì, trong cuồng nộ chứa bi ai. Từ năm mười hai tuổi trở đi, mỗi khi hai người hoà tấu, đều cho ra những cung tơ vô cùng ai oán, khiến trời đất cũng thảm đạm u buồn…nên dù thích đàn đến mấy, nàng cũng ko còn muốn đụng tới nữa. Nàng ko muốn nghe tiếng sáo ngọc đầy bi ai của chàng ấy.

-Shinichi, chàng biết thổi sáo chăng?_ Bất thình lình, nàng cất tiếng, khiến trượng phu nàng suýt cảm thấy như sét đánh bên tai.

_Shiho vừa gọi tên ta? Không còn ngữ khí khách sáo gọi "phu quân", trong thanh âm cũng tự nhiên ko gượng ép. Nàng đã gọi tên ta, bằng giọng dịu dàng, trìu mến. Ta mơ?_


	27. Nhân hoà Chiêu mộ hiền tài 2

**Chap 27: Nhân hoà- Chiêu mộ hiền tài (2)**

Bắt gặp đôi mày thanh tú nhướng cao chờ đợi, Shinichi như giật mình tỉnh giấc. Sau một lúc lúng túng, chàng ngượng ngùng thú nhận.

-Thứ lỗi…ta…ta ko biết.

Có một điều trên dưới Tây Quốc không ai biết trừ những thành viên hoàng tộc, đó là-vương tử Kudou là một dị nhân mù cầm nghệ, dù thân mẫu chàng- hoàng hậu Yukiko từng là Tây Quốc đệ nhất nghệ nhân. Bất cứ loại cầm nào vào tay chàng đều cho ra những chuỗi âm thanh kinh hồn bạt vía. Nhớ năm chàng bảy tuổi, chỉ vì muốn dạy hoàng nhi mình thừa hưởng chút dòng máu cầm nghệ, nàng đã mời 7 vị danh cầm nổi tiếng nhất Tây Quốc về dạy chàng. Thật không ngờ chỉ sau một buổi trưa, cung điện chàng ở trở thành nơi ngàn dặm ko thấy bóng chim, trăm dặm ko thấy bóng người. Sáu trên bảy vị sư phụ của chàng lăn đùng ra ngất xỉu tại chỗ, vị còn lại sùi bọt mép, lên cơn đau tim suýt nữa thì vong mạng. Sau sự việc trên, hoàng gia ko ai dám nhắc tới tài "cầm ca" của vị vương tử duy nhất này nữa.

-Vậy sao?..._Thanh âm nàng mang chút tiếc nuối, nhưng ngay lập tức lấy lại vẻ lãnh lệ thường ngày._Chàng định bao giờ trở về Tokyo?

-Ngày mai._ Lời chàng thốt ra chắc nịch, khiến Shiho không khỏi sửng sốt._Ta đã thu xếp mọi chuyện từ lúc còn ở Đông quốc, để khi trở về có thể lập tức khởi hành.

-Chàng quả nhiên chu đáo hơn ta nghĩ_ Nàng cười nhẹ, nhưng dung nhanh vẫn không hiển thị xúc cảm nào.

Nàng rời tay khỏi chiếc Thiên Tự Lan, gót ngọc uyển chuyển rời khỏi Ngự Thư Phòng. Đột nhiên, nàng dừng, lại, giọng nhẹ như sương nhưng đánh thẳng vào sự kinh hãi của Shinichi.

-Tứ thiên vương của chàng tuy tài nghệ cao cường, nhưng đại nội mật thám thì ko thể thay thế đại nguyên soái thống lãnh tam quân. Các trung tướng đã cáo lão quy điền cách đây hai mươi năm của Tây Quốc, nay đã đến lúc phải thỉnh về.

Cong nhẹ vành môi kiêu bạc, nàng nhẹ nhàng khép cửa, để lại thư phòng vị trượng phu đứng trơ như phỗng.

Quỷ dị! Qủa là quỷ dị a! Nàng ko những biết Tứ đại thiên vương, còn biết việc các lão tướng quân nữa ư? Cáo lão quy điền chẳng qua là che mắt thiên hạ, trên thực tế quân sỹ do họ thống lĩnh vẫn ngày đêm thao luyện, âm thầm chờ đợi thời cơ đến, tiếp tục cống hiến cho quốc gia. Việc đó chỉ có chàng và phụ vương biết, ko ngờ… Bên cạnh đó, Shinichi ko khỏi nhẹ nhõm, bởi nếu lần cầu thân này thất bại, với những gì nàng nắm được, kẻ địch lớn nhất của chàng ko phải Hattori của trời Nam, mà chính là công chúa Shiho của trời Đông mới đúng!

-Makoto_ Chàng hất tay, mâu quang sáng quắc_ Nhà Korogo có động tĩnh gì ko?

Từ bên ngoài, giọng Makoto vọng tới.

-Đã bắt được tin, tể tướng Korogo đang bí mật liên kết với thừa tướng, hàn lâm đại học sỹ, cả các quan chức lớn nhỏ trong triều, đồng thời Nam Quốc đã triệu gọi các thống lĩnh quân trở về, tuy nhiên ko có mệnh lệnh rõ ràng, vẻ như chúng đang chờ đợi thời cơ.

-Tốt._Shinichi gật gù, khoé môi nhếch lên thể hiện nét lãnh khốc vô cùng_ Lần này trở về ắt sẽ có trò vui đây.

-Còn về vương phi…_Makoto ngừng lại, đắn đo một lúc mới tiếp tục_...ngài định thế nào?

-Ta tự biết lo liệu. Ngươi cứ làm theo kế hoạch đi.

-Tuân lệnh.

"Vương phi của ta..", nhãn thần hạ thấp, nét tư lự phảng phất trên gương mặt tuấn mỹ vô song.

Vụ nổi loạn năm xưa do Kogoro Mouri sắp xếp, bức phụ vương chàng đồng ý lập con gái lão làm vương phi, thực chất là muốn nâng cao thế lực trong triều, kiếm chỗ dữa vững chắc. Nhưng lão nhất nhất không ngờ tới câu "đạo cao một thước, ma cao một trượng". Hoàng đế Yusaku không phải kẻ khù khờ, càng ko phải loại nhu nhược dễ bị người ta nắm thóp. Bề ngoài, cuộc hôn sự đó nhằm cứu vãn nội loạn trong triều, xoa dịu sự nghi ngờ của Korogo, cấp cho gia tộc Mouri chức tước quyền khuynh thế đảo, nhưng mặt trái chính là để giám sát nhất cử nhất động của chúng, đồng thời nắm Ran Mouri trong tay như một con tin quan trọng, phòng khi có biến. Thêm một việc nữa chắc chắn ko ai ngờ, chính là việc sảy thai năm 14 tuổi của tiểu vương phi- là do đích thân hoàng đế Yusaku âm thầm hạ lệnh, và chính vương tử Kudou là người thực hiện. Vương tộc Kudou hoàn toàn ko muốn để hoàng tử kế vị đời sau được sinh ra từ dòng máu nhà Korogo, bởi như thế chẳng khác nào đem Tây Quốc dâng hai tay cho phản tặc. Từ sau hôm đó, đều đặn mỗi lần sau khi giao hoan, vương tử Kudou đều hạ "vô tử dược" (thuốc tránh thai) vào bữa ăn của vương phi, khiến nàng ko hoài thai thêm lần nào nữa.

Mỗi người đều có bí mật của riêng mình. Bí mật của gia tộc Korogo là hoàng thân Nam quốc, và bí mật của hoàng tộc Kudou chính là- họ đã nắm rõ những điều ấy từ lâu, nhưng vẫn án binh bất động, thăm dò đối thủ.

Tại Uyển Nguyệt Cung, Shiho đặt quân pháo xuống bàn cờ, mỉm cười.

"Tây Quốc quả là nơi thú vị..."

"Khẩu phật tâm xà", Kaitou hừ lạnh, liếc ra cửa sổ nơi thấp thoáng hai bóng áo xanh,"Xem ra kẻ muốn lấy mạng nàng, ko chỉ riêng vị vương phi khả ái kia đâu"

"Vụ hạ dược hôm qua, chàng điều tra đến đâu rồi?"

"Ả ta vốn là nha hoàn ở Trữ Tuyên Các"

"Trữ Tuyên Các?", Shiho không buồn ngẩng lên, dịu giọng,"Là nơi ở của bọn tỳ thiếp?"

"Đúng", Kaitou nheo mắt nhìn nàng, đôi mày anh tuấn cau lại," Tên Kudou đó tuy chỉ có một vương phi, nhưng ở Trữ Tuyên Các có đến 6 tỳ thiếp. Những nữ nhân ấy đều do đích thân hắn lựa chọn, mang về từ các thanh lâu ở kinh đô. Nhưng…"

Chàng ngừng lại, cân nhắc xem có nên tiết lộ đoạn cuối hay không, tuy nhiên, Shiho đã không làm khó chàng về điều này.

"Nhưng hắn ko hề sủng hạnh bất cứ nàng nào trong Trữ Tuyên Các, phải ko?"

"Đúng vậy. Sao nàng biết?"

"Chàng nghĩ hắn ta thật là kẻ sắc lang, phong lưu phóng túng sao?", Shiho cười nhạt,"Bọn nữ nhân ở Trữ Tuyên Các chỉ như bức bình phong, giúp hắn che mắt thiên hạ. Ngay cả với vị vương phi bên cạnh hắn từ năm 8 tuổi, ta đoan chắc nàng ta cũng chỉ hiểu được một phần năm bản chất thật của hắn mà thôi"

"Nàng đánh giá y quá cao rồi đấy, Shiho"

"Chỉ sợ như thế vẫn còn thấp so với hắn"

Thình lình, một mũi tên bay vút vào từ cửa sổ, cắm phập giữa bức hoạ treo trên chính điện. Đuôi mũi tên còn buộc một bức thư. Kaitou nhún người định đuổi theo thì Shiho đã cản lại.

"Đọc thư trước đã. Kẻ ấy ko có ác ý đâu"

Kaitou quan sát đầu tiễn, đáy mắt loé lên ánh quang nguy hiểm. "Là nàng ta?", chàng nghĩ thầm, chậm rãi mở bức thư.

_"Giờ thìn hai khắc, Uyển Nguyệt Cung có biến"_

"Ý nàng ấy là đêm nay sẽ có thích khách độ nhập Uyển Nguyệt Cung?", Kaitou chau mày vò nát bức thư trong tay,"Nếu nàng ấy đưa tin, nghĩa là thích khách này đến từ Nam Quốc. Nhưng…sao nàng ấy lại giúp ta?"

Chợt, giọng nói Aoko vọng về bên tai chàng, "Mục tiêu của ta là Shinichi Kudou. Còn công chúa Shiho là mục tiêu của kẻ khác"  
Nói vậy, người hoàng đế Hattori muốn giết là Shinichi Kudou, vậy rốt cuộc ai nhằm vào công chúa?...Liên hệ với Nam Quốc, lại có thể sai khiến thích khách Nam Quốc…chỉ có Korogo Mouri.

Chính là vị vương phi yêu kiều diễm lệ của tên vương tử hỗn đãn đó!

"Có phải thông báo đêm nay, Uyển Nguyệt Cung ta có khách quý ghé thăm ko?"

"Nàng ko cần lo", Kaitou giơ lá thư lên ngọn nến, đoạn, vứt ra cửa sổ với vẻ tàn nhẫn,"Không kẻ nào có thể chạm đến một sợi tóc của nàng"

Nhãn thần vụt loé sáng, hàn băng vây quanh thân thể, phút chốc, Kaitou đã trở lại là Bạch Y Sát Thủ lãnh khốc vô tình bậc nhất thiên hạ.

-o-

"Tại sao phải hạ Xuân dược cho vương tử?", Ran tròn mắt thốt lên, ngỡ như nghe nhầm,"Mà lại còn tạo cơ hội cho chàng ấy đến với thứ phi?"

"Ta đã điều tra rõ, từ lúc thành thân ở Đông quốc, vương tử và thứ phi chưa hề động phòng hoa chúc, chung quy vì trong lòng nàng ta đã có tình lang khác"

"Chính là Bạch Y Sát Thủ Kaitou Kid?", Ran không suy nghĩ, trong đầu bật ra hình ảnh thiếu niên anh tuấn có dung mạo giống Shinichi như tạc- kẻ đã từng giao đấu với nàng ở Hiroshima.

"Không sai, hơn nữa hắn chắn chắn đã cải trang thành cung nữ bên cạnh thứ phi. Ta đã phái sát thủ đêm nay tập kích Uyển Nguyệt Cung, dụ hắn rời khỏi đó. Phần còn lại, ta giao cho con"

"Nhưng tại sao phải hạ xuân dược để Shinichi động phòng với nàng ta?"

"Nữ nhi ngốc của ta! Con ko hiểu thứ phi là người thế nào sao? Nàng ta vốn là kẻ lãnh lệ băng giá, nếu nàng ta ko muốn vương tử chạm vào, mà y lại trái ý, cưỡng đoạt nàng, con nghĩ nàng sẽ ko hận y sao?"

"Ý người là...khiến thứ phi hận chàng?"

"Nếu công chúa Shiho hận vương tử, thì liệu nàng ta sẽ giúp hắn tranh đoạt thiên hạ với Nam quốc ta sao? Hơn nữa...", đôi mắt lão nhấp nháy những tia gian tà, " Cũng ko còn ai tranh sủng với con"

"Phụ thân à...", nàng thoáng đỏ mặt, sau đó nhanh chóng lấy lại vẻ nghiêm trang, " Nhưng nếu để lại hậu quả..."

"Haha, chẳng lẽ con ko biết hạ Vô tử hoàn cho nàng ta uống?"

"Nữ nhi đã hiểu", Ran mỉm cười, "Tuân theo mệnh ý của phụ thân"

-o-

Giờ thìn hai khắc.

Qủa nhiên đúng như bức thư đã cảnh báo, một nhóm năm người vận hắc phục vừa áp sát cổng Uyển Nguyệt Cung, đã bị Lãnh Ngân Kiếm chặn lại.

"Đi đâu giữa đêm khuya thế này, các vị bằng hữu?"

Dưới ánh trăng bạc, phong thái tiêu dao cùng nụ cười nửa miệng ngạo nghễ của Kaitou đã chờ đón sẵn. Năm gã hắc y nhân lẳng lặng nhìn nhau, biết rằng cần phải dụ hổ rời rừng.

Năm người nhất loạt xông lên, tuy nhiên lại vừa đánh vừa lui, dần dần dẫn Kaitou rời xa khỏi Uyển Nguyệt Cung.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chap 28**

Shiho nhíu mày nhìn theo tà bạch y loang loáng giữa trời đêm, như cánh nhạn tung bay, thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện, và càng lúc càng trở nên mờ mịt sau những tàn đại thụ đằng xa. Trong lòng nàng dấy lên nỗi bất an mơ hồ, muốn gọi Kaitou quay lại, nhưng…

"Chàng cận vệ của nàng quả nhiên trung thành đấy nhỉ?"

Giọng nói đanh thép vang lên từ phía sau, khiến nàng giật mình quay lại.

Shinichi đang ngồi bên bàn trà, bình thản uống rượu như thể chẳng có gì xảy ra. Nhưng đối với Shiho thì thực sự là một việc khá khó xử. Nàng tuy không học võ công, nhưng trưởng thành trên đất Đông quốc, trực giác vô cùng nhạy bén, hà cớ gì chàng ta có thể vào phòng trong khi nàng mảy may ko hay biết gì? Nghĩ đến việc Shinichi từng đêm hôm đưa nàng vượt qua hàng ngũ đại nội thị vệ mà xuất cung nhẹ nhàng, rõ ràng thân pháp chàng ta tuyệt không thua kém Kaitou là bao. Chưa kể…chàng ta biết việc của Kaitou từ trước?

"Nàng đang thắc mắc tại sao ta biết việc Bạch Y sát thủ đến đây?", Shinichi xoay xoay chung rượu trên tay, thần nhãn loé lên những tia dị quang lạnh lẽo. Bất ngờ, bằng một động tác nhanh đến xuất thần, gương mặt tiêu sái tuấn mỹ ấy đã kề sát vào Shiho, đột ngột đến mức nàng không kịp phản ứng gì ngoài việc mở to đôi mắt màu xanh lục ngọc, thể hiện sự sửng sốt. Shinichi cười nhạt, đặt ngón trỏ dưới cằm nàng, nhẹ nhành nâng khuôn mặt Shiho lên, buộc nàng trực tiếp mặt đối mặt với hắn.

"Khi ở Đông quốc, không có cơ hội nào cho ta được ngắm nàng kỹ như vậy", bàn tay còn lại đặt lên vành tai Shiho, vén những sợi tóc mai ra sau.

Những giọt trăng bàng bạc chảy qua vai nàng, hắt lên vách thành hai chiếc bóng chao nghiêng theo ánh đèn leo lét. Dưới ánh sáng huyền ảo đêm thu, làn da trắng hồng của Shiho như được dát lên một lớp bạch tuyến, càng làm tôn thêm vẻ huyền mị đến nao lòng. Gương mặt đẹp như đoá phù dung buổi sớm, mái tóc nâu đỏ lượn lờ theo làn gió hiu hiu, chờn vờn đùa nghịch trên bờ mi thanh tú. Nhưng đáng kể nhất vẫn là đôi mị nhãn đang phủ một màu xanh băng giá, nửa như khiêu khích nửa như dẫn dụ, vần vò tâm khảm đối phương bằng mâu quang u uẩn của mình.

Và Shinichi sắp bị ánh nhìn đó nhấn chìm toàn bộ lý trí.

Đôi mắt nâu hằn lên những tia máu đỏ, xuyên qua hai đáy hồ thu lặng ngắt, toả ra thần khí của sự khao khát tột cùng. Nhưng thấp thoáng đằng sau ấy vẫn là sự đắn đo thận trọng. Shinichi nghiêng đầu, hơi thở phả lên vành tai Shiho. Chàng thầm thì, nhẹ như gió.

"Shiho, ta không thể thay thế được hắn sao?"

Tâm trí nàng lập tức đông cứng, tưởng như băng tuyết ngàn năm ở đâu bỗng ùn ùn đổ về, lấp đầy cả trong đó.  
"Chàng ta có ý gì đây?", nàng băn khoăn tự hỏi, và linh tính gióng lên hồi chuông cảnh báo sẽ có điều không hay xảy ra. Nhưng chàng ấy…không giống với bình thường lắm?

Cau mày nghi hoặc, nàng đặt hai ngón lên cổ tay trái của Shinichi, giật mình thảng thốt.

Mạch đập dồn dập, lúc nhanh lúc chậm, huyết khí như hoả, cuồn cuộn không ngừng. Nhãn thần vằn đỏ, hơi thở bấn loạn, chẳng lẽ là…Xuân dược?

Shiho không hề hay biết rằng, chàng vương tử tội nghiệp đã và đang cố gắng chống chọi với dục hoả trong thân từ nãy giờ, chính xác hơn là từ khi tiến sát bên người nàng. Chính vì thế, hắn đã tự ra lệnh cho bản thân kiềm chế để không va chạm quá nhiều vào làn da trắng nõn mịn màng kia. Nhưng giờ, tay nàng đang đặt trên tay hắn ( có hai ngón tay thui mà wuynh cứ thích viện cớ), ánh mắt xanh như hút hồn kia đang chằm chằm nhìn vào hắn, khoé môi anh đào kia đang khe khẽ hé mở với hắn….

Có trời chứng giám!

Hắn chỉ là một kẻ phàm phu tục tử mà thôi, tệ hơn hết, còn là tân lang chưa một lần được đụng đến tân nương, lại đang bị kích thích đến cồn cào bởi xuân dược độc nhất Tây Quốc. Và bây giờ, trước mắt hắn- là giai nhân mà hắn đã bán mạng để rước về, da nõn như tơ, hơi thở như lan, thanh thoát mê hoặc.

Nãy giờ hắn đã phải tụng tới tụng lui biết bao lời răn dạy về lễ nghĩa liêm sỉ, nhưng quả nhiên thánh hiền mà đem so với ảnh hưởng của mỹ nhân thì còn thua xa vài trăm trượng, hết thảy đều như muối bỏ bể, đến điều khiển suy nghĩ cũng gian nan hết sức!

Nhận rõ tình hình nguy hiểm trước mắt, Kaitou lại không có ở đây, Shiho không còn cách nào hơn là một tay chống lên ngực Shinichi, đẩy chàng lùi lại, một tay rút Ngân Thiền Kim Đoạn Châm, nhanh như cắt cắm phập vào bả vai chàng. Dòng máu đỏ trào ra, loáng cái đã thấm đẫm qua lớp áo mỏng, nhuốm nhỏ cánh tay Shinichi.

Cơn đau bất chợt khiến chàng bừng tỉnh trong khoảnh khắc, nhưng dục hoả không vì thế mà tắt đi, ngược lại, chàng cảm giác rất rõ bàn tay búp măng mềm mại đang tựa trên ngực, đặt ngay đúng nơi trái tim chàng đang dần lạc nhịp ( thật ra là lạc từ đời tám hoánh nào rồi).

"Phu quân, đêm khuya gió lạnh, chàng nên về nghỉ thì hơn", Shiho cất giọng lãnh đạm nhưng không kém phần cương quyết.

"Ta và nàng đã chính thức bái thiên địa", Shinichi nói trong hơi thở đứt quãng,"Nàng là thê tử của ta"

"Chàng trúng Xuân dược rồi, hãy về tìm hoàng phi của chàng mà giải", Shiho né tránh đôi thần nhãn như thiêu đốt, cố hướng sự chú ý của mình vào vết thương, " Và nhờ nàng ấy băng bó cánh tay lại đi"

"Chẳng phải do nàng làm hay sao? Nàng phải có trách nhiệm với ta chứ, sao lại đẩy ta cho người khác được?", hơi thở đứt quãng ấy lần nữa kề sát bên tai, và không để Shiho kịp ngạc nhiên chống đỡ, môi nàng nhanh chóng đã bị thứ gì đó mềm mềm, nóng nóng khoá chặt, khiến toàn thân bất giác tê rần như sét đánh giữa trời quang.

"Không", tiếng thét chói tai vang lên từ trong tâm khảm Shiho, nhưng ngay lập tức bị lấn át bởi một giọng nói lạnh lùng đanh gọn khác, " Ngươi là thê tử của hắn, đây là bổn phận của một thê tử, ngươi không thể từ chối"

Nàng lại nghe giọng nói kia đáp lại, lần này rõ ràng là yếu ớt hơn hẳn, " Nhưng ta…ta không muốn. Ta…"

"Ngươi vẫn không quên Kaitou? Nếu thế, tại sao ngươi đồng ý cuộc hôn sự này? Chẳng phải ngươi muốn cho mình một cơ hội, cho Kaitou một lý do để đoạn tuyệt mối tình oan nghiệt này sao? Vậy thì tại sao ko can đảm bước đi, đây là con đường do chính ngươi lựa chọn."

"Ta làm sao có thể chung chăn gối với một người ta không yêu?", giọng nói kia run rẩy phản kháng lại, nhưng tựa hồ đã tuyệt vọng.

"Nếu ngươi cứ chấp mê bất ngộ, vùng vằng không quyết đoán, thì không chỉ ngươi, cả Kaitou lẫn Shinichi đều ko cách nào thoát khỏi vũng lầy. Một người là vương huynh, một bên là trượng phu. Ngươi muốn họ cùng ngươi mãi mãi đắm chìm trong bể khổ ái tình hay sao?"

Shiho còn đang chờ đợi giọng nói bên kia tiếp tục tranh đấu cho nàng, thì thấy toàn thân nhẹ hẫng, phút chốc đã gọn gàng nằm trong vòng tay của hắn.

"Thả thiếp xuống", nàng ra lệnh, đôi mắt xanh lay động những đợt sóng ào ạt, báo hiệu rằng điều nàng đang nghĩ- đã sắp tới. Và nàng cần phải chặn lại, bằng cách bám víu chút hi vọng vào lời hứa mà Shinichi đã nói khi ở Hiroshima.

Nhưng đáng thương cho nàng, ngay lúc này, khi mà lời dạy của Khổng Tử lẫn lễ giáo của thánh hiền đều trở thành thứ bụi bặm cần được phủi ra khỏi đầu, thì câu nói " Lời hứa đáng giá nghìn vàng", đã sớm bị chàng thay thế bằng " Một khắc xuân thu, đáng giá nghìn vàng" mất rồi.

Chống cự? Dĩ nhiên nàng có thể…Bên dưới gối nằm là ba thanh truỷ thủ tẩm độc, mà Kaitou sớm chuẩn bị đề phòng thích khách. Dưới góc phải giường là những túi độc châm do đích thân tỷ tu Akai chuẩn bị. Chưa kể trong áo nàng có mặc Thuỷ Nghinh Bào, chỉ cần nàng kích hoạt, những mũi độc châm sẽ tự động trồi lên, xuyên thẳng qua da thịt kẻ xấu số nàng đang ôm nàng trong tay. Nhưng tất cả- tất cả những thứ đó là để đối phó thích khách. Còn đây là phu quân của nàng. Tuy chỉ là danh xưng nhưng khác biệt thì rất lớn.

"Shiho, nhìn ta", Hắn nâng cằm nàng lên, mâu quang tựa hồ đang có ngàn vạn hoả tinh loang loáng," Nhìn thẳng vào ta. Ta là trượng phu của nàng, không phải là vương huynh nàng"

Cơ thể nàng run lên. Chàng đã đi sâu vào suy nghĩ ta như thế từ bao giờ?

Những ngón tay đan qua suối tóc mượt mà, giọng chàng tiếp tục trượt trong hơi thở dồn dập.

"Ta có thể đường đường chính chính yêu nàng, quang minh chánh đại chạm vào nàng, chăm sóc nàng. Ta có thể đem đến tất cả những điều mà hắn không thể- và cũng không bao giờ mang đến được cho nàng"

Phải, Shiho biết chứ,biết rất rõ nữa là khác. Nhưng sao tim nàng lại đau đến như vậy…

"Nhìn ta đi, Shiho. Ta là trượng phu của nàng. Nàng là thê tử của ta. Điều đó vĩnh viễn không thay đổi", bờ môi hắn trườn xuống cổ Shiho, đầu lưỡi trơn tuột trên làn da trắng nõn của nàng, mềm như lụa, bỏng như tơ, mãnh liệt đến chao lòng.

Hai bàn tay bấu chặt vào tấm trải giường, Shiho cắn môi, cố không bật lên tiếng kháng cự. Nàng mơ hồ rồi. Nàng tuyệt vọng rồi. Nàng bất lực rồi. Ngoài buông xuôi, nàng có thể làm gì vào lúc này?

Cũng là gương mặt đó, cũng là ánh mắt đó, cũng là nụ cười đó, giọng nói đó…nhưng tại sao người nàng gặp trước- không phải Shinichi Kudou mà là Kaitou Kid? Nếu như nàng gặp vương tử Kudou trước, mọi sự sẽ diễn biến khác hơn chăng? Ít ra đêm động phòng hoa chúc, cũng không cần gồng người chịu đựng, cố gắng để không rút truỷ thủ ra đâm vào ngực chàng ấy như bây giờ!

Mà đợi đã, Shinichi đã bị hạ Xuân dược? Ai? Có thể tiếp cận chàng ta dễ dàng hạ dược thì chỉ có vị hoàng phi mỏng manh yêu kiều kia…nhưng mục đích? Nếu ta được sủng hạnh, chẳng phải vị trí của nàng ta sẽ bị đe doạ nghiêm trọng, đối với nàng hay kế hoạch Nam quốc mật thám đều không có lợi ích gì….

Một ý nghĩ vụt loé lên…Nàng ta từng giao đấu với Kaitou ở Hiroshima, ắt hẳn biết rõ chàng sang đây cùng ta…nếu vậy, quan hệ giữa ta và Kaitou có lẽ cũng ko là bí mật…Biết ta ko yêu vương tử Kudou, muốn ta hận chàng, đối nghịch với chàng?

Vừa nghĩ đến đây, Shiho nhận ra luồng gió lạnh lướt dọc trên da thịt, đến khi nhìn lại thì toàn bộ y phục đã lặng lẽ nói lời từ biệt với nàng tự lúc nào. Và dĩ nhiên, xiêm y của hắn cũng theo cách đó mà đi theo xiêm y nàng luôn.

Ánh trăng rọi thẳng qua khung cửa, sáng vằng vặc cả một sảnh lớn, nhưng bên trong loan phòng, chỉ có những mảnh sáng chập choạng do may mắn lắm mới len lỏi qua hàng lớp trướng rũ màn che kéo dài từ giường ngủ đến sảnh chính. Và cũng trong cái không gian chín tối một sáng đó, mọi giác quan của Shiho đang dần dần tê liệt dưới bàn tay không chịu an phận của đấng trượng phu đang bừng bừng hoả dục kia. Nàng, chính là vừa xấu hổ, vừa miễn cưỡng trụ lại chút ý thức nhỏ nhoi, tận lực nhắc nhở bản thân nàng làm việc này vì "bổn phận" chứ không phải vì muốn chìm đắm trong hoan ái.

* * *

**+ 18, cân nhắc trước khi xem, bỏ qua cũng chẳng sao =.=**

"Shiho, ta yêu nàng", câu nói gãy gọn trong hơi thở đứt quãng đã đánh gục bức tường lý trí cuối cùng của nàng. Cùng lúc, giữa hai chân Shiho truyền đến một cơn đau buốt, như muốn xé đôi người. Nàng nắm chặt đệm giường, cắn môi để không bật ra tiếng thét. Thấy cơ thể dưới mình đột nhiên im lìm, Shinichi nhổm dậy, nhìn gương mặt đang chuyển sang sắc trắng, thần sắc cực kỳ đau đớn, bất giác lòng chàng trỗi lên nỗi hối hận nho nhỏ. Để xoa dịu "lương tâm", chàng đưa tay gạt đi những sợi tóc loà xoà trước trán, nhẹ nhàng đặt lên đó một nụ hôn trìu mến, " Nếu đau thì cứ la len, đừng cắn răng chịu đựng như vậy"

Shiho lắc đầu.

So với lần bị Câu Hồn Kiếm đả thương, thì nỗi đau này cũng chẳng đáng bận tâm mấy. Nàng không phải loại nữ nhân yếu đuối, dễ dàng rơi lệ vì những vết thương thể xác nhỏ nhặt.

Tuy nhiên, Shinichi thì ko nghĩ vậy. Phản ứng ngoan cố của Shiho lại khiến chàng nghĩ nàng đang thực sự rất đau đớn. Thế nên chàng dừng lại, giữ yên như thế chờ đợi đến khi cơn đau tạm lắng đi.

"Nàng ổn chứ?", chàng quệt giọt mồ hôi bên thái dương của nàng, dịu dàng hỏi.

Shiho bất lực cười thầm. Nếu bây giờ trả lời không ổn thì sao? Chàng có thể dừng lại chắc?

"Thả lỏng đi, Shiho.", chàng chăm chú quan sát từng cử động trên mặt ái thê, bàn tay vẫn không ngừng ve vuốt trên từng tấc da kẽ thịt nàng, vừa như xoa dịu, vừa như dụ dỗ.

"Nhắm mắt lại, thả lỏng và đừng suy nghĩ gì cả. Cảm nhận ta bằng trái tim nàng, Shiho", lời chàng không ngừng rót vào tai nàng, mơn trớn luyến hoặc. Đồng thời, hạ thân khẽ động, khuấy lại đợt phong tình vừa bị tạm ngưng lúc nãy. Cơn hoan ái biến đổi không ngừng, lúc nhẹ nhàng như sóng vào bãi cát, lúc dồn dập như vó ngựa phi, mạnh mẽ nồng nàn, nhưng nhu thuận mà mãnh liệt.

* * *

Nhìn những dải lụa mỏng bay lãng đãng theo chiều gió, xuyên qua đó là cảnh sắc mờ mờ ảo ảo, Shiho không biết chính xác là mình đang nghĩ gì bây giờ. Nhưng có một điều nàng rõ hơn ai hết…chính là nàng đã thực sự trở thành thê tử của hắn- Shinichi Kudou.

-o-

Không quá khó khăn để giao chiến với năm người, nhưng với năm mươi người thì hoàn toàn là chuyện khác. Mãnh hổ nan địch quần hồ, huống chi lũ lang sói này đều là cáo đã thành tinh, e rằng Trương Phi hay Quan Vũ có sống dậy cũng phải chật vật một phen. Vốn chỉ định tóm bọn hắc y nhân để tra hỏi việc Kogoro thông địch phản quốc, nhưng ai ngờ đuổi đến bìa rằng lại đụng ngay mai phục. Điều kỳ lạ hơn, bọn mai phục sẵn ở đây lại không phải đồng bọn của mấy tay thích khách kia ( hoặc có thể, bọn chúng một chúa nhưng hai chủ?), thoáng chốc đã thấy năm hắc y nhân phơi thây trên cành cây, còn lại mình chàng đứng giữa vòng vây trùng điệp của bọn họ.

"Tây Quốc thật là có nhiều linh khí. Đi tới đâu cũng có khách quý hỏi thăm", chàng cười nhạt, Lãnh Ngân Kiếm vụt bay lên không trung.

Đám hắc y nhân đến sau kia đưa mắt nhìn nhau, đồng loạt hô vang, " Thiên Sát Tru Hồn Trận". Chớp mắt, năm mươi người đồng loạt tẻ ra, tạo thành hai vòng tròn xen kẽ nhau. Trên tay mỗi người cầm chắc một thiết trường côn, xoay vút liên hồi, kết lại chỉ thấy ánh bạc xoay loang loáng, ảnh người di động liên tục, tựa như có phép phân thân.

Từ trong tay áo, Kaitou phóng ra hai Trẫm Triền Tiêu, được nối với nhau bằng một sợi cước mỏng. Chàng phóng một đầu tiêu cắp vào chuôi kiếm, đầu còn lại kẹp giữa hai ngón tay. Nụ cười nửa miệng dần nở trên sắc diện anh tuấn yêu mị.

"SÁT", tiếng hô nhất loạt cất lên, cùng lúc những ảnh côn xuất thần xé gió chụm vào Kaitou, vòng tròn bên ngoài nhún người bay lên, tạo thành một loạt những côn ảnh chồng chía vây hãm chàng tứ phía.

Nhấc nhẹ ngón tay, Lãnh Ngân Kiếm như mãnh xà xuất động, theo điệu uyển chuyển của sợi cước, trườn ngoằn nghèo trườn qua làn mưa côn. Tiếng kim khí va nhau liên tục, khuấy động cả một cánh rừng.

Thình lình, Kaitou giật ngược sợi cước, Lãnh Ngân Kiếm đang đà tiến tới, như rắn bị nắm đuôi, bật ngược trở về. Kaitou ngả người ra sau, rạp sát xuống mặt đất, đồng thời vận kình phát lực, đẩy kiếm khí một hướng thẳng đứng lên trời. Từ trong thân kiếm phát ra luồng hàn khí dị quỷ, phút chốc ngưng đọng thành hàng chục băng kiếm nhỏ, dội thẳng ra tứ phương tám hướng. Chỉ nghe những tiếng "bịch, bịch", nhìn lại trên đất đã gần hai mươi thi thể chồng chéo lên nhau, mà kẻ nào cũng chết trong tình trạng toàn thân co quắp, trắng bệch như thể vừa bị hút hết nước lại vừa bị đóng băng.

Tuyến tấn công bị phá vỡ, đội hình chết gần phân nửa nhưng những kẻ còn lại hình như chẳng hề sợ hãi, ngược lại còn vô cùng hung hãn, nhanh trí thu gọn trận hình, tấn công tới tấp. Chiêu thức "Băng Tinh Đoạt phách" vừa rồi tuy lợi hại nhưng cũng chỉ có thể sử dụng một lần, bởi Lãnh Ngân Kiếm rút nội lực của chàng mà thành chiêu, nên vô cùng nguy hiểm. Sau mỗi lần ra chiêu này, nguyên thần Kaitou sẽ suy giảm phân nửa, thường là chiêu thức ít được dụng đến nhất. Nếu là bình thường, khi thấy đồng bọn chết co rúm như thế, những tên còn lại nhuệ khí sẽ suy nhược, tán loạn bỏ chạy, nên Kaitou chẳng lo ngại gì, được xem như là một chiêu tốt " Giết gà doạ khỉ". Nhưng còn lần này, tại sao bọn chúng lại tỏ ra bất cần, xem nhẹ cái chết đến thế?


	29. Đại nạn  Part 1

**Chap 29: Đại nạn ( Part 1)**

Một thứ gì đó xé gió lao tới, xuyên qua vòng vây những trận mưa côn.

Phập.

Một dòng máu tươi bắn phụt ra ngoài, dán lên mặt những tên sát thủ kia những bông hoa máu lấm tấm đỏ.

Kaitou sững sờ nhìn mũi kiếm đâm xuyên qua ngực mình, ngọt như dùng dao nhọn đâm qua miếng tàu hũ. Chàng ngẩng lên, nhãn thần loé sáng, rọi thẳng về điểm xuất phát của thanh gươm. Và bắt gặp một mái tóc đen dài quen thuộc.

Aoko Nakamouri.

Nàng đứng đó, nụ hàm tiếu khẽ hé, thanh khiết như sương mai. Rèm mi lay động, nhìn chàng với chút cảm thương thoáng qua, rồi mau chóng đanh lại thành hàn băng lạnh lẽo.  
Giọng nói thân thiết ngày nào vọng vào tai chàng- xuyên thấu vào tâm trí chàng- cay nghiệt, tàn nhẫn.

"Kaitou…Vĩnh biệt"

Là Aoko dùng truyền âm nhập mật để nói với chàng.

Khoé môi nhếch nhẹ, Bạch Y sát thủ một tay ôm chặt thanh kiếm đang nằm trong lòng ngực, nhún người phóng vút lên cao. Dưới ánh trăng vàng, toàn thân chàng như được vây quanh bởi hàng ngàn con đon đóm, lấp lánh huyền ảo. Lãnh Ngân Kiếm loé lên vầng sáng lạnh, chuôi kiếm khi chạm vào tay Kaitou lập tức phát ra những làn sóng bạc, tầng tầng lớp lớp vây lấy xung quanh chàng, tựa hồ ép chặt Kaitou vào giữa. Đến khi sóng bạc biến mất cũng là lúc thân ảnh Kaitou không còn ở đó nữa.

Những tên sát thủ há hốc mồm kinh hãi. Chẳng lẽ lời đồn Bạch Y Sát Thủ biết dùng tà thuật vào đêm trăng là sự thật?

Hắn có thể biến mất giữa không trung?

Trong lúc những tên cường hãn đó còn đang ngây ngốc trơ như phỗng, thì Aoko bỗng nhiên xoay người lại, vận khinh công đi về hướng Tây Nam. Vành tai nàng hơi nhúc nhích, giống như tai thỏ đang lắng nghe tiếng động của mãnh thú từ xa. Qủa nhiên như nàng dự đoán, chẳng mấy chốc trên mặt đất kéo lê một vệt máu dài, chứng tỏ ai đó đã bị trọng thương vừa đi ngang qua. Liếc nửa mắt xuống dấu máu, nàng chợt dừng lại khi nhận ra hướng đó sẽ dẫn đến nơi nào.

Vong Tình Cốc- điểm giao nhau duy nhất giữa Tứ Quốc.

Vong Tình cốc có địa thế khá chập trùng. Phía trước là bờ Thủy Nguyên với hơn bảy ngọn thác lớn, đêm ngày gào thét cuồn cuộn, sau lưng lại có ngọn U Lâm lừng lững, rậm rịt làm điểm tựa. Lối vào khúc khuỷ, chẳn chịt và gần như vô vọng bởi xung quanh bị cô lập bằng một vực sâu thăm thẳm. Nghe đồn một người bị rơi xuống vực cũng phải mất bảy ngày 7 đêm mới chạm đến đáy, bởi thế, thiên hạ gọi nó là vực Vô Gian.

Tứ Quốc truyền truyết từng kể rằng, Vong Tình Cốc có ẩn chứa bí mật Thánh Long, là nơi tập trung linh khí hội tụ của Tứ Phương Thần. Kẻ nào đoạt được sức mạnh ấy, thì việc thống nhất Tứ quốc chỉ như trò chơi trẻ con. Nhưng truyền thuyết cũng bảo rằng, muốn sở hữu được bảo vật của Vong Tình Cốc, cái giá phải trả là vô cùng đắt.

Nhưng- cũng như bất cứ hòm kho báu nào cũng đều có quái vật canh giữ, Vong Tình Cốc chính là nơi biến phàm nhân thành cổ nhân. Hàng trăm năm qua,từ cao thủ đại nội, đệ nhất thích khách, lão tướng giang hồ…rất nhiều người vì phụng lệnh, hoặc vì danh lợi mà cố dấn thân vào đó- cuối cùng toàn bộ đều một đi không trở lại.

Vong Tình Cốc- đích thị là một nơi hấp dẫn nhất thiên hạ, nhưng cũng là nơi đáng sợ nhất thiên hạ.

Aoko ngần ngừ đôi chút trước khi tiếp tục xuyên qua những thân đại thụ cao lớn, lần theo vết máu vẫn còn tươi nguyên trên đường đi. Trọng thương mà còn đi nhanh vậy, chắc chắn Kaitou đã dùng tàn lực vận Phi Ảnh Thuật thoát thân. Nhưng chàng liệu có biết- con đường đó đang dẫn chàng đến tận cửa Quỷ Môn?

Vết máu càng lúc càng rõ, càng lúc càng đậm và nhiều chứng tỏ vết thương của chàng đang càng ngày càng trầm trọng.

"Đuổi theo ta đến tận đây, muội muốn giết cùng diệt tận thật ư?"

Tà bạch y nhẹ nhàng bay theo chiều gió thình lình xuất hiện trước mặt, khiến Aoko nhanh chân lùi lại ba bước thủ thế, song điều đó thật vô ích. Kaitou ôm bờ ngực đẫm máu, khuỵ xuống nền đất ẩm ướt, nụ cười khinh bạc lẫn xót xa nhìn nàng.

"Tại sao lại làm vậy, Aoko?"

"Đây là nhiệm vụ", nàng trả lời, nhãn thần hơi lay động. Sao ngực nàng đau như thế?

"Mạng ta đáng giá với Nam Quốc vậy sao?", Kaitou nheo mắt nhìn nàng,"Ta chung quy chỉ là một sát thủ Đông quốc, cận vệ của công chúa…Hà cớ gì Hattori muốn lấy mạng ta?"

Aoko nhướng mày, Hoá ra chàng ấy vẫn chưa biết sự thật?...Ta có nên nói ko?...Không..Nói hay không thì đã sao chứ…Nói ra, chỉ là để chàng thêm toại nguyện bên cạnh nàng công chúa ấy…Không…Nếu để chàng sống mà ở bên nữ nhân khác, chi bằng….tự tay ta giết chàng, hoàn thành lời hẹn ước thời thơ ấu….

Ký ức quay về như một màn sương lãng đãng đang tan dần trong ánh ban mai.

"Aoko, lớn lên ta sẽ lấy muội làm thê tử"

"Tại sao?"

"Bởi vì ta không biết nấu cơm, mà muội thì nấu cơm rất ngon a~~~"

"Hả?"

"Sư phụ huynh nói, sau này thê tử sẽ là người nấu cơm cho huynh ăn. Mà muội nấu ngon như vậy, sau này huynh sẽ ko lo bị chết đói"

"Vậy muội sẽ nấu cơm cho huynh mỗi ngày, huynh sẽ lấy muội phải ko?"

"Ừ"

"Vỗ tay ăn thể nào, nếu huynh nuốt lời thì sao?"

"Ta sẽ đền cho muội mười xâu hồ lô ngào đường"

"Không, nếu huynh ko giữ lời, mà đi thích người khác, mụi sẽ….giết huynh"

"A, muội thật đáng sợ đó. Nhưng ta-chính là thích cái tính muội như thế. Ta đồng ý"

"Huynh sẽ ko giận muội chứ, nếu muội làm thế thật thì sao?"

"Sư phụ ta nói, được chết trong vòng tay của người mình yêu thương đích thị là cái chết hạnh phúc nhất"

….

Huynh đã nuốt lời, Kaitou.

Huynh đã yêu một người khác không-phải-muội.

Nhưng muội ko muốn mình cũng trở thành kẻ thất hứa. Nên muội sẽ-tự-tay kết liễu huynh.

Hơn nữa, đây còn là nhiệm vụ.

Một nhiệm vụ mà nếu muội thất bại, cái giá phải trả- chính là hai mươi tám nhân mạng của gia tộc Nakamouri, bao gồm cả phụ mẫu của muội.

Tha thứ cho muội, Kaitou.

Một dải lụa phóng vụt từ cổ tay áo Aoko, quấn lấy chuôi kiếm đang lủng lẳng trước ngực chàng. Nàng mím môi, dồn lực ra những ngón tay đang siết chặt, và giật mạnh.

Thanh gương bị kéo ngược trở lại, kèm theo một tiếng thét đau đớn tột cùng. Máu phun ồng ộc từ giữa ngực chàng, nhuộm đỏ cả bộ bạch y tinh khiết.

Vĩnh biệt, Kaitou.

Dải lụa như một con mãnh xà uốn cong người phóng tới, đớp lấy Kaitou, đẩy chàng ngã vật ra sau.

Bạch Y sát thủ- Kaitou Kid- theo đà, lao thẳng xuống vực Vô Gian.

Chớp mắt, tà bạch y đã biến mất trong vực đen u uất bất tận.


	30. Người tính không bằng trời tính

**Chap 30: Người tính không bằng trời tính**

Tia nắng đầu tiên xuyên qua những lớp lụa mỏng, hắt lên gương mặt thanh tú đang chìm trong giấc mộng. Rèm mi khẽ động, Shiho uể oải chống tay lên trán, quờ quạng tìm tấm chăn để xua đi ánh sáng nóng bỏng ấy. Nhưng những ngón tay nàng chạm vào một thứ khác. Mềm mại, ấm áp. Trong vô thức, nhãn thần chậm chạp hé mở, một bờ ngực rắn rỏi, làn da rám nắng đập vào mắt nàng. Mọi việc đêm qua dần dần quay trở lại tâm trí Shiho, rõ ràng, rành mạch đi cùng những cơn đau ê ẩm khắp cơ thể. Nàng cựa mình, nhận ra đang nằm trong vòng tay rắn chắc của Shinichi.

Shiho cắn môi. Kaitou dường như chưa về, và nàng chắc chắn rằng ko muốn Kaitou nhìn thấy cảnh này. Nhẹ nhàng gỡ cánh tay đang choàng ngang eo, Shiho cố gắng ngồi dậy mà không đánh thức Shinichi. Nàng không biết phải đối diện với y như thế nào, dù y đích thực là phu quân của nàng. Hạ thân hợt nhói lên cơn đau thốc, khiến Shiho thoáng cau mày.

"Shiho", giọng nói trầm ấm vang lên bên cạnh, nàng khẽ giật mình." Bây giờ là giờ gì?"

"Giờ thìn, có lẽ vậy", nàng lãnh đạm đáp lại, vẫn quay đầu về phía tiền sảnh," Hôm nay chúng ta về Tokyo phải ko?"

"Phải…nhưng nếu nàng không khoẻ, chúng ta có thể dời lại ngày xuất hành", Shinichi vươn vai, thình lình ôm siết lấy Shiho, hơi thở nóng hổi phả lên những sợi tóc tơ sau gáy, một cảm giác rùng mình chạy dọc lên da nàng. "Nàng ổn chứ, nương tử?"

Hai tiếng nương tử thoát khỏi thần khẩu với âm vực dịu dàng, cùng lúc những ngón tay miết nhẹ thành một đường thẳng từ giữa ngực nàng xuống bụng, và dừng lại. Shinichi tựa cằm lên vai Shiho, mỉm cười khi cảm nhận bờ vai thanh mảnh ấy rung động nhẹ. Shinichi chậm rãi xoa lên làn da mịn màng như ngọc của nàng, trước khi những ngón tay càn quấy ấy trườn từ từ lên trên, chạm vào hai đồi tuyết căng tròn trắng nõn.

Toàn thân nàng lạnh toát, nhưng thấp thoáng đâu đó trong từng tấc da thớ thịt, Shiho cảm nhận một sự rạo rực đang âm ỉ cháy. Không, nàng không thể…Kaitou sắp về rồi, và nàng ko thể để chàng ấy nhìn thấy cảnh này… Hơn nữa, nàng ko muốn bị nhấn chìm vào những đam mê nhục dục khi không có tình yêu…Phải, tình yêu của nàng…

"Không sao, hãy trở về Tokyo hôm nay", Shiho nghiêng người, lách khỏi vòng tay Shinichi, "Thiếp phải đi chuẩn bị chút hành lý"

"Mang theo cả cẩm bào nhé, tiết trời Tokyo khá lạnh đấy", Shinichi chống cằm nhìn theo dáng nàng ẩn hiện sau những tấm lụa mỏng, đột nhiên cảm thấy bất an. Dường như có gì đó sắp xảy ra.

0o0

"Tiểu thư, tiểu thư, có chuyện chẳng lành a", một tiểu oa nhi tầm sáu, bảy tuổi vận thanh y, đầu đội kiềng bạc, phục sức kỳ lạ, hốt hoảng xô cánh cửa lớn, sải nhanh đến trước Vu Động. "Tiểu thư"

"Đã nói lúc ta bế quan thì đừng có quấy nhiễu cơ mà", một giọng nói đầy chán chường vang lên. "Đây đã là lần thứ mấy rồi chứ?"

"Tiểu thư, có một nam nhân rớt từ trên đỉnh vực xuống", nha đầu lớn tiếng nói, vẻ như vô cùng phấn khích, "Cốc Xà đã mang hắn đến trước cửa Vong Tình Cốc chúng ta"

"Cái gì? Cốc Xà?", giọng nói ngân cao kinh ngạc, "Tên đó chuyển qua nghề phu bốc vác từ lúc nào thế?", đoạn lầm bầm vài câu rồi sẵng giọng, "Nếu gã đó còn sống thì đem vứt ra U Lâm, chết rồi thì quăng xuống Thuỷ Nguyên, đừng làm phiền giấc ngủ của ta."

"Tiểu thư", a đầu thỏ thẻ, "Gã đó vô cùng tuấn tú, đích thực là một _mỹ nam tử_ nha~~~", nàng cố ý nhấn mạnh _**"mỹ nam tử**_", quả nhiên mấy chữ này có công dụng tức thời.

Từ bên trong, dải lụa trắng bay vụt ra, quấn vào hai thân cổ thụ sừng sững trước động. Nha hoàn vội vã cúi đầu, chắp tay kính cẩn khi tà huyết y lướt trên dải lụa, gót ngọc nhẹ nhàng đáp xuống trước mặt nàng.

Ngạc nhiên thay, đó cũng chỉ là một nha đầu tầm mười bốn, mười lăm tuổi, vóc dáng nhỏ bé thanh mảnh, mặt hoa da phấn hệt như một tiểu hài đồng. Nàng nở nụ cười rạng rỡ, nhãn thần sáng lấp lánh _(**mê giai đích thị nhân**)_

"Có thật rất tuấn tú không? Mỹ nam tử? Ngươi mà nói dối, ta lập tức cắt lưỡi ngươi đem nấu sủi cảo đấy, Ayumi"

Ayumi gật đầu lia lịa, "Thật mà, tiểu thư. Hắn không những tuấn tú bất phàm, mà lại mang khí chất cao quý nữa a~~ rất giống..giống..giống…a, tiểu thư, chờ Ayumi với"

Tiểu nha đầu cuống quýt nâng váy chạy theo, mặc dù thân ảnh vị tiểu thư kia đã sớm khuất dạng từ thưở nào. Ayumi đánh thượt một hơi, lẩm bấm, "Tiểu thư háo sắc đến thế là cùng…"

0o0

"Phụ thân, thế nào rồi?", Ran hoang mang nhìn tể tướng Mouri, nàng có linh cảm không tốt. Từ sáng sớm phụ thân đã sai Sora- tỳ nữ thân tín nhất, đến Uyển Nguyệt Cung do thám tình hình. Qúa nửa giờ thìn, đã thấy vương tử Kudou y phục chỉnh tề rời khỏi phòng, phong tình phơi phới, dường như không chút ưu phiền gì. Lẽ nào cha con nàng đã tính toán sai lầm?

"Phụ thân?", Ran nhíu mày, "Đã xảy ra chuyện gì?"

"Xem ra ta đã đánh giá thấp a đầu đó", tể tướng Mouri nghiến răng, đấm mạnh lên bàn khiến bộ ấm bằng gốm Phiêu Tĩnh nảy lên, rơi xuống đất vỡ tan.

"Phụ thân?"

"Con đừng lo lắng", tể tướng vội vã trấn an ái nữ của mình, " Ta sẽ ko để a đầu đó phá hỏng đại nghiệp của chúng ta"

" Hôm nay phải trở về Tokyo, phụ thân định liệu thế nào?"

"Không cần gấp gáp", Mouri vuốt chòm râu, khoé mắt xếch lên tia nhìn gian xảo, " Dù sao thì bạch y sát thủ cũng đã giải quyết xong, ả nha đầu đó lại ko biết võ công, muốn lấy mạng ả dễ như trở lòng bàn tay vậy"

"Bạch y sát thủ?", Ran kinh ngạc, "Phụ thân đã hạ lệnh giết y ư?"

"Không", tể tướng Mouri bất chợt ngừng lại, đắn đo chốc lát trước khi cất lời, "Bọn thích khách ta phái đi chỉ là hạng nhãi nhép, vốn không có khả năng đánh lại Kaitou Kid. Nghe nói biểu ca con đã hạ lệnh đưa đệ nhất sát thủ Nam quốc sang đây phò trợ, có lẽ chính nàng ta đã ra tay hạ độc thủ"

"Đệ nhất sát thủ? Aoko Nakamouri?"

"Con biết nàng ta sao?"

"Chỉ nghe danh xưng chứ chưa từng gặp mặt. Nhưng…con vẫn thấy có gì đó khuất tất. Đành rằng Bạch Y sát thủ đúng là tảng đá lớn cản đường, nhưng bây giờ giết y khác nào đả thảo kinh xà (đánh rắn động cỏ)? Như vậy chỉ khiến thứ phi thêm đề phòng chúng ta"

"Aoko không thuộc phân quyền của ta", tể tướng lắc đầu, "Biểu ca của con chưa từng làm việc gì mà ko suy tính trước. Con cứ yên tâm"

"Nhưng…"

"Được rồi", Mouri đứng dậy, vỗ vai ái nữ, "Ta khắc biết lo liệu. Con hãy chuẩn bị khởi hành về Tokyo, tránh để họ nghi ngờ"

"Nữ nhi tuân mệnh"

0o0

Shiho bấu chặt cầm thư, đôi mắt không dứt khỏi những tàn dương rì rào ngoài khung cửa. Đã một đêm trôi qua, tại sao Kaitou vẫn chưa trở về? Nơi đây không phải Đông quốc, chàng tuyệt đối không có nhiệm vụ nào cần thiết đến mức rời khỏi nàng lâu như vậy? Hơn nữa từ đêm qua, trong nàng luôn mơ hồ linh cảm điều gì đó rất khó chịu. Kaitou đã xảy ra chuyện gì chăng?

Đêm qua trăng tuy sáng, nhưng lại lẩn khuất bởi những tản mây ngà, báo hiệu điềm chẳng lành sẽ xảy ra. Nàng cố gắng đoán đường di chuyển của các vì tinh vân, nhưng lại không nhìn ra được ngôi sao của chàng ấy đang hướng đến đâu. Vận mệnh đang dần dần chuyển biến theo chiều hướng mà chính nàng cũng ko khống chế được. Mà không…con người làm sao có thể khống chế được vận mệnh? Có chăng- nàng- chỉ là đoán trước được vài thứ sẽ xảy ra trong tương lai, dựa vào qui luật luân chuyển càn khôn trong trời đất.

Nàng đã sớm nhìn ra, hai vì sao đang dần hoán đổi cho nhau.

Mây và Gió sẽ cùng đưa rồng bay cao, Rồng lại mượn gió thổi tan mây, và cũng chính Rồng tạo ra mưa để dập tắt gió.

Trong cuộc chiến bình thiên hạ, ai sẽ là Long Thần? Ai là Phong Thần? Vũ Thần và Vân Thần?

Bất kể là ai, cũng sẽ có người phải hi sinh vì đại nghiệp này.

Đó sẽ là những trang sử đẫm máu không thể nào tránh khỏi.

0o0

Ayumi chống tay vào thành đá, cố nhoài người lên trên. Nhưng vô ích- đối với chiều cao của một tiểu oa nhi bảy tuổi. Cuối cùng, nàng đành chịu thua, nhảy xuống đất, quay về phía vị tiểu thư cao cao tại thượng đang ngồi trên bệ đàn, vùng vằng tấm tức.

"Tiểu thư~~~ Mỹ nam tử này dù sao cũng Ayumi phát hiện trước a~~~ Sao tiểu thư lại độc chiếm hắn như thế? Cả nhìn cũng ko cho ta nhìn nữa"

Chủ tử nàng nghe động, miễn cưỡng dứt ánh mắt khỏi gương mặt tiêu sái bất phàm của Kaitou, đôi mày thanh tú cong cao vờ như kinh ngạc

"Ta trưng bày hắn sờ sờ ra đó, chứ có độc chiếm bao giờ?", đoạn, nàng nhếch nhẹ vành môi, "Muốn trách, thì trách thân xác tiểu oa nhi của ngươi không đủ độ cao cần thiết a~~~"

(Wings: Chính xác thì hai chủ tớ nhà này đang xem anh Kaitou như vật triển lãm đoá=.=)

"Tiểu thư, thật bất côngggggg", Ayumi dậm chân bình bịch, "Tiểu thư trọng sắc khinh Ayumi a"

"Haizz, ngươi theo hầu hạ ta gần hai trăm năm rồi, giờ mới nhận ra liệu có quá muộn không đấy?", nàng chắt lưỡi, buông giọng bình thản như không.

"Tiểu thư..aaa…người thật bất công với Ayumi nha…người có mỹ nam tử thì lập tức quên bẵng Ayumi a….", tiểu oa nhi lăn kềnh ra đất, nước mắt nước mũi ngắn dài cứ thay phiên nhau tuôn ồ ạt, chưa kể đến tay chân không ngừng khua lia lịa, hệt như tiểu ngư mắc lưới.

"Này này, thôi được rồi, ngưng cái trò ấy đi", chịu hết nổi tiếng khóc như hổ gầm đến rung rinh cả động vách, nàng phẩy tay, lập tức thân hình bé nhỏ của Ayumi từ từ được nhấc bổng lên không trung, tiến sát đến bên Kaitou. "Đấy, nhìn cho mãn nhãn đi"

"Oa~~~", Ayumi há hốc miệng kinh ngạc. Lúc nãy nhặt hắn từ ngoài kia về, cả người dính đầy bùn đất, mặt mũi máu me bê bết, tuy vẫn nhìn ra dung mạo anh dũng bất phàm, nhưng sau khi được tắm rửa sạch sẽ, trị thương cấp tốc, quả nhiên là khác hẳn. Bây giờ, hắn đích thị là tuyệt luân khó cưỡng nha~~~ Dù cho vẫn còn hôn mê, thần sắc có chút nhược khí, nhưng vẫn là tuấn mỹ vô song. Ayumi nhìn hắn đến ngây ngốc, nhãn quang từ đắm đuối chuyển sang mê muội, bất giác nước dãi chảy ròng ròng. Vừa đó thì..

Bịch.

"Ui da~~~ Tiểu thư, sao lại ném Ayumi xuống a~~~", tiểu oa nhi nhăn nhó xoa xoa bàn toạ bé nhỏ, tuy nhiên gương mặt lại ko hề tỏ vẻ đau đớn mà chỉ có thập phần nuối tiếc…do bị đánh thức lúc đang mộng mơ….

"Ngươi ra Thuỷ Nguyên tự soi gương thì hiểu…Đừng quên ngươi vẫn đang trong thân xác tiểu oa nhi bảy tuổi, bộ mặt đó thật khó coi", tiểu thư khe khẽ lắc đầu.

"Tuy thân xác ta bảy tuổi, nhưng thực tế ta cũng được hai trăm năm mươi tuổi rồi nha", Ayumi lập tức phản đối, sau đó rất nhanh lại giương đôi mắt ngây thơ, ngân ngấn nước nhìn nàng van vỉ, "Thế nên…a~~ tiểu thư, cho ta xem hắn thêm tý nữa đi"

"Không", nàng lạnh lùng bác bỏ lời cầu xin của tiểu nữ oa, "Hắn là nam nhân của ta, cho ngươi nhìn nhiêu đó là quá sủng ngươi rồi"

"Tiểu thư~~~Hắn trở thành nam nhân của người từ lúc nào thế?", Ayumi phụng phịu, đảo mắt về thân thể đang nằm bất động ở bệ đá.

"Từ lúc hắn đặt chân vào Vong Tình Cốc", nàng ngạo nghễ cười đáp lại, ko chút do dự, "Mọi thứ trong Vong Tình Cốc, đều thuộc quyền sở hữu của ta. Dĩ nhiên, bao gồm cả hắn"

"Haizzzz~~~ được rồi, ai bảo người là Vong Tình Cốc Chủ cơ chứ, tiểu thư Vitani", hai cánh tay nhỏ bé buông thõng, Ayumi thất vọng ngước mắt lên trên, thầm chắt lưỡi đầy tiếc rẻ.

Suốt hai trăm năm qua, không biết đây đã là người thứ mấy "vô phúc" lọt vào nơi long đầm hổ huyệt này. Mà phàm kẻ nào lọt vào Vong Tình Cốc, sẽ được phân làm hai loại: Nam nhân và Nữ nhân. Nữ nhân thì khỏi phải nói, một cước bị đạp bay xuống thác Thuỷ Nguyên, sống chết phó mệnh cho trời. Còn nam nhân sẽ được chia làm ba loại: dung mạo tồi, dung mạo trung bình và dung mạo tuấn tú. Nhóm đầu tiên thì khỏi phải nói, kết cuộc cũng chả khác gì với Nữ nhân, sẽ bị vứt vào U Lâm tự sinh tự diệt. Nhóm thứ hai thì may mắn hơn, được giữ lại làm nô tài hầu hạ, đến khi già nua, nhan sắc phai tàn thì sẽ được ném vào rừng nuôi hổ. Nhóm cuối cùng- tức là dung mạo tuấn tú, vừa nhìn đã ưng, chính là có cuộc sống "hậu đãi" nhất nơi Vong Tình Cốc này. Việc duy nhất những mỹ nam tử này làm chính là hằng ngày ăn uống no say, để rồi tán gẫu mua vui cho vị Vong Tình Cốc Chủ bí ẩn kỳ lạ kia. Nói đi cũng nói lại, nếu các mỹ nam tử này muốn rời khỏi Vong Tình Cốc, nàng ta chắc chắn cũng không ép uổng mà giữ lại, thậm chí còn sai thuộc hạ hộ tống an toàn về tận nhân gian ( xin nhắc lại: chỉ có các_ mỹ nam nhân_ mới có quyền ưu tiên này thôi nha). Duy chỉ có điều là chính bọn họ ko muốn về, bởi ai ai cũng thèm khát khám phá bí mật Vong Tình Cốc, âm mưu đoạt lấy Thánh Long trong truyền thuyết, xưng bá thiên hạ. Thế nên~~ đến phút cuối cùng, kết quả vẫn là bị vứt vào U Lâm nuôi lang sói.

(Tên Vong Tình Cốc kiểu gì mà già trẻ lớn bé đều háo sắc như nhau)


	31. Vận mệnh

**Chap 31: Vận mệnh**

Teitan là một tòa thành nhỏ giáp vùng biên giới Tây Quốc và Đông Quốc, tuy cách Hiroshima ko xa nhưng hoàn toàn không ảnh hưởng bởi vẻ sầm uất trù phú nơi đó. Teitan bình yên, mang nét mộc mạc vùng đồng quê, trừ biệt cung được xây dựng từ sau khi vương tử Kudou chuyển đến, thì mọi vật đều không thay đổi gì mấy suốt cả trăm năm qua. Từ nếp sống, tập quán đến cả phố sá, con người, cả thảy đều chân chất bình dị. Đó cũng là lý do khiến Shinichi an tâm đóng vai kẻ phóng đãng vô tài vô đức suốt mấy năm qua, bởi tại nơi này, bất luận cung đình tranh chấp ra sao, cũng sẽ ko ảnh hưởng nhiều đến đời sống bá tánh. Kể cả 2 việc trọng đại ngày hôm nay- Teitan có một vị thái thú mới nhậm chức, và gia quyến Kudou sẽ hồi kinh- cũng chẳng khiến bá tánh để tâm cho lắm.

Nhưng có một người vẫn đang rất để tâm.

Shiho vịn tay vào cột đá cẩm thạch, nhãn thần mông lung dõi về cuối chân trời. Kaitou, chàng đã đi đâu? Có chuyện gì xảy ra rồi chăng?...

Mặt trời đã lên ngang đỉnh đầu, ước chừng sắp tới giờ Ngọ. Bên ngoài vương phủ, gia nhân cùng tùy tướng đang hối hả sắp xếp đồ đạc lên những cỗ xe ngựa, chuẩn bị cho chuyến hồi kinh lịch sử.

"Y vẫn chưa về ư?", giọng nói trầm trầm vang lên từ phía sau, âm hưởng vương vấn chút u mặc. Nàng không ngoảnh lại, nhưng thầm thì rất khẽ.

"Ta có thể đợi huynh ấy về được ko?"

Tiếng thở dài nặng trĩu, sau đó, một vật mềm mại, ấm áp choàng qua vai nàng.

"Khoác cẩm tuyết bào vào đi. Đường tuy không xa nhưng trời sẽ trở lạnh, e rằng nàng sẽ không quen"

Im lặng một chút, giọng nói trầm trầm ấy tiếp tục, "Ta cho nàng thêm nửa canh giờ. Nếu y vẫn không về, chúng ta cũng vẫn phải đi."

Mãi đến khi tiếng bước chân chìm dần sau khuôn viên rộng lớn, rèm mi nàng mới khẽ hạ xuống tấm áo khoác trên người. Một thoáng rung động dịu dàng len lỏi vào trái tim băng giá. Siết nhẹ mảnh cẩm bào, nàng tuyệt vọng cầu nguyện.

"Kaitou, hãy trở về…nhanh lên…"

o0o

"Tiểu thư, mỹ nam tử tỉnh lại rồi", bàn tay nhỏ bé vẫy vẫy liên tục, mắt vẫn ko rời Vu động. Từ đằng xa, gót chân ngọc lướt trên những làn sóng trắng xóa, đạp nhẹ nhàng lên thảm cỏ trước vực. Những dải chuông bạc cột trên cổ chân theo đó phát ra tiếng leng keng rất nhịp nhàng, nghe như những giai điệu đều mang ẩn ý sâu xa.

"Tỉnh nhanh thế?", Vitani lừ mắt nhìn Ayumi, trước khi buông thõng tay, một dải lụa màu bạc óng ánh tuột xuống đât. Ayumi nhún vai, nghĩ thầm, " Thật may là hắn tỉnh lại đúng lúc, không thì…"

Dường như hiểu được những suy nghĩ của Aymu, Vitani nhếch môi cười nhạt, lạnh lùng ra lệnh: " Ta nghe nói Cốc Xà đang chuẩn bị lột xác ngủ đông, ngươi đến xem chừng hắn thế nào"

"Gì cơ ạ?", khuôn mặt phúng phính tiểu oa nhi phút chốc xám ngoét, "Nhưng mỗi lần hắn lột xác cũng mất đến vài ba năm, chưa kể…"

"Tình hình trị an tại Vong Tình Cốc gần đây ko tốt", nàng gật gù, ra chiều thê lương, " Ngươi biết đấy, vừa tháng trước bọn giang hồ tặc tử ấy lại huy động cả bang phái sục sạo khắp U Lâm, khiến ta rất vất vả mới thiết lập lại kết giới, may mà có Cốc Xà giúp đỡ. Lần này hắn lột xác ngủ đông, ta cảm thấy có chút lo lắng, lỡ bọn chúng quay trở lại trả thù thì thế nào? Suy đi nghĩ lại, phái ngươi đến bảo vệ hắn lúc này là thượng sách"

"Hạ sách thì có", Ayumi lầm bầm, "Muốn tống khứ mình đi để tiện dịp phong lưu với mỹ nam đây mà"

"Huhm?", Vitani nheo mắt, một tia lãnh quang bắn thẳng về hướng Ayumi, khiến tiểu oa nhi thoáng rùng mình. Nàng vội vã gượng cười, " Tiểu thư, Ayumi đi ngay đây, kẻo Cốc Xà chờ", đoạn, không đợi Vitani phản ứng, đôi chân nhỏ đạp gió, vút thẳng vào rừng cây u tịch.

Vừa lúc đó, một giọng nói trầm mấ vang lên sau lưng, khiến tâm trí Vitani lập tức chao động.

"Ta đang ở đâu đây?"

Nàng quay lại. Mỹ nam nhân đã tỉnh, hơn nửa bộ dáng tuy suy nhược nhưng vẫn toát lên phong thái lãnh khốc, khiến hắn trông đã đẹp nay lại càng thu hút hơn. Đôi mắt nâu sâu thẳm chiếu thẳng vào nàng, mờ nhạt nhưng vô cùng ma mị.

Hắn, đích thực là mỹ nam của mọi mỹ nam ( ít ra trong mắt Vitani lúc này là thế!)

"Đây là đâu?", Kaitou lập lại câu hỏi bằng vẻ khá kiên nhẫn, đôi ngươi đảo xung quanh trước khi dừng lại trên người tiểu cô nương trước mặt. Nàng ta chỉ tầm mười bốn tuổi, thân hình nhỏ bé, tóc trái đào búi hai bên, xõa lọn xuống trước ngực, cài những sợi dây bạc xoắn tít vào nhau. Bộ y phục vô cùng kỳ lạ, sặc sỡ màu sắc lại hiệu đính những trang sức bằng gỗ tinh xảo, thoạt trông có thể lầm tưởng là người Man Di ngoại tộc. Đột nhiên, đầu chàng đau buốt. Những hình ảnh liên tục xộc thẳng vào tâm trí, khiến chàng nhớ lại tất cả: những tên sát thủ, Aoko, bí mật…

Chàng đã bị đẩy xuống vực Vô Gian. Lẽ nào Kaitou đã đặt chân đến Vong Tình Cốc trong truyền thuyết?

Như đọc được suy nghĩ ấy, tiểu cô nương chớp mắt, một nụ cười nhẹ dần hé trên môi:

"Đây đúng là Vong Tình Cốc"

Và không đợi Kaitou kịp hỏi thêm, nàng nhún người, thoắt cái hai bàn tay nhỏ nhắn đã áp chặt vào má chàng, ánh mắt đắm đuối si mê dán chặt lên đôi môi khô nhợt nhạt.

"Mỹ nam tử a~~~~"

Lập tức, bản năng sát thủ thức tỉnh, Kaitou vung mạnh tay, ngỡ rằng sẽ hất tung nàng ra, nhưng thân ảnh nhỏ bé đó chẳng mảy may chuyển động. Ngược lại- chính là tiểu nha đầu này cơ thể cứng như đá, thế trụ vững như sơn, thậm chí lực phát kình của chàng cũng không làm nàng nhíu nửa lông mày.

Nàng ta- rốt cuộc là thứ ma quỷ gì đây?

"Ta là gì, ngươi đoán thử xem, Bạch Y sát thủ Kaitou Kid?", nàng rụt tay về, lùi lại hai bước, ánh mắt si loạn biến mất, thay vào đó là thần nhãn lóe sáng đầy tự mãn.

Vong Tình Cốc?- Kaitou lờ mờ nhớ lại khi còn nhỏ, Shiho từng kể y nghe truyền thuyết về Vong Tình Cốc, nhưng chỉ là không ngờ đến hôm nay, chính y được mục sở thị vùng đất thần bí này. Và~~~ Shiho từng nói gì nhỉ, Vong Tình Cốc là nơi u linh tuyệt diệt, không có sinh vật nào có thể sống được, bởi nó được canh giữ bởi một yêu thú ngàn năm. Bất lão, bất tử, quyền năng vô thượng.

Kaitou cau mày nhìn tiểu cô nương trước mặt, buột miệng thốt ra bốn chữ:

"Yêu Long Đồng Nữ"

Một đạo lôi quang xé toạc bầu trời, kéo theo những tiếng rền chấn động. Gió nổi lên, cuộn thành từng đợt, lao vùn vụt xuyên qua rừng cây, quật ầm ầm lên những vách núi sừng sững. Đan xen trong chuỗi âm thanh hỗn loạn đó là một tiếng cười trong trẻo, lảnh lót…và đang dần biến mất cùng thân ảnh nhỏ bé trước mặt. Kaitou chống tay vào vách, cố trụ không để gió cuốn đi, nheo mắt tìm kiếm giữa bầu trời tối đen như mực-…và chàng đã nhìn thấy- chân dạng của tiểu cô nương đó.

Không, là chân dạng của Yêu Long Đồng Nữ.

o0o

"Dừng lại", tiếng hét vọng ra từ cỗ xe ngựa thứ hai, ngay lập tức khiến tay mã phu luýnh quýnh thúc mạnh chân vào hông ngựa, một tiếng hí vang khiến toàn cỗ xe lắc lư dữ dội. Chưa kịp định thần, từ trong xe, Shiho vội vã nhảy xuống, trên tay là nửa mảnh ngọc bội hình đầu rồng đang tỏa ra những tia bạch quang kỳ lạ. Theo hướng hội tụ những tia sáng, nàng suýt đánh rơi mảnh ngọc nếu không có Shinichi vội vàng đỡ lấy.

Bầu trời Tây Nam đang hực lên những tia sáng đỏ, lại loằn ngoằn như những con mãnh xà đang vấn vít lấy nhau, vừa hung tợn lại vừa khiến người ta cảm thấy rợn người, nhưng lại ko sao dứt ra được. Đoàn người đều dừng lại, ngây ngốc ngắm nhìn hiện tượng kỳ lạ đang xảy ra trước mặt, thần sắc đờ đẫn như bị thôi miên.

"Sắp có chuyện gì xảy ra sao, Shiho?", Shinichi ghé tai nàng, thầm thì với nỗi bất an dâng lên trong giọng nói.

Nàng không đáp, chỉ lặng lẽ ngắm nhìn những tia xích quang uốn lượn sau những mãng mây lớn, không lâu trước khi chúng mờ dần, mờ dần và mất hút trong khoảng không mênh mông, trả lại bầu trời vẻ quang đãng vốn có.

Shiho thở dài, lẩm bẩm chỉ đủ nàng nghe thấy, " Vòng quay đã bắt đầu chuyển động"


End file.
